<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imaginary Fiend by JayGwen23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591757">Imaginary Fiend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayGwen23/pseuds/JayGwen23'>JayGwen23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Manipulative Voldemort (Harry Potter), Non-Abusive Dursleys, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayGwen23/pseuds/JayGwen23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry was a kid having an imaginary friend was entertaining even if his friend was short tempered and the opposite of everything he ever...well imagined.  As an adult Harry was no longer amused and from Lord Voldemort’s point of view he was far from pleased with the situation. Something had to change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Horcrux/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heads up this is not a rehash of Harry's years at school. It will hit on some of the major events of school, but most the story happens in Harry's sixth year and beyond. The story jumps around a bit, but I promise there is a reason to the madness. My plan is to post a chapter every other week. I'm posting 2 this week because the first chapter is really more of a prologue.</p>
<p>This fiction is a 2 parter and will have a sequel. The sequel's rating and warnings will change so that is why it will be a separate work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1:  Wedding Part 1</p>
<p>Out the window Harry could see the crowd below starting to find their way to their seats. There were hundreds of people here for the service. Some of them friends, his family the Dursleys were there, but mostly strangers that were just trying to get close to Harry, The True Hero, the papers had been calling him. And what better way to weasle into Harry’s life then to come to his grand, beautiful wedding! It was beautiful too. The flowers were a variety of freshly cut blooms, all cream colored, they looked soft against the splashes of dark greenery mixed in with them.</p>
<p>Harry adjusted the collar of his robes, trying not to notice how hot he felt and that he was suffocating. Merlin, he had to get out of here. He couldn’t go through with this. He bent over placing his hands on his knee, sucking in deep breaths. As soon as he didn’t feel light headed anymore he would make a dash for it. So what if Val had taken his invisibility cloak, he would stun anyone that got in his way. He could make it to the apparition point before he was missed and then…</p>
<p>“It’s time to head down, mate.” Ron said, interrupting Harry’s small panic attack. Harry stood up and smiled. Ron was wearing rich green robes nearly the same as Harry, only on Ron they made his hair look like his head caught fire. </p>
<p>Harry’s smile must not have been believable, because Ron froze mid step, his face scrunching up in worry. “You alright, Harry? You look...flushed.”</p>
<p>Harry swallowed, choked on his own spit and then settled for a nod.</p>
<p>“Right then. I suppose we should head down.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded again and managed to take two proper steps towards the door. Then the room started spinning and he had to bend over to try to suck in breath again. Ron was at his shoulder in a split second. “Harry, sit down.” Ron led him to the chair nearby. “That’s it.” He said, rubbing and patting a circular pattern on his shoulder, likely something he had seen Hermione do in the past.</p>
<p>“The door. Close the door.” Harry said, between huffs.</p>
<p>Once the door was closed, Harry grabbed Ron by the cuff of his robes and pulled him close until they were practically nose to nose. “You have to help me get out of here.” Harry knew he sounded desperate and probably more than a little loony. He didn’t care.</p>
<p>“Er…” Ron peeled Harry’s hands off of him and took a step back. “Do you think you’re just having chilled feet?”</p>
<p>“Cold feet.” Harry corrected his breath and voice, becoming more steady.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The saying is cold feet not chilled feet.”</p>
<p>“What’s the difference?”</p>
<p>“It’s just a saying.” Harry muttered, running his hands through his hair. His wedding pictures were going to look awful.</p>
<p>“Earlier Hermione said that you might be getting cold feet.”</p>
<p>“I’m not getting cold feet.” Harry popped up out of his chair as if to prove it.</p>
<p>“Great! Then we should probably head down.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going down there. I’m going to the apparition point and I need you to be my look out.” Harry grabbed Ron and began dragging him to the door. “It will be just like at school.” He said giving Ron a cheery grin.</p>
<p>Harry got the door open an inch before Ron slammed it back closed, leening hard against it to block Harry’s escape. Harry narrowed his eyes. “You’re supposed to be my best mate.”</p>
<p>“I am and that's why we're going to talk about this.” Ron and Harry’s face both scrunched up at the same time. “Or I could send a patronus to Hermione and have her come up to talk.”</p>
<p>“No, don’t get Hermione.” Harry said, with more force than was necessary. Then more calmly added, “She’ll make me marry Val.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that sort of the idea?” Ron waved a hand at the window and Harry could see the picture perfect wedding, getting closer to starting through it. “I mean, don’t you love him?”</p>
<p>“No.” Ron’s eyes grew big and his mouth gaped open. “I mean yes, sort of, what is love really?”</p>
<p>“I’m starting to think this is more than just a case of chilled feet.”</p>
<p>Harry didn’t bother this time. He pulled at his hair some more instead and practically shouted, “You think?”</p>
<p>“I just...er...mate if you don’t love him then why did you ask him to marry you?”</p>
<p>“Because he told me to.” Harry's answer was the truth and now out of his mouth, it sounded quite embarrassing. He was whipped. Browbeaten. He might as well have been wearing a skirt under these robes.</p>
<p>Ron looked like he didn’t know what to say to that. He opened his mouth and then shut it, repeating the motion a couple times before finally saying, “I’m going to have Hermione come up.”</p>
<p>“There’s no time.” Harry said, pulling on the door without bothering to move Ron out of the way first. “You have to help me escape.”</p>
<p>“Merlin, you sound like a prisoner instead of a groom.”</p>
<p>“Till death do us part.” Every word soaked in bitterness. Harry plopped his head against the door and it reclosed with a thud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2:  Imaginary Fiend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was a calm, peaceful night. The moon light sprinkling through the clouds, shining a romantic gleam onto everything it touched. It was the perfect night for death and disaster.</p>
<p>The tiny baby wrapped in fluff and cotton looked like a delivery from an angel, sleeping peacefully in the basket. His skin soft against the dark curls resting against his forehead. No one would guess the reason for its sound sleeping was because it had cried itself to exhaustion only an hour ago. The only hint that the babe had experienced anything out of the ordinary was the small scar the size of a crescent fingernail tip. It wasn’t even bleeding, just a pale scratch from when the crib had gotten knocked over by the force of the child’s mother collapsing into it when she got hit by the powerful curse that ended her life. The crib fell over, spilling the baby out onto the floor. It had been crying before but after it’s tumble was howling for someone, anyone to come to its rescue from where it lay trapped beneath the heavy wooden frame.</p>
<p>Someone had eventually found it. The wards had been torn apart, the fizzle of dark magic around the residence was palatable enough to be felt halfway around the block. Even the muggles in the area knew something was amiss. The hair on their arms and neck stood on end and many took the long way around on instinct. </p>
<p>At first Petunia looked as if she didn’t know what to think about the baby that was left on their doorstep. Her face screwed up into a mixture of both awe and confusion, looking up and down the street with only one eye unable to take the other off the sweet angel in front of her. </p>
<p>“Don’t touch it dear.” Vernon said, but it was too late Petunia was already leaning over and scooping the infant into her arms, her eyes big with the desire to provide care. </p>
<p>“It isn’t normal to leave a baby on someone’s doorstep.” Vernon grumbled also looking up and down the street as if he might capture sight of the perpetrator, then looked around self consciously, checking the neighboring windows for lights and signs that a nosy busybody might see them. “Bring it inside, before the neighbors see.”</p>
<p>Petunia was rubbing the back of her finger along the baby’s cheek as she followed Vernon into the house, her thin, young face softened into a look of affection that made her look prettier than she actually was. “I prayed for another baby and one appeared.” She whispered the words half to the baby and half to Vernon.</p>
<p>“We can’t keep it.”</p>
<p>“And why not.” Petunia’s soft expression faded and her lips pursed as she waited for him to give her a reasonable explanation and her look said it had better be a good one. Vernon sputtered for a moment. “Well...it’s just not the done thing.”</p>
<p>That wasn’t it.</p>
<p>“Are you saying that you don’t think that I can handle raising another child, that I don’t deserve to? Perhaps I can’t have any more of my own, but Dudley is healthy and happy and…”</p>
<p>“I’m not…” Vernon began trying to back peddle. “Look! There is a note here.” He practically dove on top of the basket the child had come in and ripped the attached paper away. It was rolled up, a piece of colored string holding it shut. </p>
<p>Petunia read the note around Vernon’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Petunia Evans.” He read out loud. “Don’t they know that you are married?”</p>
<p>Petunia’s face grew pale as she continued to read and her arms tightened their hold around the baby. She looked on the verge of tears and would have cried if she was anyone else, but Petunia didn’t give into her emotions, crying never solved anything. She cleared her throat instead and looked down at the baby, at Harry.</p>
<p>“My sister’s.” She sounded far away and almost jumped when Vernon placed a hand on her shoulder. “We fought the last time we spoke.”</p>
<p>“That was many years ago.” Vernon said, peering down at the baby once more. “She hadn’t tried to make up either.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but now we will never get the chance.”</p>
<p>“She was...different and...difficult.” Vernon said, sounding like he was trying to be supportive all while not speaking ill of Petunia’s dead sister, he stiffened his back, when the baby opened its eyes and blinked up at them. “What if it is also...different? Wouldn’t it be better for it to be raised with it’s kind?” Sounding like the child was from another species instead of a human baby and blood relative to his own son.</p>
<p>“You read the letter, he doesn’t have anyone else.” She began rubbing at Harry’s cheek again. “You have Lily’s eyes.” She said, her voice dropping down low and soothing.</p>
<p>“But…” Vernon tried once again, his voice trailing off when Petunia looked up at him the sharpness in her eyes slightly softened by hope and love. “He can sleep with Dudley tonight, tomorrow we can go get him his own bed.” He sighed. </p>
<p>Petunia’s thin smile, spread across her face. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until Harry’s fifth birthday that things started happening, much like with Lily. Only far worse and the living circumstances on Privet Drive went downhill for the entire family. By that time it had become hard for Petunia not to think of Harry as her own. Vernon had a harder time, but Harry was a quiet, sweet child, if a little too energetic for his own good and Vernon did his best to not show favoritism. </p>
<p>“Dudley, don’t you dare touch that cake.” Petunia warned, while retrieving the plates and forks.</p>
<p>“Can you blame the boy?” Vernon chuckled, “It’s hard to resist when you sit a yummy cake right in front of him.”</p>
<p>Petunia turned to see Vernon swing an arm around Dudley to help distract him and restrain his wandering hands.</p>
<p>“If anyone gets to stick their fingers in the cake it’s Harry, it is his birthday after all.” Vernon explained.  Harry smiled up at him, uncertain if that was permission or not. </p>
<p>“No one’s sticking fingers in the cake. What are we barbarians?”</p>
<p>Harry sat straighter in his chair as if to prove to her that he was in fact a well mannered boy, like he was taught.</p>
<p>“Vern will you light the candles, please?” </p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Harry’s small face lit up a little more with each candle that caught fire.</p>
<p>“Make a wish Harry.” Petunia said, drawing her hands together to clap.</p>
<p>Harry bit his tongue between his teeth, before smiling big and sucking in a deep breath, but before he was able to let it out. Dudley blew all the candles out, laughing “Too slow!”</p>
<p>Harry let his breath out, his puffed cheeks deflating, his eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Dudley....” was the only part of the reprimand that Petunia got out, because the cake exploded, cutting off the rest. She turned her shocked face back towards Harry, who was now wiping cake and tears out of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Mmmy...cake.” He mumbled, before his chest began heaving with the force of his sobs.</p>
<p>“Oh my.” She managed to say, meeting Vernon’s eyes across the table. “I’ll just clean this up and you two will have to get a bath before presents.”</p>
<p>Harry started crying harder causing the plates on the table to start rattling.</p>
<p>“Stop in right now, boy.” Vernon demanded, which only made Harry more upset and the entire table started to shake, Dudley began crying even louder than Harry, and a plate fell to the floor shattering. The entire kitchen seemed to be on the brink of chaos and Petunia looked at a loss of what to do to make it stop. Magic had always scared her and she could see that Dudley and Harry were scared by what was happening as well. The fear and anxiety only seemed to feed the storm and more silverware and plates started falling off the table.</p>
<p>“That’s enough.” Vernon’s voice rose up higher, booming over the sound of the crying boys and shattering glass. Vernon scooped Harry up into his arms and carried him out of the kitchen. From the other room, she heard Vernon saying, “You are going to sit there until you calm down.”</p>
<p>Everything in the kitchen had calmed down once Harry and Vernon had left. With the new silence, Petunia’s fear settled enough to be able to move. She hurried around the table and began trying to sooth Dudley. “Diddykins, it’s okay. Look you have yummy icing on your nose.” She swiped a finger of icing off his nose to show him. “It tastes better like this I think.”</p>
<p>Dudley licked some icing off his own finger, and just like that his tears disappeared. “That’s mummy's good boy.”</p>
<p>Petunia looked towards the door, she didn’t hear anything else happening. “Don’t get up until I get back, there’s glass on the floor.” </p>
<p>Vernon was standing at the end of the stairway, in front of the small cupboard underneath. When Petunia joined him, he shrugged his shoulders, “It seems to have worked.”</p>
<p>Petunia rounded the steps to see Harry sitting with his head down against his knees, on the floor of the cupboard. She got down onto her knees, and rubbed his back in slow circles. “Harry, there’s no need to get upset about a silly cake, we can go out and pick up a new one.”</p>
<p>Harry lifted his head and looked up with shimmering eyes. “I wasn’t upset, because of the cake.”</p>
<p>“No, then what were you upset about?”</p>
<p>“The...the scary monster.”</p>
<p>“What scary monster?”</p>
<p>“The one in the kitchen, it...it was all black and had red eyes and it...it made my cake explode.” </p>
<p>Vernon let out a loud snort from behind her. “Boy, we were all in the kitchen and there was no monster, stop this nonsense.”</p>
<p>“Then how do you explain the cake exploding?” Harry asked, looking very hopeful now, as if wanting to believe any explanation than the one his imagination had come up with.</p>
<p>“Well…” Vernon started, hesitating. “Petunia must have added too much baking soda by accident. It happens...from time to time.” </p>
<p>Petunia looked as if she wanted to take insult to the attack on her cooking, but Harry was already nodding his head as if that made perfect sense, way more sense than a red eyed monster, so she smiled instead and agreed. “That’s right and then you were scared and sometimes when we’re scared, we see things, but there is no such thing as monsters and it’s your birthday, so let’s just forget all about this and get cleaned up so you can open your presents!”</p>
<p>Harry gave another nod, and Petunia wrapped the boy in her arms to carry to the bath. “Vern, will you please bring Dudley up, I’ll get the bath started.”</p>
<p>“Yes, dear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately that wasn’t the last they heard of the red eyed monster, nor the last of Harry’s freakish abilities, as Vernon would say. And as the year went on things only grew worse with Harry getting harder to control and the events getting more dangerous to everyone in the house, especially poor Dudley, who seemed to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He flat out refused to sleep alone anymore, he was having night terrors, day terrors, and random fits of crying. The only thing that seemed to calm him were his favorite foods. After every episode Harry would claim that it wasn’t him, that it was the monster with glowing eyes. He looked so scared himself, he was almost believable, but really invisible monsters.</p>
<p>“What did I tell you about this sort of behavior.” </p>
<p>Petunia came running out of the kitchen, to find Vernon dragging Harry to the cupboard, while Dudley watched from the top of the stairs too scared to get any closer.</p>
<p>“I didn’t do it! I promise, please don’t make me have a timeout in the cupboard, it's scary in there.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that Dudley’s new hamster trapped itself in that jar and then screwed the lid on.”</p>
<p>“It was the monster, I was trying to free it. I wouldn’t hurt Dudley’s hamster.” Harry was crying now, but his tears never had the ability to move Vernon like it did Petunia. Vernon said she was too soft, because of her motherly instincts. She stood, with the dish towel in her hand, as if she wanted to go to Harry, but then headed up the steps to Dudley instead. She couldn’t do anything about Harry, but she could comfort Dudley.</p>
<p>“I’ve heard enough about this so-called monster! There was no monster in the room, only you.” The cupboard door slammed closed, the noise echoing up the stairs. “When you are ready to admit what you did, then you can come out.”</p>
<p>“No, please don’t shut the door. It’s dark.” Harry’s tiny fists banged against the door for escape, then his cries grew more frantic. “Please let me out, the monster is in here. Don’t lock me in here with it, pleease.”</p>
<p>Harry’s pleading continued for several minutes. Petunia distracted Dudley throughout the entire ordeal, by cooing over him in the kitchen and fixing him a snack.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go check on Harry, Diddykins, stay here and eat your snack.” He nodded taking big bites of the pudding in front of him.</p>
<p>Harry’s cries had died down and as Petunia neared the door her brow wrinkled as she caught the sound of whispering coming through the cupboard door. She pressed her ear against the wood and was able to make out what Harry was saying. “It can’t see you. It can’t hurt you. It can’t see you. It can’t hurt you.”</p>
<p>Petunia scrunched her nose and reached for the handle of the door, but Vernon grabbed her hand.</p>
<p>“Harry?” He asked, keeping his voice calm.</p>
<p>The sound of whispering was replaced by the sound of Harry scrambling to his feet.</p>
<p>“Uncle, please let me out. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Sorry for what?” Vernon asked.</p>
<p>“Sorry for what happened to Dudley’s hamster, please.” Harry’s voice cracked on the last plea. He sounded exhausted and Petunia cast Vernon a pleading look of her own. He let out a sigh before swinging the door open. Harry flew out of the cupboard so fast he tripped on the edges of the old blanket he had wrapped himself up in while trapped in the cupboard. Petunia caught him and he buried his face into her stomach. “I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not mad. I know you don’t mean to be bad, Harry.” He wasn’t a violent boy, these things just didn’t make sense. “It's the magic, it's an unnatural evil thing and the sooner you learn to never use it the better.”</p>
<p>Harry’s tears left a wet spot on her shoulder as he nodded his head. “I will.” He promised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six Years Later:</p>
<p>Harry didn’t argue anymore about being put up in the cupboard at night. It was the only way Dudley would sleep in his own room and after the fire incident, perhaps it would be safer for his family. He didn’t want to hurt them, but he couldn’t control his magic no matter how much he tried to never use it, nor could he control his friend, he used the word a bit loosely, but he supposed that's what they were. He had read a book about children that had imaginary friends and so he had stopped being scared of the cloaked figure and started talking to him. He wasn’t like the ones he read in the stories, but he supposed you didn’t get to choose. </p>
<p>His Aunt had made the cupboard cozy with yellow paint and a pile of quilts and books in the corner. A single bulb hung from the ceiling with a pull string he could easily reach from his position of lying down on his makeshift bed. He pulled the quilt he had draped over him tighter to his chest and looked over at the figure looming on the far side of the cupboard. He looked angry and uncomfortable, his head and shoulders slumped to fit into the tight space. Harry could usually tell his mood, by the expression on his face and the gleam of his eyes. If he had the hood up, he was not to be spoken to or bothered. </p>
<p>Tonight his hood was down, showing wavy locks of dark hair half covering his eyes, which were reddish, but not burning.</p>
<p>“Lord V, will you tell me about Hogwarts again?” Harry asked, scooting up onto his pillow. “Do you really think I will get an invitation?”</p>
<p>“You are magical. All magical children in Britain get invited to Hogwarts.” Lord V’s shoulders seemed to relax and his eyes turned almost completely a soft brown color.  Harry liked it when his eyes turned brown, that meant he was in a good mood and he was easy to talk to, like a friend. Harry didn’t have any other friends. </p>
<p>Lord V, came and sat down at the end of Harry’s cot, he still didn’t know if the movements were out of habit or necessity. Often Lord V would go through things, like a ghost, only he didn’t think his friend was a ghost, he’d tried asking him once, but his eyes had gotten very red and his lip had kind of curled up, like he was getting ready to attack and Harry had been too scared to ask again.</p>
<p>“Hogwarts is an enormous, magical castle, unlike anything you have ever seen or imagined.” Harry grinned, he couldn’t wait to go to school in a castle to learn to control his magic and with other kids like him.  </p>
<p>“Will you be able to come with me?” Harry asked, he hadn’t thought about that.</p>
<p>Lord V looked thoughtful for a moment. “Yes, I will go with you. I always go with you, don’t I?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“But, you know how you aren’t to tell people about me, because they will think you are strange?” Harry nodded, no one ever believed him. He had once made the mistake of telling his best mate at school and his best mate didn’t talk to him anymore after that.</p>
<p>“It won’t be any different at Hogwarts. You are not to tell anyone about me, they won’t understand and this is a chance for us, for you to have a fresh start.” </p>
<p>Harry nodded again.</p>
<p>“No matter what.” Lord V, gave Harry a stern look, his eyes glinting red.</p>
<p>“I won’t, I promise.” Harry assured, which seemed to satisfy Lord V, because he settled back down on the cot and his eyes faded back to brown once again.</p>
<p>“At Hogwarts, even the food is magical and all you can eat.” </p>
<p>Harry leaned back and dozed off to Lord V’s calming voice and images of elves, wands, and secret passages.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone is enjoying so far. Comments and feedback welcome, I love hearing thoughts and opinions.</p>
<p>I will probably post the next chapter early because I already have it written, it's the later chapters that I still have a lot of work to do so will then go to posting every other week.</p>
<p>I don't have a beta for this, so there may be some errors, but I do my best. If anyone notices anything just let me know and I can go in and fix it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3: Lord Voldemort Must Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was laying back in bed, the curtains were closed tight to the rest of the Gryffindor boys and he was working on homework. Boring potions homework at that. He let out a loud sigh, sixth year was chalking up to be a rather uneventful school year. Perhaps defeating a troll attaching the school in first year had set the standard too high.</p>
<p>Hermione was still in the girls restroom and the professors didn’t know. Harry and Ron hadn’t thought twice about running to get her before the troll could. With adrenaline rushing through him he felt fearless and for the first time like he really belonged in Gryffindor. Lord V trailing behind in the fast paced, drag your feet sort of way that he had perfected. Nagging him about not wasting his time and effort on an annoying muggleborn.</p>
<p>Despite Lord V’s gripping the entire time, when it came down to it he placed himself between the troll and Harry and tried to push it back, but instead it was just him standing there with a pissed look on his face and his hands up like a picture of Moses. The image was shattered by a stream of curses that he would later tell Harry not to repeat, because he was too young and it was unbecoming. Lord V’s magic had become very sporadic and weak since the beginning school, he said it was because Harry got a wand and the magic they shared wasn’t as accessible. </p>
<p>Harry managed on his own and afterwards Lord V looked both equally agitated and proud and Dumbledore had congratulated them on their bravery and rewarded all three of them house points. </p>
<p>Lord V was sneering at Dumbledore the entire time. “Blatant favoritism. It was one thing when he was head of the house, but he’s the Headmaster of the school. It’s unprofessional and a disgrace.”</p>
<p>“You don’t think I deserved to earn house points?” Harry asked, his perfect day hinged on Lord V’s answer.</p>
<p>“Of course you deserved them.” Harry couldn’t help the smile that overcame his face.</p>
<p>“Did you see when I…?”</p>
<p>V cut him off, “I was there, I saw everything.” Harry gave Lord V a smaller shyer smile. “You did good and deserved points and I could see that red headed boy getting some, but the muggle. She got points for being rescued.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged, and asked, “Did you see where she hugged me afterwards?”</p>
<p>Lord V sighed, “Yes unfortunately I had to witness the nauseating, display of affection she lathered you with.”</p>
<p>“It’s been a long time since anyone’s hugged me. It was nice. And did you hear Ron?” Harry asked excitedly.</p>
<p>Lord V fought back a groan and Harry chewed his lip. “I know, you were there, but...he said I was his best mate!” </p>
<p>Harry unable to read Lord V's expression continued, "I've never been someone's best friend before."</p>
<p>"You do seem to carry sway with the other Gryffindors. That may come to our advantage later."</p>
<p>Harry shrugged again, Lord V was always worried about things Harry didn’t care about. “Not that you won’t still be my best friend.” Harry hurried to reassure.</p>
<p>“We aren’t friends. You are eleven and I’m...well it doesn’t matter I’m an adult and adults aren’t friends with children.”</p>
<p>“They can be.”</p>
<p>“Think of me as a mentor, showing you the way to becoming a powerful wizard. Like that silly movie you watched a hundred times last summer, I will guide you and enlighten you.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded his head enthusiastically. “We will travel the way of the light.”</p>
<p>Lord V frowned, “We will forge our own way.”</p>
<p>“Meeting many friends along the way.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Harry.” Lord V said. “Make as many friends as you want, but remember the number one rule.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell anyone about you.”<br/>


Lord V gave a short nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry missed his first year sometimes. Everything seemed so much easier and fun. He remembered being excited about his homework, even essays. He looked down at Monday's essay for Potions that he had mostly completed and paused in his writing to ask.<br/>
“Bundimun? Is it spelled m-u-n or m-i-n?”</p>
<p>“M-u-n.” V answered without looking away from the book he was reading. He made Harry check out a number of books for him to read, while passing the time at night. Hermione always looked impressed, then disappointed when she tried to discuss one of the ones she read too and Harry didn’t have a clue what it was about. Harry would look to V for help, but he refused to summarize someone’s life work just so Harry didn’t have to look stupid. He had strange morals about random things. Like how he would help Harry with his homework or class assignments, but during tests he refused to cheat. </p>
<p>Harry scratched the correct spelling onto his scroll and would have trudged on with the boring homework assignment, if V hadn’t startled him by closing his book with a loud thud and saying as if the idea were a simple thing, “We’re going to kill Lord Voldemort.”</p>
<p>Harry looked up at V, his eyebrows raised high. “What?”</p>
<p>“I’ve thought it through and I think it’s the only way for me to become whole again.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that I don’t agree with you, it’s a great idea, but...how? If it were so simple, don’t you think he would be dead already? No offense, but just about everybody hates him and he’s sort of you, so…”</p>
<p>“I know how to get rid of him and you are correct, he does seem to be hated by the majority, that’s why he has to die.” His face seemed to be glowing with energy, never a good sign from past experience. “And once you’ve killed him you will be a hero.”</p>
<p>Harry pictured the praise and fame that would come with being the wizard to finally rid the world of Voldemort, and cringed. It would be bloody awful. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to be a hero.”</p>
<p>“You don’t want to prevent the death of hundreds and save your classmates from a dark, dangerous future.” V looked angry at just the idea that Harry would be so selfish. “That doesn’t sound like you.”</p>
<p>“Of course I would like to prevent death and things, but you know I don’t want the...you know how I get with crowds, especially if at the center.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, I will be there to help.”</p>
<p>“How are you going to help when you’re supposed to be dead?”</p>
<p>“Lord Voldemort will be dead. He was more of an idea, a figure to lead. I will create a new image and with the Savior beside me...think of the influence and the changes we could make!” V leaned forward, Harry could feel the magic rippling off of him.</p>
<p>Harry put his palm to his face and groaned.</p>
<p>“I’ve done plenty for you.” V said, swiping Harry’s hand from his face and glowering, anyone else if they could see him would be terrified, but Harry had spent his entire life with him and so was only a little uneasy instead. “You can do this one thing for me.”</p>
<p>“This one thing will affect the rest of my life.”</p>
<p>“A life you wouldn’t even have if not for me.”</p>
<p>Harry wanted to roll his eyes, but didn’t really trust such an action to go unpunished at the moment. “We both know that you only protect me because if I die, you die too.”</p>
<p>“That is only partially true.” Harry must not have looked persuaded enough, because he added, “I would be displeased if you died, even if I lived.”</p>
<p>Harry didn’t try to hold back his eye roll this time.</p>
<p>“What is the alternative?” V seemed so close on the bed now, Harry wanted to back up, but his back was against the headboard and he had nowhere to go. “You can kill Voldemort with my help, or you can not. Sitting idly by while your friend Longbottom tries to fulfill some misguided prophecy because he thinks he’s the Chosen One, dragging your other friends and probably you into the fight with him, possibly no, probably getting everyone killed.” V reached forward and grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair, forcing him to look into his face. “Don’t forget that meanwhile I will be here as always only instead of being helpful, I will be making your life miserable.” Harry noted that the corner of his mouth twitched up and Harry thought that V would be pleased if Harry declined just to give him cause to be the prick that they both knew he could be.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it.” Harry said, V’s grip eased from his hair, but he could still feel the not quite solid, weight of his hand on his head. “I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>“Of course. It’s a big decision.” V gave the top of his head an affectionate pat, before moving back to the spot at the end of the bed he had been occupying earlier.</p>
<p>Harry turned his attention back to his essay. Sixth year classes were tough. Once finished, he put the light out and tossed and turned late into the night. It wasn’t like they hadn’t killed a part of Voldemort before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stood facing Tom Riddle, who was twirling Harry’s wand casually between his fingers, looking like a younger, handsomer, and more carefree version of V. Harry glanced over at V, feeling desperate.</p>
<p>“Don’t look to me for help. I told you not to come down here and that if you did you would be on your own.” He crossed his arms as if to prove his seriousness on his stance.</p>
<p>Harry gave him a scowl and looked at Ginny’s collapsed form on the floor. She was Ron’s sister, he couldn’t just leave her here.</p>
<p>“You should go back into the Diary and leave Ginny alone.”</p>
<p>“You have no idea who I am.” Tom Riddle said, smirking as if he held all the secrets.</p>
<p>“You’re Tom Riddle, one day you will become Voldemort, but you aren’t yet. Technically you aren’t even really Tom Riddle, just a fragment that can’t make it on your own yet.”</p>
<p>That wiped the smirk off his face. His angelic features looked pissed.</p>
<p>“That’s helpful, anger him.” V commented, his arms still crossed.</p>
<p>“You shut up.” Harry snapped, shooting a glare at V.</p>
<p>“Who are you talking to?” Tom Riddle asked, looking less angry and more curious as he looked between the empty space Harry had shouted at, and Harry himself.</p>
<p>“My imaginary friend.” Harry said, “I’d introduce you, but you probably wouldn’t like him.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you too old to have an imaginary friend?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes I am.”</p>
<p>The two of them took a moment to stare at each other. “It’s Lord Voldemort.” Tom Riddle corrected, then in Parseltongue he hissed. “Come out.” </p>
<p>The sound of rock clattering to the floor, drew Harry’s eyes away from Riddle. As soon as he saw what was coming out of Salzars statue, he slammed his eyes shut.</p>
<p>Riddle laughed, “Kill him.” He told the snake.</p>
<p>Now what? He wondered, while focusing on the ground as if there might be an answer under a stone.</p>
<p>“Return to the statue.” He tried commanding the snake, Tom Riddle wasn’t the only one that could speak to snakes. Harry couldn’t see the monstrous snake but he could hear it slithering closer.</p>
<p>“Did it work?” Harry asked, sounding hopeful.</p>
<p>“No.” V answered, sounding bored.</p>
<p>“Interesting. I’ve never met someone else that could speak Parselmouth, but I’m still going to kill you.” Riddle didn’t sound bored, he sounded like the idea of Harry dying was the most wonderful thing ever. Harry didn’t know which one he wanted to strangle more at the moment, but it didn’t really matter, because he wasn’t in a situation to harm either. So instead he did the next best thing. He ran.</p>
<p>He ran towards the only option he had, pausing in front of the large tunnel. Was being trapped in a tunnel with a snake really his best option? He wanted to look to V again, but didn’t want to risk getting petrified.  He plunged into the darkness and hoped the tunnel led somewhere useful.  He could hear the sound of his own pounding feet echoing off the sides of the tunnel entwined with the sliding sound of Slytherin’s monster in pursuit.  He was moving purely on instinct at this point, taking the left opening, then the right, scrambling to his feet after sliding on the slick mold covering the floor of the damp tunnel.  Until he reached the end of his options, coming to a section collapsed in on itself.  He frantically dug at the crumpled stones, casting a wandless leviosa, but there were too many rocks and he could hear the creature was almost upon him.</p>
<p>“Your wandless magic is getting better.” V’s approving voice sounded from next to Harry.</p>
<p>“A lot of good it’s going to do me.” Harry grumbled back, his voice too breathless to really be able to hold any sort of edge to it.</p>
<p>“I suppose I could help...a little. As a reward for the wandless magic. You got yourself into this situation and you have to be the one to get yourself out.”</p>
<p>Harry wanted to tell him what he could do with his help, but at the moment he really could use it. “Sure, do you know how to get out of this tunnel?”</p>
<p>“There is no way out of the tunnels. The founders collapsed all the exits to prevent Slytherin’s pet from leaving the grounds, before putting it into a deep sleep.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t they just destroy it?”</p>
<p>Lord V shot Harry a cold look at the suggestion.</p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s hard to feel sympathy for the thing, when it’s trying to eat me!”</p>
<p>“It’s only doing as told.”</p>
<p>“By a psychotic version of you.”</p>
<p>“He’s quite immature, I’ve forgotten what it’s like.”</p>
<p>Their discussion was cut short by the sound of the snake on top of them. It went against all of Harry’s instincts to not look at the thing attacking him.</p>
<p>V cast his own powerful wandless magic at the beast and it froze momentarily in confusion, letting out hisses of frustration.</p>
<p>“There now it’s safe to look at it.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m lying as a form of suicide.”</p>
<p>Harry slowly blinked his eyes open ready to re-close them any second if need be.</p>
<p>“You really don’t have time for this. The loss of his vision is only going to slow him down momentarily. Snakes rely on their sense of smell for hunting more so than their eyesight, but it will keep you from getting petrified.”</p>
<p>Harry took one last second to blink at the snake in the dark, its eyes had completely grown over with skin as if it had never had eyes to begin with. He didn’t take the time to think about this, instead he dashed around the basilisk back the way he came.</p>
<p>“The only way out is through Tom Riddle.”</p>
<p>Lord V had been right about not having time. The lack of eyesight didn’t give him much, he was running back through the tunnels with the monster on his heels once again. At least he didn’t have to worry about getting petrified, only large poisonous fangs. Harry came tumbling out of the tunnels back into the chamber, barely keeping on his feet.</p>
<p>“You’re still alive, what a surprise.” Tom Riddle was leaning casually against a pillar looking carefree. Harry clearly wasn’t a threat. “I’m getting bored with this.”</p>
<p>“Immobulus”, Tom Riddle’s spell almost hit his mark, but at the last second Harry was able to dodge. He flung himself to the side, falling over onto the ground, his feet tangled in his robes as he struggled to get back up. The blind basilisk’s fangs so close that Harry could feel it’s breath on his skin.</p>
<p>“You blinding it has only made it to where you will still be alive while it eats you.” </p>
<p>“Accio Diary.” Harry called trying for another attempt at wandless magic. The diary shifted, but didn’t come to him. The monster struck down and Harry was wishing he had listened to Lord V and never came down here. He threw up his arms covering his face in a lame, instinctual attempt to protect himself, but the attack never came. Instead Harry heard an angry, agonized cry. Harry opened one eye to see Lord V standing in front of Harry holding the diary, now torn and bleeding ink onto the stones.  While Tom Riddle’s screams became agonizing.</p>
<p>Lord V turned and Harry followed his gaze to see Tom Riddle fading quickly, soon he would be completely gone.  </p>
<p>“He would have been a nuisance for you anyway.” Harry commented, knowing a little of Lord V’s way of thinking.</p>
<p>“You are a nuisance for me.” He scowled, dropping the diary at Harry’s feet, his eyes blood red.</p>
<p>“I know.” Harry said, before crawling over to Ginny.  She was breathing and the color was beginning to come back to her face. “She’s going to be okay.” Harry said, smiling up at Lord V.</p>
<p>“Oh joy.” Harry would have laughed at the dry comment, if the hood wasn’t up shadowing his entire expression. Instead he turned back to Ginny to try and wake her, knowing there was going to be consequences for today. They could both be huge pains for each other, but they were stuck with each other and at the end of the day they would do whatever it took, because they didn’t have anyone else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I wrote previously, this does jump around some, but there is a reason. The next chapter really dives into the plot and is a lot longer and will be posted in two weeks.</p>
<p>This is still unbetaed so sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. If you notice anything let me know and I will fix them.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading so far and let me know what you think so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Possession Followed by a Lot of Fuss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was beta'd by my sister. She's not a Harry Potter fan, but she's a lot better at grammar than me so it was a big help and wonderful of her to take the time to help out. This chapter should read a little better for her help, which is a good thing, because it turned out really long. There really wasn't a good place to break it up so I didn't. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry knew he was going to go along with V’s plan. He was going to tell him first thing in the morning that he’d made up his mind, that was until upon waking up, he noticed his wand wasn’t where he’d left it the night before and he felt like he hadn’t slept at all. His body ached, his head was pounding, his eyes were so heavy he could hardly peel them open. </p><p>Harry managed to open them enough to glare at V with everything he had. “You possessed me last night.”</p><p>“I hid something at Hogwarts while I went to school here and I went to retrieve it. It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“You could have told me and we could have gone together.” Harry sat up too fast and had to put a hand to his head to stop it from swimming. “You know I don’t like it when you possess my body while I’m asleep.” Harry took his hand down and gave V another sharp look for good measure.  “You agreed.”</p><p>“I was bored and didn’t want to wait. Do you realize how boring it is to watch you sleep every night?”</p><p>“Do you realize that I feel like the Hogwarts Express ran over me?” </p><p>They both stared at each other neither one willing to back down.</p><p>“Yes, well I nicked that for you so, you’re welcome.” V pointed at the small vial sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. Presumably a headache potion.</p><p>Harry could feel anger rising from his chest. Only V would expect someone to thank him for healing them after hurting them.</p><p>“Do you even listen to yourself?”</p><p>V’s spin was rod straight and his eyes were starting to turn a dangerous shade. “Are you saying you don’t want the potion?” he asked, his mouth twitching like he was contemplating vanishing it, out of spite.</p><p>“I’m saying I wouldn’t need it if you would have waited.” Harry’s anger was making his head hurt worse. “We had an agreement after what happened the summer before third year. You know, when you possessed me for three straight days, blew up my aunt, and nearly got me expelled?”</p><p>“That horrible muggle woman is lucky I didn’t do worse and I’ve been good. One night won’t kill you.”</p><p>“That’s not the point. It's about trust.” Harry grabbed the potion and downed it before V could get the chance to get mad and take it back. “How do I know that your plan to become whole doesn’t involve stealing my body, like the Diary did with Ginny?”</p><p>“Trust me Harry,” V looked him up and down, “I don’t want your body.” </p><p>Harry crossed his scrawny arms across his chest to protect it from his scrutiny. “How can I trust you when you go back on your word and continue to show no regard?”</p><p>“I show no regard?” V’s voice was low and threatening. Harry nodded his head, wishing he could take the words back, but unwilling to at the same time. “You want to talk about third year?”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>V acted as if he didn’t hear Harry’s quiet mumble, jumping into the dramatic retelling of his version of events. </p><p>“I practically begged you not to go to that shack to chase after Sirius Black, but no, you couldn’t let an innocent man be framed for selling out your parents. You had to go after Pettigrew to prove he wasn’t dead and that he was the rat, quite literally. Risking my life, carelessly, for a man that you wouldn’t have even known was innocent if it wasn’t for me.” </p><p>“I had to have proof. I couldn’t just say I know my Godfather is innocent because Voldemort told me so. We're besties.”</p><p>“I don’t have best friends,” he said, coldly.</p><p>“And yet you want me to trust you.”</p><p>“You’re not friends with Dumbledore and for some reason you trust him.”</p><p>Harry shrugged. “He seems more trustworthy than you.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you would say that. What has that old coot ever done for you? He left you on the doorstep of those horrible muggles, who locked you in a cupboard and made you wear your fat cousin’s hand me downs.”</p><p>Harry decided not to point out that V’s malicious pranks were the reason that he was locked up to begin with and instead said, “To be fair, every new outfit they got me turned to grass, making a huge mess as they slowly fell apart.”</p><p> </p><p>Dudley had one of his friends from school over. As proof that Dudley had forgiven Harry for supposedly pushing him down the stairs, he had asked Harry if he wanted to play catch with them. Harry knew he should probably go change out of his new clothes, but he didn’t want to make them wait so instead had hurried to join them, excited just to be asked.</p><p>He should have changed, because everytime he fell to the ground trying to catch the wild throws of his cousins he was filled with guilt. His aunt had been so nice to him when they went shopping with just the two of them. She had even gotten him an ice cream, it had felt like before all the mishaps had started and now he was going to upset her by getting grass stains on the knees of his new jeans.</p><p>The grass stains soon became the least of Harry’s worries, because one minute he was rubbing at his knees trying to get the green to go away and the next the entire knee of his jeans turned to blades of grass. Falling away and floating to the ground under Harry’s finger tips. He panicked. He wasn’t supposed to use magic, especially not outside and in front of Dudley’s school mates. Dudley would tell on him, he always told on him and Petunia would be disappointed and Vernen would be angry and send him to the cupboard without dinner.</p><p>The more upset Harry grew the farther the patch of grass on his pants spread, until both legs were completely changed and the butt and crotch were starting to turn. Harry made a dash for the house, perhaps he could make it inside without anyone noticing. As he ran he rained a trail of grass behind him. He heard Dudley make a confused sound from his back, followed by the sound of a thunk.  “Ow, watch it.” Dudley’s friend said.</p><p>Dudley must have thrown the ball at his friend to distract him and let Harry make his escape. </p><p>It didn’t work, because running only made his pants fall apart all the quicker and Harry was standing at the back door with nothing but a shirt for modesty. He tugged it as low as he could, not even caring that he was stretching it out horribly.</p><p>“What?” Harry spun around to see Dudley’s friend’s eyes widen, his mouth gaped partially open. Then he started laughing and pointing. “Duder’s your cousin is starks.” </p><p>Dudley followed suit, only his laughter was forced. “Yeah, he’s a freak like that. I don’t play with him much, but my mom makes me.”</p><p>“He does this often?” His friends asked, and Harry wished for once his magic would do something good for him and return his pants to him or make him invisible.</p><p>“This is a new one, but he’s always doing weird stuff for attention. Probably because his parents are dead. My dad says they were drunks.”</p><p>Harry finally managed to open the back door, heading straight to the cupboard without thinking, his vision blurred and hot tears beginning to run down his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t me. I don’t go around making children’s clothes fall off.” V said, sounding disgusted with the thought.</p><p>“I didn’t say it was, but eventually my aunt and uncle stopped purchasing me new clothes.”</p><p>“If they weren’t incompetent muggles they could fix the clothes.”</p><p>“They can’t help it that they were born without magic.”</p><p>“Dumbledore shouldn’t have left you to muggles who weren’t able to care for you appropriately. That’s the point.”</p><p>“They were my only relatives.”</p><p>“Don’t change the subject,” V accused, as if Harry had been the one to bring up his muggle relatives.</p><p>“I wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>“Yet, you dared risk my very soul, by venturing out to where Dementers were, to try and save a man you’ve never met.” V was getting worked up, it had been possibly the most dangerous thing he had done all his years at Hogwarts. “Dementors Harry.” </p><p>Dementors were the only thing that Harry knew V feared in his current state. </p><p>“You risked my soul after I chose you over a piece of myself. I won’t even bring up how you let Neville get the Philosopher’s Stone instead of giving it to me. Maybe it’s I who can’t trust you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I said I was sorry. What does this have to do with you possessing my body without my permission?” Harry was glad that there was a silencing charm around his bed. His voice was raised loud enough that he thought his fellow Gryffindors would be able to hear him in the common room.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure you would help me,” V said.</p><p>“I would have.” </p><p>V seemed to be contemplating something.</p><p>“You can prove it to me. I need your help dealing with what I went to retrieve last night.”</p><p>Harry groaned and plopped his head back against the wood of his bed. V was unbelievable.</p><p>“You will help me won’t you?” V asked, looking both smug and a bit pouty like he was the wronged party. </p><p>Harry wanted to scream. “I was the wronged one!” Instead he answered, “Yes.” </p><p>“Great.” He tossed Harry’s invisibility cloak at him. “You’ll probably need that.” </p><p>Harry gathered the cloak to his chest. “I need to get dressed and have breakfast.”</p><p>“Of course.” Harry couldn’t tell if V was being sarcastic or fake nice to get what he wanted. Harry realized it didn’t really matter, either way he was being a git and shot him a warning look that didn’t seem to phase V at all.</p><p>“I’m really hungry because someone spent all night running around the school and using up my magic. So I plan on eating a large breakfast.”</p><p>Harry could tell V wanted to tell him you couldn't use up someone's magic. It drove him crazy when people said stuff like that, which is precisely why he’d said it. </p><p>“Of course, take your time.” Harry was impressed with how patient he was able to force his face to appear.</p><p>“I should probably take a shower as well.”</p><p>V didn’t do as well this time. Harry could see his jaw twitch.</p><p>“Nothing better than a long hot shower to start the day.” Harry tilted his head to the side. “Do you miss hot showers?” V was getting pissed now. His face was still relaxed but he couldn’t do anything about his eyes. “What about food? You must have had a favorite meal. It would be awful to not be able to eat... stuck watching others eat.”</p><p>“Don’t push it,” V warned, the patient smile still in place. Harry laughed. “Fine, I’ll skip the shower, but remember I can be just as much of a pain as you.”</p><p>“I doubt that,” V said, his smile real now, in a scary psychotic kind of way. “You have no idea.”</p><p>“You’re probably right, but it doesn’t change that we can both make things difficult for each other, and it’s better if we both respect each other and work together.”</p><p>“Does this mean that you are going to go along with my plan for you to kill Lord Voldemort?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Harry shrugged.</p><p>V magiced the curtains to swing open with an agitated flick of his wrist and ordered, “Go, now, and don’t talk to me until you are ready to stop being a brat.”</p><p>Ron was digging through his chest searching for the match to the sock he was holding in his hand.</p><p>Harry turned to V, expecting him to say a snide comment about how for being raised in a pureblood family, Ron acted like a squib, only to find V with his hood up brooding. Perhaps Harry had taken it too far. He sighed and began getting ready.  Maybe if he hurried he could walk down with Ron.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m starved,” Harry said, following Ron out the portal.</p><p>“Me too. I can’t believe Hermione didn’t wait for us this morning.”</p><p>“I think she might still be upset about you refusing to get rid of that potions textbook.”</p><p>“More like, upset that I did better than her on a potion in class.”</p><p>“Or the fact that you said that to her yesterday.”</p><p>“Yeah, probably shouldn’t have said that. It’s just everyone is always...and she...you know,” Ron finished his ears turning pink.</p><p>“Yeah. I think she just worries. We’ve experienced a lot of messed up stuff over the years.”</p><p>“Slughorn invited me to the next Slugclub meeting,” Ron looked equally proud and embarrassed; a combination that Harry didn’t know was possible.</p><p>“You think you’ll go?” </p><p>Ron shrugged.</p><p>Harry hadn’t received an invite, his work being inconsistent depending on how helpful V was feeling that day. He has straight up told Harry wrong things, for no good reason, other than Harry assumed he was bored and wanted to see what would happen if he added a certain ingredient. The answer was usually nothing good, the exception being that time they made Draught of Peace last year and for some reason adding a frog brain made the potion work through inhalation instead of ingestion and the entire class became very peaceful. Harry didn’t think he’d ever enjoyed one of Snape’s lessons more. Even Snape had come over, looked ready to say something snide and then just kind of made a hmm noise and told Harry he was doing a passable job, which was high praise coming from Snape. </p><p>“I hear the food is worth it.” Ron said, giving a shrug, still trying to act like he could care less.</p><p>“Ginny?”</p><p>“Yeah. Hey, you could come with me. I’m allowed to bring a guest.”</p><p>“People will think you’re a couple,” V said, pulling back his hood long enough to give Ron a sneer, even though Ron couldn’t see him.</p><p>“I’ll probably pass.”</p><p>“Yeah, it will probably be a drag anyway.” Ron said, sounding slightly disappointed and letting the topic drop. </p><p>As they neared the Great Hall Ron brought it back up. “It’s not like I get to win things very often and get top marks. Why can’t Hermione just lay off?”</p><p>“She’s used to being top, so I guess she forgets it's a big deal.”</p><p>Ron didn’t look like he was buying it. “Well I’m not giving up a textbook, because someone’s scribbled a few notes in the margins.”</p><p>“And gave themselves a ridiculous nickname.”</p><p>Ron gave a snort, “Definitely a Slytherin. Seems like that’s what they do.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” V asked, eyeing Ron like he wished he would explode.</p><p>Harry stepped forward, blocking his friend from V’s view just in case he tried to hex him.</p><p>“Yep,” Harry pitched his voice mimicking the old spy movies he used to watch with his Aunt and Uncle when no accidents had accrued and he was allowed. “Call me Voldemort, Lord Voldemort.”</p><p>Ron laughed loud enough to make the students walking in front of them turn around and give the two of them curious looks even though Harry knew he didn’t get the muggle reference. </p><p>Harry was smiling big and happy, until he fell flat on his face. It didn’t just hurt his pride that Cho Chang walked by, it also hurt his face. His nose was throbbing and his glasses had cut his face directly under his eye.</p><p>Ron was howling with laughter, unable to stop long enough to give Harry a hand.</p><p>Harry muttered as he climbed to his feet.</p><p>“Make fun of my name again, see what happens,” V punctuated the threat with a stinging hex on the arse.</p><p>“Ow!” Harry jumped up, wiping the blood dripping from his cheek. </p><p>“Sorry, mate.” Ron said, finally getting himself under control. “It was just so...hilarious.” Ron started laughing again, ignoring Harry’s eyes boring into him. It was like no one was scared of him at all. “I mean, you should have seen your arms, and then your feet they just...swoop, it looked like you were trying to swim.” Ron took a deep breath and swiped the tears out of his eyes. “Here.”</p><p>Harry snatched his bag that had also gone flying, out of Ron’s hands, squinting his eyes into a fearser warning, that Ron still ignored. “Hopefully Hermione’s still at breakfast so she can fix your glasses for you. Remember that time you tried to fix your own glasses and the lens got stuck facing the wrong direction and it looked like you had one giant eye.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Harry sighed, giving up all hope of intimidating Ron.</p><p>The two of them spotted Hermione, who waved happily at them. She was one of those annoying morning people that had more energy than anyone else had a right to before at least ten.</p><p>“Do you think you could fix Harry’s glasses?” Ron asked, plopping down onto the open seat across from Hermione.</p><p>“Hand them over,” she said, giving Harry a pitying look. “I heard what happened.”</p><p>“How? It literally just...happened.” Harry flung his arms towards the entrance and the scene of Harry’s recent embarrassment.</p><p>Hermione shrugged.</p><p>“Harry, did you have a nice trip down to breakfast this morning?” Seamus yelled down the table.</p><p>Harry groaned into his hand. </p><p>“Har, Har, Seamus real original,” Ron shot back, flipping Seamus the bird.</p><p>Harry supposed he could forgive Ron for his laughing earlier, at least he had his back when it mattered.</p><p>“Here you go Harry. Good as new.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hermione.”</p><p>Harry heard a couple girls whisper and then giggle as they walked by.</p><p>“I think people are just looking for something to focus on instead of the memorial service later this afternoon.”</p><p>“I can’t believe it’s been one year since Diggory’s death.” Harry said.</p><p>“It could have been Neville,” Hermione said, lowering her voice. </p><p>Harry looked down the table at his friend, Neville was picking at his food more than actually eating it. Harry couldn’t imagine the guilt he must feel. The entire thing had been a set up to capture Neville, but he hadn’t made it to the cup first. Instead Cedric Diggory had. The ministry and Professor Dumbledore had managed to eventually track the cup and found Diggoy’s body, dead in a graveyard. The graveyard where Lord Voldemort’s father was buried. V had said that the bones of thy father were used in a number of dark rituals and Lord Voldemort was probably going to try to do a resurrection ritual, but that he probably miscalculated Neville’s incompetence. </p><p>“I can’t believe the ministry covered it up and refused to admit that it was related to, You Know Who, even though they had the confession of Barty Jr.” Ron said, joining in on the conversation.</p><p>“Having him kissed made it to where no one else could.” Harry said.</p><p>Hermione frowned, her brows pinched together. She hated the idea that something so inhumane was still being used.</p><p>They sat the rest of breakfast in silence and Harry wished that they were still laughing about his tumble instead of how fucked up everything was.</p><p>“The ministry is a corrupt, incapable organization filled with the sons and second cousins of friends of friends instead of qualified witches and wizards. Lord Voldemort will tear them apart without breaking a sweat,” V said from his spot a few feet away, reading the Daily Prophet from over a students shoulder.</p><p>“Unless we stop him.” </p><p>“What mate?” Ron asked.</p><p>“I’ve got something to do today before the memorial. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”</p><p>Ron gave him a confused look, but said nothing returning to his breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I have to go back down there,” Harry complained looking down into the pitch black entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.</p><p>“Do you know another place to retrieve Basilisk venom?”</p><p>“No,” Harry said.</p><p>“Then get going.” Followed by a strong shove.</p><p>Harry was able to brace his arms on both sides of the tunnel to catch himself from falling headfirst, frowning over his shoulder at V he said, “Don’t push. I’m going.”</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be a Gryffindor?”</p><p>“I said, I’m going.” Harry only hesitated a moment longer, not wanting to look like a coward. He sighed and then slid into the dark tunnel that led to a giant Basilisk.”</p><p>As soon as the diary and the piece of soul in it was destroyed, there was no longer a Heir to Slytherin and the monster had fallen back into the deep sleep it had been in. </p><p>“What I don’t understand is why it doesn’t sense you? I mean how was Diary Voldemort able to wake it through possessing Ginny, but you’re here and…” Harry motioned at the large snake curled up into a ball.</p><p>“I’m not possessing you now am I?”</p><p>“So if you were then you could wake it and command it?”</p><p>“Probably.” </p><p>Harry wanted to ask why he didn’t do this last night, but he didn’t want to start another fight. Instead Harry did what V had told him and slowly began untangling the snake to try and get to its fangs.</p><p>“You don’t have to be so careful, the Basilisk isn’t going to wake up and attack you.”</p><p>“It’s heavy.” Harry made a grunting noise as he tried to move a large section of the snake out of his way.</p><p>V gave him a pointed look, like he was mentaly handicapped. “Use your magic.”</p><p>“You could help me you know.”</p><p>“Fine.” V sighed.</p><p>“I’m not the one who wanted to come down here. I’m here for you this time.”</p><p>“And I did all the work last time so you should do all the work this time, but because you’re disappointingly incompetent, I will have to do all the work this time too.”</p><p>“Uh...hey!”</p><p>“Move out of the way, we don’t have all day.”</p><p>V was in a pissy mood today, so Harry just did as he was told and stepped back. He made maneuvering the snake look easy and Harry could soon see the snakes face. V had returned its eyes back to normal before leaving even though Harry had said they should leave them grown over so it couldn’t petrify anyone again, but V had said that would be cruel. </p><p>“The vial.” V ordered.</p><p>Harry fumbled with the glass vial, trying to get it out of his pocket. V was watching him, his growing irritation visible. “The glass is slippery.” Harry mumbled holding the container out.</p><p>“I will walk you through what to do,” V said. Harry looked at the fangs overhanging the snake’s mouth, not looking forward to putting his hands in there, but he nodded, not wanting to give V a reason to get even more snippy with him.</p><p>Collecting venom was easier than Harry had expected it to be. He had the medium sized vial filled to the brim in no time, the fact that the snake was gigantic probably played a part. He couldn’t imagine what would have happened if one of those fangs had gotten him. Well he could, he just didn’t want to.</p><p>“There, one full vial of poison,” Harry said, lifting it to show V, with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Good, now pour it over the dagger.”</p><p>Harry scrunched his face and patted his pockets for a dagger he was pretty sure he didn’t have.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you forgot the dagger.”</p><p>“I didn’t forget, because you never told me I needed one.”</p><p>“Not one. The dagger, the one that I put on your nightstand this morning. It had an emerald handle and was made of Goblin steel.”</p><p>“It might have caught my notice.”</p><p>“It might have or it did?” If V was a real person his hair would be a mess, because he had his hands on his head in a very Harry fashion and looked like he was about to have an epic tantrum. But he wasn’t a real person, so his hair was still in perfect order when he put his hands down and looked at Harry like he wished he’d die on his own and save him the trouble. “Go get it,” he said, his words barely audible through his gritted teeth.</p><p>“It did catch my notice, but I didn’t know I needed to bring it. You didn’t say.”</p><p>“Must I tell you everything?”</p><p>“Yes, yes you must. When it comes to your crazy schemes, just assume I don’t know what the next step is.”</p><p>“I can’t believe this is my life,” V said, his hood back over his head. Harry was on a roll today.</p><p>“I remember a time...a long time ago when I enjoyed having you around all the time.” Harry put the topper on the vial and dropped it back into his pocket to fumble with later. “Remember when you used to push me on the swing. The neighbor girl thought I was a talented swinger.”</p><p>“I should have pushed you off.”</p><p>“You did that one time.”</p><p>“I wish it had been on purpose.”</p><p>“We’ll go get the dagger and come back. It’s not that big of a deal.”</p><p>“We don’t have to come back, we’ve got the venom. We can go somewhere else to coat the blade and finish the rest of the plan.”</p><p>“See an even lesser deal.”</p><p>V glared.</p><p>“We still have plenty of time before the memorial.”</p><p>“No we don’t. We will have time to only do half, because you’ve wasted too much time. You are an inefficient, slow, tal…”</p><p>“I know, I don’t need you to rant off the entire list.” Harry wished he had a hood he could dunk under to block V out.</p><p>“We have enough time to go back to the dorms and soak the dagger. We will have to wait to destroy the Horcrux until after the memorial.”</p><p>“A Horcrux, like the diary?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“How many did you make? Are we going to...destroy them all?” V had sulked for days after the diary had been killed.</p><p>“Several and yes.” V walked ahead, his answers snipped over his shoulder.</p><p>“But...won’t that hurt you? Why destroy them?” Harry hurried to catch up, he had grown a lot this year, but he still only reached V’s shoulder and V had a habit of walking faster than Harry thought necessary. He was always in a hurry. They could never just stroll leisurely. </p><p>“No it won’t hurt me, they are separate from me. We are all the same, pieces of one, but now separate. V stopped suddenly and Harry stepped through him, V was frowning as he thought. “I will have to sever my connection to Lord Voldemort so that when we kill him he actually dies and I don’t keep him tethered here.”</p><p>“He won’t be able to take you over or anything?” Harry looked up at V’s face still etched with displeasure at what would have to be done, worry fluttering around in his stomach. As much as he got annoyed with V he didn’t want to lose him forever.</p><p>V’s mouth drew up, sliding slowly into a smirk. “Harry, I didn’t know you cared so much.”</p><p>Harry looked away and shrugged, when he chanced looking back at V, expecting him to begin making fun of him, he was studying him instead. “I will be trusting you with something very important. Can I do that Harry? Trust you?”</p><p>The intensity made Harry suck in a breath instead of answering. </p><p>“Yes or no? I need to know now before continuing with this plan.”</p><p>“Yes. You know you can.”</p><p>V seemed content with Harry’s answer. He gave a short nod and began leading Harry out of the Chamber once more.</p><p>Soaking the blade in the venom was easy, even with V’s constant nagging from over Harry’s shoulder. “Be Careful not to get any on you. Don’t cut yourself. Don’t spill any, we need every last drop.” Which Harry doubted. There was no way V didn’t have them get a little extra.</p><p> </p><p>The memorial was horrible, Harry would rather be playing with the Basilisk instead of this. Everyone looked so sad, it was like the entire school had loved him. Harry couldn’t even recall ever having a conversation with him outside of the one time they went to the world cup. Harry felt a little guilty, as he listened to them talk about the loss of a young man with great potential and a good heart. Apparently he was a good friend as well. V stood beside Harry and when Harry looked over, he was fidgeting his fingers with impatience. </p><p>He sighed. “This is such a waste of time. People die all the time.”</p><p>“He was murdered,” Harry whispered.</p><p>“Yes, by Lord Voldemort and that is why we should be working on a way to get rid of him, instead of standing here pretending to care about someone we don’t know. Emotions are pointless and false emotions even more so.” V crossed his arms and began pacing and sighing. It was really distracting.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” Hermoine asked, her tone hushed but still sharp.</p><p>“A fly,” Harry said, pulling his eyes away from following V’s steps back and forth and bringing them back up to the podium where people were taking turns getting up and telling what they remembered about Cedric Diggory. </p><p>When it was finally over, Harry followed Hermione and Ron back into the castle. “That was bloody awful,” Ron muttered so that Hermione couldn’t hear.</p><p>Harry nodded, “And long.”</p><p>V looked even more impatient than normal. “And pointless like this conversation. Stop whispering and gabbing with your friends and go back to the dorms. I want to see if the dagger will work.”</p><p>There was a train of students milling their way into the building and down the halls. Harry didn’t know how he expected Harry to move any faster.</p><p>“I wish there weren’t so many people in the way. I just want to go back to the dorms and relax, maybe finish some homework,” Harry said to Ron, but arched an annoyed brow at V. </p><p>“Don’t remind me about homework on a Saturday,” Ron groaned.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at him over her shoulder. “You don’t always have to wait until the last minute, Ron.”</p><p>“I do my best work under pressure,” Ron said.</p><p>Hermione snorted, “No you don’t.” Ron shrugged as if he didn’t really care if she believed him or not.</p><p>“He probably does, but that doesn’t mean his best work is good,” V said.  It was a shame the others couldn’t hear his witty comments, they might actually appreciate them.</p><p>“You probably just don’t realize it, because his best work still isn’t that good,” Harry said, repeating V. </p><p>Hermione hid a smile behind her hand, and Ron hit him hard in the arm.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Harry was back at the dorm, with the curtains closed, V said, “Stealing other’s jokes is bad form.”</p><p>“You weren’t joking, you were just being mean.”</p><p>“True, but still.”</p><p>“Besides, I figured you probably get tired of no one else getting to admire your wit.”</p><p>“It is a shame that my words are wasted on you.”</p><p>“Yep, I stopped listening years ago.”</p><p>A stinging hex, hit him on the same arm Ron had punched. “Ow.” Harry rubbed the spot. “You don’t have to make them hurt so much.”</p><p>“Then what would be the point,” V said, crawling closer. “Get the dagger.”</p><p>The blade gleamed in the soft light over Harry’s bed, the edge sharp enough to slice skin with just a touch. He made sure to hold it out away from himself.</p><p>“This is Ravenclaw’s Diadem. It is said to enhance it’s wearer’s wisdom. You see the blue gem in the center?” V leaned even closer pointing out the blue stone as if Harry might not know what he was referring to. “It was charmed by Rowena herself in 18…”</p><p>Harry couldn’t help the laugh that slipped out.</p><p>“What is so funny?” </p><p>The chill in V’s voice was effective in subduing Harry’s laughter.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>V huffed, “It wouldn’t hurt you to learn about the History of Hogwarts.”</p><p>This made Harry laugh more. “Did you read Hogwart’s A Histroy of Magic?”</p><p>Harry took V’s silence as a yes and snorted, “You’re such a nerd sometimes.”</p><p>“Just stab the damn thing.”</p><p>“Oooh cursing, that makes you much cooler.”</p><p>“I’m The Dark Lord, I don’t care if I’m cool to a stupid, adelesent teenager. Stab it or I’ll stab you.”</p><p>“No you won’t,” Harry muttered, raising the dagger up over his head, then slamming it down into the antique tiara. The thing let out a piercing wail so loud that Harry had to drop the knife so that he could cover his ears. It didn’t ooze like the diary had, but it seemed to grow brighter before it finally shut up and returned to a dull piece of jewelry, the gem shattered and only held into place by the metal around it.</p><p>“Horcruxes are dramatic,” Harry said, loudly over the ringing in his ears.</p><p>“You try dying and see how dramatic you are about it.”</p><p>Harry scowled down at the tiara in thought. “I doubt I would sound like that.”</p><p>V shrugged, “It probably had more to lose than you.”</p><p>“Nah.” </p><p>They both lapsed into silence, staring down at the diadem.</p><p>“I’m sorry you have to kill your Horcruxes.” Harry didn’t know if he could destroy pieces of his soul, but he also knew he wouldn’t have broken his apart to begin with.</p><p>“It’s what has to be done.”</p><p>“Do you think you will kill them all or do you think you will maybe keep one...you know just in case?”</p><p>“If I could keep one, I would keep them all and just destroy Voldemort.”</p><p>“I suppose that was a stupid question.”</p><p>“You are a stupid boy, it’s expected.”</p><p>Harry decided to ignore the jab, what with V just having to witness part of his soul dying and all, and instead asked, “What’s the next step? Are we going to hunt down the rest of them?”</p><p>“Yes, but not by ourselves.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot longer than the previous ones and the plot is beginning to pick-up. I will post the next chapter in two weeks. Until then I'd love to hear what you think so far and give a big thanks to everyone that has taken the time to comment and leave kudos so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5:  From A Malfoy's Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malfoy was sizing Harry up from his place of leaning against the window sill, an air of casualness that he needed to practice a few more times before it was anywhere believable. Harry had asked him to meet him here and was half-expecting him not to show, but Malfoy’s curiosity won out and here he was. Unable to hide the burning curiosity in his eyes behind the mask that both his parents pulled into place so easily.</p><p>“Good, no one is around you can just Imperious him. It will be much easier.” Harry ignored V's unhelpful advice.</p><p>“What do you want, Potter?” Malfoy asked, his wand in hand, but not pointed.</p><p>“I need you to do something for me.” Malfoy owed him for keeping his father out of Azkaban last year, during the whole sneaking into the ministry to retrieve the prophecy ordeal.</p><p> </p><p>The prophecy had shattered against the concrete floor and the reason they had evaporated into the air. It had been a complete waste and not even close to being worth what was lost. V had said not to go, while in the same breath mentioning how much he wanted to hear the full prophecy of his demise. He said it seemed like a trap and he had been right. Harry hated how he was right so often.</p><p>Most the Death Eaters had escaped, Voldemort had shown up and had noticed him, and Sirius had fallen through the veil. Harry was supposed to go live with him this summer. He put his hands over his face and let out a long shaky breathe. “I’m so stupid. This is all my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t going to cry are you?” V asked. Harry ignored him and continued his forced breaths. “Stop it.” V ordered, sounding almost panicked. “You hardly knew him, you can’t possibly feel this bad about losing someone you didn’t know.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes felt warm, he didn’t even know he was actually crying until he felt a tear drop onto the palm he still had up over his face.</p><p>“I hate when you cry. It feels...upsetting.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry to upset you!” Harry said, dropping his hands down in his effort to yell.</p><p>“This is better, anger is familiar.” </p><p>Harry sniffed, he wanted to continue yelling until his voice was raw, but his outburst had gotten him a strange look from one of the aurors. The particular auror was manhandling a loud and complaining Lucius Malfoy. “Unhand me. You have no right to be putting me under arrest. I had nothing to do with what happened here tonight.”</p><p>“I bet he gets out of it. He somehow always does.” V said, passively watching Malfoy Sr.</p><p>“He’s telling the truth.” Harry voiced, his throat still raw with grief.</p><p>Both Malfoy Sr and the auror came to a surprised halt. “What?”</p><p>“Mr. Malfoy is telling the truth. He wasn’t with the Death Eaters, he didn't arrive until later when the ministry did. He even blocked a spell for me.”</p><p>“Are you willing to make an official statement?”</p><p>Harry nodded his head.</p><p>“I suppose he might come in handy later.” V commented, but Harry hadn’t really been thinking about his usefulness. He hadn’t really been thinking at all. Just he lost Sirius and he had only known him for a little while and it felt like his heart was stabbed. How would Malfoy feel about losing his father when he’d known him his whole life and worshiped him. His classmates had suffered enough on all sides from this stupid war.</p><p>Malfoy Sr. pulled his arm out of the auror’s grip and straightened his robes. “I can walk on my own.”</p><p>“Fine, but you need to stick around until this is all sorted out.” The auror grumbled, clearly deflated that he hadn’t caught the infamous Malfoy’s doing something illegal once again.</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy’s jaw tightened and he put his wand away. A sign that he would at least hear Harry out. Harry smiled, flashing a quick smug look towards V.</p><p>“I have important information and I need you to tell that information to my friends, passing it off as something you found out from your father or overheard this summer.”</p><p>Malfoy’s face scrunched up, “What for?”</p><p>“I don’t want a bunch of questions asked.” Harry said, “From them or you.”</p><p>Malfoy raised a sculpted brow and smirked. </p><p>“He’s not taking you seriously.” V said. “Hex him.”</p><p>Harry wanted to snap at V, but he couldn’t do that with Malfoy standing right there. Not if he didn’t want to look like a crazy person and so far he had done a decent job at keeping his fellow students from seeing him argue with himself.</p><p>“So you’ll do it? Then we will be square.”</p><p>“Perhaps.” </p><p>“I know how to destroy Lord Voldemort and I need…”</p><p>Malfoy threw his hands up over his ears, shaking his head back and forth. “Don’t tell me! La, la, la…” Even his eyes were closed as if he didn’t want to chance reading something from Harry’s lips.</p><p>“This is a waste of time.” V sighed, coming close behind Harry and looming over his shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t want to Imperious anyone.” Harry whispered, through gritted teeth. Taking a step closer to Malfoy, who finally opened one eye to peek at Harry.</p><p>“Lower your hands. I won’t say it.”</p><p>“Do you have any idea what would happen to me if The Dark Lord found out I knew that kind of information?” Malfoy had dropped both his hands, but now he threw them up into the air. “I’d be a dead man, Potter! A dead man!”</p><p>“Just like his father, whiny and half useless.” V said, still being unhelpful. “Remind him that his father would be in prison right now if not for us.”</p><p>“Are you forgetting you owe me?” Harry said, trying for menacing. V always made it seem so easy. It wasn’t. Malfoy literally laughed. </p><p>“Not an even trade.” Malfoy said, drawing his voice as if he knew so much more about these kinds of matters than Harry. “You helped keep my father from imprisonment, not death. What you want me to do would risk my life. Not going to happen.”</p><p>“What if I obliviate you afterwards?” Harry’s suggestion received snorts from both Malfoy and V.</p><p>“You mean, what if I obliviate him?” V said, still looming. Harry took a second to elbow him. </p><p>“Harry, I’m incorporeal. What did you think that was going to do?” Harry ignored him. It wasn’t fair that V could touch him, but he couldn’t touch V unless he allowed it.</p><p>“There is no way I’d ever let you use magic on my brain.” Malfoy said. “I’ve seen you cast spells. Obliviate takes finesse and manipulating the magic into doing what you want. Your spell casting is more like battering the magic into submission.”</p><p>“He’s right.” V said</p><p>“Shut up.” Harry muttered.</p><p>“You shut up, Potter.” Malfoy said, looking offended and ready to use the excuse to push past Harry and leave this conversation behind.</p><p>“What about Hermione? She could do it.”</p><p>“I’m not letting that Mudbl…” Harry pulled his wand out and shoved it in Malfoy's face.</p><p>“You're a syllable away from me battering your face into submission.”</p><p>“Very clever, Harry.” V said and although Harry wasn’t looking, he knew that he was rolling his eyes.</p><p>Malfoy looked shaken, but he managed to pull himself together and with a single finger and a sneer, push Harry’s wand so it was pointing elsewhere. “There’s only one person that I’d trust to cast a memory spell and I doubt that you wish to get him involved.”</p><p>“No…” V grabbed Harry’s wrist in a tight grip. “Imperius.” The spell shot through Harry’s wand and Malfoy’s eyes glazed over.</p><p>“I can’t believe you did that.” Harry said, looking from Malfoy to V.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Well I can, but you said you would let me do this my way.”</p><p>“That was before it began taking an eternity.” V gave one of his creepy smiles. “This way will be much faster and more efficient. And the Malfoy boy won’t remember anything when we're finished.”</p><p>Harry wanted to argue, but the only point he had was that this way was immoral and that would be a waste of breath. “Fine, let’s get this over with. Seeing Malfoy like this gives me the heeby jeebys.”</p><p>“Do you want me to make him do something humiliating to make up for the time he made those Potter Stinks badges in fourth year?”</p><p>“I wasn’t even a contestant in the tournament.” Harry muttered, remembering all the Slytherin’s wearing them and some scattered students from other houses.</p><p>“Harry, the only reason I give you a hard time is because I’m really madly in love with you.” Malfoy was now batting his eyes at Harry like a thirteen year old girl. </p><p>“V stop it!”</p><p>V threw his head back and laughed. He sounded like a maniac when he laughed, but Harry still felt the corner of his mouth twitch.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll stop messing around. It’s all fun and games until someone gets a permanent tick.”</p><p>The image of Malfoy with an awkward spasm, made Harry give up the fight and laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had used the coin to tell his friends to meet in the room of requirements. He had only expected to see Neville, Ron and Hermione and was surprised to see Ginny and Luna there as well.</p><p>“I see the entire Scooby Gang is here.” V said. Harry wanted to ask, why of all the muggle things he conveniently forgot, Scooby Doo he remembered.</p><p>His friends gave a questioning look towards Malfoy, when he followed Harry through the door. “Malfoy, tell them what you told me earlier.” Harry said.</p><p>Malfoy gave the appearance that he was nervous for a second, before hesitantly speaking. “Well, over the summer I overheard something I wasn’t supposed to.”</p><p>Harry took a second to be impressed with V’s ability to act vicariously through Malfoy.</p><p>“You mean while all your dad’s death eater friends were dining together.” Ron’s face was slightly flushed with anger.</p><p>“Potter asked me to come.” Malfoy said, giving Harry a look that told him to get his people in line or he would leave.</p><p>“This is important.” Harry said. Hermione elbowed Ron and he slammed his mouth closed with effort.</p><p>“We need all the information we can get on You Know Who.” Neville said, stepping forward. “Malfoy please continue.”</p><p>Harry saw V mouth the words “You Know Who.” with a look of distaste. He said that it was proof that Neville wasn’t the chosen one, because Voldemort’s equal should at least be able to say his name. Harry sort of agreed, but refused to say so out loud.</p><p>“Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.” Malfoy shot Ron a glare, but continued. “Over the summer I overheard some...valuable information and I didn’t know if I should tell or who. I finally decided to tell Potter.”</p><p>“Why?” It was Hermione who spoke up this time.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Malfoy asked.</p><p>“Why did you decide to tell Harry? You two aren’t exactly friends. So how are we supposed to believe what your saying is true and not something to throw us off track?” Hermione’s eyes sharpened on Malfoy as if she could read the answer in his eyes as easily as in a book. Thankfully she couldn’t.</p><p>“Because...I trust him and even if I don’t like him, I sort of owe him. And for what is between us.” Malfoy straightened his shoulders and brushed an unruly strand of hair out of his flustered looking face. “Take what I have to say or don’t.”</p><p>“Just listen to what he has to say. I wouldn’t have brought him here if I didn’t think he was telling the truth.” Harry looked at his friends, giving them each a pleading look.</p><p>“Sorry, Harry.” Hermione said, looking down at the hem of her robes.</p><p>“Just tell them about the Horcruxes.” Harry said, looking at Malfoy.</p><p>“Horcruxes?” Hermione sounded intrigued, at the idea of learning something new.</p><p>Harry shot her a look and she pinched her mouth shut into a tight line.</p><p>“I’m not sure exactly how they work, but I know they’re dark magic. Very dark magic. And The Dark Lord has made them and they make him unable to die. That’s All I know. Malfoy turned back to Harry. “I’ve done my part and now that I’ve told you and your friends, you have to obliviate me.”</p><p>“Harry do you even know how to obliviate? We haven’t been taught that.” Hermione looked worriedly between Malfoy and Harry.</p><p>“Malfoy showed me how to perform the spell. It was part of the deal...of him telling you guys about the horcruxes.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I’ve read it’s finicky.”</p><p>“Tell her to shut up. It's unacceptable how much your followers question you.” V said, looking like he was itching to grab Harry’s wand again and hex them all with something stronger than he could manage wandless.</p><p>“I’m sure. We practiced.” </p><p>“On who?” Ron asked, looking horrified that they might have practiced on a student.</p><p>“Crabbe and Goyle.” Malfoy answered.</p><p>“Oh.” Ron said, sounding relieved. “Can’t do much damage there.”</p><p>“The sooner I’ve forgotten about all this the better.” Malfoy said, pulling Harry’s sleeve, for them to leave.</p><p>“I’ll come back shortly.”</p><p>Harry followed Malfoy into a deserted corridor and Malfoy pulled Harry into the alcove they had been occupying earlier.</p><p>“V, you don’t have to do that.” Harry said, swatting Malfoy’s hands off.</p><p>“Get your wand out and I’ll teach you how to obliviate someone.”</p><p>“You mean...you want me to obliviate Malfoy?” Harry turned to see V hovering in the alcove entry. “I can’t do that. Malfoy was right, I don’t have any finesse.”</p><p>“I will teach you how to have some.” V looked thrilled at the prospect of teaching Harry something new, something that was morally questionable was even better. Harry could feel the energy coming off him in the excited way it does sometimes when he is happy. </p><p>Harry felt his own excitement building, even though he wasn’t excited at all, only nervous and a little sick, but V always had the ability to affect Harry’s mood. Like their emotions were linked, which made sense because they were linked. V had explained it to him, but Harry had trouble understanding the theory behind it. He was better at understanding how it worked then why it worked. Once V had gotten so angry that Harry’s head had burned and ached so bad he couldn’t even go to class. Hermione had brought him a potion from Madame Pomfrey and that had helped, but he felt like he couldn’t be around anyone and had ended up hiding under the invisibility cloak in a deserted classroom until it passed. Or until V had calmed down. Harry’s mood didn’t affect V as much, but it was still a two way link and when Harry got caught up in V’s mood it had the tendency to enhance the feeling, until they were both feeding off of the emotion and it skyrocketed out of control. Professor Snape said he was a hormonal adolescent with anger issues. Perhaps, but what was V’s excuse? V didn’t find the question funny when Harry had asked him.</p><p>Harry had his wand out and pointed at Malfoy, who continued to stand there with the blank look of a zombie. V reached around Harry, wrapping his fingers firmly around his wrist. He could cast spells through Harry’s wand this way, but this time he would be directing Harry’s wand motion and assisting only.</p><p>V moved Harry’s arm several times in the pattern used for obliviating. </p><p>“I hope I don’t turn Malfoy into a drooling, flobberworm.”</p><p>“Would be what he deserves.” V moved Harry’s arm one last time. “On the count of three.”</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>“1”</p><p>“I’m not ready yet.”</p><p>“2”</p><p>“We haven’t even…”</p><p>“3”</p><p>“Obliviate.” Harry said, V saying it with him to help him cast the complex spell. He still had his hand loosely gripped over the top of Harry’s, but it was relaxed so that Harry was able to complete the wand motion all on his own.</p><p>Malfoy’s expression went even more blank, his face so relaxed his mouth was hanging open. He sort of resembled Goyle, in class.</p><p>V tightened his grip once more and gently began leading Harry’s hand and twirling the tip of his wand, causing a light mist to form at the end. “Slow and gentle, these are his memories being pulled out.”</p><p>“How do I know when to stop?”</p><p>“It’s not an exact science, but the formula is a second per minute of memory.”</p><p>“Are we going to give him false memories?”</p><p>“You have to be an Legilimens to do that, which you are not.” V’s fingers were only a flutter against his wrist now. “That should be enough. Pause your wand movements. Good, and now with your wand still up, break the spell.”</p><p>The mist began dissolving into the air.</p><p>“He will be dazed for just a few seconds, if we are to put in false memories it has to be done before they come-to.”</p><p>“But we aren’t?”</p><p>“No, I have something else in mind. Put your wand away.”</p><p>“Like what?” Harry asked, stuffing his wand back into his pocket. It wouldn’t do for Malfoy to come around to see Harry standing there with it pointed in his face.</p><p>Malfoy shook his head, as if shaking water out of his face. Without warning V reached around Harry, over laying both his hands over Harry’s. Then forced Harry’s hands up to Malfoy’s face to pull Malfoy towards them, his head and mouth bumping awkwardly into Harry’s as if they were kissing.</p><p>Malfoy startled and pushed Harry away and wiped his mouth off. Harry would have done the same if he had thought about it first.</p><p>“What the hell, Potter?” He spat. “Did you drag me here to kiss me?”</p><p>Harry wanted to argue, but what would his argument be? My imaginary friend made me do it.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were bent.”</p><p>Harry knew his face was bright red. “I’m not.” He mumbled.</p><p>“And that was just...slobbery.” Malfoy continued on as if this moment wasn’t bad enough.</p><p>“Slobbery?” How could it have been slobbery, Harry wasn’t even sure if his mouth had touched Malfoy’s.</p><p>“No wonder Chang cried after you kissed her.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes about fell out of his head, they got so big. “She told you that?!”</p><p>“Not me personally, but it spread around the school.”</p><p>Harry heard V chuckle from behind him. This was all his fault.</p><p>“She was upset about something else, it wasn’t slobbery.”</p><p>“I was there. It looked wet and sloppy to me.” V said.</p><p>“Shut up.” Harry snapped.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything.” Malfoy said, pulling his wand out. “And you’re the one that got me here saying you wanted to talk.” </p><p>“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Harry said, shuffling back towards the entrance so he could leave to go find a hole to climb in and never leave. “Er, could you not tell anyone about this?”</p><p>Malfoy actually laughed, “Why shouldn’t I tell everyone?”</p><p>“Because you owe me.” Harry said, eyes narrowing. Anger starting to kick in. “Because I will hex your arse off if you do.” Anger was better than humiliation. “Pick one.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want anyone to know anyway. Who would want to kiss me after they found out you slobbered on my mouth?”</p><p>And the embarrassment returned, just like that.</p><p>“Good.” Harry said, before fleeing the scene. He waited until he was two halls away, before stopping and turning to V. </p><p>“Why would you do that to me? It must be hilarious for you to make my life a living hell all the time!”</p><p>“It was rather funny.” V said, waving off Harry’s anger. “Stop being so dramatic.” Harry felt he had just cause to be upset. “I had a reason for doing that, the world doesn’t revolve around you.”</p><p>“Yours does.” V’s eyes were blood and death when he turned them on Harry. Maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say at the moment. “Well it does.” He mumbled.</p><p>“I had a reason for putting Malfoy through that.”</p><p>“What about putting me through that?”</p><p>V came to a stop and looked down his nose at Harry. Harry hated it when V looked at him like that, it felt so condescending and rude and he was doing it on purpose. </p><p>“Well?” Harry asked, his voice thick with irritation.</p><p>“Think about it.” V said, the calmness in his voice only made Harry even more angry. Harry bit his cheek and said nothing. V let out a drawn out sigh. “What would your reaction be if you came across two students kissing in, say an unused classroom?”</p><p>“I would leave them alone.”</p><p>“Would you stay and watch for a moment?”</p><p>“No! I’m not a perv!”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“So you were afraid someone would find us?”</p><p>“No.” V managed to make the two letter word, sound like he said, “Think before you speak you slow witted, imbecile.”</p><p>“You are afraid someone will come across it in his mind.”</p><p>“See what happens when you use more than 10 percent of your brain.”</p><p> “I get it you didn’t like the comment I made. Are you going to be pissy the rest of the day?”</p><p>V’s response was pulling his hood up.</p><p>“Now who's being dramatic?”</p><p>Snape seemed to peel out of the shadows. “Mr. Potter, Is there a reason you are wandering the halls?” He looked down the hall. “Alone.” Harry flinched at the sneer, slightly frantic that he might have heard him talking to himself.</p><p>“Exercise.”</p><p>Snape’s eyes narrowed as if he didn’t believe this bollix for a second. He was clever after all, just unlikable.</p><p>“Yep, got to stay Quidditch ready.”</p><p>“It’s not even after hours. This is harassment.” V pointed out, apparently deciding he was more offended for Harry than mad at him at the moment.</p><p>“Am I doing something wrong?” Harry asked, ignoring V, but feeling his own anger rising. He needed to get away from Snape before he got a chance to get madder and say something to land himself in detention.</p><p>“No and see that you don’t.” Snape warned, sweeping a section of his robes back and gliding away.</p><p>“Now he’s dramatic.” V said, scowling at the professor’s back. Harry nodded, on this they could both agree. “I can’t believe Dumb’dore hired him and wouldn’t hire me.”</p><p>“Maybe he was afraid that if he didn’t hire Snape he would become a psychotic dark lord.”</p><p>“What did you say?” Snape asked, whisking around as if he had been just waiting for the opportunity. </p><p>Harry sighed. “I was just singing, Professor.”</p><p>“Detention.” He snapped.</p><p>“What? But Sir, that’s not fair.”</p><p>“Five points from Gryffindor for arguing and detention tonight at six.”</p><p>Harry almost opened his mouth to argue that it was Saturday night, but then firmly shut it.</p><p>“Obliviate him.” V said, already feeling around in Harry’s robes for his wand.</p><p>“Any other complaints Mr. Potter?” Snape asked, pausing as if waiting for Harry to give him a reason to exact more punishment on him.</p><p>“No.” Harry answered, stepping away from V so that he wouldn’t end up in worse trouble than detention.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Harry returned to the room of requirements Ron pounced. “What took so long? Did Malfoy give you problems? </p><p>“No, but I ran into Professor Snape and he gave me detention for no reason.” Harry said.</p><p>“He’s the worst.” Neville complained, his round face looking so genuine and sympathetic.<br/>Everyone except Hermione nodded their head in agreement.</p><p>“We need to find out more about what a Horcrux is.” Hermione said, getting straight to the point.</p><p>Neville slid a foot around on the floor in front of him, following the movement of the tip of his shoe with his eyes instead of making eye contact with any of them. “I know what they are.”</p><p>Seven pairs of eyes stared at Neville, even V, who’s stare had a bit of a predatory gleam to it.</p><p>“And I already knew that He...that Voldemort made them. We’re just not sure how many yet.”</p><p>“We’re?” Ginny asked.</p><p>“I’ve been meeting with Professor Dumledore...for uhm, private lessons, but it’s really just him telling me everything he knows about You Know Who and one of the things was that he made Horcruxes. They are very dark magic like Malfoy said and Dumbledore suspects he made more than one. He’s just not sure how many, but he thinks he knows who might, but I haven’t been able to get the information I need from him.”</p><p>“So then what is a Horcruxs?” Hermione asked at the same time Harry asked, “Who might know?”</p><p>Neville finally looked up from his scuffed shoe to look around the room at his friends, who were all still watching and listening. “Horcruxes are made by breaking off a piece of your soul and storing it in some sort of container or item.” Deep creases crossed Neville’s forehead. “In order to do that you have to do something bad enough to break the soul, like killing someone.”</p><p>“He’s killed so many people, he probably didn’t even blink at killing a few others.” Ron said.</p><p>“The diary!” Ginny said, looking at Harry. Harry was too busy trying to reprimand V with his eyes that he almost didn’t notice.</p><p>“It would make sense if the diary was a Horcrux and it was trying to...come back to life.” Harry said.</p><p>Hermione jumped into the conversation, “But you destroyed it, so that is at least one that we know is gone and we know that Basilisk venom can destroy them. So all we need to do is find the others and…”</p><p>“Pierce it with a poisonous fang?” Harry finished.</p><p>“Exactly.” Hermione said, making it sound much easier than it actually would be.</p><p>“Only we don’t know how many there are or where they are.” Ron said.</p><p>“That’s what Neville is working on with Dumbledore though. Isn’t it?” Hermione raised two bushy eyebrows towards Neville in question.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Ask him again about who knows how many.” V said. “I know how many, but I need them to figure it out on their own.”</p><p>“You never answered my question. Who knows how many? That’s where we need to start.”</p><p>“Professor Slughorn.” Neville answered, sounding uncertain. He seemed uncertain throughout the entire conversation as if he didn’t know how much he should tell us, but at the same time wanting someone to talk to and help him.</p><p>“Maybe we could drug him or something.” Hermione suggested.</p><p>“A professor?” Ginny asked, looking like that was an all around bad idea.</p><p>“Why don’t we just ask him?” Luna piped up. Harry had almost forgotten she was there.</p><p>“I did.” Neville said. “But he got defensive and blew me off and now he’s been avoiding me all together.”</p><p>V rolled his eyes. “I like where Hermione’s mind went. She's the only one with any ambition, but it’s not necessary.”</p><p>Harry was trying to listen to V and to his friends at the same time as they argued over the ethics of drugging a professor for information.</p><p>“They are forgetting they have someone that has Felix Felicis, which should have been yours but you don’t know how to…”</p><p>“What if Ron used the potion he won?” Harry said loudly enough to cut off V and carry over his friends arguing. “And with a little luck he might be able to get the information out of Slughorn.”</p><p>Ron didn’t look like he wanted to waste his luck on that, but everyone else’s eyes lit up like that was a great plan and Neville was looking relieved and hopeful that Ron would help him out and Ron was always a sucker for a pair of pleading eyes. Ginny added her own puppy eyes to the mix and Ron caved. “Sure I suppose it’s worth a try.”</p><p>“That was a really good idea Harry.” Luna praised, causing a blush to form on Harry’s cheeks.</p><p>“I’m so clever. Your weird friend says so.” V said, so close that Harry jumped. Why did he have to do that, he did it on purpose. “And she’s a Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“Thanks Luna.” Harry mumbled.</p><p>“Yeah Harry great idea.” Ginny said, running up and squeezing Harry into a quick, firm hug, that had Harry blushing even more. He knew Ginny had a bit of a crush on him.</p><p>Ron was watching them like a hawk, as if he expected Harry to grab her back in some sort of inappropriate manner or place.</p><p>“You should tell us the rest of what you’ve found out about Voldemort so that we can start thinking about the next steps. I don’t think Professor Dumbledore would be telling you this information if he didn’t think it was important.” Hermione said.</p><p>“Ok, I guess.” Neville looked nervous again. “Are you sure you guys want to get involved in this? It could be dangerous.”</p><p>A chorus of voices rang through the room, ending with Ron saying, “Of course mate, we’re all in.” Giving Neville a firm pat on the shoulder.</p><p>“No one should have to do this alone.” Hermione added, and Neville’s face brightened as if Hermione had cast a Leviosa on the weight he had been carrying around all year.</p><p>For some reason Neville turned to Harry, his smile faltering and Harry realized he hadn’t said anything. “I’m in till the end.” Harry meant it too, it was just that he wasn’t exactly doing it for Neville and that made him feel two faced, even if he knew that it would help Neville a lot, he knew he was really doing it for V.</p><p>“So sweet.” V had moved away from Harry to pace around the group still looking like a predator, now circling its prey. “They make me sick.”</p><p>“I will do whatever you need me to, but for now I need to go. I have detention.” The sigh at the end might have been overdoing it, but he was trying to not sound as excited as he was to get out of there and be away from his friends he loved and was lying to. He hated lying. V said he should be used to it by now, but most of the time he didn’t have to lie, because V was sort of a separate life, but the two were starting to overlap and he knew it would only get worse from here. What if one day it got so bad he couldn’t be friends with them anymore. It would be like before Hogwarts again, just him and V in the cupboard. A light sweat broke out on his arms and he tried to breathe normally so the others wouldn’t notice he was panicking. </p><p>As soon as he stepped into the hall he took, three deep, calming breaths.</p><p>“Why?” V asked, waving an arm in a lateral motion up and down Harry’s body. “Is this happening?”</p><p>“I hate lying and I’ve been lying all day and Malfoy and Snape and...they trust me.”</p><p>“As they should. You will be what keeps their naive little necks safe.”</p><p>“You promise.” Harry said, feeling calmer. “They’ll be safe?”</p><p>“Safer then without your help, I can promise you that.”</p><p>Harry’s face must have shown that he didn’t find that very reassuring.</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt your friends Harry, but I can’t promise that something won’t happen to them. There is a war going on whether you do something or nothing.”</p><p>“A war you started.” Harry accused. “None of this would be like this if you didn’t fuck everything up, with Horcruxes and Death Eaters and stupid pure blood ideologies.”</p><p>“I’m not going to apologize for trying to make change.”</p><p>“Blood purity ideology is not change, it’s the opposite of change.”</p><p>“It didn’t have anything to do with blood purity.” V tilted his chin up, into a stubborn stance. “Everyone knows that the winners write history into their favor. Into they’re right and the other side’s wrong. Conveniently forgetting to mention any good points the losing side might have had.”</p><p>“You murdered people so that you could split your soul into pieces.”</p><p>“People that deserved it.”</p><p>Harry cast him a disbelieving look.</p><p>“Most of them deserved it.”</p><p>Disbelieving turned to a full scowl and V let out a put upon sigh. “People aren’t good Harry, they are all out for themselves. My own father couldn’t care less if I was starving, why should I care if he dies. It’s a dog eat dog world and I’m going to be doing the eating and you are lucky to have me around to protect you.”</p><p>“I’m going to be late.” Harry said, turning away.</p><p>V followed close behind. “Just because you are a good person doesn’t mean that you can count on others to be as well.” </p><p>“I know, but just because you are a bad person doesn’t mean you should assume everyone else is as well.”</p><p>“If you think I’m such a ‘bad person’ then why are you helping me?”</p><p>Harry shrugged, and was saved from having to give an actual answer by students coming down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Detention with Snape had been as unfun as expected, only even longer. Why did it seem as if everyone in Harry’s life had to make things harder for him all the time. He just wanted one day where everything fell in place and he could go about his day in peace. Harry fell back onto his pillow and looked up, non-surprised to see V hovering once again. Harry sighed, he would never have peace as long as V was around. V didn’t know what peace and relaxing was, only the next idea, the next plan, how to get more.</p><p>“I’m tired. Do we have to do whatever it is on your mind right now?”</p><p>V looked offended that Harry didn’t want to hear whatever it was he thought was brilliant about to come out of his mouth.</p><p>“It’s important.”</p><p>“So important it can’t wait eight hours?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Harry let out a soft moan, and pulled himself into a sitting position.</p><p>“There are seven.”</p><p>“Seven what?”</p><p>“Saints. What have we been talking about all day?”</p><p>“Horcruxes, you split your soul seven times?”</p><p>“Six times.” V corrected as if that was better. “Well I suppose seven if we count the accidental split that caused this.” He said, twirling a finger between Harry and himself.</p><p>“Why would you do so much damage to yourself like that?”</p><p>V’s eyes shined, “The Power of Immortality.” </p><p>“Yeah, but wouldn’t two or three have sufficed?”</p><p>“Your unambitious little mind won’t understand.”</p><p>“So there are eight pieces of you?” Harry asked, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice</p><p>“Six, we’ve already destroyed two of them.”</p><p>Harry ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes, awake. “What pieces are left?”</p><p>“A locket and my family ring those two shouldn’t be too hard to get. Hufflepuffs cup, might be trickier. Nagini, Lord Voldemort’s familiar, and of course Lord Voldemort himself will be the hardest. I will be the last one and the only one left.</p><p>The idea that pieces of Lord Voldemort were scattered around England wasn’t a comforting thought. Harry knew that V wasn’t the best person, some would perhaps say he was evil, but he wasn’t Voldemort, he was different and different from the Diary and the Diadem. He hadn’t talked to the diadem, but he could feel it. It felt like it would corrupt you, ruin you, and then destroy you from the inside out. Harry shivered at the memory of it. When he looked back at V he was watching him closely, as if Harry were scrambled words on a page and if he moved them around in the right order would tell him new information he hadn’t read before.</p><p>“Why do you think you are so much different than Voldemort and the other pieces?” Harry asked.</p><p>V’s open curiosity clouded over and turned so dark Harry expected V’s response to be immediate and sharp, but instead he seemed to be contemplating the question. “How do you know I’m that much different?” He finally asked, he didn’t sound angry, but he looked even more agitated if possible. “You’ve never spent time with Lord Voldemort.”</p><p>“From experience, he would most likely try to kill me if I tried.” Harry almost didn’t ask his next question, he preferred to avoid asking about things he might not like the answer to. Today he took the risk. “If you could have killed me, would you have?”</p><p>“I’m not going to kill you Harry, you’re being insecure and needy.”</p><p>“I know, I meant before.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Harry cringed, he shouldn’t have asked. “I couldn’t though and now much to my annoyance I don’t want to.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I am starting to think that the Horcruxes pick up traits from what they are attached to.”</p><p>“But how can artifacts have traits to pick up? I mean I could see a living thing, but besides Nagini none of the others are living things.”</p><p>Harry regretted the question immediately, because Harry’s least favorite expression came over V’s face. Harry was going to get an hour long lecture about magical artifacts. He plopped back onto his pillow to listen. He fell asleep somewhere between, “It is a magical theory that one’s magic is so ingrained into the witch or wizard that it is a part of them, like one’s blood or fingerprints, one hundred percent unique to each individual. There are studies trying to test it, so they can then use it as the muggles use DNA to solve crimes.” Harry took a moment to be impressed that he managed to remember what DNA was and say muggles without his usual disdain. </p><p>And</p><p>“Many magical artifacts have a complex function, some have many overlapping functions so in order for them to complete them the artifact must have some sort of working memory and basic mapping in order to function, that can begin to learn and look very much like it has a life and personality of its own.”</p><p>Harry drifted off to sleep thinking about that movie they watched about artificial intelligence and Voldemort’s Horcruxes taking over England instead of the computers in the film.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ron Gets to be the Main Character, Hermione Has Breasts, and Harry is Really Weird Sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. It has been the hardest chapter I've ever wrote. No clue why. But here it is, I'm finally satisfied with it enough to post it.</p>
<p>I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes. If anyone sees anything, let me know and I will go back and fix it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry leaned against the arm cushion of the couch, preferring to stand at the moment. He was too upset to be comfortable. V was glaring with his hood down, so that Harry could see just how irritated he was. Harry was in a calm rage at the moment and so didn’t care. V had crossed a line today. And as he watched his group of friends celebrate their small victory over getting the memory they needed from Slughorn, he felt so lonely. He had never felt more apart from them, an outsider pretending to fit in. He could fool them, but he couldn’t fool himself. He didn’t belong and he didn’t deserve them.</p>
<p>“Professor Sprout had sent me down there to give Slughorn the newest caps off the Leaping Toadstools. I figured he would rush me out, like he had been doing ever since I brought up the Horcruxes with him, but instead he ushered me in. Told me I was just the person he was needing to see. Then he gave me a vial and told me he hoped I wouldn’t judge him too harshly, but if it would help then it was worth looking like an old fool for the cause.”</p>
<p>Neville was grinning throughout the story, but then he became somber. “He even apologized for how he reacted the first time I brought it up. It was...a little strange having a professor apologize.”</p>
<p>“Did you watch the untampered with memory, yet?” Ginny asked, beating Hermione who had a notebook out waiting for more information to piece together.</p>
<p>Neville nodded. “We didn’t get to talk about it, because the Headmaster had to meet with the Ministry again, but he told me to come to his office tomorrow evening after dinner and to dress warmly. I think we are going to go somewhere.”</p>
<p>Everyone seemed to have scooted, literally to the edge of their seats. Except Harry, who already knew how many of those abominations that V had created. He knew that he was one of them. Would his friends destroy him if they knew. They would cast him regretful looks the entire time, but would that stop them if they thought it meant saving the wizarding world?</p>
<p>“Well?” Ginny pressed.</p>
<p>“Based on the memory we think he split himself into seven pieces.”</p>
<p>“Seven is supposed to be a strong magical number. That makes sense.” Hermione said, scratching a paragraph of notes off of one new fact.</p>
<p>“She gets it.” V muttered. </p>
<p>Haunt her then. </p>
<p>“Blimey, Seven!” Ron’s speech sounded slightly slurred to Harry’s ears, but it was probably his imagination, because the others didn’t seem to notice. They also didn’t seem to notice how his left eye was blinking more than his right though either.</p>
<p>Harry still wasn’t quite sure what V had done to Ron, because he was a liar. Harry had gotten too comfortable with him and forgotten how he was and his best mate had paid the price. Harry had even helped. Maybe if he vomited his friends would tell him to leave and maybe V would feel just guilty enough to read to him so that he could be distracted and not think about Ron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron decided to drink the Felix Felicis potion in the morning. It would only last a few hours, but he figured some of the residual luck might follow him the rest of the day. The plan was to take it tomorrow, a Saturday, but Ron had woken up in a sour mood, seen the potion in his trunk and on a whim downed it. Fridays meant the last day of classes before the weekend, but they also meant double potions and a transfiguration quiz. Ruining every Friday as if mocking the weekend to follow. Taking any type of performance enhancer before tests or quizzes was against the rules and if Hermione found out she’d nag him until next Friday, but it should be out of his system before the quiz and maybe if he was really lucky they wouldn’t have it this week.</p>
<p>The potion felt cool and tingly on his tongue, but when he swallowed it felt like swallowing air. He didn’t buzz with energy and overwhelming luck as he had thought he would, instead a calmness fell over him as if everything would be alright. He narrowed his eyes to see down into the vial and the remaining shimmering residue sticking to the sides. This stuff better be legit. What if it was just a calming drought? They’d be fucked.</p>
<p>He shrugged and tossed the empty vial back into his trunk and began his morning search for his socks and tie. He reached his hand into the unsorted clothes in his trunk and his fingers instantly found a pair of socks, matched and folded neatly over one another. His mother’s doing before he left home. This pair of socks had been floating around his trunk unworn for five months, only to be found today. It was a good sign.</p>
<p>Ron already had his socks and shoes on, by the time the curtain flew open on Harry’s bed next to his. </p>
<p>He always slept with them closed, his sleeping a private affair. Seamus let out a snort-snore that turned into a fart, causing both Harry and Ron to frown at the same time. Ron wished he would close his curtains too.</p>
<p>“Morning mate.” Ron greeted, flashing his friend a smile. </p>
<p>Harry had looked irritated upon first waking up, he almost always did. The others teased him about not being a morning person, but he was never cross with anyone and he returned Ron’s smile as if he was genuinely happy to see him, just like he did every other morning.</p>
<p>Hermione said he probably had night terrors. Ron never asked, but It would explain the relief that visibly came over him when Ron said he’d wait for him to get ready. Half the time Ron could tell he didn’t want to be alone and the other half he would make up lame excuses to do so.</p>
<p>Hermione said he was an introvert and needed alone time to re-energize, Ron didn’t understand the muggle term, but he got the gist of it. “Give Harry space when he wants it.”</p>
<p>Harry was easy to get along with. He never made Ron feel like an afterthought like the rest of his family did. Hermione didn’t either, but she wasn’t as easy to get along with.</p>
<p>“We’re best mates aren’t we?” Ron asked, on their way down to breakfast.</p>
<p>Harry had begun to space out like he did from time to time, but as soon as Ron spoke his attention snapped back and his smile spread from cheek to cheek, “Yeah, I suppose so. I mean you’re mine I can’t say for you.” His smile began to twist into uncertainty as if he was beginning to question the idea.</p>
<p>“Of course you are.” The smile returned, but his eyes darted over to the left instead of at Ron. </p>
<p>“I wanted to ask you something, from mate to mate.” Ron came to a stop and Harry’s focus flickered back to Ron. “I took the Felix Felicis this morning.” He whispered.</p>
<p>“I thought you were going to take it tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I was, but then I thought today would be better and if the others don’t know it might go smoother.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded his head. “What’s your plan?”</p>
<p>“Wing it.” Harry didn’t look like he thought this a good idea, but he didn’t say anything like Hermione would, he only nodded again letting Ron do this his own way. “Everything will workout, I can feel it.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s the point of it. Everything falls into place as if luck.”</p>
<p>Ron grinned, “I’m hoping for no Transfiguration quiz today.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed, “Hope for Slughorn to open his big mouth and blab.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do both.”</p>
<p>“Great, I caught up with you two!” Hermione interrupted, unawares they were talking. “I overslept and by the time I got down to the Common Room you two had just disappeared through the portal and I would have followed, but I remembered I wanted to check the spelling on one of the charms I discussed in my essay.” She had clearly ran all the way down there to try to catch them, she was out of breath and her hair was wilder than usual. Harry looked down at her affectionately, listening to her story as if it were cute, which made Ron feel bad, because he had been thinking it annoying. Hermione’s cheeks were flushed pink and she bounced on her toes slightly. He supposed it was a little cute. She shifted the stack of books she had in her arms from one side to the other, the one probably starting to get tired from the weight.</p>
<p>“Here, I’ll carry these for you.” Ron said, taking the books from her. Both Harry and Hermione gave him wide eyed looks, Hermione blinking to add an extra touch of surprise. “What, I can be considerate? They’re heavy and were all going to the same classes this morning.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ron.” Hermione said, her cheeks turning a brighter pink. Harry bit back a smirk and Ron wanted to hit him, only Hermione was standing between them and he couldn’t.</p>
<p>“Breakfast?” He asked, “I’m starving.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Hermione agreed and led the way to the Gryffindor table, an extra spring to her step without pounds of books holding her down.</p>
<p>“What were you going to ask me?” Harry said so that Hermione couldn’t hear him. Ron had been going to ask about Harry’s Friday morning appointments with Professor McGonnagall. Harry went every Friday and never spoke a word about them, but when he looked at Harry his gut told him it wouldn’t be a welcome question. Harry would probably answer, because he was an honest person, but perhaps now wasn’t the time.</p>
<p>“I don’t remember.” Ron gave a shrug, “Must not have been important.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breakfast platters were filled with all Ron’s favorite foods and the smelly smoked fish was at the opposite end of the table. He had just started digging into his food when Professor Dumbledore stood up at the podium, calling all students attention.</p>
<p>“I am regretful to announce that classes will be cancelled today.” The headmaster was cut off from continuing by the roar of cheers from the students, not sounding regretful at all. Ron joined them, almost choking on a bite of hash.</p>
<p>“I know everyone is probably heartbroken, but the ministry has seen fit to have most of the staff in a meeting today. All students will be required to meet back here at half past eleven for a presentation and to participate in a safety drill, until then enjoy your extra free time. I recommend getting outside. I hear the Dragon Lilies are in full bloom until 9:30, mind you don’t get to close, some of the mature ones will burn you if they feel threatened.” He gave a wide grin and looked to be finished, until Professor McGonnagall cleared her throat. The headmaster startled and then smirked, “Ah Yes, I nearly forgot. Homework that was due today is still expected to be turned in.” This received as many groans as cheers from classes being cancelled. “There is a box on the door of each house's head, where everyone is expected to turn in assignments. If you have questions about what is due ask your prefect they will be given a list from each grade and professor.”</p>
<p>“Got all my homework done anyway. It was the quiz I was worried about.” Ron said.</p>
<p>Hermione looked proud that her two best friends weren’t slackers, then her shoulders slumped. “I spent hours last night studying.” She complained.</p>
<p>“I’m sure McGonnagal will still have it.” Ron mumbled.</p>
<p>“I suppose.”</p>
<p>Harry made a coughing noise as if trying not to laugh. Sometimes it seemed like he was hearing and seeing things that others couldn’t. Maybe he was, it was easy to forget that magic was mysterious when you grew up surrounded by it, but that wasn’t the case for Hermione and Harry. And sometimes they both did amazing things, because they didn’t know that they couldn’t. If all magic seemed fantastical, then it made everything seem possible and Ron tried not to forget.</p>
<p>“Do you want to go visit Hagrid?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“Won’t he have to do the ministry meeting with the rest of the staff?”</p>
<p>“They probably won’t consider him part of the magical staff.” Hermione’s stiff voice caught Ron’s attention. Her face was taking on the look it got when she talked about house elves or more like when she restrained herself from talking about them.</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t want to be there anyway. It’s probably bloody boring.” Ron said, turning to Harry he added, “I’m in. It's been awhile since we visited.”</p>
<p>Perhaps Hermione was going to say she wanted to come too or that they should turn in their assignments first, but she only got one syllable out, before it turned into a startled squeak and then horrified silence. Brought on by a magic pastry gone wrong. </p>
<p>It hurdled through the air, flapping wings that were half feathers, half crumbling pastry, leaving a trail while it frantically tried to make it where it was going, which just so happened to be Hermione. Perhaps thinking her hair seemed a nice place to land or perhaps it was just trying to dodge the spells being cast at it in an attempt to turn it back into a pastry before a professor noticed the mismatched, transfiguration experiment.</p>
<p>It managed to make it down the table, twist to the right and crash land into the front of Hermione’s robes. It’s head was twice the size as it’s body and it had claws that looked like they belonged on a dragon instead of a songbird. It dug them into the material and desperately held on. The fabric sagged under the birds cluster filled weight, pulling the robe front forward and if that had been the end of it everything would have been fine, but someone down the table managed to hit the bird with another transfiguration spell, while someone else cast to turn it to stone and instead of it turning back to a pastry the bird doubled in size and slowly started to turn to stone one wing at a time, pulling the front material tighter and farther down, until it had to grasp deeper and also caught the shirt underneath it. By the time the bird turned to stone it had fallen to the table, ripping the entire front of Hermione’s robe and undershirt with it. Leaving Hermione sitting at the table heaving in and out stressed little short breaths in nothing but a bra that was a size too small, because her breasts had grown quicker than she had bought a new one. </p>
<p>Ron couldn’t take his eyes away and he wondered why he had never known that the girl he sat across from everyday had breasts that looked like that under her robes. He was gawking shamelessly, much like all the other boys at the table. Harry’s eyes seemed to fall onto them and blink rapidly, his face turning as red as Hermione’s, before he quickly lifted his wand and cast Repairo.</p>
<p>Ron was so involved in the scene he hadn’t even heard Harry say the spell.</p>
<p>Hermione’s shirt and robes stitched themselves up and in one final blink of the eye she was covered with robes as good as new. Ron was equally glad and sad that they were gone. They had been doing strange things to him and he was already confused enough about his feelings towards Hermione to add thinking about her naked to the mix.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Harry.” Hermione’s voice sounded on the edge of breaking, but she held it together and Ron was impressed that she didn’t run from the hall. Instead she shot every boy at the table a stern look that promised severe pain if they ever mentioned this again, shot Harry another look of gratitude and then sped from the hall by brisk walk and her head held up high. Even if it was clearly faked it was still something to see.</p>
<p>“Er...Hagrid’s?” Harry asked, after the silence had fallen deep into awkwardness with the fear of no return.</p>
<p>“Yes, Hagrid’s!” They tripped to their feet and left the Hall in a hurry. </p>
<p>In the doorway Professor McGonnagall stopped them. “Mr. Potter, I will still make myself available at our usual time.”</p>
<p>“Yes professor.” Harry gave her an appreciative smile, but he didn’t look pleased. </p>
<p>Ron’s question from earlier was on the tip of his tongue. “We still have time for a short visit.” Was what came out instead.</p>
<p>Harry turned the same appreciative smile to him, but he wasn’t as eager as earlier. Whatever the meetings were about they weren’t anything Harry looked forward to. He always returned from them quiet and withdrawn. Ron really, really wanted to know what they were about.</p>
<p>“Harry? How come you can’t repair your glasses, but you can repair a woman’s blouse?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“I have had tons of practice in that department.” Harry said, adding a waggle to his eyebrows and a self depreciating smirk that said they both knew that wasn’t true.</p>
<p>“I always suspected you wore women’s clothes.” </p>
<p>“Oi.” Harry punched Ron on the shoulder and they both laughed. For the moment Harry seemed to let his thoughts about later go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived Ron almost turned on his heel and sprinted back the way they came as fast as he could, but he felt a tingle up his spine and his feet continued moving forward if only a little slower than before. He hated spiders, how was coming across one the size of Hagrid’s shack good luck? His moving feet said differently.</p>
<p>“Er, hello Hagrid.” Harry greeted, eyeing the spider with more curiosity than Ron thought the disgusting thing warranted.</p>
<p>Ron was looking anywhere but at it. His curiosity was satiated the first time he came across one of those beady eyed, man eaters. </p>
<p>Hagrid turned to the sound of Harry’s voice, his eyes pouring tears out and down the front of his beard. “He’s dyin’ and there ain’t nothin’ I can do.” He wept.</p>
<p>They should have gone to see the Dragon Lilies.</p>
<p>“Uhm, how old was he? Did he have a long...happy life?” Ron wanted to roll his eyes at Harry’s attempt to bloody sympathize with Hagrid, but then his eyes would at some point in the rotation land on the thing he was still avoiding to look at. So he kept his eyes firmly up and away.</p>
<p>Hagrid nodded and blew his nose.</p>
<p>“With a big family.” Ron pointed out with a shudder.</p>
<p>Harry was shaking his head with vigor, like this was a very good point.</p>
<p>“I remembers when he was the size of my hand.” Hagrid placed his enormous hand out to show how small he once was. Ron actually gagged.</p>
<p>“I gathered him up some blood moths. They used to be his favorite, but he wouldn’t even...eat them.” Hagrid’s voice hitched again and Ron thought he was going to start crying again, but he only sniffled instead and gave the big head of the acromantia a pat. “But I know he knows I’m here. Every now and then he’ll squint an eye open and look for me. I’m going to stay right here until the very end. I was there when he came into it and I’ll be there when he leaves it.”</p>
<p>“That’s actually really, special sounding.” Ron said, looking over at them and then quickly away.</p>
<p>“Maybe we can come back later and bring you something.” Harry stepped forward and Ron about died when he followed Hagrid’s suit and patted the bristled top with his hand. “Is there anything that you think would help?”</p>
<p>Hagrid tossed his head from side to side, flinging water drops from his face. “You twos are good boys, but I don’t think there's anything ter be done.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I can’t stay because I have to meet with Professor McGonnagall.” </p>
<p>“That’s right it's Friday.” Hagrid looked even more stricken as he pulled Harry into a back breaking hug. “And here I am complaining. I’ve no right to be complainin’ ter you, with what you have goin’ on with your dad.”</p>
<p>Harry looked embarrassed and Ron noticed him look around Hagrid’s arm to see if Ron had heard. Ron had, but he looked away. </p>
<p>“I’ve got to go, Hagrid.” Harry said, sounding winded.</p>
<p>“I won’t keep ya.” If Hagrid’s sudden release wasn’t enough to almost make Harry fall the strong pat he gave him on the back was. Harry staggered forward and Ron had to catch him to keep him on his feet.</p>
<p>“Thanks Ron.”</p>
<p>“Bye Hagrid.” Ron waved and hauled Harry away eager to escape.</p>
<p>They made it a few feet away when Harry leaned in. “You don’t think?” Harry pointed over his shoulder. “The potion? I know how much you hate spiders.” His voice was a whisper, even though there wasn’t anyone else around.</p>
<p>Ron shrugged. He hadn’t thought about that, but he would feel better about the world knowing there was one less giant spider in it. </p>
<p>Harry looked to his left and took a step back, Ron was used to these oddities of Harry’s. </p>
<p>They looped up to the castle. Ron knew Harry needed to hurry to make it to his meeting, but he was dragging his feet and Ron got the impression he wanted to be late. Perhaps miss it. He wondered what Hagrid meant about what Harry had going on and his dad. What did Harry have going on? Wasn’t his dad dead?</p>
<p>Ron was his best friend. Why had Harry never told him? Friends were supposed to tell each other things. Unless he was too embarrassed. He really wanted to know.</p>
<p>Again he wanted to ask Harry and again he knew in his gut he wouldn’t get the answer. Ron’s mind came up with a better way to get the information he wanted and without Harry even knowing. As soon as they parted ways Ron took off at a run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron reached in and grabbed Harry’s cloak, he had never used it without permission before. Was this luck or just sneaking. The potion made it so hard to tell, because it seemed to shut off the part of the brain where you planned and instead moved on instinct, so his hand kept pulling the cloak loose of the unlocked trunk. Pulled it over his head and then rushed to McGonnagall’s office to wait.</p>
<p>Ron had just arrived, when Harry came walking up the hall muttering to himself. “Don’t say anything. It won’t help.”</p>
<p>“Because it never helps.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, really interesting.” Harry’s voice turned dry. He stopped talking when he knocked on the office door.</p>
<p>Ron was really leaning towards the idea that Harry could hear something that the others couldn’t. The other option was he had a few screws loose, but he didn’t seem off his rocker so if he was he hid it well.</p>
<p>The door swung open of its own accord and Professor McGonnagall greeted Harry from her desk. “Come in Mr. Potter.”</p>
<p>Ron snuck in behind him.</p>
<p>“The floo powder is in it’s usual place. I will be at the staff meeting when you return. I trust you can show yourself out.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>“Good.” Her stern face softened suddenly and she got up and came around her desk to stand in front of Harry. “If you need to talk, you can come by later. I’ll make tea.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the offer, but it probably won’t be necessary.”</p>
<p>“Offer stands.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Professor.”</p>
<p>She waved a hand towards the floo. “They will be expecting you.”</p>
<p>“Janus Thickey Ward.” Harry said, the fire sparked to life, glowing green before Harry disappeared into the flames. Leaving Ron behind in the office wondering what was going on. He wanted to follow Harry to St. Mungos, but he couldn’t exactly do that without McGonnagall noticing the floo activating a second time. But to Ron’s luck she walked around the edge of her desk and instead of sitting down grabbed her glasses off a stack of papers and then departed. </p>
<p>Ron rushed to the floo.</p>
<p>“Hmm, that’s strange.” Was all the healer sitting at the desk said, before promptly returning to her paperwork.</p>
<p>Harry was stopped in front of an arched doorway that looked like it led into an open room with lots of windows and light. He hesitated long enough that Ron was able to catch up to him and get a better look at the room beyond.</p>
<p>Windows lined every wall of the room, with pale pink curtains fluttering as if a window was open letting a calming breeze blow through, but all the windows were sealed shut and Ron could feel the claustrophobic magic, contradicting the pretty illusion.</p>
<p>A mixture of people were milling about. Some were staff, you could pick them out by their smart, pale blue robes, but everyone else was in varying states. One person only had half a robe on, dragging the other half behind them. One person was in pajamas bouncing around the room, saying “Today’s Christmas! I hope mother got me the broom I asked for.” He looked to be in his late thirties.</p>
<p>Harry plasted a too big, and lopsided smile onto his face and finally stepped into the room. A nurse spotted him and gave him a wave and smile of familiarity. “He’s sitting over there. Hasn’t left the window all morning.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Hadley.”</p>
<p>Harry’s smile faltered, but he managed to keep it on his face as he approached a man sitting in a chair. His hair was long and unkempt and he had his legs curled up into the chair and was looking out the window.</p>
<p>“Hi, dad.” Harry said as he walked around to lean against the window seal, without blocking the view. “It’s Friday.” </p>
<p>Ron followed him around so as to get a better look. The man was the spitting image of Harry, or Harry was the spitting image of the man, who he had called dad. This must be James Potter, who he had heard about over the years, only he looked like a shell of the person he had once been. He was overly thin as if he didn’t eat regularly and his eyes were lifeless.</p>
<p>Harry stuffed his hand into his pocket, “I brought you a chocolate frog.” Harry leaned past his dad and sat the frog on the table.</p>
<p>For a second Harry looked down at the wood he was leaning on and rubbed his finger up and down a long wood grain, his dad’s blank face still not registering that anyone was talking to him at all. “You can eat it later.” He sounded like he was just talking for the sake of saying something.</p>
<p>James’s slack face didn’t change and the noises around them became overwhelming to Ron, who was thankful to be invisible. “I guess you aren’t in a visiting mood today. Perhaps I should just...maybe next week will be better.”</p>
<p>Harry heaved out a strained sigh, pulled from the window and then began rambling. “My friends and I have a plan and I know you don’t like him, but V will help and then maybe you can come live with me. This place it’s nice, but it’s lonely and too pink. It’s no good. You could have a garden to sit out in and a nurse to help you. Would you like that?” Harry knelled down in front of his dad, waiting expectantly for a reaction of any kind.</p>
<p>Harry’s head fell to his chest when none came. “Bye, I’ll visit again next week.” Harry climbed to his feet and gave his dad an awkward hug. Looking over to the side he nodded his head, as if someone had said something. Perhaps there was a crazy gene in the Potter’s similar to the Blacks.</p>
<p>“You brought a friend, today.” James said, blinking as if he hadn’t been staring out the window in a comatose state for the past fifteen minutes. Ron startled, is heart thumping. Could Harry’s dad see him? But James wasn’t looking at Ron, he was looking in the same spot that Harry had nodded to earlier. The hair on the back of Ron’s neck stood on end and he couldn’t stop from shivering. Suddenly he wished he hadn't come, perhaps it was the potion warning him, but then why did the potion lead him here. It was too much for his mind to wrap around, all he knew was he needed to get out of there and fast. </p>
<p>He was already moving back towards the hall when he heard Harry’s response. “You say that every time.” His voice sounded innocent and like someone Ron didn’t know, not his best mate that he slept next to every night in the dorm. It sounded like lies and danger.</p>
<p>Ron reached the floo, falling to his knees with relief when he safely landed in McGonnagall’s empty office. He didn’t stay on his knees long, he had to get the cloak back. Harry could never know that he had taken it and followed him. He could never know that Ron knew...well Ron didn’t really know anything, but he knew he knew enough...too much.</p>
<p>He fled McGonnagall’s office as if hell hounds were at his heels. He pulled the cloak from over himself and ran around the next corner, running squarely into Professor Slughorn with enough force to bounce off and land sprawled onto the floor.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Professor!” Ron untangled his long limbs to climb to his feet, all the while darting his eyes between looking behind him and scanning Slughorn for any harm that might have been done or sign that he might be angry. Slughorn looked behind Ron with a look of expectancy, waiting for his pursuers to come around the corner any moment so that he could do his duty as a professor and deescalate the situation.</p>
<p>“Are you alright? You took quite a tumble there, Mr. Weasley.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Professor. I’m fine, just got in too big of a hurry.”</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t you come to my office? It's just around the corner and you can sit for a moment.”</p>
<p>Ron pictured Slughorn thought he was doing Ron a big favor by giving him a route of escape. Perhaps he was. He needed to talk to him anyway. It was the whole purpose of him taking this back handed potion to begin with. “I would appreciate that, thank you Professor.”</p>
<p>“It’s no trouble at all. Not for one of my best potion students and out of another house, but isn’t that always the way of it.”</p>
<p>Ron felt his face heat up, he’d never been one of the best of anything.</p>
<p>“The Weasleys, an old family, that have always been a bit overlooked in my opinion. And your mother, I know she was a Prewitt originally, but she could have gone on to do just about anything she wanted. She had the precision, which takes firm control over one’s magic. Such a tragedy, if not for the war…” Slughorn cut off what he was going to say, letting the pause build onto the brink of comfortableness. “I remember at one of my very own parties a ministry official was trying to recruit for the Hit Wizards. Her older brother bragged about it for weeks.” His voice was pitched into a cheery tone that only seemed to be there to distract from the topic. Ron didn’t mind; he had never known that about his mom.</p>
<p>“A Hit Wizard? My mum?”</p>
<p>“Watched her hex a student in a crowded hall ten feet away. Got away with it too.” Slughorn gave Ron a wink. “I was too proud of her accuracy to give her detention.”</p>
<p>Ron let his grin fall from his face, his brow furrowing. “Have you ever...overlooked something that maybe you shouldn’t have?” Ron shuffled his feet. “I mean how do you know when to turn a blind eye and when to...do something.”</p>
<p>“It’s easy to be biased with students, especially a favorite.” Slughorn pulled out a bottle and two glasses from his desk. “Was sent from one of my students, in the class of 79, has a unique mixture of flavors and properties. It’s non-alcoholic of course, but still has a nice calming effect on the chaotic brain.”</p>
<p>While Slughorn filled the glasses Ron explained. “I saw one of the students do something that...it wasn’t anything against the rules or anything, it just hit me as strange and…I guess I don’t know...it was probably nothing.”</p>
<p>“At the moment it’s hard to tell what to do. It’s always easier to look back and see what you should have done. But if it’s something that could be dangerous to a student or staff then it is better to act than to regret.”</p>
<p>Ron nodded, taking a sip of the fizzy drink passed to him.</p>
<p>“We can’t always know what to do and sometimes mistakes are made. It’s a part of growing up, young man.”</p>
<p>“And if...I’m wrong then I just have to live with regret?”</p>
<p>“Well...there are almost always ways to make amends, if one is willing.”</p>
<p>Ron nodded. Would Harry forgive him if he was wrong? He wasn’t even sure what he might be wrong about.</p>
<p>Slughorn was watching him over his own glass. “You are looking better. You were looking quite peckish earlier.”</p>
<p>“I got spooked.” It seemed so silly now, he opened his mouth to tell Slughorn about how he had been following a friend, but once again a strong urge came over him and on instinct he lied instead. “It’s Hagrid, Sir.”</p>
<p>Slughorn’s brows shot up, his cheeks jiggling with the suddenness.</p>
<p>“I was down at his hut and I know he got into some trouble a long time ago because he had an Acromantula and when I was at his hut. I saw one.”</p>
<p>“An Acromantula? Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Ron nodded. “It was dying. So I don’t think it’s of any danger, but...I didn’t know if I should tell. And I hate spiders.” Ron didn’t even have to feign the shudder. When he thought of the long hairy legs and the fangs. He shuddered again.</p>
<p>“I will go down and check it out.”</p>
<p>“Hagrid was upset and I don’t want to get him in trouble. He’s a friend. I know professor’s probably aren’t supposed to be friends with students.”</p>
<p>“I will be discrete. If it is as sick as you say then I don’t see how it could be dangerous.” Ron noticed that although he was shaking his head with sympathy his eyes had taken on an excited gleam.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Professor.”</p>
<p>“No trouble at all.”</p>
<p>Ron was at the door with his hand on the handle when he paused, feeling like he wasn’t done yet. He hadn’t got the memory, but he didn’t know how he was supposed to. Slughorn was sorting through a cabinet in his office.</p>
<p>“Earlier you mentioned how everyone makes mistakes.” Slughorn stopped, an empty bottle in hand, his round eyes landing on Ron with intensity. Ron wanted to stop speaking and leave, he was no good at these sorts of things. He should have given the potion to Hermione or Harry...maybe not Harry.</p>
<p>“No one blames you for not knowing what Tom Riddle was. He fooled everyone!” Ron blurted, “But you mentioned making amends and well...I think you owe Neville the truth if it will help.”</p>
<p>Ron bolted out the door, his face awash with the heat of embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The DA coin from last year heated up in Harry’s pocket alerting him to an update. He knew Ron had taken the luck potion that morning, but he hadn’t told anyone else and V had been busy glaring down first years when Ron told him and Harry hadn’t felt inclined to fill him in. It would be for the better, he had been stressing about Ron finding out about him because of the potion. Harry had explained that there wasn’t anything lucky about knowing V existed and since no good would come from it the potion wouldn’t work that way. V agreed that he did have a point, but since he didn’t come up with it they had to have an hour long discussion on it. So Harry was tired and not chipper that morning when Ron confessed to taking the potion a day early and Harry nodded and then kept it to himself.</p>
<p>Harry dug the coin out to read, Usual place, 8pm. </p>
<p>“What do they want?” V whined, he hated being interrupted while he was deep into gaining knowledge as he said. Harry just called it reading.</p>
<p>“A meeting tonight at 8.”</p>
<p>V let out a sigh and released his book from the spell keeping it afloat. It fell to the bed with a soft thump. “It is a simple plan. What do they need to go over now?”</p>
<p>“Ron took the potion this morning. I’m guessing he got the memory.” Harry dropped the coin back into his pocket. “After the other’s find out that you made six pieces of yourself, what’s next?”</p>
<p>V gave a single shoulder shrug that looked out of place with the cranky look on his face. “That depends on how much we have to hold their hand.”</p>
<p>“Hermione’s smart she’ll…” Harry stopped talking, what he was going to say about his friend forgotten by the look on Ron’s face as he stood in the doorway of the boys dorm. Harry had no clue how long he had been standing there or how much he had heard, only that by the expression on his face he must have heard enough. He cursed himself for not having the curtains pulled on his bed. He had the room to himself and he had thought he would hear if anyone came in. Especially Ron.</p>
<p>“Looks like your luck is gone.” V said, his voice low and threatening, as he prowled closer to Harry so that he could cast through his wand.</p>
<p>“No, I won’t let you hurt Ron!” Harry said, backing away from V and hiding his wand behind his back. “He’s my friend and I’m just going to tell him.”</p>
<p>“You are not. You don’t have my permission and you promised.”</p>
<p>“He could help.”</p>
<p>Both V and Harry turned to look at Ron still standing in the doorway, frozen by both confusion and curiosity.</p>
<p>“He’s half useless.” V said, pointing at his face as if just because his current facial expression  at the moment made him look like a halfwit that he was. “And I wasn’t going to hurt him. I was going to obliviate him.”</p>
<p>Harry doubted very much that V was initially going to use Harry’s wand for an obliviate.</p>
<p>“What if we...made him make a vow of secrecy?” Harry looked back at Ron, who was nodding his agreement, but unsure of exactly what it was he was trying to avoid. “He wouldn’t tell and then I would have someone to confide in. Someone to help keep the secret.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s going on mate, but you could tell me.” Ron’s tone made it clear that he was forcing a calmness into it as he spoke, trying to cover that he thought Harry was completely off his rocker and likely to attack him at any moment.</p>
<p>Harry sighed and dropped his head to his chest. Ron would think he was crazy just like Max did in primary school.</p>
<p>“He would try to tell and hurt himself.” V’s voice spoke of real calmness, with a soft purr to it that was both soothing and manipulating. “You know it is for the best he forgets.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>Harry looked back up at Ron who was shifting in the doorway, he was getting ready to either sprint away or come in. “I’m not crazy, Ron. He’s real.”</p>
<p>“I believe you.” Ron said, his foot taking a step back.</p>
<p>“Stupefy.” Harry's spell hit Ron squarely in the chest and he dropped to the ground in a loose, lanky pile of limbs. “So we just need to make him forget the last few minutes?”</p>
<p>“No, I was able to see into his mind and he has been following you around most of the day. His suspicions are what led him up here in the first place.” V floated Ron over to the bed.</p>
<p>Harry glanced nervously between the door and V. “What are you going to do?”</p>
<p>“Shut the door. I will cast a repelling charm on it so that no one will interrupt us until I remove it.”</p>
<p>Harry darted to the door and flung it closed. </p>
<p>“Good, now come here. I will need you and your wand to do this properly.</p>
<p>When Harry hesitated, V lost patience. “Hurry, he is starting to come to.”</p>
<p>“But, what are you going to do?” </p>
<p>“I’m going to alter his memories. He will be fine, Harry.” Harry could see Ron’s lashes starting to flutter and V beckoned Harry closer, scowling at him the entire time. V wrapped Harry’s hand in his, their fingers interlaced around his wand. Soundless spells flowing through him and out the tip. The feel of it made his stomach flutter and warmth spread throughout his insides. It reminded him of a scalding bath with scented oils that smelled like everyone and everything he’d ever loved, but so overpowering it made your nostrils burn. He both hated and loved the feel of it. </p>
<p>By the time V was done, Harry was panting, with his shaky knees pressed against the edge of the bed for support. V’s fingers still entwined with his and his tall form standing behind Harry felt more solid than ever before. Harry pushed the nagging feeling away and pulled his hand out of V’s.</p>
<p>“That was tiring.” Harry commented.</p>
<p>“Really?” V’s eyes were glowing with the magic they had just shared. “I found it invigorating.” All the while looking at Harry in a way that said, he knew that Harry had enjoyed it far more than he should have. </p>
<p>Harry checked over Ron. He was taking slow even breaths and besides his pale, sticky skin he looked, normal and okay.</p>
<p>“He’s sleeping.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good. I think I might lie down for a nap.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” V said, “Do you need some privacy?”</p>
<p>“No.” Harry said. “That’s not…even right.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to read then. I’ll wake you in time to meet the others.”</p>
<p>V settled into his normal spot at the end of the bed, like an ill tempered dog, that looked pleased with itself for scaring off the postman. Ron on his bed kicked the blankets to the floor and began  gripping and unwrapping his hands. His peaceful snooze falling into a fitful sleep. </p>
<p>“He looks upset.”</p>
<p>V barely even gave Ron a second glance. “He’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Then why is he twitching like that?”</p>
<p>“It’s his mind remapping itself. Pieces of information are missing and there is suddenly new information the mind is placing to fill in the gaps. It can be unpleasant sometimes. Especially if the person’s mind isn’t the quickest to begin with.”</p>
<p>Ron let out yip noise, then rolled over and started snoring.</p>
<p>“Told you, fine.” V eyed Harry over the top of his book. “I said I wouldn’t hurt your friends. Do you not trust me, Harry?”</p>
<p>“I do.” Harry’s eyes were growing heavy, but his body felt too energetic to fall asleep yet. Maybe he should get up and take a shower. “I suppose I’m afraid our ideas of what constitutes hurting someone is different.”</p>
<p>“They are.” V agreed. “But I know they are important to you so I will let you keep them and treat them well enough.”</p>
<p>Harry frowned. “Let me?”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean.” V waved him off and went back to his book. “Fall asleep.”</p>
<p>Harry had an idea he did know and he didn’t like it. “I think I might take a shower instead.”</p>
<p>V arched a brow.</p>
<p>“Not that kind of shower.” Harry mumbled. “Nevermind.” He pulled the blankets up to his chin and rolled onto his side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A crashing noise is what ended up waking him up. He shot up to find Ron on the pile of blankets that he had kicked to the floor earlier, his entire body convulsing and seizing.</p>
<p>“Ron!” Harry jumped from his bed. By the time he made it to his friend’s side, he was back to snoring as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.</p>
<p>Harry smacked his cheeks and shook the front of his robes. “Ron? Wake up.”</p>
<p>The snoring stopped, but Ron didn’t wake up.</p>
<p>“Why isn’t he waking up? I thought you said he would be fine.” Harry tilted his head up, waiting for V to tell him what was going on.</p>
<p>“He will most likely wake up.”</p>
<p>“Soon? Or...ever?” Harry asked. Usually when V left off words it meant he was evading the truth. He was really good at doing that and most of the time Harry didn’t know he was doing it until later when V pointed out that he didn’t say “that”.</p>
<p>V’s eyes sharpened in irritation. “Both.” V peered down at Ron with a scowl on his face as if it was Ron’s fault that he wasn’t waking faster. “Hmm. Enervate.” </p>
<p>When his wandless attempt didn’t work, he waved Harry over. “Once again, together.”</p>
<p>“Evervate.” Harry knew the spell should have been strong enough to just about wake the dead, so when Ron was still out, he turned on V with a worried frown. </p>
<p>“That’s not good.” Was all V said and Harry lost it.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? I thought you just replaced a few memories. Fix him!”</p>
<p>“Calm down and stop yelling at me or I will leave him like this and he can join your dad in the Janus Thickey Ward.”</p>
<p>“Fix him!” Harry’s voice was so loud it echoed off the walls.</p>
<p>V’s eyes were a deep red when he grabbed Harry’s wrist and twisted him into a spell casting position. “Legilimens.”</p>
<p>By the time V was finished Harry couldn’t feel his right hand and he had angry imprints circling his wrist. But Ron appeared to be waking up so that was something.</p>
<p>Ron’s eyelashes fluttered a few times and then he opened his eyes to see Harry looming over him in bed. “Merlin, Harry! Don’t you know you aren’t supposed to stand over people like that. It’s...it's bloody weird.”</p>
<p>Harry felt his face heat up. He felt very aware that he had just seen into Ron’s mind. “Sorry. I’ve been trying to wake you up for a while now. Coin said to meet at 8.”</p>
<p>Ron sat up fast and had to place a hand to his head. “How long have I been asleep?”</p>
<p>“Don’t know.”</p>
<p>“I feel like it was a week.”</p>
<p>Relief washed over Harry. “It hasn’t been that long.” He said, smiling down at his friend and offering him a hand up. “But long enough that we might be late.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got to use the loo. I’ll meet you at the portal.” Ron said, barely understandable through the large yawn. Then he gave Harry a wink. Harry’s puzzlement over its meaning only lasted a second, when the same eye winked closed two more times in quick succession. </p>
<p>“Sure Ron. I was wanting to grab my cloak anyway, just in case.”</p>
<p>Ron nodded, as soon as he was out the door Harry turned on V. “What.did.you.do to him?” His teeth clenched together and the question came out as a snarl.</p>
<p>“I told you. I replaced a few memories. I must have gotten a little rusty.” V looked as angry as Harry felt.</p>
<p>“Stop lying to me. I can tell. I’m not one of your idiot followers with no morals and will to question anything. You don’t get rusty, try again.”</p>
<p>“You are right, I’m too good to get rusty at magic.” V beamed. Harry’s expression didn’t change. “I added a preventive measure so this wouldn’t happen again. I guess I didn’t realize how intertwined his nosy nature was to his subconscious and it had a bad effect, but I repaired it and all is well in the Weasley brain.”</p>
<p>“What kind of preventive measure?”</p>
<p>“The kind to keep him from nosing around in our business.” V snapped.</p>
<p>“He’s my friend, that's what they do. They care about each other's business.”</p>
<p>“Huh.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Harry wished he could throw things at V. “I’m glad you can be so casual about almost permanently putting my best friend in a coma.”</p>
<p>“I thought you said I was your best friend?”</p>
<p>“Don’t. You can’t pull it off right now.”</p>
<p>V let the fake look of hurt fall from his face. “That must have been part of the problem.”</p>
<p>“What was?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t get the spell to stick without altering his thoughts on you because I didn’t take into account that his curiosity with you was because he cared about you. That is an interesting…”</p>
<p>“You could have made him not care about me anymore? So not only did you almost break his mind you almost broke our friendship.” Harry was beyond upset now. “You did fix it? You removed the spell?”</p>
<p>V sighed. “Yes. I had to remove it because I couldn’t get it to work. It’s gone.”</p>
<p>“Why was his eye twitching?”</p>
<p>“Just some mild spell damage.”</p>
<p>“Spell…”</p>
<p>“It will go away.” V said, speaking over Harry and cutting off his next panicked rave.</p>
<p>Harry didn’t feel convinced and it must have shown, because V threw up his hands. “It will be gone by tomorrow. Trust me.”</p>
<p>“Trust you.” Harry repeated. He was going to say more, but he shut his mouth and instead turned to go meet Ron. He didn’t have the time or mindset to talk about this right now. V followed close behind like a cloud of rage, feeding into the anger he felt gushing through him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry leaned against the arm cushion of the couch, preferring to stand at the moment. He was too upset to be comfortable. V was glaring with his hood down, so that Harry could see just how irritated he was. Harry was in a calm rage at the moment and so didn’t care that V was irritated. He had crossed a line today. And as he watched his group of friends celebrate their small victory over getting the memory they needed from Slughorn, he felt so lonely. He had never felt more apart from them, an outsider pretending that they fit in. He could fool them, but he couldn’t fool himself. He didn’t belong and he didn’t deserve them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7:  Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a beta again!!!</p><p>Those that are good at grammar and are willing to take time out of their busy schedules to edit the hundreds of misplaced commas and typos in fanfiction are wonderful and deserve a big thanks and kudos of their own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t belong there and he didn’t deserve them.</p><p>He didn’t deserve them.</p><p>Didn’t deserve them.</p><p>Them.</p><p>Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville.</p><p>Neville was grinning while he told the story of how he got the information from Professor Slughorn, but then he became somber. </p><p>“He even apologized for how he reacted the first time I brought it up. It was...a little strange, having a professor apologize.”</p><p>“Have you watched the non tampered memory, yet?” Ginny asked, beating Hermione, who had a  muggle notebook out, waiting for more information to piece together.</p><p>Neville nodded. “We didn’t get to talk about it. The Headmaster had to meet with the Minister. <br/>He told me to dress warmly and come to his office tomorrow evening, after dinner. I think we are going to go somewhere.”</p><p>Everyone watched and waited for Neville to tell the information they had come to get, except Harry, who was just trying not to be sick.</p><p>“Well?” Ginny pressed.</p><p>“Based on the memory, we think he split himself into seven pieces.”</p><p>“Seven is supposed to be a strong magical number. That makes sense.” Hermione said, writing out a paragraph of notes from the one new added fact.</p><p>“Blimey, Seven!” Ron’s speech sounded slightly slurred to Harry’s ears, but it was probably his imagination, because the others didn’t seem to notice. </p><p>They also didn’t seem to notice how his left eye was blinking more than his right one though.</p><p>Harry still wasn’t quite sure what V had done to Ron, as he was a liar. </p><p>Harry had gotten too comfortable with him and forgotten who he was and his best mate had paid the price. </p><p>Harry had even helped. Maybe if he vomited, his friends would tell him to leave and maybe, V would feel guilty enough to read to him, so that he could be distracted and not think about Ron.</p><p>Ron.</p><p>Harry had been able to see the memories for himself when he had helped V to obliviate Ron and alter them. </p><p>He felt a stronger connection to V when they cast together, the fact that V kept what he was doing from Harry made him even more upset. </p><p>And Ron. He had been scared of Harry and maybe he should be, if Harry was willing to let V hurt his friends, then why wouldn’t he be.</p><p>He didn’t deserve any of them. </p><p>Didn’t deserve them.</p><p>Them.</p><p>Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville.</p><p>Neville was grinning while he told the story of how he got the information from Professor Slughorn, but then he became somber.</p><p>He only grew more somber as he spoke, his face transforming as the conversation got more serious.</p><p>“Based on the memory, we think he split himself into seven pieces.”</p><p>“Blimey, seven!” Ron and the others seemed to be having a conversation without Harry, he was just an outside observer. </p><p>Ginny was on edge, knowing that this was serious, but too excited to be scared. </p><p>Luna was quietly listening and absorbing the information as opposed to Hermione. </p><p>Hermione was probably already thinking up areas where they needed to collect more information.</p><p>Ron was still twitching.</p><p>Neville’s face was etched with the weight of what he was expected to do. </p><p>Destroy seven Horcruxes and then, kill Voldemort. It seemed to be impossible. Especially from Neville’s point of view. </p><p>Without V, Neville and the others would most likely be killed. </p><p>Harry turned his attention to V, who was watching and listening as well. He looked as if he had read his diary in front of a group and was feeling an instant regret at having his secrets laid bare.</p><p>Harry’s anger started to fade and now he didn’t know if he wanted to hold on to it or let it go.  He hated the feeling of anger pulsing through him. It felt like he was being taken over by something else and close to losing control and if he did, then he wouldn’t be able to get it back. But the thought of letting it go...they could have permanently damaged Ron.</p><p>Ron.</p><p>Ron.</p><p>Ron.</p><p>Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Harry.” </p><p>The sound of his name pulled Harry out of his thoughts. The flicks of the flames, dancing and twirling, always seemed to relax and mesmerize him.</p><p>“You got a letter. Probably from one of your friends at Hogwarts.”</p><p>V handed the letter over to Harry and took the other chair by the fire. </p><p>That was something they had in common; they both liked fire. V more, for the warmth of it. He said it reminded him of the fact that he was whole again, after so many years of being unable to feel anything.</p><p>“It’s from Neville.”</p><p>“Hmm.” V picked up the book sitting on the table beside him, but he didn’t immediately start reading it. He toyed with the pages, gently flipping them along his finger tips.</p><p>“I can’t believe it. They offered him a teaching position at Hogwarts. Professor Sprout is looking to retire soon, so she is going to stay and teach the advanced classes, while Neville teaches the rest.”</p><p>V looked up so sharply Harry expected his eyes to turn red, but they didn’t do that anymore now that he was a real person. Harry kept forgetting that. </p><p>“They are letting Neville teach? I thought they had a rule that you had to be graduated for at least three years before becoming a professor.”</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but smirk at the complete outrage on V’s face.</p><p>“I guess being The Chosen One has its perks. Besides, he is going to be working under Professor Sprout’s direct supervision for a few years.”</p><p>“That’s what I hate about that school. It's all about favoritism and nepotism. Not about who is the most qualified.”</p><p>“You don’t hate Hogwarts.”</p><p>“I hate how it’s run.” He muttered, flipping his book open.</p><p>“Neville will be a good professor.”</p><p>V began reading, ignoring Harry and whatever else he had to say about the letter.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be content while teaching, V and it was a long time ago. Let it go.”</p><p>V rolled his eyes up to look at Harry. </p><p>“You need to start getting used to calling me Val. Perhaps start practicing while we are alone.”</p><p>Harry sighed.</p><p>“And when you write back to Professor Longbottom, make sure you mention me.”</p><p>Harry pulled out a piece of paper and began scrawling a response out.</p><p>“Are we going to go to that cat cafe tomorrow?”</p><p>“If we must.”</p><p>“It was your idea.” Harry pointed out, in case he had forgotten.</p><p>“Sacrifices must be made.”</p><p>Harry snorted. “Yeah, drinking cappuccinos while cuddling kittens sounds like a real hardship.”</p><p>“We aren’t bringing any of them home. We have a full agenda and no time for a pet.”</p><p>“I don’t want a cat. I have Hedwig. Again, your idea.” Harry swiped the feather of his quill back and forth along the paper. “I bet you will break before me.” </p><p>V scoffed. </p><p>“I saw you feeding that stray on the fire escape yesterday.” </p><p>“I was merely curious if it was magical or not.”</p><p>“Was it?”</p><p>“It was not. It was just a mangy, flea ridden, normal cat. I pushed it off the ledge.”</p><p>“You did not.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>Harry gave V a cold look. </p><p>“The mongrel landed on its feet, but it seemed quite put out by it. It gave me a look similar to the one you're giving me now, only with more hate in it.”</p><p>“You know, hurting small animals is a sign of being a psychopath.”</p><p>“What else does the letter say?” V asked, as if not hearing Harry’s remark.</p><p>“There is going to be a memorial raised in Hogsmeade in honor of all the people that lost their lives in the attack one year ago. Then a smaller one at Hogwarts for Dumbledore.” </p><p>Harry was waiting for V to go off again, but instead he dropped his book to his lap and...smiled?</p><p>“That’s perfect.”</p><p>“I wasn’t planning on going.”</p><p>“You’re going and you are going to bring me with you.”</p><p>“I thought we were going to just relax and do some travelling?” Harry didn't mean to sound whiny, but he didn’t want to go. It would be horrible and boring and they were supposed to go to the underground city in Rome that week.</p><p>“We are.”</p><p>“V…” Harry started.</p><p>“Val.” </p><p>Harry clamped his jaw shut. </p><p>“Don’t forget to mention me.”</p><p>Harry let out a put upon sigh and resumed his letter. </p><p>It didn’t feel like one year had passed since the attack on Hogsmeade and Dumbledore’s death. It felt both longer and shorter at the same time, which didn’t make sense.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t been easy sneaking away, but he couldn’t get a good look with every window in the tower being crowded with students and V had suggested they go to the astronomy tower so they could see what was happening better.</p><p> It didn’t take much convincing, which seemed to aggravate V. </p><p>“You are always willing to listen as long as it involves sneaking around.” </p><p>“You said you wanted to go. I’ll put my cloak away and go back to bed and ignore you again, if you like?”</p><p>Harry thought V did a good job covering up the smoldering glare underneath the false mask of calmness he had put firmly into place, when he saw that Harry wasn’t going to ‘just get over it’ like he said. </p><p>V planned to wait Harry’s stubbornness out. He would keep waiting. </p><p>Harry was talking to him again and willing to go to the astronomy tower, but he wasn’t over it. Maybe if V would apologize, it would help, but V refused to do so. They were at a stalemate.</p><p>The astronomy tower was the tallest tower at Hogwarts. Harry could see over the vast lands of the school in all directions. The Quidditch pitch, the lake, the thick foliage of the Forbidden Forest, all the way to Hogsmeade.</p><p>“Saturn is at its closest point tonight. If you look real hard, you can make out some of the rings.” V pointed up into the sky. “There’s a spell that--” </p><p>“We came up here to see what was happening at Hogsmeade, not stargaze.” </p><p>For half a second, disappointment showed on V’s face. </p><p>Harry snorted. “Fine if you really want to look at Saturn’s rings, we can. I’m sure there will be down time. We can’t really see that much going on.”</p><p>“I would hate to force you to learn something.” V strode past Harry and looked towards Hogsmeade to get a better look for himself.  “Besides, I was going to say that we could probably use the spell to help us get a better look at what is happening at Hogsmeade.” He turned and sighed. “Do you know what your issue is?”</p><p>“It probably starts with a y and ends with a u.”</p><p>Harry could actually watch the point where V’s patience snapped. </p><p>“You don’t think outside of what you’re taught or even what you're interested in. You don’t care about stars and how certain moons and planets affect your magic, fine, but almost all spells can have multiple applications to them. Only you brush them all off as useless if it doesn’t strike your fancy.”</p><p>Harry fidgeted with a loose thread on the cuff of his sleeve and shrugged. He hated when V scolded him.</p><p>“Nothing to say? No retort about how I sound like Hermione or how no one says the word fancy anymore?”</p><p>Harry had been holding back on commenting about his outdated word choice. Chewing his lip, he shook his head rapidly, back and forth, flinging wayward strands of hair into his face.</p><p>V turned back to the village and leaned on the edge, with slouched shoulders.</p><p>For a  moment, Harry was worried that he had broken him. </p><p>“I should be down there, wreaking terror on witches and wizards, demanding their respect with my magical prowess.” He was looking at the green dark marks in the sky with a longing in his eye. “Instead of babysitting.”</p><p>Harry made a small sound of indignation. “Do you know what your problem is?”</p><p>“I know for a fact that it starts with y and ends with u.”</p><p>Upon hearing the words being said a second time, Harry didn’t think they were funny or clever.</p><p>V’s mouth twisted up, like the words tasted bad while leaving his mouth.</p><p>“We’ll leave that one alone.” </p><p>“Not your most imaginative one.” V agreed.</p><p>“Your problem is that you think power equals respect. There are a thousand reasons to respect someone and a thousand reasons not to. And what does proving your…” Harry shook his head. “Prowess have to do with destruction and mayhem?”</p><p>“I suppose it doesn’t. It’s just more fun as compared to other ways.”</p><p>“I thought we agreed that people hate Lord Voldemort.” Harry waved at the smoke wafting up from the village.  “For reasons like this. I know you, I actually care...well I...we’re friends and I’m having trouble forgiving you for Ron. What about those people down there that Lord Voldemort has killed or tortured their mother, sons, or husbands. They aren’t going to forgive that and they may fear him, but they don’t respect him.”</p><p>V grumbled and glared down at the town of Hogsmeade as if everything wrong with the world was that particular town’s and all its inhabitant’s fault. “I know. It doesn’t mean that I won’t miss it, the pure release of power. It’s like standing in the middle of a storm and knowing that it can’t touch you. The others have to cower, but never you.”</p><p>“And that would be awesome if you would do something good. Like in the middle of the storm, you could make a shelter for the cowards and then, they would admire you.”</p><p>“But then they would start expecting me to make shelters for them all the time. I’m not going to do that and then they will turn on me as soon as I can’t protect one of their pathetic lives.”</p><p>The glow in the sky sort of reminded Harry of the fireworks show he went to as a child. He could even make out the occasional boom in the background.</p><p>Harry came up beside V and they both fell into silence, watching the different colored spells light up the town.</p><p>“Will you teach me that spell? I think it would be useful.”</p><p>V sighed. “I suppose. Get your wand out.”</p><p>Despite sounding unenthused, Harry knew he was pleased. Harry could feel the slight change across the connection they shared.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed up there late into the night. Harry received a lesson on Saturn’s different positions in the sky and how it restricts magic when at its closest point to the Earth. </p><p>“One has to keep that in mind when casting spells. If you don’t put a little extra power into a spell, it might not work. But, it can be a perfect time to learn and practice hard to control spells.</p><p>“You can think of Saturn as a regulator of sorts, like your wand is already. Wandless spells can be much more powerful, but they are usually less precise. Saturn, before wands, was a great time to perform rituals.”</p><p>“Fascinating.”</p><p>V had his mouth open to continue, but shut it with a cross look on his face.</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but let a giddy laugh out. He was so tired.</p><p>“I was joking.” Harry looked down at Hogsmeade where the fight was over. “So, would Saturn give a powerful wizard an advantage?”</p><p>“Yes.” V agreed, his face never more expressive than when he was explaining magic and knew Harry was actually paying attention.</p><p>When Harry started dozing off for the fifth time, V shook him awake. “I suppose we should go back.”</p><p>“Thank Merlin.” Harry scrambled to his feet with more energy than his half asleep mind thought possible. The fighting had ended, but V wanted to watch the aftermath. The sick, sadistic wanker.</p><p>“I never got to see the recovery portion of a battle before.” </p><p>“Were there no Death Eater injuries?”</p><p>“There were, but they knew better than to let me know they had been injured by the weak.”</p><p>“Seriously, what is wrong with you?”</p><p>“I was joking.” V said, an arched brow raised, as if waiting for Harry to try to say otherwise.</p><p>Harry wasn’t going to argue. He didn’t want to know.</p><p>Harry pulled his invisibility cloak over his head with one hand and stifled a yawn with the other. The trek to the Gryffindor’s Tower was slow. Teachers and Aurors were rushing through the halls at every turn, causing Harry to have to come to a stop and cling to the wall so as not to be heard or run over.</p><p>“He’s asking for you specifically.” Madam Pomfrey sounded the most agitated as Harry had ever heard her. She could be stern when it came to the care of her patients, but she was never cross with them. </p><p>Harry crept closer and could see why. Snape apparently could have that effect on anyone.</p><p>“Did you give him the potion I made?” Snape asked, as if he was the head healer and Pomfrey was merely his intern.</p><p>She bristled and for an older woman, looked ready to put Snape in his place. </p><p>Harry wished she would and to be here to see it, would be a gift from above. </p><p>“I did. Although, it was rather unprofessional not to tell me what was in it. What if it reacts with something I had already given him?”</p><p>“It is something we discussed beforehand and none of your concern. I will go to him now and will send a patronus if your care is needed any further.”</p><p>Snape began to move past her, Pomfrey already dismissed in his mind.</p><p>She stepped to the side, blocking his way. “Beforehand? You knew he was likely to be on death's door, beforehand?” Pomprey sounded outraged. “If you know what is wrong with him, then perhaps you should tell me, so that I can do more in order to heal him.”</p><p>“He has been given the potion. All we can do is hope that it works.” Snape shoved past her with more force this time, his robes billowing behind him, like a trail of black smoke.</p><p>Harry held his breath and waited for Madam Pomfrey to make it around the corner. Snape’s brisk, clipped steps cleared him a full minute before Pomfrey and Harry itched to follow him. </p><p>He started tiptoeing that way before Pomfrey was fully gone. “I’m going to follow him.” Harry whispered.</p><p>“The risk of getting caught is high, but I can’t deny my own curiosity. Death's door?”</p><p>V really wasn’t very good at adulting. Hermione showed more restraint and she was Harry’s age. Of course, she always caved and then added to the plan, but she at least voiced that it was against the rules and they could get in trouble. Half of Harry’s rule breaking was V’s idea.</p><p>“I’m going.” Harry padded softly, but swiftly, in the direction Snape had gone, in time to see him disappear into a set of rooms that Harry had never been to, closing the door sharply behind him.</p><p>“Dang.” Harry looked at the door and wondered the likelihood of getting caught if he opened it. “Go through the door and see what’s happening.”</p><p>V looked at the door like Ron looked at an especially long homework assignment. He hated going through things. Harry didn’t really know why, he thought it would be fun to never have to open a door again, but maybe it felt really weird.</p><p>“Fine.” His shoulders stiffened, but he disappeared through the door and back. “The room is empty. I think you can come in, there's a second door.”</p><p>Harry tried the door and it swung open on squeaky hinges that made Harry cringe and freeze, expecting Snape to flounce back in and catch him in the act of the worst snooping he had ever done in his life. This was probably a really bad idea. Where was Hermione when you needed her to talk you out of something.</p><p>“You're an enabler.” Harry told V, once he was sure that Snape wasn’t coming out.</p><p>“Shut the door. I am not. I’m your mentor and no one ever got anywhere in life without being able to be sneaky.”</p><p>Harry closed the door, thankful for the padded carpet, and pressed his ear to the other door.</p><p>“You ask too much.” He heard Snape say, his voice heavy with actual emotion.</p><p>“From the boy or you?” Dumbledore’s voice sounded so frail. Harry had to press his ear harder against the door to make out what he was saying.</p><p>“This is foolish.” V hissed, as if he forgot no one else could hear him. “Magis Clamabat.” </p><p>The cryptic conversation after that was as clear as if Harry was in the room with them, but it didn’t make it anymore understandable.</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>“I know and I’m sorry for it, but you have to. It must be you. It will seal his trust and he mustn’t know why.”</p><p>Harry looked to V to see if he was following. He was listening intently.</p><p>“Please, there’s not much time left.” </p><p>“Avada Kedavra.” Snape’s sharp tone cut through the room and Harry imagined a green glow shown briefly from under the door.</p><p>He couldn’t have stopped the gasp he let out even if he had tried.</p><p>“I didn’t see that coming.” V looked impressed and perturbed.</p><p>“What do I do?” Harry’s brain was a mangled mess of thoughts that led nowhere.</p><p>“Now would be a good time to leave. The cost of getting caught just went up.” V’s spell ended and with it, Harry’s ability to hear anything going on in the room beyond.</p><p>Harry nodded and tripped his way to the door in a hurry. As his hand brushed the handle, the door swung open and he had to fling himself to the side, getting trapped between it and the wall to avoid getting hit.</p><p>Please don’t shut the door. Please don’t shut the door.</p><p>The door swung shut with a business-like click of purpose, as if mimicking Professor McGonagall herself. Without knocking, she pulled open the attached door and Harry caught a glimpse of Snape kneeling beside Dumbledore, with his hand in his, his face etched with real sorrow. It disappeared and was replaced by a mask of calm, as he climbed to his feet trying to look dignified upon McGonagall’s entry. </p><p>V was craning his neck so hard, trying to see before the door re-closed that Harry thought he was going to break it.</p><p>Harry didn’t wait around. He rushed for the door and for a second time, it swung open before he could get to it.</p><p>Bloody Hell. Who now?</p><p>It was Madam Pomfrey. Before she could make it into the room, McGonagall’s patronus appeared in front of her. “Our worst fear...has happened. Come quick.” As soon as it spoke it’s message, it dashed off. </p><p>Pomfrey inhaled on a shaken sob and leaned against the door frame, blocking any chance of Harry’s escape.</p><p>“Have your breakdown somewhere else.” V ordered, glowering, but Pomfrey didn’t move. Instead she breathed in and out until her breaths became even again and then shut the door behind her, her eyes focused on the door handle as if she were using it as an object to keep her grounded. The door swung shut with slow precision. Harry had never felt so caged by a mere door and he had been locked in a cupboard before.</p><p>Pomfrey snapped out of her daze and rushed to Dumbledore’s room, leaving his door wide open.</p><p>“Get under here with me.” Harry dared to say. As soon as V appeared, ducking half under the cloak, half through it, Harry shot him a questioning look. “Now what?”</p><p>“Stand on the other side of the door and wait. That patronus went to fetch someone else and as soon as they arrive, squeeze out by them.” Harry nodded and moved into place, with V close behind.</p><p>Professor Flitwick arrived, giving Harry his chance. He dashed by his professor with enough speed that the air movement fluttered the sleeve of Flitwick’s robes. He didn’t stop to see if his professor noticed. He kept moving, picking up the pace the farther he got, until he was sprinting down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Harry had woken up in his bed without any memory of getting there. As soon as he opened his eyes, V began talking hurriedly. Harry could tell he was worked up.</p><p>“It was just to get you to bed. You sprinted straight into a body of armor making its rounds and knocked yourself out. I didn’t want you to get caught out of bed.”</p><p>Harry yawned and blinked. He didn’t feel bad like he usually did when V possessed him.</p><p>“Oh, alright.”</p><p>V’s tone calmed. He clearly was expecting a fight, but when none came, he moved onto the next thing he wanted to tell him. “Snape caught me. I’m not used to that cloak and being so short. I tripped trying to get to my feet and wasn’t quite fast enough to not be seen.”</p><p>“Snape caught us?” Harry bolted into a sitting position. “I thought you knew how to be sneaky. You said…”</p><p>“It’s not my fault you have stunted growth.”</p><p>“I’m of average height.”</p><p>V looked him up and down. “Perhaps it's your bad posture that makes you seem shorter. You should really work on standing straight.”</p><p>“What did Snape do?” Harry’s eyes widened as a thought crossed his mind. “You didn’t stun him, did you? Oh Merlin, what if he knows that I know?”</p><p>“He didn’t even suspect. I performed a very good impression of a clueless, not nervous you.”</p><p>“How much detention did I get?” Harry dropped his head into his hands.</p><p>“None.”</p><p>“You obliviated him, didn’t you? I knew it!”</p><p>“I didn’t. He sneered and made rude comments and then told me to go to bed. Do I need to show you the memory as proof?” V offered, but his tone said that wasn’t really an option.</p><p>Harry shrugged.</p><p>“You always think the worst of me.”</p><p>Harry started rolling the blankets down and furrowed his brow at the sight of his matching pajama set. “Did you change my clothes?”</p><p>“You were wearing heavy, restricting jeans. I thought night clothes would be more comfortable.”</p><p>“That's...thoughtful.”</p><p>“You sound surprised. I’m thoughtful all of the time, you are too unobservant to notice.”</p><p>Harry ignored him. “I think it’s funny that these are the pajamas you picked.”</p><p>“They’re the nicest.”</p><p>“They match.”</p><p>“I don’t get what you’re getting at and I don’t care. I want to get down to breakfast to find out what they say about Dumbledore and read the paper over your muggle friend’s shoulder.” </p><p>“You know her name.” Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>V couldn’t see Harry under the cloak, but he could hear his sneakers beating a fast, steady pace down the stone hall and so, had a general idea where he was and knew that he was going to run into the suit of armor before he actually heard the clatter. He hit it with enough force that the armor’s helmet fell off and rattled loudly across the floor, before coming to a spinning stop, like a wobbly top, several feet away.</p><p>V was fast enough to shoot a cushioning charm to soften Harry’s fall. He landed with a quiet thump, his feet hanging out of the bottom of the cloak, making them visible.</p><p>“That was very smooth. Someone had to have heard that, so no time to take a rest. Up you go.”</p><p>Harry would have said something rude back, so, the fact that he didn’t meant he was unconscious.</p><p>“Curses.” V knelt down beside Harry and gave him a shake. He had thoroughly knocked himself out.</p><p>V could hear shoes clicking down the hall at a quick pace. There was nothing for it. </p><p>The piece of his soul that resides in Harry was entwined with both Harry’s soul and magic, but Harry’s conscience kept it contained. When he fell asleep, V could feel it take up more space, sucking more power and trying to spread its own will. At first V had let it, now he kept it contained when Harry couldn’t. He looked down the hall and then opened the lid, taking control over Harry.</p><p>He tucked Harry’s feet back under the cloak and bounced to his feet. His foot catching the edge of the cloak and tripping him up. He crouched where he was.</p><p>“Mr. Potter. What are you doing out of bed?” Of course, it would be Snape.</p><p>V stilled, not even breathing.</p><p>“I know it is you, under that cloak. Are you alone or are your pesky friends with you? Do I need to give all three of you detention?”</p><p>“I’m alone.” V answered, pulling off the cloak. “I couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>“And you just thought you would go for a stroll, because the professors don’t have enough to worry about, you thought you would add to it. Go back before I take points and assign detention, you inconsiderate brat.” Snape’s dark eyes pierced into Harry.</p><p>“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Professor.” The response was nothing but polite and grateful, but V was bristling on the inside. How dare he speak to Harry like that. It was unprofessional and Harry had never done anything to this man. He was sickeningly nice and thoughtful. And too sensitive, no matter how much V tried to mold it out of him.</p><p>“Now is not the time to be out wandering around the castle. If I catch you again, I will give you detention every night until summer break and confiscate your cloak.”</p><p>“You can’t do that.” V knew the rules, you couldn’t confiscate a family heirloom, you could only send it back home. “Rule number 23 states--”</p><p>“If you know the rules so well, Mr. Potter, then try following them.” His eyes looked like dark, soulless pits, where the only life visible was the rage that he constantly had to keep in check. Snape always kept it hidden when he was in front of Lord Voldemort, but in front of Harry, he wasn’t as controlled and calculated. V wanted to toy with him, but he was afraid he would give something away. Now was not the time to take risks, he was in a vulnerable situation.</p><p>Instead, he lowered his head and tried to mimic Harry’s kicked puppy look. If it worked on V, it had to work on this man, no matter how cold he acted. “I’m sorry, Professor. It’s the green lights, they are coming through the windows and I…” V shrugged and twisted a sneaker clad toe.</p><p>Harry of course would never admit to fear or weakness, especially in front of Professor Snape, but V wasn’t above using any means necessary.</p><p>Snape blinked down at Harry in surprise, his eyes softening before he was able to make them unreadable. He was good. It made V proud that he was one of his, well Lord Voldemort’s, or he might not be, which made him respect him more, if anything.</p><p>“The marks are gone. If you have trouble sleeping in the future, I suggest seeking out Madam Pomfrey. She would be able to give you something that will help more than walking the halls at night.” </p><p>V nodded.</p><p>“I will walk you back to your rooms.” </p><p>V wasn’t expecting that. Harry had been wasting his natural assets.</p><p>“To make sure that you don’t break any more rules along the way.”</p><p>That sounded more like him.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. RAB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have not been doing great with updating this fiction at any specific intervals. I will continue to update regularly, but not at any set time. It really depends on how long the chapter ends up being, how much time I get to work on it, and how easy writing is at the time. Sometimes the words just don't want to flow. I am doing my best to write in a timely manner and also write something that I hope is intriguing. Thank you to everyone that is sticking with me through this journey. Also thanks to Crystallocks for being an excellent beta for me and policing my commas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry walked back and forth in front of the Room of Requirements more times than usual before it finally opened. His mind had been a scattered mess all morning and after the announcement made at breakfast, he knew he wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>McGonagall had gotten up to tell a subdued and sleep deprived hall of students the sad news that Headmaster Dumbledore had passed away last night.</p>
<p>Passed away. It sounded peaceful and expected, but it wasn’t. Harry had been there, he had heard what happened. The issue was that he didn’t know what he was supposed to do with that information.<br/>The news had devastated most of Harry’s classmates. Dumbledore had always been the Guardian of Hogwarts, who made you feel safe when you woke up in the middle of the night after a bad dream or when after you read an especially horrific article in the paper and looked up to see him acting as if it was no big deal. </p>
<p>Neville had turned deathly pale and Harry had to wonder why they hadn’t told him beforehand.</p>
<p>“They should have told him.” Harry repeated. “I mean, did you see him? He looked like he was going to fall out of his seat. It was a shock.”</p>
<p>“It was a shock to everyone.” V pointed out. “Well except us, but we can’t be included in the mass.”</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“And what makes him so special?”</p>
<p>“He’s the Chosen One. He’d been taking special lessons with him, which made him Neville’s mentor. It would be like if something happened to you and me finding out at breakfast and being expected to finish my eggs.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you wouldn’t be able to eat or get out of bed for weeks.” V gave Harry a threatening look that told him that had better be the case.</p>
<p>“Probably months.”</p>
<p>V eyed him, trying to decide if he was being sarcastic or not. </p>
<p>Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “All I’m saying is they should have told him in advance.”</p>
<p>Stepping through the door wiped any trace of humor off of Harry’s face. The solemn mood of the room sucked it all away. </p>
<p>If possible, the rings under Neville’s eyes were even darker. And his pale pureblood skin looked thin and pulled tight across his cheekbones. It wasn’t a bad look for him. </p>
<p>“He looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks. It’s been one day.” V let out a huff. “So melodramatic.”</p>
<p>Uncomfortable under the weight of his friend’s eyes, Harry hurried to take a seat. The silence was overwhelming, but at least he wasn’t in the center of it, while they waited awkwardly for Neville to begin telling them why he asked them to be there.</p>
<p>“I was with Professor Dumbledore last night. I know what happened.” Neville began.</p>
<p>Harry didn’t know it was possible for the room to fall into a deeper silence, until it did. All eyes were glued to Neville, who refused to look at any of them, his eyes grew shiny behind his thick eyelashes, but no tears fell.</p>
<p>Harry had been there and he knew that Neville wasn’t there last night when Snape cast the killing curse on Dumbledore. He chanced a look at V to see the same skepticism mirrored on his face. But neither said anything and instead waited for Neville to continue.</p>
<p>V let out a loud sigh when further explanation took too long to come. “Spit it out already.” He snapped and looked about ready to go up to Neville and start shaking him. He probably would if he could, but he wasn’t able to physically lay hands on anyone but Harry, he had to use magic to interact with anything else. </p>
<p>Neville didn’t spit it out. Instead, he let out a long stream of shaky breath. Then sucked it loudly back in. Then out. Then in.</p>
<p>“Merlin, I am thankful that I didn’t go and try to kill him first. You’re bad enough, but him…I hope Lord Voldemort kills him before we destroy him.”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Neville cleared his throat. “He knew where one of the Horcruxes was and he took me along with him to retrieve it.” </p>
<p>Once he finally got going, it was like he barely paused for air. Perhaps too afraid that if he stopped, he wouldn’t be able to get going again. </p>
<p>“We flew to a cave by the beach. It was awful. There was a blood ritual and an underground lake that had...that had inferi.”</p>
<p>Ron and Ginny both sucked in a sharp breath, their eyes huge and faces intent on the story. Harry thought they looked more alike than they ever had before. </p>
<p>He looked around and everyone had serious expressions, ranging from frowns to furrowed brows, to the ‘child around a campfire’ look that both the Weasley’s had. Then there was V, who was smirking and looked like he was on the verge of breaking out into a full on grin at any moment.</p>
<p>Harry’s brows pinched together in thought and then finally asked, even though he didn’t want to. “What is an inferi?”</p>
<p>V looked about ready to explain, but Hermione beat him to it. He shot her a look she didn’t deserve, it wasn’t her fault that she couldn’t see or hear him. “They are dead bodies brought back to life by the use of necromancy, a very old and dark form of magic that isn’t used anymore.”</p>
<p>“I’ve only ever heard of them in stories that my brothers used to tell me to scare me.” Ginny said.</p>
<p>“So they are like zombies?” Harry asked. </p>
<p>Hermione nodded her head.</p>
<p>“Making inferi is worse than that though.” Luna said. Hermione looked put upon that she was being contradicted, but she said nothing, listening instead. “Zombies are just dead bodies risen from the dead. Inferi’s souls are dragged back into the bodies and trapped there.”</p>
<p>“Driven mad by the process and forced into servitude by the spell caster.” Ron’s voice was almost a whisper.</p>
<p>“That isn’t true. Even I don’t have the power to drag souls from wherever they go, back into a body.” V’s comment made Harry feel a little better.</p>
<p>Neville was turning white again, even his lips were losing color. Harry thought it best to move on before Neville had a breakdown again.</p>
<p>“What happened next?” Harry asked, trying to urge Neville to continue as gently as possible.</p>
<p>“There was a boat and we were able to use it to cross the lake. As long as we didn’t make contact with the water, we were left alone, but I could see them just under the surface.” Neville shuddered. </p>
<p>“We crossed over to a small island at the center of the lake and the only thing on the island was a pedestal with a basin on top. A gold locket sat in the basin with some sort of liquid surrounding it.” </p>
<p>Neville pulled the golden locket in discussion out of his pocket. V watched the long golden chain slide through Neville’s fingers with a greedy, hungry expression and his fingers twitched as if itching to snatch it away and declare, “Mine.” Then mutter over and over again, “My precious.” Harry shook his thoughts away. Maybe V was right and he did watch and read too much muggle fiction.</p>
<p>“Is that…?” Ginny asked, her feet moving her closer with morbid curiosity, but her hands up as if to push it away.</p>
<p>Neville’s chin fell to his chest and he gave a small, defeated shake of his head. “It’s a fake. I saw the real locket in a pensive memory and this isn’t it. It had a note, someone had already stolen the real one, it was all for nothing.”</p>
<p>V was looming over Neville like the pro loomer he was, eyeing the fake from all angles. “Ask him to read the note.” He ordered Harry.</p>
<p>“A note? Did you read it?”</p>
<p>Neville pulled a small rectangle piece of parchment out of his pocket.</p>
<p>To The Dark Lord</p>
<p>I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.</p>
<p>I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.</p>
<p>I face death in the hopes that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more.</p>
<p>R.A.B</p>
<p>“That Traitor!” Harry jumped at V’s sudden outburst.</p>
<p>“Do you know who that is?” Hermione asked, rereading the note several times.</p>
<p>“No, all I know is that this isn’t the real locket and Professor Dumbledore poisoned himself to retrieve it for nothing.”</p>
<p>V’s outrage died down and now he was looking curious again. “Tell him to continue.”</p>
<p>But Harry didn’t have to, because his friends beat him to it. All of them speaking at once.</p>
<p>“Was that what was in the basin? Poison?” Ron asked. </p>
<p>While Hermione wanted to know, “Why didn’t you just dump it out?”</p>
<p>And Ginny was trying to console him. “I’m sorry, Neville.”</p>
<p>Neville took a deep breath and began telling them what happened again. “There was a ladle. We tried scooping it out, but it filled up again instantly. It had to be drunk. I volunteered, but the Professor wouldn’t let me, he said he would drink it and if he stopped, I was to...force him to continue until it was all gone.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t?” Hermione asked, not sounding accusing, only surprised.</p>
<p>Neville gave one sharp nod. “He sounded half out of his head, but I got him to keep drinking. When it was all gone, he asked for water. Without thinking, I ran to the lake and got a ladle of water for him.”</p>
<p>“Idiot.” V huffed.</p>
<p>“Oh no.” Ginny covered her mouth and Harry noted that both Hermione and Ron were doing pretty much the same.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even think. Then the inferi began crawling out of the lake, they had us surrounded. We would have both died if not for Professor Dumbledore. He managed to conjure a ring of fire around us until we were able to escape.</p>
<p>“He side-alonged me to Hogsmeade. As soon as we landed, I could tell something was wrong.”</p>
<p>“I wonder what gave that idea? The large glowing skull floating up above half the town? I could tell something was wrong from the castle.” V could only be patient for so long and five of these meetings in one week was stretching it to its breaking point. He was pacing the room and Harry hoped that would help him burn off some of his agitated energy.</p>
<p>“It was so loud and smokey and then there were the…”</p>
<p>V came to a halt and glowered.</p>
<p>“The death marks.” Harry finished for him to keep V’s head from imploding. “We could see them from the castle.”</p>
<p>Neville nodded. “That and there were bodies and I could hear the cries of werewolves. They sounded so close.”</p>
<p>“How did you get back to the castle?” Ginny asked.</p>
<p>“Walked. I sent a patronus to Professor Snape and he found us. Together, we got Professor Dumbledore back to the castle.</p>
<p>“Why Snape?” Harry asked. Should he tell them about what he saw and overheard last night?</p>
<p>“Professor Dumbledore was asking for him. He was half out of his head, but he kept saying he needed to see Severus before it was too late.”</p>
<p>Harry looked at V with a questioning look. If he was going to say something, now was the moment.</p>
<p>V shook his head.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe he’s gone.” Neville cried, sounding so broken and angry. “And for nothing.”</p>
<p>The locket went flying through the air and landed with a metallic thud at Harry’s feet. He bent over to pick it up. “RAB, that sounds familiar. Like I’ve come across those initials somewhere.”</p>
<p>“You have.” V said. “Think Harry, where might you have seen someone’s initials with a last name that starts with a B?”</p>
<p>V was watching Harry, waiting for him to figure out the clue he had given him and getting more disappointed with every second that Harry didn’t.</p>
<p>“Black!” Harry’s sudden outburst made everyone flinch.</p>
<p>“That would make sense, because how many wizards have a last name that starts with B?” Ron said.</p>
<p>“Regulus Black.” Neville seemed to be coming back to life with the idea that they could find the real locket. For once, V looked at Neville with a little approval. “My grandmother made me memorize the family trees of all the pure blood families when I was young.” The memory brought a frown to his face.</p>
<p>Harry nodded, “I remember there was a plaque on Sirius’s brother’s door with RAB.”</p>
<p>“But wasn’t he a follower of Voldemort?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>Ron’s eyes grew huge and he was so excited that he couldn’t get the words out for a moment. “The...the...house elf! He had a locket.” He looked at Harry. “Remember over the summer he was hoarding all that junk and he had that locket. What if that is the real locket?”</p>
<p>“Ron, you’re a genius.” Hermione gushed, causing Ron to turn beet red.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I would go that far.” Ginny muttered out the side of her mouth. Neville let out a chuckle that seemed to surprise himself.</p>
<p>“So we need to go to Grimmauld Place, get the locket and destroy it.” Hermione made it sound so matter of fact. Just pop on over there, no problems or obstacles at all.</p>
<p>“Only, we’re at school.” Harry pointed out.</p>
<p>“We can ask McGonagall.” Hermione suggested.</p>
<p>“We can’t tell anyone. I don’t think I was even supposed to tell you.” Neville confessed. “If You-Know-Who finds out we're destroying his Horcruxes, then we’ve lost. He can’t know.”</p>
<p>Hermione frowned. “We don’t have to tell her why. We could tell her Professor Dumbledore wanted you to do something for the order.”</p>
<p>“We’ve snuck out before. We could do it again.” Harry said.</p>
<p>“Yes, the sooner the better.” V agreed. </p>
<p>“And once we have the locket, then what?” Neville asked, sounding crestfallen, like an idea just occurred to him and burst the fragile bubble of hope that had formed. “I don’t know how to destroy them. Professor Dumbledore didn’t tell me. I don’t know if he figured out how. He had managed to destroy one already, but it almost killed him. That’s why his arm was the way it was.”</p>
<p>“He destroyed one? When was he planning on telling us?” V’s eyes looked like a demon was possessing him. “I loathe him. The dimwitted, numbskull. He’s the epitome of everything wrong with…”</p>
<p>Harry ignored the rest of the rant that continued for a long time, the language and insults growing worse as it went.</p>
<p>“I made a dagger.” All eyes turned to Harry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pulled the gleaming dagger out of his pocket.</p>
<p>Neville was holding the real locket out and away from him. Harry could feel the hatred seeping out of it, affecting anyone in contact with it.</p>
<p>“It feels so alive...and angry.” Neville said, stretching his arm out farther, his brow furrowed in an attempt to fight off the feeling that was washing over him.</p>
<p>Ron had been the first one to come into direct contact with it. He claimed that it felt like a Dementor was sucking all hope out of him, only more creative, because it helped fill your mind with all your worst fears and insecurities.</p>
<p>It didn’t have that effect on Harry, but he did get the impression that it would kill him if he gave it the chance. He wouldn’t give it the chance to kill anyone.</p>
<p>As if sensing the dagger and its imminent doom, the locket pulsed and twisted itself tightly around Neville’s wrist with enough force that the chain was digging into his skin and cutting off circulation to his hand. Neville had to pry it off, letting it clatter to the floor with a heavy thud. His wrist had red indents all around it and was bleeding in a couple spots. </p>
<p>Ron took a step back from it, his eyes wide. “I can feel it trying to get me to pick it up. The thing’s pure evil.”</p>
<p>Ginny was clinging to Luna’s shoulder of all people as if Luna would protect her, her face pale, but with a look that said she was going to see this through to the end. </p>
<p>Harry walked closer to the locket, the dagger down at his side. “The sooner we destroy it, the better.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to...just stab it?” Ginny asked, her voice feigning a steadiness he knew she didn’t feel.</p>
<p>“No, you are going to stab it.”</p>
<p>“Me?” She was already shaking her head, long red and gold waves flicking around her head with each shake.</p>
<p>“Don’t you want to, after what the diary tried to do?”</p>
<p>An inaudible mumble was her answer.</p>
<p>“Don’t you?” Harry repeated, holding the dagger out to her.</p>
<p>“Yes.” She said, more loud, her freckled nose scrunching up into the signature Weasley look of determination. All hesitation seemed to fall away, she stalked out from behind Luna’s shoulder and gripped the dagger handle. The locket was seething now.</p>
<p>Harry looked up to see that V was also seething in the corner of the room. Watching with his lips curled back and his fists clenched. Harry could feel his magic, static energy filling the room and crackling with rage. It felt so overwhelming and a little intoxicating to Harry.</p>
<p>Honestly, Harry didn’t trust himself to touch the locket. He didn’t know what he would do. He wanted to swoop in and save it. Put it around his neck and allow it to calm down, tame it and befriend it, even though he knew that it would one day choke him in his sleep. He hid his shaking hands behind his back.</p>
<p>The locket gave off an animalistic sound that was both dangerous and pathetic, it grew louder with each step Ginny took closer to it. To Harry’s ears, it sounded like a siren’s wail calling him to his own demise. He wondered if the others could hear it or if it was just him. No one else seemed to be reacting. They were all frozen in place, breaths held, eyes unblinking.</p>
<p>Ginny hovered over the locket. She gave one last uncertain glance over her shoulder. Harry couldn’t have encouraged her even though he wanted to, but she wasn’t looking towards him. She was looking at her brother. Ron gave a firm nod and a step closer with a white knuckled grip on his wand at the ready.</p>
<p>The diary and diadem hadn’t been this hard to destroy. Why was this one any different? His heart felt like it was trying to crawl out of his throat and he felt tears springing to his eyes as if he was watching an old friend walk to the gallows.</p>
<p>With a fierce grunt, Ginny pounced on the locket, stabbing it several times, repeatedly. Her breathing growing heavier with each stab until she finally stopped, her chest heaving and her hair cascading down the front of her face. Her hands shook so hard that the knife clattered to the floor beside the locket.</p>
<p>Despite all the fuss the locket was making before it was destroyed, it took its destruction in stubborn silence. Not giving its hated audience the satisfaction of hearing it cry.</p>
<p>“That was intense.” Neville said, with a shaky laugh. </p>
<p>Luna seemed to be the least affected by the entire event. She glided over to Ginny and helped her to her feet, her lithe frame stronger than it appeared. “Do you need anything, Ginny?”</p>
<p>“No.” There was no sign of the trembling her body was showing moments ago. With Luna’s free hand, she bent down and retrieved the dagger.</p>
<p>“How can we be for sure it worked?” Hermione asked, casting a few spells at the locket.</p>
<p>“It did.” Harry could feel its absence. “Can’t you feel it?”</p>
<p>Hermione frowned down at the locket. “Yes, but what if it is pretending?”</p>
<p>“Don’t pick it up!” Ron cried, but Hermione didn’t listen; she lifted the necklace up in her left hand and squinted up at the open pendant. Ron snatched it out of her hand and then frowned deeper at the fact that now he was holding it.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t open like that before.” Hermione said.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t feel...alive like it did before.” Ron admitted.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it can pretend. It doesn’t have anywhere else to go. It’s either there and we feel it or it's destroyed and gone.” Harry said he was feeling sick and wanted this to be over. He didn’t want to stand here and keep poking and prodding at an empty, lifeless locket that had once held a precious piece of a soul.</p>
<p>“I think Harry is right.” Neville said, walking forward and sliding the locket free from Ron’s hand and much like Hermione, holding it up to study it. “I can feel that it’s just a piece of jewellery now. It worked. We destroyed it.” He sounded more confident than Harry had ever heard him sound before. </p>
<p>All of Harry’s friends were watching Neville and Harry realized that they were looking at Neville as their leader in this endeavor. His firm voice and confirmation made all the others believe what they had questioned when Harry had been the one to say it just moments ago. </p>
<p>Harry didn’t want to be their leader. He felt like his own life was a mess and on the brink of disaster ninety percent of the time. But he had been the one to make the dagger and had played a big part in planning to come here. Some acknowledgement would be nice. A little confidence in him, so that when he said the thing was destroyed, they didn’t question him until Neville backed him up. What had Neville done anyway? Ginny had destroyed it. Harry had brought the dagger and the marauder's map allowed them to sneak out of the school and use the floo at Hogsmeade. Hermione had done the legwork to find out the most discreet location in Hogsmeade to use the floo. Even Luna had done more. She had known there was going to be a staff meeting today at this time and had suggested we do our sneaking during it.</p>
<p>Harry sighed. Why was he thinking like this? He looked over at V and shivered. Oh, that’s why. Waves of displeasure were washing off of him and starting to seep into Harry’s own emotions. He tried to bar them and wrap his own thoughts and feelings around himself as a protective cocoon. He would let V vent and his emotions flow over him later, but he couldn’t do that now. It would be too much and they still needed to get back to the school. He couldn’t let his friends see him fall apart.</p>
<p>He tried signalling to V to try harder to keep his bad mood to himself, but he was too busy sending death glares at all of Harry’s friends and looking anywhere else but at Harry. His eyes finally caught Harry’s for a second before he purposefully looked away. He was such a child sometimes.</p>
<p>The fact that no one seemed to notice when he walked away didn’t help Harry’s own mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny found Harry alone in the study at Grimmauld Place. Alone, except for one sulky Dark Lord, who still wouldn’t look at him. Harry wondered if it would be like this every time they destroyed a Horcrux. He seemed extra angry, but it had affected Harry more than usual too, so he decided to give him some space.</p>
<p>“There you are.” Ginny said, closing the door behind her. “I was wondering where you went. The others all headed down to the kitchen.” </p>
<p>“I like this room.” Harry said, which wasn’t a lie. He preferred the small space of it to the larger rooms in the house. And it was free of portraits and house-elf heads, which was a huge bonus.</p>
<p>Ginny leaned against the door, knotting a thick strand of hair around her finger. He had thought she had gotten over being nervous around him.</p>
<p>Frowning, he asked, “Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>She looked up, her eyes boring into Harry with an intensity that made him uncomfortable. Her eyes were almost the same color as V’s when he was calm and content. V would probably hex him if he mentioned that.</p>
<p>She dropped her hair and squared her shoulders. “I wanted to say thank you.” Before Harry could protest the unnecessity of it, she rushed on. “Everyone is always treating me like a child, but not you.”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. “You’re only a year younger.”</p>
<p>“Tell that to my brother.” She muttered, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>Harry laughed. “He’s your older brother. I’m sure if you were my sister, I’d be over protective too.”</p>
<p>“It’s not only that. You should’ve seen everyone’s faces when you suggested I be the one to destroy the locket.”</p>
<p>Harry could see V’s eyes practically pulse from under the shadow of his hood at just the mention of it.</p>
<p>“Did you see how they all...were so hesitant. As if I couldn’t handle something like that, but you had confidence in me.” Ginny pushed away from the door and took a step closer to Harry.</p>
<p>Harry hadn’t noticed anyone’s facial expressions because he was too busy watching V and being in his own head. A bad habit. A horrible habit he needed to break so that he didn’t keep getting caught off guard.</p>
<p>“I noticed you watching me the other day, when Dean kissed me.”</p>
<p>Like right now.</p>
<p>Harry hadn’t been watching Ginny. He had been watching V prowl around her, insulting her for the inappropriate display of public affection.</p>
<p>Ginny was already so close and leaning in. If he hadn’t been looking slightly to her left instead of at her, he would have seen that her eyelashes were fluttering and that she was licking her lips. She took him not moving away as a welcome. Harry found Ginny’s lips mashed against his, her hand on the back of his neck, gently playing with the hair curling against his skin. Her lips were softer than he had expected as they moved slowly against his own. </p>
<p>“Harry! Ginny!” Ron called, bursting into the room. They jumped apart. Ginny looked almost smug, while Harry felt like his face was on fire. “We’re getting ready...to...leave.” Ron broke off and looked confusedly at the two of them, then understanding and anger sparked to life on his face.</p>
<p>“Are you planning on kissing the entire school?” Ron shouted at Ginny.</p>
<p>“You know well and good I’m not, but I will if I want to. It's none of your business. ” She yelled back, just as loud. “You are such a hypocrite.”</p>
<p>“Am not.”</p>
<p>“Are too. Why do you have to ruin everything?” She turned back to Harry, the fiery look she was wearing fell off immediately, replaced by pink cheeks and hunched shoulders. She shoved past Ron and out the door, not looking back a second time.</p>
<p>“Mate, my sister?” Ron turned his anger on Harry as soon as Ginny was no longer there to take the brunt of it.</p>
<p>“It’s not like that. She kissed me and it caught me off guard.” Harry tried to explain. “Trust me, I don’t like her like that.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with my sister?” Ron wanted to know, now angry that he wasn’t secretly snogging Ginny.</p>
<p>V had found his way over there, too nosy to stay out of it. “You must be getting better. She didn’t cry.” His voice was ice, not an ounce of humor in it.</p>
<p>“Nothing’s wrong with her. I just don’t see her that way.”</p>
<p>Ron narrowed his eyes as if he didn’t buy that.</p>
<p>“She’s beautiful, smart, great with a broom.” </p>
<p>That sounded sexual.</p>
<p>“Er...I mean she’s good at Quidditch.”</p>
<p>Ron’s face was turning redder and Harry got the impression that he was making things worse.</p>
<p>“Tell him you’re bent.” V suggested, his voice still so hollow sounding. Harry ignored the suggestion, he wasn’t going to tell Ron he was bent.</p>
<p>“You’d be lucky to be with my sister.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Kissing my sister! I can’t believe it.”</p>
<p>“She kissed me.” Harry corrected, but again this only made things worse.</p>
<p>“Are you saying my sister is…”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not.”</p>
<p>Ron looked ready to keep going round, with no end in sight.</p>
<p>“I’m bent.” Harry blurted out.</p>
<p>Ron and Harry both blinked in surprise.</p>
<p>Why had he said that? That wasn’t even true. Stupid V and his stupid suggestions.</p>
<p>“Oh, I guess I could see that.”</p>
<p>“What?” Harry asked. He could see that?</p>
<p>Ron nodded, “I mean you have spent half the year watching Malfoy.” Ron shuddered. “Please don’t date Malfoy.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like Malfoy. I don’t like anyone at the moment. I’m…” Too busy running around trying to please one extremely high maintenance man, he didn’t have time for another. “Still trying to figure things out. Don’t tell anyone!”</p>
<p>“Your secret’s safe with me.” Ron swore. “You may want to tell Ginny so that she doesn’t think you like her.”</p>
<p>Great. How long would he have to pretend to be into blokes before he could say he had been confused? But it had worked. Ron’s anger had dissolved immediately, with no signs that he had ever been anything but a supportive best mate. Harry looked at V over Ron’s shoulder, expecting him to be gloating that he got Harry to say something stupid, but he was still under his hood and not paying the situation much attention. </p>
<p>“Ginny’s good with secrets so she won’t tell anyone. And you should tell Hermione, she won’t like being left out.”</p>
<p>Harry let out a long sigh. Perfect, another lie to tell his friends.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, mate.” Ron said, patting Harry on the shoulder. “It is what it is.”</p>
<p>It is what it is. </p>
<p>Ron was still telling him supportive stuff on their way from the room to the kitchen to join the others. He finally stopped when the kitchen door swung open.</p>
<p>“We're getting ready to floo back to Hogsmeade Station.” Hermione told them.</p>
<p>Harry felt a touch on his shoulder. Neville gave him an uncertain smile and then held out the dagger, wrapped in a protective cloth. “You should have this back.” Harry was still feeling off because he wanted to snatch it back and say how that was obvious since it was his.</p>
<p>A half mumbled thanks is what he actually said.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you thought of making this. And went back down...there.” </p>
<p>All Harry could hear was the accusation in Neville’s voice.</p>
<p>“Why?” He snapped, snatching his dagger.</p>
<p>Neville pulled back in surprise at Harry’s tone. “I...it just wouldn’t be a place I would want to go back to. Once sounded bad enough.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Harry forced himself to calm down and concentrated on pushing V’s overwhelming mood away once more. It wasn’t much use though. Harry’s mood was ruined, he was better off focusing on not reacting.</p>
<p>When he turned back to the fireplace, the others were all looking at him. They could all keep their judginess to themselves. He hadn’t done anything wrong. He was helping them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Harry had been expecting praise for his (for V’s) brilliant thinking, he was sorely mistaken. At first his friends tilted their heads and looked closer, unsure of what it was that they should be impressed with. Harry held the dagger up higher so they could get a better look.</p>
<p>“I coated the blade in Basilisk’s venom. Since it killed the diary, it should kill the locket as well.” Harry explained, grinning at his friends. That was until none of them showed any sort of excitement. Then he frowned right back at them. “You guys don’t think it will work?”</p>
<p>Hermione was the first to come around. “I should think that it would. It depends on the type of metal and how it will react to the venom.”</p>
<p>“It’s Goblin Steel and I did research on it before I made it.”</p>
<p>Hermione looked offended that Harry hadn’t asked for her help and Harry thought Ron was feeling the same. Probably not about the research, but with the rest.</p>
<p>“The Basilisk is probably lonely down there by itself.” Luna said.</p>
<p>“It’s dead.” Ron said, then looked uncertain, no one had ever said it was killed. It was just assumed that the Headmaster had had it destroyed for the future safety of the school. “It was dead, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Harry didn’t see how telling them the truth would help anything.</p>
<p>“Oh. That’s sad.” Luna twisted the beads on her bracelet. “They are on the very rare list of magical creatures. The staff could have rehomed it and found a mate for it. There was an article in the Quibbler that pointed out that if steps aren’t taken to protect them, creatures like the Basilisk will become extinct in another decade.”</p>
<p>“She is the only one of your friends that I like.” V commented. “She’s capable, she appreciates the less appreciated, and most importantly, she’s quiet.”</p>
<p>“I think I’d be ok with them being extinct.” Ron’s comment earned him a piercing glare from V.</p>
<p>“Dead or not, I can’t believe you went down there all alone.” Ginny said, hitting the nail on its head.</p>
<p>“You could have told us and we would have gone with you.” Hermione said, Ron agreeing energetically beside her.</p>
<p>“You two seemed busy at the time. I’m sorry, I should have told you.”</p>
<p>“I forget you can speak Parseltongue.” Neville said. Oh yes, the ability that is the sign of a dark wizard. It was like the entire school had chosen to forget about it after the incidents of second year were over and Harry had been credited for saving Ginny and helping win the house cup. </p>
<p>“I don’t see why it's such a big deal. It’s something I was born with and snakes aren’t any more evil than lizards or fish. I know so because I’ve talked to them. Their brains are the size of an acorn.”</p>
<p>“They’re creepy and they...slither.” Ron gave a shudder, he disliked snakes almost as much as spiders.</p>
<p>Hermione jumped in to cut off anyone else speaking anything against Harry, her entire body bouncing to mimic the suddenness at which she spoke. “It’s not that, Harry, and we obviously don’t think you or snakes are evil. It’s a horrid stereotype.”</p>
<p>“But it isn’t.” Neville said, earning him a sharp look from Hermione. He bit his lip, but continued on less confidently. “It isn’t that the wizards are automatically evil.” He quickly assured Harry, as if Harry was having concerns that he might be. “The spells that are created with the intent to speak parseltongue to cast them are dark.”</p>
<p>“The entire wizarding world is a superstitious mass of ignorance and I get more proof daily that I’m right by the fact that they idolize him. How would he know they are dark when he doesn’t even understand the language or the spells’ uses? It’s like the time you told that snake not to attack that boy and instead, everyone assumed that you ordered it to attack. Idiots. Fools! I would wash my hands with them. ALL of them, if I didn’t need them as a front.” V came to a stop, huffing and appearing short of breath even though he didn’t need air. It was all for show. And it was an award winning performance that had Harry fighting not to laugh, which he didn’t think was what V was aiming for.</p>
<p>“I’m not using dark magic.”</p>
<p>“We know, mate.” Ron said, “That doesn’t get you off the hook for going down into a dangerous chamber without even telling anyone you were going ,and without inviting me to go with you.”</p>
<p>Harry wasn’t able to hold in his laughter this time, it came out loud and high pitched. “I’ll make it up to you. I’ll think of something even more dangerous for us to do together.”</p>
<p>“Like sneaking out of the school and destroying a Horcrux?” Hermione asked, taking the dagger from Harry and examining it carefully.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a large number of rushed meetings and over planning before a day was set and it was decided how and when they would make it to Grimmauld Place to see if the locket in question was in fact a Horcrux and then if it was, see if the dagger would work as well as they all hoped. Harry knew it worked because they had already destroyed Ravenclaw’s Diadem with it, but he couldn’t tell the others about that yet. They had freaked out about him making the dagger himself, if he told them he destroyed a Horcrux already, they would bind him up and take turns throwing hexes at him. </p>
<p>And V said it would draw too much attention. It would be best to let them find it and re-destroy it. He would think of a plan and he would do it in less time than when they brainstormed how they go from Hogsmeade to the Black’s ancestral home. Harry’s friends were really starting to get to V and Harry had mixed feelings about the term coming to an end in three days.</p>
<p>They had all gotten into another debate about whether they should wait and do it during the summer break. </p>
<p>“How do you suppose we destroy a Horcrux under mum’s nose over summer break?” Ginny had thrown her hands up into the air. “We are already all here, let's go!”</p>
<p>And for once, her and Ron came to a swift, joint agreement.</p>
<p>“This is why Democracies are so slow when getting anything done.” V commented. It was a surprise to Harry that he hadn’t gone on another rant. Harry suspected he was using strong Occlumency techniques to keep himself calm. Harry had caught him reading a book about it.</p>
<p>“We increase the risk of getting caught if we go today, but...I don’t want to put it off.”</p>
<p>“Our brave leader has spoken and so it must be done.” V’s dry comment made Harry snort.</p>
<p>He covered it by clearing his throat. “Right, so are we going today then?”</p>
<p>Everyone nodded their heads.</p>
<p>They took the secret tunnel that leads to the Shrieking Shack, then from there snuck to the train station using Harry’s cloak in places where they might be seen. At the train station, there was a maintenance floo used by employees. </p>
<p>Hermione had found a passage from an employee that mentioned how he liked being able to see the castle again from time to time and would sometimes floo there to take his lunch break. And Luna, who Harry was learning had an excellent memory, remembered an article about the floo network being over taxed because it was cheaper for companies to keep the floo running all the time than it was to schedule floo appointments or close them down in the off season and then re-open them during the on season. The train had been on the list. </p>
<p>The floo had been extra sooty, but it had worked and they all made it to Grimmauld Place.</p>
<p>Sneaking back into the school was as simple as sneaking out. It wasn’t past curfew so once they were back at the school, they blended back into the crowds of students, many of them beginning to head to the Great Hall for dinner.</p>
<p>“Ginny.” Harry walked up beside her. “Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone.” Ginny looked towards Ron, who was watching them, he gave Harry an approving nod and returned to talking to Hermione.</p>
<p>“He’s not mad anymore, I see.” Ginny looked up to Harry. “What did you say to him?”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you.” Waving to the others, Harry told them, “We’ll catch up.”</p>
<p>Ron for his part ushered the others away, distracting them with questions. “When do you think we should meet next? To study.” Ron didn’t throw up quotations with his fingers, but he might as well have. Harry couldn’t help but shake his head and smile at his friend's antics.</p>
<p>Ginny had her mouth open to say something, probably to make fun of her brother, but she snapped it shut. “He’s...not very subtle sometimes.” Was all she said.</p>
<p>“No.”  Harry steered Ginny into a private alcove and placed a couple privacy charms. Turning to her, his throat went dry. What if she cried? What if she hexed him? What if she made fun of him? What if she told the entire school?!</p>
<p>Harry ran his hands through his hair. She wouldn’t do any of that, but it still didn’t make this anymore comfortable or less humiliating.</p>
<p>Ginny took his nervousness as a sign that he wanted to kiss her again and stepped closer. Harry threw his hands up and found that blurting it out really was the best way to say something unpleasant. “I don’t like girls!”</p>
<p>She stopped, her pretty brown eyes growing wider on her freckled face. She really was attractive. His stomach fluttered, maybe…No, he couldn’t. Not right now anyway, with V still attached to him. He didn’t want to start a relationship based on lies, not with Ginny. She deserved better than that.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He didn’t know why he was apologizing. “I didn’t mean for you to think that I was interested like that, I like you a lot as a friend. I don’t see you as just Ron’s little sister. But I also don’t see you as someone I’m attracted to.”</p>
<p>Harry probably would’ve kept rambling, but Ginny cut him off by throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing hard enough to pull him down into a hunched position. Why was she so short, when the rest of her family was tall? Her mother wasn’t tall. She must’ve taken after her mom.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Harry.” She pulled back, her hands still resting on his shoulders. “Thank you for telling me. I’m fine with being friends.” And she looked fine with it. She looked so pleased with the idea, Harry might have thought he accidentally proposed to her instead.</p>
<p>“Er...yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>“You won’t tell anyone?”</p>
<p>“If she does, I will hex her mouth shut.” V threatened with a suddenness and raw rage in his voice. Harry looked at him nervously, but he didn’t move to harm Ginny. He was content with just imagining it for now.</p>
<p>“I won’t. It’s your secret to tell, but when you are ready...there’s nothing to be worried about. I know all your friends will support you. And if they don’t…” Her eyes shone with malicious content. Harry wondered if the horcrux possessing her had left her with permanent personality traits. She pulled out her wand and grinned from ear to ear.</p>
<p>“I’m not worried. It's just not a good time with what we have going on and all.”</p>
<p>She thankfully put her wand away and shrugged. “You have to live in the moment, Harry.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try to do that.” Harry agreed. “I’ll catch up. I need a few minutes to myself.” If he looked as frazzled as he felt, then she wouldn’t question it.</p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll make sure Ron doesn’t eat all the food.”</p>
<p>Harry leaned against the window, breathing in a deep breath of air. Today has been a long day. He could feel V’s anger across their connection. Keeping it from overwhelming him was taking so much energy that his head was starting to hurt and Harry could tell he was letting more and more through. His hands were starting to tremble and his scar was beginning to itch and burn.</p>
<p>“V, I know you're upset, but can you please try to calm down.” His voice came out short of breath, it was like he couldn’t catch it.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me to calm down.” V stalked over to Harry and pressed him against the wall that he was leaning against to help him stay standing. He was really starting to get light headed. “You let her destroy a piece of my soul.”</p>
<p>“Ginny?”</p>
<p>“Yes! It is bad enough that they have to be destroyed, but to let someone as unworthy as her do it is unacceptable. And you…” V’s fingers dug into his chest. “Not only allowed it, but suggested it.” He ground the words out. Harry’s scar was painful enough to bring tears to his eyes. Through the tears, he could see V’s eyes, they looked like blurry, hot pokers.</p>
<p>“Aghh.” Harry brought his hands up to his scar. It felt like his head was splitting open.</p>
<p>V released his hold and Harry slid down the wall, the pain taking up all his attention. When it started to ease, he was able to look up to see that V was kneeling in front of him, watching him with a blank unreadable expression. </p>
<p>“Are you enjoying yourself?” Harry asked, his voice barely audible.</p>
<p>“Does this feel like enjoyment?” His voice still sounded angry, but he didn’t look as enraged.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. It felt the opposite.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think I could destroy it, V.” Harry lowered the hand still pressed to the throbbing scar. “The locket felt different from your other Horcruxes. More like you. I didn’t want to do it. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>V reached out and brushed the sweaty strands of hair out of Harry’s face. They stuck stubbornly to his forehead and V had to repeat the gesture several times to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar residing beneath.</p>
<p>V’s fingers were gentle when they pressed against the scar. It didn’t make it any less agonizing. Harry tried to grip at his wrist to pull his hand away, but it only grasped air. “Stop”, he groaned.</p>
<p>V dropped his hand. </p>
<p>“It’s strange that it hurts you. For me, it feels...peaceful.”</p>
<p>Harry looked up at V, feeling so very tired. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry you are in pain. I will get control over myself.” V said, standing back up and walking away from Harry. Harry didn’t know what to say. V was never sorry that he caused anyone pain, not even Harry. In fact, it usually seemed like a favorite pastime hobby of his. Harry couldn’t help the suspicion that rose up, pushing all of Harry’s other feelings to the side.</p>
<p>“You are never sorry. That would mean you have to think you did something wrong and you think you’re always right.”</p>
<p>V spun around. “I didn’t do anything wrong. I was practicing being sympathetic.” </p>
<p>“Practicing?” Harry dropped his head into his hands. “You are the worst.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to be in pain again? I suggest you close your mouth and practice not infuriating me for once.”</p>
<p>Harry returned V’s glare, but he didn’t say anything more. V did have a point. Angering him would only cause himself pain.</p>
<p>V’s eyes jolted away from Harry to the entry of the alcove they were in. For a moment, Harry thought he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned around to look, there wasn’t anyone or anything there.</p>
<p>“Was someone there?” Harry asked, scared that they might have been overheard. He didn’t know if he had the strength or will to cast an obliviate in him at the moment.</p>
<p>V’s eyes were trained on the spot a second longer, before he shook his head. </p>
<p>“No, I thought I heard something, but it was nothing.” He gave Harry a smile and a hand to help him to his feet. </p>
<p>Hackles raised, Harry hesitantly took the offered hand and steadied himself against V. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Harry.” Harry felt magic tingle through his body and flutter along his skin. “That should get you back to the tower.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, he was too exhausted to try to figure out what V was up to right now. It would have to wait until morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for making it this far. Please comment and let me know what you think. It really does help hearing feedback for future chapters and inspiration.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the support. I noticed a lot more kudos this last update and it really helped boost my moral for this project.<br/>Also as usual I want to thank Cyrstallocks for taking the time out of their busy schedule to beta this for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sat alone in the train cart, well he was never really alone. He took turns watching the scenery flash by out the window and watching V reading a book to his left. He was pressed close enough that he could make it appear like Harry was holding the book if necessary.</p><p>Ron and Hermione were doing prefect duties and promised to join him later. In the meantime, he was bored. </p><p>“I’m bored, talk to me.” He whined, not feeling brave enough to swat at V’s book.</p><p>“I will read to you out loud if you would like.” Was as much compromise as Harry was going to get.</p><p> He sighed and went back to looking out the window. </p><p>Harry heard the sliding of the door, expecting to see his friends standing in the doorway; he was surprised it was Ginny instead. He smiled at her, excited to have someone to occupy himself with. He would be pleased if it was Malfoy that had walked in, just for something to do.</p><p>“Ginny, want to play a game to pass the time?” He asked, tossing V’s book to the side and sitting up straight.</p><p>She looked around the cart as if expecting someone to be there. Then she swallowed and shook her head. “No, I was looking for Luna. I promised her I would sit with her on the train ride, but then got distracted with a few other friends.”</p><p>“I could go find her with you and then we could all sit together.”</p><p>Ginny looked alarmed at Harry’s suggestion.</p><p>“No! I have something I wanted to talk to her alone about.” Ginny’s eyes grew wide at what she had just said. “Nothing about you. Just girl talk. You wouldn’t be interested in hearing about how Mindy Loveless was snogging Penny’s boyfriend.” She waved Harry off and started backing out the door.</p><p>“I might be.” </p><p>But Harry’s words went unacknowledged.</p><p>“Bye Harry, catch you later.” The door slid shut with a finalizing thud.</p><p>Harry scratched his head for a moment and studied the stain on his pant leg. “That was strange. Don’t you think?”</p><p>V shrugged. “Teenage girls are strange. I wouldn’t waste time trying to understand them.”</p><p>The book began floating back over to V, but Harry snatched it out of the air before it could reach him. </p><p>“You don’t think she’s had second thoughts about me being bent? Err, well about me telling her that I am. I’m not really. Perhaps she’s thought about it and is mad at me now. Or she thinks I led her on. She seemed fine when I talked to her only three days ago.”</p><p>“No. Something else has probably happened in her pathetic life that she deems to be life altering and is preoccupied with teen drama.”</p><p>“But then, why couldn’t she tell me?”</p><p>V narrowed his eyes, his lips forming a tight line across his face. “Why would you want her to?”</p><p>Harry shrugged, he really didn’t know why. Only that he was bored and feeling lonely. He had thought Ginny and him had become better friends because of what happened and now he was being left out. Luna and Ginny were going to hangout. Hermione and Ron were patrolling the train together and Neville...well he was probably with Luna. Would Ginny pull Luna away or would she tell Neville all about it too?</p><p>“You are tired. Why don’t you pass the time until your little friends get here by taking a nap?”</p><p>“I’m not five, V. I don’t need you to tell me when to take naps anymore.”</p><p>“I must have assumed you’ve reverted, because you are acting like a child at the moment.”</p><p>Harry crossed his arms over his chest, then realized what he was doing and uncrossed them. V didn’t look impressed.</p><p>“You could play Exploding Snap with me.” </p><p>“No.” V’s magic pulled the book off Harry’s lap and the pages flipped open to where he had left off.</p><p>Harry chewed his cheek, trying not to say anything that would make him sound immature.</p><p>“We need to think of a place to put the Diadem for the others to find.”</p><p>“Make a list and I will tell you if any of them are halfway decent.” V said, not even looking away from the book.</p><p>“Fine.” Harry grumbled. He tried thinking of a few places that he thought V might hide something important, but then stopped. “You already know where we're going to hide it, don’t you?”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t exercise your brain and try to think on your own. Perhaps you might think of something I didn’t.”</p><p>V must have sensed the look Harry was giving him, because he finally unglued his eyes from the page.</p><p>“Unlikely, but not impossible.” </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. “It’s the train ride home. I don’t want to exercise my brain.”</p><p>“Your annoying friends will find you soon. I don’t care if you are bored, but shut up. I am trying to read something that is imperative to our plans and since you don’t want to think and do any of the work, I must. So be quiet.” V’s anger came out of nowhere. His icy tone was unnecessary for the simple request.</p><p>He didn’t have to be mean about it. Harry opened his mouth to say just that.</p><p>“Don’t.” V warned. His reddened eyes staring at Harry over the edge of his book was a far stronger warning than the single word.</p><p>Harry snapped his mouth shut and slouched in his seat, giving in and letting his arms cross comfortably over his chest. Then grumbling  to himself, he went back to looking out the window. He pressed his head against the cold glass and that is how his friends found him sometime later, asleep and drooling on the glass.</p><p>They woke him up as they entered the cart while arguing back and forth. “I don’t know, Hermione. Why don’t you write to my mum and ask her?”</p><p>“I’m not going to do that.” She said, lines etched into her smooth face. The excess energy that she usually burnt off by swinging her arms and bouncing on the balls of her feet, was pent up into her tense shoulders and her movements were jerky as she put her bag down and sat next to Harry, causing V to have to move to the seat across from Harry. Until Ron plopped down into it and he had to move a second time. He didn’t like when people went through him and they didn’t seem to like it either. They always gave a small shiver even though Harry knew that what they were feeling wasn’t coldness. V wasn’t cold, it was more like static energy, but with a feeling like lightning would be following soon if you didn’t get the hell out of its way.</p><p>“Hermione has spent the last hour asking me every detail about Bill’s wedding. As if I’m going to know.”</p><p>Harry grinned between his two friends, neither one was really that upset.</p><p>“It wasn’t like I asked what kind of flowers they were having. I just wanted to know the colors they picked. Since you are in the wedding, I thought I would try to match you.” Her cheeks took on a rosy tint, but she continued on, ignoring the heat in her face and expecting the two of them to as well. “And what time the wedding starts. Those are very straight forward questions.”</p><p>Ron crinkled his face up into thought. “I will find out and write to you.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“So you two are going to the wedding? Together?” Harry asked.</p><p>This time it was Ron who turned pink. He shrugged and looked both embarrassed and pleased with himself.</p><p>“Oh Harry, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I...I don’t know why, but I thought you knew.” She looked at Ron with her brows raised comically high, before turning back to Harry and asking, “You aren’t upset, are you?”</p><p>“Why would he? It’s not like he would want to go with you.”</p><p>Hermione’s face went through a number of emotions, finishing on what Harry thought might be offended. </p><p>“I didn’t think he did.” She snapped. “I just thought...because we didn’t tell him and that he might feel left out.”</p><p>Turning to completely face Harry, she added. “It’s not a date either, Harry. Ron and I are going as friends.” She put heavy emphasis on friends and it was clear to Harry that even if it was a date before, it wasn’t now thanks to Ron’s big mouth.</p><p>“I think what Ron meant was that I’m not interested in going with a girl, period. Not you in particular.” Harry talked down at his shoes the entire time. The lie was getting a little easier to say with each time he told it.</p><p>Ron gave Harry a thankful look and Hermione flung her hand up to her chest and fidgeted with a button before running her hand down her sleeve to her wrist, then placed them both flat down onto her thighs. “I did suspect that was a possibility.”</p><p>Harry pinched his brows together and had to keep himself from arguing and blowing his lie.</p><p>V was shooting him a look of warning across the cart.</p><p>“What gave me away?” He asked, trying to laugh it off, but sounding stiff.</p><p>“It was one of the books you checked out from the library, actually.”</p><p>That was not what Harry was expecting and his confusion must have shown.</p><p>“The Power of Male Bonds, I mean you checked it out. I figured there was a reason you wanted to know about the history of homosexual relationships in the wizarding world and how a bond was legally accepted, no matter if it wasn’t socially acceptable until here recently. Still, in some circles it is frowned upon, but that is more for if you are the sole heir or not.”</p><p>“You read it?” Harry and Ron both asked.</p><p>“I wanted to be supportive.” </p><p>Harry laughed. “I didn’t even finish it.”</p><p>Really, he didn't even start it. It must have been one of the many books that V wanted to read. Harry chanced a teasing look towards V, who was pretending he wasn’t paying attention, which struck Harry as suspicious and worrisome.</p><p>Hermione shrugged, not looking the least bit surprised by Harry’s admission. </p><p>“Going back to the wedding, when are you going to come to stay over the summer with me?” Ron looked like he wanted Harry to come home with him right then and there. “My mum’s going to be a nightmare with all the wedding preparations.”</p><p>“That’s a good incentive.”</p><p>“She won’t be crazy with you. She likes you.”</p><p>Hermione gave an unladylike snort.</p><p>“It will be a distraction. Besides, you can’t want to stay with your aunt and uncle for any longer than you have to.”</p><p>Ron thought that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were tyrants and unreasonable, but Ron didn’t know about V.</p><p>“I might stay for one last birthday and then once I’m seventeen, I can apparate to the Burrow. I can’t wait to be able to do magic outside of school. I have one month to stay out of trouble and then the underage magic board can shove their rule book and under age hearings up their poop shoots.”</p><p>Hermione gave Harry a stern look, but she was fighting back a smile, so it really didn’t accomplish the purpose she was attending it to.</p><p>“I still can’t believe they tried to expel you last summer for casting a Patronus. What a bunch of nut jobs.” Ron shook his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry was a bundle of nerves at the hearing. He would rather take on another dementor. He would rather take on an entire flock of dementors than be sitting where he was at that moment. The members of the board were all staring at him and they didn’t look friendly like Harry had expected, they were scary and why were there so many of them? Rows and rows of eyes all on him. Harry whispered his name, his voice refusing to get any louder.</p><p>“Speak up and repeat your name.”</p><p>“Harry James Potter.” The lady scowled like that still wasn’t good enough, but she didn’t ask him to repeat it again.</p><p>The lady turned away from Harry and talked to the board before asking Harry a few more questions. When it came to the point where Harry told them about the dementor, a woman sitting at the front sputtered, “Preposterous. He is obviously lying.”</p><p>Harry felt anger flow over him. She didn’t even know him.</p><p>“I am not! Why else would I cast a Patronus?”</p><p>Harry’s fists balled up where they rested on his thighs.</p><p>V came up behind him and Harry felt his hand settle over the top of his right hand, flattening his fingers back out and holding them in place with the comforting weight of his own hand. “Take a breath. Don’t let them see you lose your temper or they will never believe you.” </p><p>Harry calmed himself down and focused on V’s voice. “Say exactly what I tell you to.”</p><p>The woman had sprang from her seat, her squat frame barely visible to the board members in the back, based on how they were shifting around and stretching to see her. It was probably why she wore such bright colors. She had to be going for visibility, because the look that someone had vomited up her pink wardrobe, someone being most likely her, because her face was flushed a bright pink as well, was not based on aesthetic purposes.</p><p>“I’ll tell you why. Because Hogwarts has grown lax and you have gotten away with breaking the rules there, so now you think you can break them outside of school. Well, that is not the case, Mr. Potter.” She looked down at a sheet of paper, indicating that Harry had a long list of school related misdeeds.</p><p>Harry’s voice came out free of anger, if a bit shaky. Repeating word for word what V told him to. “I was protecting myself and that isn’t against the rules. You can check my wand and see what spell I cast.”</p><p>“What spell you cast is not the issue, it is why? And we will need more proof than the word of a boy with a history of trouble and fabricating telltales to get out of it.”</p><p>Harry blinked and would have started arguing if V hadn’t squeezed his hand.</p><p>“You can send someone to my house to verify my story with my cousin. He’s a muggle, but I think his description of what happened should be proof enough.”</p><p>“Muggles can’t see dementors, that’s...convenient.”</p><p>“Yeah, for you.” He accused, “Deniability.”</p><p>V pinched the top of Harry’s hand and hissed. “I told you not to say anything except for what I tell you to.</p><p>The woman’s eyes sharpened and Harry expected her face to twist up into a snarl, but she only smiled and batted her eyelashes like a little girl, despite her being older than Aunt Petunia.</p><p>Harry swallowed. </p><p>“If you aren’t lying then I would think you wouldn’t be against repeating your statement under Veritaserum.” The lady said, her voice too sweet.</p><p>Before Harry was able to decline, Professor McGonagall stood up and put a stop to such suggestions. “May I remind you that Mr. Potter is a minor and the use of such is against the law except under very severe circumstances, and I hardly think that the use of magic outside of school by a minor constitutes severe.”</p><p>“Lying about dementors and causing fear is an act of terrorism and yes I would think that constitutes severe and how dare you address the Head of this Board in such a manor.”</p><p>So this was Umbridge, Harry wasn’t impressed.</p><p>“Temporarily, Acting.” McGonagall said, wiping the fake smile clear off Umbridge's face. Harry felt proud that McGonagall was there for him. He had to fight back giving her a large grin and a thumbs up. </p><p>“Bring out the Veritaserum.” She barked and a younger witch scurried away.</p><p>“As members of the board, we are supposed to be looking out for the interests of the students and as Acting Head, you should be as well. Not looking out for what is in the best interests of the Minister of Magic.” McGonagall accused. If words could slap, Harry suspected Umbridge would have a swollen red hand print gleaming from her cheek right about now.</p><p>The toad of a woman’s face was showing more and more of her true nature as she struggled harder to keep the fake smile in place and the fluttering of her eyelashes were turning into fast, hard blinks.</p><p>“I am thinking about all of the students and sending a deranged liar back to Hogwarts is not in anyone’s best interest.”</p><p>“Mr. Potter is not deranged nor has a history of lying.” McGonagall snapped, her voice starting to lose any hints of her previous respect.</p><p>“I think that I can clear this matter up without causing Mr. Potter any more distress.” Professor Dumbledore came swooping into the hearing and suddenly all eyes were on him and away from Harry, who despite V’s calming presence was starting to get a caged feeling and panic building up in him. “I don’t think Veritaserum will be needed when we have a witness that can verify the truth of Mr. Potter’s story.”</p><p>McGonagall gave Professor Dumbledore a thankful nod and sat back down. Behind Professor Dumbledore, Mrs. Figg shuffled into the room, looking large eyed and fearful. </p><p>“You see, Mrs. Figg is Mr. Potter’s neighbor and she saw the entire incident.”</p><p>“She is not a magical being and therefore cannot verify seeing a dementor.” Umbridge huffed, puffing up her chest and squaring her shoulders in a self important way.</p><p>“Mrs. Figg…” Dumbledore said, speaking over Umbridge's protests. “Is a squib and I assure you that she is in fact capable of seeing a dementor.”</p><p>Mrs. Figg's testament seemed weak to Harry’s ears and even though she had been there, he doubted very much that she had been able to see the dementors like Dumbledore and her were claiming. But with Dumbledore in attendance, his presence seemed to overwhelm the board and they seemed to go along with everything he said, he talked over Umbridge’s protests and put the decision to a vote.</p><p>Harry felt relief wash over him when he counted the hands dismissing the charges. Umbridge’s sweet smile was gone and she was staring daggers at Professor Dumbledore.</p><p>“Thank you, Professor.” Harry said, meaning it very much. “Why wouldn’t they believe me? Shouldn’t they be more worried about dementors chancing upon a student and a muggle?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think it was by chance, Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore’s eyes examined Harry from under his half-moon glasses and Harry suddenly wasn’t as happy that Dumbledore was there.</p><p>Harry gave a nervous laugh, “Will more come? What about my family?”</p><p>“Who cares about your family, Harry?” V snapped. “Listen to what he’s telling you.”</p><p>“I believe your family will be fine.” Dumbledore gave Harry a grin and a wink. “Perhaps you could go stay with someone else for the remainder of the summer.”</p><p>“He’s the worst.” V muttered. “Just tell us what you know.” </p><p>Harry nodded, but felt confused. “But if it wasn’t by chance, then why were they there, Professor?”</p><p>“Now's not the time.” Dumbledore patted Harry’s leg and stood. “I will see you around, stay out of trouble, Mr. Potter.”</p><p>V watched him walk away with seething, glowing eyes. All Harry could muster up was a tilted head and a few rapid blinks.</p><p>“That didn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“He never does. I would think him a stupid fool if I didn’t know he does it on purpose.” V turned his glare away from Dumbledore and back to Harry. “We need to keep our head down this year. We don’t need anymore attention drawn to us.”</p><p>Harry thought he always tried to keep his head down, but he would be extra vigilant. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“They tried to force me to take Veritaserum. I think Umbridge was going to try to get information about the Order through me. She would have been surprised to know that I didn’t have any.”</p><p>Hermione frowned and Ron’s ears turned red. This wasn’t news to them, but they managed to get indignant on Harry’s behalf every time the topic came up. Harry smiled at his two friends and chanced one look at V, who was feigning boredom, but Harry could feel the hint of anger he was trying to hide. Harry grinned even bigger.</p><p>It was nice to know he had at least a few people in his life that truly cared, even if he didn’t deserve it.</p><p>“I was going to refuse. I probably would have gotten expelled if it wasn’t for Professor Dumbledore.”</p><p>“I think you give him too much credit.” V complained. </p><p>Harry’s other two friends looked down at their hands, reminded that their beloved Headmaster was dead.</p><p>V shook his head at them and turned his nose up.</p><p>“I still don’t get why you were going to refuse. You were telling the truth.” Hermione said for the hundredth time and Harry regretted the topic being brought back up.</p><p>“It’s the principle of it. Besides, who knows what they would have asked me.” Harry didn’t have to fake the shudder. “What if I started blurting out every embarrassing secret I have in front of the entire school board. I would rather have gotten expelled.”</p><p>“They aren’t allowed to ask questions unrelated to the charges.” Hermione said, as if Harry was being dim.</p><p>“Yeah, because that's ever stopped anyone.” V and Ron both said and then V snapped his mouth shut and glared at Ron as if it were his fault.</p><p>Harry laughed so suddenly that he sent spit flying across at his best friend.</p><p>Ron grinned big at Harry’s laughter and continued. “Umbridge would go to any lengths to be a horrible toad. I wouldn’t put it past her to ask Harry how often he…well questions he didn’t want to answer and then use it against him even if it is completely normal. She must have never had a day's fun in her entire life.”</p><p>“The only friends she probably ever had were cats.” V added.</p><p>“Not even real cats, but pictures of them.”</p><p>V chuckled and Ron looked at Harry confused and asked, “What?”</p><p>“The only friends she probably ever had were cats and not even real cats, but pictures of them.” Harry corrected.</p><p>Ron laughed and Hermione looked at Harry like that was being too mean.</p><p>“Don’t give him that look Hermione, you called her a bad word.”</p><p>Hermione blushed and opened a book she had brought with her to read. “And I shouldn’t have.” </p><p>Ron rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Do you want to play Exploding Snap?” Harry asked, excited to finally have someone to do something with. V and Hermione could read together, because Harry knew as soon as Harry moved, V would move over to read over Hermione’s shoulder like he always did.</p><p> </p><p>When the train arrived, Harry found his uncle waiting for him as usual, outside by the car to take him to Privet Drive for the summer. He didn’t think of the house he grew up in as his home; he hadn’t for a long time. </p><p>The day after his seventeenth birthday, as he gathered his stuff to go to the Weasley’s, it hit him that soon he would be homeless. He had one final year at Hogwarts and then he wouldn’t go back and since Hogwarts had felt like his home and Privet Drive had been his actual home and he soon wouldn’t have either, struck him as lonely. </p><p>He paused in his packing, leaving the shrunk stack of books where they were, sitting on his bed.</p><p>Harry came to stand next to V beside the window and looked out to see the tidy homes and yards that lined Privet Drive. “I don’t think I will miss anything about this place.”</p><p>The true statement made Harry feel more lonely than he already was.</p><p>“It's a boring street with no magic and no culture. What is there to miss?” V’s eyes followed a woman pushing a stroller on the sidewalk. “Another insignificant muggle to join the ranks of a pointless existence.”</p><p>“Aren’t you feeling extra pessimistic today.” Harry pointed out.</p><p>V rolled his eyes.</p><p>“All life is significant to someone or something.” Harry said, thinking that to the mother pushing the stroller, the baby was her whole world. “To that woman, we are nothing and if we died tonight, it would change nothing for her or her baby.”</p><p>V frowned at this. </p><p>“But to each other, it would change everything.”</p><p>“My life could change her life. Because I am going to change the magical world and when I do that, change will spread to the muggle world. That woman and baby on the other hand, no matter what or how much they do, will never affect me.” </p><p>Harry made a disbelieving face, but said nothing.</p><p>“It’s true, Harry. Some people are born better than others. You and I, we are going to rise high above others.”</p><p>Harry didn’t comment that he didn’t want to be above others, there was no point.</p><p>A knock sounded on the door and Harry turned to see his cousin, his broad shoulders taking up the entire doorway. The diet had done the entire family good. Harry came home to a new improved family. His uncle had lost a few inches on his gut and seemed to be breathing easier and his aunt said his blood pressure was down. He did seem to have a better temper and by that Harry meant he didn’t lose it as often. His aunt, who was already skinny looked much the same, only her skin tone seemed less pasty and her hair looked healthier. His cousin Dudley had the most noticeable change. His profuse chub was gone and in its place was thick muscle. Whereas before, he looked like he weighed the same as a ton of bricks, now, he looked like he was as hard as a wall of bricks.</p><p>“Mum said you were heading out today.” Dudley said, still standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Yeah, Ron’s brother is getting married in a few days. I’m going to get there early to help set up for the ceremony.”</p><p>“Before you leave, I wanted to say something.”</p><p>Dudley still had heavy steps and it sounded like stomping as he walked towards Harry. Harry flinched when Dudley brought his hand up, a habit from the bully phase Dudley went through. That hadn’t been a fun time in Harry’s life. Dudley didn’t seem to notice. He grabbed Harry’s hand into a painful grip and pumped Harry’s hand. </p><p>“Good luck, Harry.”</p><p>Then, to even more of Harry’s surprise and V’s horror, based on the facial expressions he was making, Dudley pulled Harry into a fierce, brotherly hug. “Thanks for saving me last summer from that...thing.” </p><p>Harry felt Dudley shudder against him. </p><p> </p><p>A familiar chill came over Harry and he could hear screaming and pain echoing in forgotten parts of his mind. Dudley collapsed on his knees with a heavy thud. He had been losing some weight, but he was still a big boy. If Harry could concentrate, he would have taken the time to think about how bad that had to have hurt his knee caps. </p><p>Harry could see the grey misty figures coming nearer. One was reaching its decayed arm out to grasp Harry’s cousin.</p><p>V was behind Harry, digging his hand painfully into his shoulder, “I hate them.” His voice was half Parseltongue, half English. “Leave him.”</p><p>Harry wouldn’t leave his cousin to that fate. He turned and could see that V was being affected hard by the Dementor as well. His face was cast in shadows and his hair was getting longer and lanky. His face was as pale as death and his eyes so deep red they looked like black roses. Harry shook his hand off. “I need you to force calmness at me or try to hold your emotions to yourself.”</p><p>Dudley was crying. He couldn’t see the creature that had wrapped its icy fingers around the back of his neck, but Harry was sure he could feel the touch of death and was terrified.</p><p>Harry took one deep calming breath and thought about the first time Hermione had hugged him and how he had finally found a place where he belonged at Hogwarts and cast his patronus. The stag came barreling out of the tip of his wand and charged straight at the threat. The dementor let out a horrible, rattling noise that sounded like a heavy smoker trying to catch their breath, before it fled. Harry’s stag chased the pair clear out of the neighborhood. Harry didn’t care who saw his stag. </p><p>“Dudley! Are you okay?” Harry rushed forward and tried pulling his cousin to his feet. </p><p>“W-what was that?” He had stopped crying, but his face was still tear stained and his teeth were chattering.</p><p>Harry shuddered. “Evil.”</p><p>Dudley only nodded.</p><p>“I think you two should come in before it comes back.”</p><p>Harry looked up to see Mrs. Figg standing, clutching her shawl tight and pointing at her house. “I'll make you some warm tea and call your mother.” </p><p>Harry looked to V, he looked...drastically different. His hood was gone, showing short, loose curls around his temples and neck. His face had color high on his cheeks and his eyes were the soft brown that Harry liked best. He looked like a hero in a fairytale, whereas before he had looked like the villain. He watched Mrs. Figg with wide curious eyes, almost fondly.</p><p>Dudley’s hands shook so bad that he had trouble holding his cup without spilling its contents.</p><p>“Do you have any chocolate, Mrs. Figg?”</p><p>She nodded and brought back some iced chocolate biscuits. Harry placed a few on Dudley’s legs. He eyed them. “I’m not supposed to eat those with my diet.”</p><p>“They will help you recover, trust me.”</p><p>Dudley didn’t need much convincing. He grabbed them and stuffed an entire biscuit in his mouth, chomping energetically and loudly.</p><p>V was definitely off, because he didn’t make a single remark about it. He didn’t look like he even minded. He watched with the same curiosity as he had with Mrs. Figg. He finally said, “Perhaps a napkin before his mother gets here.” </p><p>Harry grabbed a couple napkins off the tray and passed one to Dudley and kept one for himself.</p><p>Petunia was beside herself when she got there.</p><p>“Oh Diddykins, what happened?” She shot Harry a weary look as if he might have had something to do with it, but she didn’t come out right and accuse him like his Uncle would. If a pillow fell off the couch, he blamed Harry for it.</p><p>Dudley had calmed down, but was being unusually quiet and didn’t say anything while Petunia petted his head, running her fingers through his thick, sandy colored hair.</p><p>“There was some sort of...creature that attacked us.” Harry answered, looking at Mrs. Figg. When she left the room, Harry lowered his voice. “The type I’m not supposed to bring up.”</p><p>“And you didn’t have anything to do with this?” She asked, giving Harry a firm look that said she would know if he was lying, but since she often thought he was even when he wasn’t, he didn’t think her radar was that accurate.</p><p>He shook his head and her face relaxed.</p><p>Dudley pulled on Petunia’s sleeve. “Mum, he scared it off.” At the thought of it, Dudley shivered and took some more sips of his tea.</p><p>Petunia frowned and whispered even lower than Harry had. “Do you think it will come back?”</p><p>Harry shrugged and was going to say he didn’t know, when a letter popped out of the air and fell into his lap.</p><p>Harry James Potter, you are being summoned in front of the education board for using magic outside of school. This being your second offence, it will be decided if you should be expelled from school and able to keep your wand.</p><p>The hearing will be set for next Tuesday at 10 am at the ministry of magic, courtroom 57. If you do not show up, you will be automatically expelled and prohibited from doing any magic, until you file an application for a retrial. Approval can take up to several months.</p><p>Dolores Umbridge, Acting Head for the Department of Magical Education</p><p>Harry blinked down at the paper, the silvery letters against the stark white paper were hard to read. </p><p>His aunt was reading the letter upside down. “If you did magic to protect yourself and Dudley like you said, then why would they be thinking of expelling you from school?”</p><p>Harry looked up. “Because, it’s still against the rules.”</p><p>“The minister is a fool. I hate to agree with Dumbledore on anything, but if the minister had listened to him, those dementors wouldn’t have been here and all those prisoners wouldn’t have escaped. I think you might have some trouble with this.” V pointed down at the large neat signature at the bottom of the page. “Acting Head, she’s going to be on a power trip and look at the size of the signature and preciseness of each letter. She’s full of herself, by the book, and thinks herself to be always right. Not to mention the fact that the ministry isn’t going to want to admit that dementors are attacking students.”</p><p>Harry wondered how he got all that from just a signature, but couldn’t ask. It was bad enough that Petunia caught him staring off to the right. Her lips were pursed into a thin unhappy line when Harry brought his attention back to her. </p><p>“You are getting too old for that, Harry.” Her voice was soft and almost motherly as if she wanted to reach out and pat his head as she had done with Dudley. She didn’t, sighing instead. “You two say thank to Mrs. Figg and then we will go home and talk about this farther.”</p><p>To Harry’s surprise, his aunt said nothing about the incident to his uncle when he got home from work and Dudley followed her lead. They all had a peaceful, quiet dinner together and his aunt even let them have an extra serving of steamed broccoli. His uncle looked down at it with a scowl, none of them were enjoying the diet, but his aunt seemed to think that if Dudley didn’t have to suffer alone, then he would feel better about it. Sometimes going so far as giving Dudley an obviously bigger piece of whatever low fat, low calorie, unfilling item they were eating that day. It did seem to lift Dudley’s spirits a little. Harry didn’t much care for it though, it made him feel less important. He knew he was, but there was no need to rub it in. That night she gave them equal portions and Harry left the table full for the first time since he left Hogwarts. </p><p>Once in his room, Harry turned to ask V what he should do about this hearing, but before he was able to bring it up, V pounced on him. Running his hands up and down his sides and pinching at his ribs.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Harry asked.</p><p>“She’s starving you.” He glowered at the door. “You’ve lost weight and it's not you that needs it, it’s that pig of a son of hers that does and perhaps her porky husband.” V lifted Harry’s chin and squeezed his cheeks together in one hand, causing Harry to make a fish face at him.</p><p>“Stop that.” Harry complained, stepping back and out of V’s grasp.</p><p>“I was thinking since you are already in trouble, I could--” </p><p>“No! You aren't hexing my aunt.” </p><p>“You didn’t let me finish. I wasn’t going to hex her, I was going to force her to--”</p><p>“No! You aren’t going to do... whatever it is you're thinking, just no. And that’s final.” Harry said, making his voice firm and trying to sound older.</p><p>V still looked strangely softened around the edges and his usual formidable glare was coming across as a pout, with no bite to it.</p><p>Harry grinned and that made the pout deepen, because Harry wasn’t taking him seriously.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do about this?” Harry pulled the letter back out and read it over once more. “You don’t think they will really kick me out of Hogwarts for casting a Patronus, do you?”</p><p>V’s soft look softened even more to the point where he looked almost sweet and cuddly.</p><p>“No, they can’t. Rule number 22 says that you can use magic when the threat of physical harm is present, concerning but not limited to the loss of life, limb, or eyesight. And in instances of self protection.”</p><p>“Do you really have the entire rulebook memorized?”</p><p>“Of course, I do.”</p><p>Harry didn’t know if he had ever laid eyes on the rule-book. He remotely remembered seeing a pamphlet his first year, but he didn’t read it. There were ghosts floating around and talking, food magically appearing on his plate, and students discussing which classes they were excited for and which ones they were dreading. Who could have possibly concentrated on reading the rules?”</p><p>V apparently.</p><p>“You have to know the rules if you want to get around them.”</p><p>“I just broke them and then played dumb.”</p><p>V’s jaw twitched. “That isn’t going to work this time.” </p><p>“But you said they can’t reprimand me for protecting myself.”</p><p>“They can’t. But we need proof that you were protecting yourself, because with what I’ve been reading in the papers, they are in denial and they aren’t going to want to admit that a dementor attacked you and your muggle cousin. They would have to admit that the dementors aren’t under their complete control and then people might start getting curious as to why not.”</p><p>“The ministry is really going to turn a blind eye to all this and let Lord Voldemort gain more power?”</p><p>“Seems like it. It doesn’t matter. They wouldn’t be able to do anything about it even if they didn’t and they know it.”</p><p>“That makes me feel a whole lot better.”</p><p>V shrugged. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”</p><p>V leaned over the letter. </p><p>“I would write to your head of house, she might be able to help.”</p><p>Harry nodded, “How do I prove that a dementor attacked me? Could I pull the memory?”</p><p>“That would be a very bad thing.” V stepped forward. “Get expelled before you let them look in your mind or administer Veritaserum.”</p><p>“Er…”</p><p>“Do you hear me?” The softness began crumbling away, leaving a more jagged version behind. “That is not an option.”</p><p>“No memories or Veritaserum, got it.”</p><p>“They can’t make you either. You are still underage and it's just an education board.”</p><p>V let the intensity drop from his gaze and he paced the room. “Hmm, I wonder if they would allow Duddeykins to be a witness. Being a muggle he couldn’t see the dementor, but he could describe the feelings.” </p><p>“The question is would my aunt and uncle let Duddey...Dudley go anywhere with that many witches and wizards?”</p><p>“They could send someone to the house to verify the story.”</p><p>“But will they?”</p><p>“Depends on how much they want to expel you.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t think very much, but I don’t know. Where would I go if I get expelled?”</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but be worried. </p><p>“What if they take my wand?” Harry felt his pocket and patted his wand protectively. </p><p>“They won’t.” V said, it sounded so reassuring and then he had to go and ruin it by adding, “Worst case, we can join the Death Eaters.”</p><p>“That isn’t an option. One of them killed my mom.”</p><p>“Of course.” V agreed easily...a little too easily. Harry looked at V, but he was looking away. “I will help you write a letter to send to Professor McGonagall.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dudley seemed sincere in his gratitude. </p><p>“I was a jerk to you and you still looked out for me.”</p><p>Harry didn’t really know what to say. He gave Dudley’s dense shoulder a pat. “We’re family.”</p><p>As if that meant anything, but it must have to Dudley. He nodded his head and pulled back.</p><p>“I still think you should have left him.” V was heartless sometimes.</p><p>“I hope this isn’t it then.” Dudley never was one for any shyness. He stood there talking as if this were normal for them. “I know mum would be disappointed if you didn’t come around for a visit, especially during the holidays.”</p><p>Harry didn’t know if he quite believed that or not. Apparently neither did V, he made a scoffing sound and turned away as if he had seen enough and didn’t want to watch anymore.</p><p>“Of course. This isn’t the last time we’ll see each other.”</p><p>Dudley gave Harry a firm pat on the shoulder that knocked Harry forwards. “Glad to hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>If Harry had thought saying goodbye to Dudley had been awkward, it was nothing compared to when he went down stairs to say his farewells to his aunt and uncle. He was grateful to arrive at the burrow even though it was absolute mayhem there. As Ron predicted, Mrs. Weasley was frantic to have everything perfect. She did seem to soften whenever Harry was around though and force fed him more food than he needed.</p><p>Harry didn’t mind how busy and chaotic everything was. He appreciated it after the quiet time he had on Privet Drive and volunteered wherever he could, he usually ended up tagging along with Ron. </p><p>One thing became very clear though after only a few days at the Burrow. Ginny was avoiding him. She seemed to look through him when they were together as a group and when Harry offered to help her with a task Mrs. Weasley set for her, she refused, making up excuses as she backed away like Harry had the pox.</p><p>Harry instead found Ron and helped him pluck the Quell bushes of unwanted feathers.</p><p>“Have you noticed how Ginny has been avoiding me?” Harry asked, dodging the beak as it tried to snap at Harry’s hand.</p><p>“Haven’t noticed.” </p><p>“Well, I’m sure she has been, ever since we talked about...you know. She seemed fine afterwards, but then on the train, she snubbed me and now, even under the same roof she has managed to not talk to me in days.”</p><p>Ron’s face scrunched up into thought, then he shrugged. “She’s probably embarrassed or somethin’. I wouldn’t worry about it, she gets funny about things sometimes.”</p><p>Harry supposed he might be right.</p><p>“Maybe I can ask Hermione to talk to her when she gets here.”</p><p>Ron was in the middle of a nod, when he got pecked. He pulled his hand back and sucked on his red, swollen fingers. “Bugger. I hate these stupid shrubs. They were a bloody gift from the minister’s wife or something, ten years ago. I remember my mom was so excited about them. I know she hates them as much as we do now, but she won’t get rid of them, because they were a gift and makes us come out here to thin them out.”</p><p>“They aren’t that bad.” Harry said. The one he was working on finally stopped biting and was starting to fluff its feathery branches and unravel the colored, thin leafs it had to put on a show for the other bushes. Or perhaps for Harry.</p><p>“People, animals, and now bushes, they all love you.” V said dryly.</p><p>Harry smirked behind his bush.</p><p>“You won’t be saying that after you see their fruiting season. Keeps you up all night.”</p><p>Harry cast a questioning look at his bush and shook his head. He didn’t want to know.</p><p>“Only two more days and then all this madness will be over and we can get back to the norm of trying to find Horcruxes and kill Dark Lords.”</p><p>Harry laughed. </p><p>“You laugh, but the sad thing is I’m being serious.”</p><p>“I know you are, that’s why I’m laughing.”</p><p>“Boys!” Mrs. Weasley yelled out the back door. “When you are done with the Quell Bushes, will you pick up the fallen stink cones from the pines?”</p><p>Ron groaned and Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a thumbs up. She smiled at them and before going back in, she promised lunch would be soon.</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony for Bill and Fleur had been heartfelt. It held a simplicity in the decorations that made the bride and groom the focus and the love that they had for each other shine. </p><p>“They make an attractive couple and both come from pureblood families. It's a strong union.” V sounded approving, watching the couple take their first dance together.</p><p>“That's not why they are getting married.” Harry said, speaking out of the corner of his mouth so no one would notice.</p><p>“Ah Yes. They are marrying for love.” V snorted. Harry smirked, he wanted to tease V about it and talk to him freely, but he couldn’t. Not if he didn’t want to look like someone that has conversations with himself and he didn’t.</p><p>“It has nothing to do with physical attraction, magical prowess, nor station in the wizarding world.”</p><p>Harry placed his hand over his mouth to cover his lips moving. “I can’t wait until you are whole and I can have real conversations with you.”</p><p>This seemed to please V a surprising amount. His dark eyes softened two whole shades.</p><p>“Well, the sooner your gang gets their act together and finds the Diadem and Cup, we will be almost there. If they find them.” And just like that, the softness disappeared.</p><p>The song and dance came to an end and everyone else was invited to join the couple on the dance floor as they pleased. Harry weaved his way farther from the area, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>Harry found himself talking to an assortment of witches and wizards from all walks of life and all ages. Harry often forgot that the Weasley’s were an old Pureblood family, but it showed when their oldest son was getting married, because people Harry had never heard of were coming out of the woodwork. One particular wizard seemed to know a lot about Dumbledore and a busybody witch jumped in on the conversation. The two began arguing over Dumbledore’s dark past. V listened with wide eyes and an excited grin. </p><p>“That old goat wasn’t as squeaky clean as he would like everyone to think.”</p><p>Harry would have liked to hear more, but the celebration came to an abrupt halt. It was interrupted by a blinding blue ball falling from the sky into the center of the tent. Chaotic noise and screams came from the ghostly light before it began speaking in Kingsley’s deep voice. “The ministry has fallen. The minister is dead. They are coming. They are coming.” </p><p>The message slowly faded, leaving a haunted feeling behind, before the ball blinked out of existence and everything happened at once. People began running and searching for each other. Some people disapperated on the spot. And the wedding came under the attack of Death Eaters, who were not even trying to hide their faces anymore. The screams from the glowing ball seemed to have followed it here, because the tent got loud, fast.</p><p>Harry stumbled out the side flap, V dragging him out and away, while Harry dug his feet in. “I have to find Ron and Hermione.”</p><p>“If they are smart, they will have already apparated to some place safe.”</p><p>“What if they didn’t and they are looking for me?”</p><p>“Then...then they are fools.” V snapped. “Come on Harry.” And pulled harder than before.</p><p>They didn’t get a chance to argue about staying or going. A Death Eater spotted Harry and fired a curse Harry’s way. Harry cast a strong disarming spell in response, at the same time V cast a shield charm. The curse never hit its mark and the Death Eater found himself wandless.</p><p>“What the hell?” He cursed.</p><p>“If you really want to stay, I can help you cast your first killing curse.” V’s eyes lit up and he reached over Harry as if to grip his wrist and cast together.</p><p>“I’m not going to kill him!”</p><p>The Death Eater didn’t look relieved by Harry practically screaming at an empty spot that he wasn’t going to kill him. He started inching towards his wand.</p><p>“We could get away with it. No one would even blink, because it would be self defense and he’s a Death Eater. That was a real nasty curse he tried to hit you with. Your insides would be decorating your outsides right about now.” V’s excitement switched to anger and his eyes turned on the robed man with the promise of pain and death if he had it his way.</p><p>“Not any closer.” Harry warned, pointing his wand at the Death Eater. He stopped his inching. Harry waved his wand in the air, speaking with his hands, “Death Eater or not, I’m not killing him.”</p><p>“And I thought my brother’s wife was crazy.” The Death Eater muttered.</p><p>Harry jerked back to the Death Eater, steadying his wand back on point.</p><p>V squinted his eyes and leaned forward. “Is that Lestrange? Azkaban did not do him any favors.”</p><p>Harry was seeing the Death Eater in a new light. Before, he was a random enemy, now it was personal. His grip tightened and Lestrange took a step back.</p><p>“Imperio.”</p><p>The unforgivable hit its mark, but didn’t take hold and Lestrange smirked at Harry. Showing for the first time that he wasn’t all there either. Harry let out a snarl that didn’t exactly bode well for his own sanity, which had the effect of making Lestrange throw his head back and laugh, deep from his gut. “That was the worst attempt of the imperius curse I’ve ever gotten. Even Malfoy’s pathetic son did better than that.”</p><p>V was behind him in seconds, grabbing Harry’s hand around the handle of his wand. He didn’t say anything. He moved Harry’s hand through the proper motion once. Harry had pulled too far to the left when he had cast it. Then he cast again, only this time with V’s power added to the curse. This time Lestrange wasn’t laughing. His eyes glazed over and his face twisted into a look of severe discomfort.</p><p>“Do you have a plan?” V asked into his ear.</p><p>Harry nodded. “He’s a Lestrange and he can get into the Lestrange vault.” </p><p>Harry could feel V’s grin, their connection was so strong that he didn’t even need to see it.</p><p>“We can order him to retrieve it. Right?” Harry wasn’t completely sure how the curse worked.</p><p>“Correct.” V hummed. “We will order him to go immediately before anyone realizes that there is something off about him. Once he has the cup, he will meet us somewhere secluded and then we will take care of him.”</p><p>Harry shivered. That sounded ominous, but there was no pulling out now. He started this and he would see his own plan through to the end and if it worked, V would be pleased with him.</p><p>“Should I give him the orders or you?” Harry asked.</p><p>“You say them and I will reinforce them by thinking of them.”</p><p>“Go to the Lestrange vault at Gringotts as soon as I tell you to and retrieve a golden cup, that is Hufflepuff’s cup, from the vault. Don’t tell anyone or anything what you are doing or why you are doing it. If by chance anyone asks, make something believable up. Once you have the cup, then meet me…”</p><p>Harry paused and looked to V.</p><p>“Have him meet us at the abandoned potions building in Knockturn Alley.”</p><p>“Meet me at the abandoned potions building in Knockturn Alley. If I’m not there, wait for me until I arrive. Don’t tell anyone where you are going or who you are meeting. If anyone asks, make something up that is believable.”</p><p>V nodded.</p><p>“Will Gringotts still be open?”</p><p>“Yes, they always have someone there and they won’t turn a Lestrange away.” V answered.</p><p>“Lestrange, grab your wand and go to Gringotts and do only what I told you to do, nothing else.” </p><p>Lestrange picked up his wand and disapparated on the spot. Leaving behind a gnawing worry in Harry’s stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Silver Doe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stood there looking at the empty spot where Lestrange had been standing, hundreds of nerve racking scenarios running through his mind.</p>
<p>V touched Harry’s shoulder, pulling him back to the reality of the situation. The wedding was still under attack. “We need to leave.” V insisted once more.</p>
<p>Harry pulled his shoulder away from V and began walking back to the tent. “I need to find my friends. I’m not leaving them.”</p>
<p>V groaned, but perhaps realizing it was pointless, didn’t argue anymore about it and instead followed.</p>
<p>The once beautiful and sparkling tent that the Weasleys and Fleur had worked on for so many days was trashed in a matter of minutes. The tables were flung and chairs broken, shattered glass crunched under Harry’s feet, and the flowers were wilted from curses that were being cast from both sides.</p>
<p>Harry didn’t see Ron or Hermione, but he did find Ginny. She was taking shelter behind a turned over table, her dress had a tear in it and she was short of breath and looking tired from casting a mixture of protection spells and hexes in quick succession.</p>
<p>Harry dashed through the maze of chairs and bunting and slid into place beside her. For the first time in a week, she looked happy to see him, but only for a second because the expression slipped from her face and was soon replaced with a frown. “What are you still doing here?”</p>
<p>“I was looking for Ron and Hermione. I can’t leave without knowing they are okay.” Harry gave her a pointed look. “Why are you still here?” </p>
<p>Ginny turned and chanced a look over the edge of the table. “Mom and dad are still here.”</p>
<p>Harry thought it unlikely that Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t have ushered Ginny out of here as fast as possible, but when he followed Ginny’s gaze, he could see Mrs. Weasley in a duel with two Death Eaters, while Mr. Weasley was reaching for one of the twins, who lay unconscious on the floor with blood dripping from the side of his head.</p>
<p>Ginny cast once more and a cluster of chairs went flying into a third Death Eater that was making his way towards Ginny’s parents.</p>
<p>Harry gripped his own wand tighter and pointed it towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny’s eyes widened as if she thought he might fire a hex at them.</p>
<p>“Protego.”</p>
<p>A spell one of the Death Eaters cast, rebounded off it and Harry had to duck so that it wouldn’t hit him instead. He cocked his head and gave Ginny a sidelong glance. </p>
<p>“What’s your deal?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” She cast another spell, but she was weakening and this time the chair she cast at only fell over on its side.</p>
<p>“You said we were friends.” Harry’s voice came out accusing and when he fired a spell at the same chair, instead of flying, it shattered, sending shrapnel through the air. “Avoiding someone and thinking they are going to hex your parents aren’t exactly the sign of a good friendship.”</p>
<p>V sighed dramatically behind Harry. “Now is not the time for this.”</p>
<p>“Can we talk about this later, when we aren’t being attacked?” Ginny asked.</p>
<p>Harry glared stubbornly, “I can talk and hex Death Eaters at the same time.”</p>
<p>“Slytherin’s balls, I’m going to die because I’m stuck with a rash Gryffindor with no sense.” V cursed, pacing around. Despite his words, he had a strong Protego cast around them, Harry could feel it, like he was in a safe warm bubble.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to talk about!” Ginny threw up her hands, the large red curls in her hair were wild and frizzy and the flower that earlier had sat prettily on top was tangled deep into the mess.</p>
<p>“Just tell me why you're mad at me and then we can make up.” Harry yelled back.</p>
<p>“No Harry, I don’t want to make up. You aren’t who I thought you were and I don’t want to be friends anymore.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Was all Harry could think of to say. He looked away, unable to meet her eyes. He felt disappointed and embarrassed. The loneliness he had been fighting ever since the train ride etched itself a little deeper. He cleared his throat, then turned his attention back to the fighting going on.</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley had come out the winner, both Death Eaters were slumped over on the floor, unconscious.</p>
<p>“Behind you.” V warned.</p>
<p>Harry spun around to see two more Death Eaters approaching them. How many were here? One cast a Cruciatus curse at Ginny and the other shot ropes out the end of their wand. The ropes bounced off V’s shield, but the Cruciatus cut through it, hitting Ginny. She cried out only for a second, because both V and Harry threw spells at the Death Eater that was casting it. He went down in a drooling heap in the blink of an eye. Harry stood and pointed his wand at the second Death Eater, who stopped wide eyed and then disapparated.</p>
<p>“Ginny, are you okay?” Harry rushed to her side and squeezed her shoulder harder than he probably should.</p>
<p>She nodded her head, her eyes confused as she tried to focus on what just happened. “Did you just save me?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know about saving, but…” Harry shrugged his shoulder in the direction of the fallen Death Eater. “I helped.”</p>
<p>“Harry, Ginny, what are you two still doing here?” Professor Lupin shuffled forward, stepping over the fallen Death Eater and broken chairs. The worried wrinkles across his face did nothing to make him look any younger.</p>
<p>Harry gave him a guilty smile. “I was looking for Hermione and Ron to make sure they made it out safe.”</p>
<p>Professor Lupin shook his head. </p>
<p>“They were here, but I made them go to Grimmauld Place to wait for you and said I would double check you were already gone.”</p>
<p>Ginny leapt over the table and rushed towards her parents. “Mum, Dad.” Mrs. Weasley looked up with barely hidden relief, behind the scolding expression she was wearing.</p>
<p>“I told you to floo to the cottage with Bill and Fleur.”</p>
<p>“I know, but…” Ginny stopped talking and Mrs. Weasley gave her a fierce hug. Harry looked away, self-conscious of intruding on a personal moment.</p>
<p>“We need to get him somewhere safe. He will live, but he needs a healer, there isn’t anything more I can do.” Mr. Weasley sounded strained and Mrs. Weasley let go of Ginny so that she could pet George and speak reassuring words to him. He was moaning in discomfort, but was trying to sit up.</p>
<p>“I’m fine mum.” He didn’t sound fine from where Harry was standing and the blood was still dripping from the side of his head and face, which didn’t look fine either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t. Like Mr. Weasley said, he wasn’t going to die, but even though it wasn’t a full moon, a werewolf bite was still a nasty thing. Best case scenario, George would have to live out the rest of his life with scars down the left side of his face and a missing ear. Worst case, he would change into a werewolf during the next full moon. The healers thought it unlikely, but werewolf bites weren't very common by unchanged werewolves so there wasn’t very much research done on the subject. Greyback was a different breed of monster.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be able to joke about having a missing body part. He didn’t have a lot going for him in the looks department before this.” V had his nose scrunched up in distaste at George’s most recent attempt at making another joke.</p>
<p>Harry thought it showed strong character.</p>
<p>Hermione and Ron had thrown themselves on him as soon as he arrived at Grimmauld Place, but now they were nowhere to be found. Harry left the Weasleys alone for now and walked toward the stairs. “We need to be going to Knockturn alley.” V said, following behind like Harry’s overgrown shadow.</p>
<p>“I’ll apparate when I get to my room.”</p>
<p>“Harry.” At the call of his name, he turned around to see Professor Lupin, he came to a stop in front of Harry and seemed to want to say something, but was unsure of how to start. “Ginny told us how you saved her from an Unforgivable Curse.”</p>
<p>“She did?” Harry couldn’t hide his surprise, she had made herself very clear earlier.</p>
<p>“Yes, be prepared for her mom to gush all over you later.” He gave Harry a weak smile. He never seemed to have the energy to muster a full one like Sirius could. </p>
<p>“I didn’t really do much, just hit him with a stupify.” </p>
<p>“That’s not the way Ginny told it.” Before Harry could argue more, he went on. “Anyway, I know your parents would be proud.” He gave Harry’s shoulder a light pat.</p>
<p>“My dad is still alive.” Harry said, hating how sharp it came out.</p>
<p>“I know and if James was able to be here today, he would be proud.”</p>
<p>“You have too many adults always nosing into your business like they have any right. It's annoying.” V complained, Harry could tell he was itching to get to Knockturn and resented the interruption.</p>
<p>Harry sort of agreed. He also knew Lupin was just trying to help, but much like Harry, he had spent too much time on his own and was shite at it. </p>
<p>Harry softened his manner. “I know, thanks Professor.”<br/>Professor Lupin’s smile looked more genuine, but it was still a small, shy thing. “Harry, how many times do I have to tell you that you don’t have to call me Professor anymore?”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged, “I guess it’s just wishful thinking. All of our other Defense professors have been awful.”</p>
<p>“I heard about your DA club. Maybe after we win this war, you can be the next good professor.”</p>
<p>Harry looked up at Lupin in surprise. He was still blushing from Harry’s compliment, but he looked like he was being serious.</p>
<p>“I’m too tired to think about my career options.”</p>
<p>Lupin chuckled. “I know that it’s morning now, but try to go get some sleep.”</p>
<p>Sleep was not in Harry’s itinerary. He shut the door behind him, casting every privacy spell he’d ever been taught at the door and then around the room.</p>
<p>“Bring your cloak.”</p>
<p>Harry didn’t need to be told, he was already grabbing it out of his chest.</p>
<p>“Should I bring the dagger?”</p>
<p>“No, we will bring the cup back here.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m ready.” Harry stood ready to apparate, but V was giving him a look that made him second guess himself. “Am I not ready?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think you should wear a jacket?”</p>
<p>Harry looked to the skies. “It’s summertime and I’ll be wearing the cloak.”</p>
<p>“It still gets chilly in the early mornings.”</p>
<p>“Yes mother, but I also have this wooden stick thingy that I can cast warming charms with.”</p>
<p>“You mean that you will expect me to cast, because you can’t cast a warming charm if you were about to catch hypothermia and it was literally a life or death situation.”</p>
<p>“I’ve gotten a lot better.”</p>
<p>“Meaning you can finally cast one at all.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need you to cast a warming charm for me.”</p>
<p>“Good, because I won’t. You can be cold and shivering. I don’t care.”</p>
<p>“It’s summertime!”</p>
<p>Harry could tell that V was itching to cross his arms. He wished he would, so that he could throw it back in V’s face for all the times he yelled at Harry for doing it. Instead, V smoothed his face and posture into one void of any emotion. Harry hated that expression.</p>
<p>Harry tugged his cloak on, leaving the hood down so that V could still see him, while giving them both a moment to calm down and remember they were on the same team.</p>
<p>“Make sure you apparate a few buildings down, or do you need me to do that too?”</p>
<p>Harry gave V one last angry look, before apparating away. If only he could leave V there in his room. When Harry landed and managed to make his head stop spinning, V was still there giving a pissy look right back.</p>
<p>“I said a few buildings, not a few blocks.”</p>
<p>Harry ignored him and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The abandoned potions building didn’t entice warm, bubbly feelings. The windowless walls stood tall in the gray morning haze and looked like someone could disappear in there and not be found until the next stupid teenager decided it was a good idea to nose around inside. </p>
<p>“Do you think he’s already inside?”</p>
<p>They got here later than was planned and there was a good chance that Lestrange was already waiting for him.</p>
<p>“I’ll go in first and make sure it's not a trap.” V said, disappearing through the heavy iron door. Harry kept an eye out for anyone else to come up or down the back alley as he waited. He had his invisibility cloak on, but he still didn’t want to come across anyone.</p>
<p>“Rabastan is already inside, but I didn’t see anyone else with him or any signs of a trap. He’s sitting in the potions lab and he has the cup in his lap.” V still sounded like he didn’t quite trust Lestrange, Imperius or not, but he also had a hint of glee that he always got at the first interaction with a Horcrux. It was a short lived thing, because then always came the discussion of destroying it.</p>
<p>Harry took a deep breath and opened the heavy door. The sound of metal scraping metal echoed into the empty building and Harry cringed. “So much for the element of surprise.”</p>
<p>“The potions lab is to the left.” V said, walking ahead of Harry and leading the way.</p>
<p>Harry gripped his wand, the tread marks left in the dust from his trainers, the only visible sign Harry was following.</p>
<p>Lestrange was sitting straight up, holding himself completely still as if on high alert for anyone to approach.</p>
<p>“I know you are there.” His voice was smooth and deep, not at all like Harry would expect from his ragged appearance. </p>
<p>“I see you got the cup as asked.”</p>
<p>Lestrange cocked his head to the side as if something Harry said sounded funny to him. Harry reacted before Lestrange. He sidestepped and dunked so that he wasn’t in the same spot he had been talking in and cast a strong disarming spell.</p>
<p>V had cast a strong Petrificus Totalus at the same time, but to Harry’s surprise neither hit its mark. Lestrange hadn’t cast any curses or hexes, he had cast a strong  shield charm, Harry’s expelliarmus bounced off, V’s spell shattered Lestranges shield, but left him unbound.</p>
<p>Lestrange stood up from the chair and Harry felt more magic tingle in the air, but wasn’t sure what V had cast that time. Lestrange smiled and Harry gripped his wand tighter to the point his fingers ached. Then Lestrange fell to his knees. He couldn’t see Harry or V so he looked ridiculous and pathetic, which made him much less scary, but Harry kept his guard up either way.</p>
<p>“My Lord, I thought it was you. When you cast the Unforgivable, I recognized the feel of your magic. I was able to throw off the curse, but I still got the cup as instructed, as a sign...of good faith.” Lestrange was bowing his head as if praying and placed the cup on the ground in front of him as if gifting it to the gods.</p>
<p>“Pull the cloak off.” V ordered Harry.</p>
<p>Harry pulled it tighter around him. This was freaking him out and he didn’t want to be exposed.</p>
<p>V sighed. He couldn’t see Harry either and he couldn’t make Harry remove it.</p>
<p>“Accio cup.” The cup came gliding through the air into Harry’s hand.</p>
<p>“Do you know how stupid you look, hiding behind the cloak, but holding something that pinpoints where you are?”</p>
<p>Harry wanted to argue. Instead he tucked the cup under the cloak and slipped it into his pocket.</p>
<p>“Ask him what he plans on doing with this knowledge.” V sounded irritated, but he was moving on so Harry supposed he won.</p>
<p>“And what do you plan on doing with this knowledge?” Harry asked, not sounding nearly as commanding as V had.</p>
<p>Lestrange’s cold eyes, slightly warmed from being able to be in the presence of his precious lord, gave Harry the creeps. “Whatever you command me to.” </p>
<p>V looked pleased with this response. Harry couldn’t help the pff sound that he made.</p>
<p>“I am your servant to command, My Lord.”</p>
<p>“And what about Lord Voldemort?” Harry asked, while V glowered in his general direction for speaking without him telling him to.</p>
<p>Lestrange looked confused at the question.</p>
<p>“There may come a point when we don’t agree on the next best step. We’re both pieces of the same, but not the exact same.”</p>
<p>Lestrange appeared to be weighing what to say next. Harry didn’t know it was possible but he bowed his head even lower and repeated. “I am your servant to command, My Lord.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Harry asked, surprising Lestrange out of pathetic servitude.</p>
<p>V’s eyes sharpened into an even fiercer glare. “Harry, you have no subtlety.” </p>
<p>Harry glared back, but realized it was pointless because V couldn’t see him. In frustration, he tore the cloak off. He hated the games. He had his wand out and pointed at Lestrange, whose eyes widened for only a fraction of a second before going back to before.</p>
<p>“Answer me.” He ordered, Lestrange. “Why are you willing to throw your towel in with us?”</p>
<p>“I’m not familiar with that saying.”</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. “I think you can figure it out.”</p>
<p>Lestrange paused and Harry could see him thinking about every word he wanted to say before he opened his mouth. V might consider that a positive trait, but Harry found it annoying.</p>
<p>“It’s not a trick question and I don’t have all day for you to think about the perfect wording. I’m not going to hex you for saying something that is stupid, but I will hex you if you don’t convince me that you’re on my side.”</p>
<p>“He’s...not the same. I would rather...throw my towel in with you instead.”</p>
<p>“You’ve noticed he’s lost his mind then?”</p>
<p>V sucked in a breath, as if Harry had just insulted him personally.</p>
<p>Lestrange looked torn, but he finally gave one curt nod.</p>
<p>“Let’s clear something up. I’m not your Dark Lord. Think of me as a medium to him. I can see him and talk to him and you can’t.”</p>
<p>“Ask him if he knows what the cup is?” V said, looming now that he could see Harry and do it properly.</p>
<p>“He wants to know if you know what the cup is?”</p>
<p>Lestrange shook his head, “I only know it's important. It was an honor to be able to store it for you.”</p>
<p>“It might not hurt to have someone on the inside, but is it worth the risk?” V contemplated to himself from behind Harry.</p>
<p>“We could have him make a vow of secrecy.” Harry whispered, trying to keep Lestrange from overhearing, but he was sure he could still make out most of what he was saying.</p>
<p>“Perhaps, or we could obliviate him until he doesn’t remember his name and send him to Ireland.”</p>
<p>Harry was relieved he didn’t mention killing him again. V probably knew Harry wouldn’t be able to and so was already moving onto plan B.</p>
<p>Harry watched Lestrange over his shoulder, while he turned his back to him and speaking even lower said. “It might give more away if he doesn’t go back and won’t they be able to trace him with the dark mark?”</p>
<p>“The best thing would be to kill him, but I know you won’t do that.” V made it sound like this was a major inconvenience. </p>
<p>“That’s not an option.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that just what I said?” V was getting the brooding evil spirit vibe going. “I don’t think we can risk sending him back. Lord Voldemort can’t know we have the cup and we can’t have someone knowing about our connection to him, that could be very problematic for my future plans. You do bring up a valid point about the dark mark.”</p>
<p>“I do?”</p>
<p>“Yes, there’s only one thing to do. We’ll have to cut off his arm.”</p>
<p>Harry paled at the thought of it. </p>
<p>“Harry, control your face. You are going to give us away and then we will have a fight on our hands. Turn around and tell him we are going to need a Vow of Secrecy.”</p>
<p>Harry schooled his expression and turned, clutching his wand. “We will need you to swear under a bonded oath.”</p>
<p>“Of course, my Lord.” Lestrange climbed to his feet, his dark robes leaving a clean trail in the dust and paling the ends to a smoky gray. Harry expected him to be weary, but unless he was a good actor, he appeared to be exuberant at having the opportunity to show his loyalty in any way possible. </p>
<p>“We will still complete the vow first and then obliviate him, just in case he ever recovers any of his memories.” V had already come up behind Harry and grasped his wand over Harry’s hand, ready to help him cast all the spells needed. Harry could already feel his magic tingling up his arm even though they hadn’t begun casting anything.</p>
<p>Harry had never cast a vow before.</p>
<p>V moved his arm through the motions of the spell. “Do you remember the incantation?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usually when Harry got done casting with V, he felt tingly and whole in a way that he couldn’t explain. He supposed he did feel those things, they were just being overshadowed by the sick sweatiness he was also feeling.</p>
<p>“All we have to do now is vanish the arm.” V commented, not noticing Harry’s internal discomfort at all.</p>
<p>Harry looked at the ground where the arm in discussion lay and instantly vomited. And once he started, he couldn’t stop. Even when his stomach didn’t have anything else to retch up, his stomach twisted and pushed, causing him to dry heave.</p>
<p>Harry felt soft, rubbing motions on his back and realized V was trying to sooth him. He reached out and tried to grab hold of V’s calm feelings, hoping they would push his own troubled ones away.</p>
<p>“My sweet, innocent Harry.” V said.</p>
<p>Which was a strange enough thing for V to say to distract Harry from his other darker thoughts. He blinked up at V, starting to feel a little better.</p>
<p>“One day, all this unpleasant business will be over. You have to keep the big picture in mind and trust that it is worth it.”</p>
<p>“Promise me that I won’t change.”</p>
<p>“Harry…”</p>
<p>“Promise me! It won’t be worth it if I’ve become not me anymore.”</p>
<p>“You will always be you, but I can’t promise you that you won’t change. You are an adult now Harry and with it comes change.”</p>
<p>Harry looked down at the dirt smudged across the ground.</p>
<p>“But you will still be you, always. I promise.”</p>
<p>“And you?”</p>
<p>V gave Harry a curious look, like he was trying to figure out what Harry was asking, but they both knew what he was asking.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to become like him.”</p>
<p>Harry straightened out of his hunched position and with determination, looked towards the limb. With swift movements, V side-stepped to where he was blocking Harry’s view. </p>
<p>“There’s no need to look. I can vanish it.” V stepped forward and instead of reaching for Harry’s wand like he had expected, he wiped his thumb across Harry’s mouth, cleaning off the remaining puke. Harry could feel the effects of a gentle cleaning charm wash over his face and the sour taste in his mouth was replaced with a sweet mint.</p>
<p>“Did you just cast a wandless oral hygiene spell on me?”</p>
<p>“I invented it myself.” </p>
<p>A laugh bubbled up and came out sounding almost like a sob, if his eyes weren’t dry he would think it was.</p>
<p>While Harry was still distracted, V pointed Harry’s hand and wand towards the arm. “Deletrius. Scourgify.”</p>
<p>Harry looked around V’s shoulder to see not a single trace was left that a bloody arm had once been there.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t a vanishing spell.”</p>
<p>“I disintegrated it.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“We should be getting back.”</p>
<p>“There’s something I want to get first.” Harry said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He arrived back at Grimmauld Place with V, who was still grumbling about where Harry had apparated to after Knockturn alley. Harry could tell he didn’t really care, but bickering was like a comfortable habit they fell into when neither one wanted to talk or think about unpleasant business, as V called it.</p>
<p>“Where were you?”</p>
<p>Harry halted with his foot on the first step of the landing. “Out.”</p>
<p>“Harry, you left the house and didn’t even tell anyone?” He could hear the frustration in Professor Lupin’s voice and felt a pang of guilt. “That could’ve been really dangerous.”</p>
<p>Harry turned with a sheepish grin.</p>
<p>“Tell him to mind his own business. You're an adult and can take care of yourself as you’ve proven time and time again.” Harry ignored V’s unsolicited advice.</p>
<p>“I doubt I’m a priority for the Death Eaters right now. Besides, I went to a muggle area.” Harry pulled up the bottle of soda he had gone to get.</p>
<p>“You left to get a soft drink?” Remus asked, as if he couldn’t wrap his mind around the recklessness of a teenager anymore, a sign he was getting old.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged, “I needed to think. I can’t think here.” They both looked up at the house-elf heads staring down at them at the same time and Remus visibly cringed. </p>
<p>“I know, but you could be a bigger target then you think. It's not a secret that you are friends with Neville Longbottom.”</p>
<p>V rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I was careful.”</p>
<p>“At least tell someone.” There was a short pause where Harry supposed he was meant to jump in to agree, but when he didn’t, Remus continued, his voice soft and strained. “Your friends searched the entire house for you and now are all upstairs in the study.”</p>
<p>Harry didn’t like the feeling that he was letting people down that was creeping in as he headed up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Ignore him.” Despite V’s words meant to reassure, Harry didn’t feel any better.</p>
<p>Harry’s friends were in fact all upstairs like Remus had said, even Luna and Neville were there. Ginny followed him with large watchful eyes as he entered the room, which was more than he had gotten from her the entire week. Harry had to sit through another worried conversation from Hermione about not leaving alone without telling anyone. She seemed more angry about it then Remus did and Harry had agreed that he wouldn’t do it again or else she wasn’t going to drop it. Remus should take pointers from her. They talked in circles late into the night, leaving every single one of them frustrated and no one more so than V.</p>
<p>“Why can’t they use their brains? Not a single one of them were able to come up with a single idea even with you practically spelling it out for them.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t spelling anything out for them. We haven’t decided on what our next step is...or you haven’t told me what it is, so how am I supposed to help them figure out what I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Get some rest, you look tired.” V pointed at the bed. “I will go over my idea in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Harry really was exhausted. It had been the longest day and now it was already imposing into the next one. Tomorrow, later today really, he would have more to do, because V’s ideas were always a lot of work.</p>
<p>Harry pulled Hufflepuff’s cup out and turned it in his hands. V’s eyes followed its movement.</p>
<p>“This one feels weaker than the others.” Harry ran his fingers over the smooth metal that the cup was made of and could feel the energy of it tingling his fingers. It didn’t hold the anger and the cunning that the previous artifacts did. It felt weak and lost.</p>
<p>“I made that one too close to the previous one and I don’t think I had fully recovered yet.” </p>
<p>Harry continued petting the cup, it seemed to like it.</p>
<p>“Do you think they are lonely, being trapped like that in an object? I mean you are trapped with me, but at least you get to travel around and have someone to talk to. What if you had been trapped in a cup and stuffed into a vault for the past forty something years?”</p>
<p>V shrugged. “It’s the price I was willing to pay when I made them. They were me when I made them, so they were also willing.”</p>
<p>Harry flipped the cup over a couple more times in his hand and then put it under his pillow for safe keeping. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Ginny told them all she had an idea and wanted to discuss it. She kept shooting glances at Harry, while she whispered this at breakfast so her parents wouldn’t hear.</p>
<p>“What’s your brilliant idea?” Ron asked, between yawns as they entered the study once more. </p>
<p>Harry was sick of the dirty windows and stripped paper on the walls. One day, he would re-do everything in this house so that you couldn’t even tell a Black had ever lived here. He thought Sirius would like that. Either that or he would burn it down, but that seemed like a waste.</p>
<p>“I was trying to rack my brain of places that the Horcruxes could be.” Ginny smiled around the room, but Harry could see that she was more nervous than happy, there was a tenseness to the corners of her mouth and her hand was fidgeting with everything it came in contact with. “Hogwarts. I mean of course he would hide one at Hogwarts, he liked it there so much that he applied for a teaching position.”</p>
<p>“That makes perfect sense.” Hermione agreed, while the rest nodded along in silence.</p>
<p>“Not only that, after he applied, the Defense position became cursed. What if he attached the curse to the Horcrux and then left it in the school somewhere?” Ginny’s voice was starting to get excited and she was speaking faster. “I was thinking maybe the Chamber of Secrets or...what if it's in the Defense class room somewhere.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he put it in the Room of Hidden Things.” Luna suggested.</p>
<p>The entire group gave her a questioning look, except Neville, who nodded.</p>
<p>“Er...the room of what?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Hidden things. I’ve found so many lost treasures in that room. That's where I found these earrings.” Luna shook her head and her dangling earrings made a light rattling noise.</p>
<p>“It's a giant room with junk piled nearly to the ceiling. It would be impossible to find anything in there unless you knew where to look.” Neville said.</p>
<p>Harry looked to V, to see if he wanted Harry to say anything here. Before V could respond, a silver doe appeared. It stepped into the room on long legs, each step looking gentle and precise, the only sign of urgency was that its eyes were large and frightful. The doe came to a stop at the center of the room and Harry could swear it was looking right at him.</p>
<p>They all waited with held breath for the doe to speak, he didn’t know how, but they knew that the message was going to be ominous news. Perhaps because until Voldemort was dead, there wouldn’t be good news to be heard.</p>
<p>The doe continued to say nothing, until its essence began to dissolve, Harry felt disappointed seeing it leave, despite the anticipation of bad news, the Patronus filled the room with a sense of peace he hadn’t felt in a long time.</p>
<p>The silvery blue of the Patronus began rearranging itself into words. It was leaving a message for them after all.</p>
<p>He knows about the Horcruxes and is coming for you. You must leave NOW.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fiends and Fyre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogwarts seemed different tonight, creeping up on it from the outskirts. It had always felt like he belonged there, but tonight...a week before school started. Harry got the feeling no students belonged here.</p>
<p>“I don’t like this, Harry.” Hermione complained and Ron hushed her.</p>
<p>“We aren’t going to go in. I just wanted to do some reconnaissance. We will eventually have to find the last Horcrux and we need to know what to expect.” Harry kept his voice low.</p>
<p>“But the forbidden forest?”</p>
<p>“Can we please stop talking now?” Ron pleaded, looking around nervously.</p>
<p>“He does have a point.” V said, bringing up the rear. “We are trying to go unnoticed and carrying on a conversation does seem to draw attention.”</p>
<p>Both Harry and Hermione stopped talking for the moment. They were already there, what was the point in arguing over it now?</p>
<p>The castle loomed in the distance, looking bright and defenseless.</p>
<p>Harry muttered the spell V had taught him on the astronomy tower and the group of people standing in front of the castle came into clearer view.</p>
<p>“That’s the Carrow siblings. They make Bellatrix seem cuddly.” V’s description didn’t fill Harry with optimism.</p>
<p>“Death Eaters, just like we suspected.” Ron said.</p>
<p>“I hope the teachers are okay.” Hermione worriedly chewed at her frayed nails.</p>
<p>Snape soon appeared in the spell window, walking briskly across the yard from where he must have come from Hogsmeade. He came to a stop at the front doors of the school, the Carrows not moving to unblock his way.</p>
<p>“I wish we could hear them.” Harry complained.</p>
<p>Then as if his prayers were answered, a generic voice began reading out the dialog of the Carrows and Snape, in a deep clear tone.</p>
<p>“Where were you?” Amycus Carrow asked, trying to sound intimidating, but falling short.</p>
<p>“I had business with the Dark Lord. Not that it is any of your two’s.” Headmaster Snape, drawled.</p>
<p>“Wow.” Ron said.  Harry nodded, in surprised agreement.</p>
<p>“Now move and I expect a teacher’s outline for the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies on my desk by next week or I will be asking for replacements.” Headmaster Snape snapped, his voice short of patience.</p>
<p>“I don’t need a paper to teach the Dark Arts.” Amycus Carrow answered, his voice confident, but lacking any sort of intelligence to back it up.</p>
<p>“This spell doesn’t care for the Carrow brother, I’m guessing.” Ron said.</p>
<p>“Now who won’t shut up?” Hermione wacked Ron on the arm.</p>
<p>“I’m the Headmaster and I expect certain standards to be upheld. I’m sure the Dark Lord would agree.” Headmaster Snape responded, not sounding like he was phased or bluffing.</p>
<p>“A job you got as a reward for killing the previous Headmaster, not because you’re qualified.” Amycus Carrow responded, sounding plain pouty and pathetic now.</p>
<p>“Did he just…”</p>
<p>Shhhh. Hermione and Harry both shushed, leaning in and listening.</p>
<p>“I’ve been teaching for seventeen years. Who do you suppose should be the Headmaster? Mrs. McGonagall?” Headmaster Snape asked, talking down to the two dimwits still blocking his way.</p>
<p>“You kept all the teachers on. One would think you have a soft spot for them. You aren’t getting soft, are you?” Alecto Carrow needled.</p>
<p>“The Dark Lord doesn’t want his future followers to be as uneducated as you two, so firing all the teachers without having anyone to replace them isn’t an option. You leave the teaching staff to me and focus on doing your job. If Rabastan Lestrange hadn’t gone missing, you wouldn’t be here.” He said, sounding as accusatory as he looked, as if he expected the pair to have had something to do with it.</p>
<p>Professor Snape raised his wand and the Carrow siblings were flung apart.</p>
<p>The edge of Snape’s black robes billowing behind him were the last thing they saw as he stormed inside, past them.</p>
<p>The Carrows huffed and also went inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hoots of the school owls hunting seemed loud in the eerie silence that followed. </p>
<p>“I think we should sneak in.” Harry said, shattering it completely.</p>
<p>Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, Harry rushed on.</p>
<p>“We might not get another chance like this. I mean the Carrows will be busy writing up their outlines and complaining about Snape. All the other teachers would look the other way even if we did get caught. Now’s our opportunity.”</p>
<p>“I knew you were going to want to go in. Just reconnaissance, you said.” Hermione mocked, doing a poor imitation of Harry.</p>
<p>Ron was being quiet, Harry could tell he was thinking about it.</p>
<p>“A smaller group will be less likely to get caught and then we will have only one more Horcrux for them to find.” V agreed.</p>
<p>“I think he might have a point.” Ron finally said, as if he had somehow heard V. “We have to go in sooner or later and I think sooner would be better than later.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but we don’t have a plan.” Hermione pointed out.</p>
<p>“We get under the cloak and check the places we discussed. Then sneak back out to the forest and apparate once we are out of the wards.”</p>
<p>“We don’t all fit under there anymore.”</p>
<p>“We will move slowly and we have the map.” Harry said, pulling it out of his pocket. The map showed that there was no one up and about.</p>
<p>Harry was looking at Hermione with pleading eyes. He really just wanted to get this over with and he knew V felt the same way. “Fine.” She said and Harry pulled his cloak out.</p>
<p>“We’ll be careful.” He assured her.</p>
<p>Hermione didn’t look convinced as she climbed under the cloak with Harry. </p>
<p>Ron sounded more on board, “Where should we look first?”</p>
<p>V and Harry had put the Diadem back in the Room of Hidden Things before they had left for the summer, they had planned on moving it later, but they didn’t get the chance and then Luna had mentioned the room, so they didn’t have to.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it will be in the Chamber of Secrets. There wasn’t any good place to hide it down there. Let’s look in the Room of Requirements...er the Room of Hidden Things first.” Harry suggested. The last thing he wanted to do was waste time checking a bunch of places they didn’t need to. He wanted to get in, get the Diadem so it could be destroyed for the second time, and leave as quick as possible.</p>
<p>Hermione looked like she was going to argue. Harry knew she was convinced it was hidden in the DADA classroom somewhere. “We will start there and then catch the classroom on our way back, if needed.”</p>
<p>Even Mrs. Norris and Filch weren’t up and about. Harry didn’t imagine the Carrows were being very nice to a squib and his cat. He was probably holed up in his living quarters until morning when the other professors were out to keep them at bay.</p>
<p>Speaking of.</p>
<p>“Professor McGonagall is on the move.” Harry warned, from the light of his wand he could see her dot moving in their general direction.</p>
<p>“Should we try to go a different way?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“No, if we hurry, we should be able to make it to the stairs before she does.” Harry wasn’t too worried about Professor McGonagall anyway. </p>
<p>“It looks like all the ghosts are moving this way too.” Hermione said, pointing a finger as a dot moved through walls instead of down halls. “The Red Baron and look, Nearly Headless Nick.”</p>
<p>“Uh-oh, Peeves!” Ron pointed and both Harry and Hermione hushed him at once.</p>
<p>“Come on.” Harry said, setting the pace to an uncomfortable speed, where all of them had to shuffle their feet and keep their legs and backs bent. Only coming to a halt when Nearly Headless Nick appeared through the wall and floated by. He moved past and headed down the hall, but not far enough. He stopped moving and seemed to be waiting. The Red Baron came up through the floor, with the Grey Lady and Peeves falling from the ceiling, cackling and rattling the nearby suit of armor.</p>
<p>“Keep it down. This is our first secret meeting of the ghosts of Hogwarts, it won’t do to be found out.”</p>
<p>The entire time Nearly Headless Nick talked, Peeves mocked him by popping his own head off and clapping his fingers together to mimic chattering, while his mouth moved on his floating head.</p>
<p>“This is serious business. Tell him Baron. Hogwarts has been invaded. We must do our due diligence.” He flung his fist into the air. The other ghosts didn’t seem to be as enthused, but they had shown up, which was something. Even the Grey Lady, who hardly ever left the Ravenclaw Tower.</p>
<p>Peeves floated behind Nick, holding his head under his arm like a football and pushing his nose up with his other hand, and sticking his tongue out. The Red Baron shot him a stern look and Peeves plopped his head back on his shoulders.</p>
<p>Harry was worried they were the invaders in discussion and that the ghosts were looking for them, but they continued down the corridor, not seeming to have noticed the three of them at all.</p>
<p>“We mustn’t keep the mistress waiting.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the ghosts had finally made it far enough away, Harry asked, “Do you think McGonagall is meeting with the ghosts?”</p>
<p>“It would make sense. They can move around the castle freely and they could help the teachers keep an eye on the students once they arrive.” Hermione said. </p>
<p>“I feel bad for anyone coming back. Can you imagine how it’s going to be?” Ron made a shuddering sound. “At least Ginny came with us. I would hate for her to be here with Death Eaters right here in the school and a murdering traitor like Snape as the Headmaster.”</p>
<p>“We don’t know for sure if he murdered him.” Hermione said, her voice low as if she was halfway hoping to not be heard.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? You heard the Carrows.”</p>
<p>“Their word isn’t exactly proof.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t deny it though.” Harry pointed out. He knew it was the truth, but V seemed to think they were missing something.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Ron agreed.</p>
<p>“Can you three shut up and for once, focus on the task at hand?” V growled, startling a yelp from Harry.</p>
<p>“What is it? Is someone else coming? Is Snape coming? Is You-Know-Who coming? Is Peeves back!?”</p>
<p>“No, you stepped on my foot. Calm down, we’re here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The maze of items that met them upon entering the room brought all three to a stand still. “How are we going to find anything in here?” Ron complained, shoving the cloak off so that Harry got a good look at his gawking face.</p>
<p>“We could try the spell Point Me. I’m sure there is an anti-summoning charm on it and we don’t know for sure what we are summoning, so I doubt that would work, but we could try it.”</p>
<p>Harry wished they had thought to remove the charms preventing summoning to make finding it as easy as possible.</p>
<p>They settled on point me with mixed results and began into the mess. Harry was doing his best to lead them to it without it being obvious he was doing it. </p>
<p>“So we will most likely be looking for an old heirloom from one of the founders. With what Neville told us, it might be Hufflepuff's cup or Ravenclaw's lost diadem, or it could be something completely different.”</p>
<p>“Really narrows it down.” Ron said more to himself. “What is a diadem anyway?” </p>
<p>“It’s a jeweled headpiece, like a tiara or I suppose like a crown.”</p>
<p>Ron came to a stop, his eyes going wide. “I just remembered something.”</p>
<p>“What?” Harry and Hermione both asked.</p>
<p>“I was in here before. A long time ago, trying to hide some contraband for my brothers and well, I think I might have seen a tiara.”</p>
<p>“Where?!” Hermione latched onto Ron’s arm, leaning in with excitement shining in her eyes. Harry couldn’t help but laugh. She always dragged her feet but then once they were in the thick of things, it was a completely different story.</p>
<p>Ron looked around the room, his mouth pulled to the side in thought. “I believe it was over here.”</p>
<p>V groaned. </p>
<p>It was not over there.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“No, it was years ago.” Ron’s shoulders slouched in defeat. “Maybe it was this way.” He pointed the opposite direction.</p>
<p>“Keep trying.” V said, his arms crossed and losing patience, not that he had any to begin with.</p>
<p>“What else do you remember? Maybe something big that stood out?” </p>
<p>“Like a lizard head engorged to the size of a dragon’s.” Harry did his best to ignore V’s dry commentary. He hated when he did this. It was distracting and he was always going on about how Harry needed to focus.</p>
<p>Ron shook his head. “I remember it was in a cabinet.”</p>
<p>Harry thought it was a stretch seeing as there were a lot of cabinets, but he pointed in the direction they should be moving and said, “I see some cabinets that way.”</p>
<p>Ron squinted his eyes. “You know, that does look familiar.”</p>
<p>“Great, we’ll give it a try.” Harry took off that way before Ron could change his mind. Hermione and Ron rushed to follow.</p>
<p>The closer they got, the more Ron commented that he thought they were close. “I remember that!”</p>
<p> Ron pointed at an old suit of armor painted in the Chudley Cannons’ colors. “It’s...there.”</p>
<p>The cabinet that the Diadem was in was up ahead and Ron was actually pointing at the correct one, a weight was lifted from Harry. He slowed his pace to check on the map, he was keeping one eye on it just in case, he glanced down and came to a standstill causing Ron to run into the back of him.</p>
<p>“He’s here.” Harry whispered, looking down at the map in horror. A tiny dot was moving towards them, Lord Voldemort. </p>
<p>“He might not be coming up here.” Ron gave a gulp and looked to Harry and Hermione to agree. “I mean it’s a big school.”</p>
<p>The dot kept moving closer.</p>
<p>“The seventh floor has a lot of places.”</p>
<p>The dot stopped in front of The Room of Hidden Things.</p>
<p>Ron gulped again. “We’re going to die!”</p>
<p>“Shut him up.” V ordered. “Or at least one of you will die.” The look he gave Ron didn’t leave any question on which one would die, but it did leave to question who would be doing the killing.</p>
<p>“Quiet. Get under the cloak and we will work our way back to the entrance. As soon as he’s away from it, we will make a run for it.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to disappear for a moment. I don’t want Lord Voldemort to sense me, not that I think he can, but as a precaution.”</p>
<p>V dissolved, leaving Harry feeling alone, even though he had Ron and Hermione stepping on his toes and crammed so close, he could feel their ribs against his.</p>
<p>“He had to come when we were so close. Maybe we should still grab it? Real fast like.” Ron said.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not worth it.” Harry pulled him back against him at the same time Hermione did and they almost tumbled over. The sound of the door shutting and boots clicking across the floor made them all freeze. Harry didn’t think they were even breathing. </p>
<p>Harry could feel Ron’s face scrunch up in terror where it was pressed against his own and Hermione’s fingers were digging into his arm so tight there would be bruises in the morning--if they lived to the morning.</p>
<p>They all stayed still and didn’t make a peep.</p>
<p>Voldemort appeared in front of them and Harry’s racing heart came to a complete stop. He knew they were there. Harry didn’t know how he knew, but he did. He stopped right in front of them and seemed to be looking at them. Harry was looking directly into his slitted eyes and could see his snakelike nose flaring open and closed. He looked different, more threatening than first year, but just as unnatural. Proof that he had damaged his soul and self beyond recognition and repair.</p>
<p>Oh Merlin, he could smell them. Harry had dragged his friends here and now they were going to be tortured and killed. V had disappeared and Harry knew it was for good reason, but he would feel better if he hadn’t.</p>
<p>None of them could have moved if they wanted to, scared stiff. Seconds seemed like minutes and as each second ticked by, Voldemort seemed to be just standing there. Then finally, he moved on. In reality, the moment only lasted less than a minute, but to them it seemed to drag on for a painfully long time.</p>
<p>Voldemort walked down the aisle of students' discarded treasures(junk) and stopped at the cabinet Ravenclaw’s Diadem was in. Harry elbowed Hermione and Ron and together they moved achingly slow towards the door once more. Before, being caught meant detention, now it meant life and death.</p>
<p>“Aaahhh!” Voldemort let out a frustrated growl and all three stopped moving once more. He held the diadem in his hand. The glamour that V had put on it fell away, showing the cracked jewel and blackened metal. He erupted into a full on fit about it. Hissing and growling, with his teeth pulled back like a wild animal.</p>
<p>Harry tugged on his friend's sleeves and they began shuffling to the door once more, with a little more urgency and speed this time.</p>
<p>Voldemort stopped raging for a minute and Harry thought he might have calmed down, but that was not the case. It was the calm before the storm. His eyes glowed red, looking more creepy than V’s with the slits for pupils. He held out the diadem and it caught on fire. Then he made one last cry and dropped it, sending more fire around until it was spreading wild, all the items burning and feeding the flame until it was splaying out fast and engulfing most of the room.</p>
<p>The orange glow flickered off Voldemort’s pale face, the flames dancing around him, but not touching him, as if proof that he was still untouchable by death even without the diadem.</p>
<p>“Fiendfyre.” Ron hissed, into Harry’s ear.</p>
<p>“Keep moving.” Harry whispered. The fire's loud crackles and cries echoed through the room, covering up any noise they might make and currently the bigger threat at the moment.</p>
<p>Voldemort still stood where he was, taking in the destruction with a gleam in his eye. Harry thought he would like the whole world to burn and him be the only one left standing. The ultimate victory. He was completely off his rocker. Harry couldn’t see anything left worth saving. V was a little psychotic sometimes, but he had good qualities to go along with it. It was more like a quirk of his.</p>
<p>Voldemort didn’t have any quirks, because he wasn’t even human anymore. He had burned all of it away, just like he was doing to this room.</p>
<p>The door was in sight now, but the fire had them in their grasp.</p>
<p>“V.” Harry pleaded.</p>
<p>“What?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“Bee.”</p>
<p>“What?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Nevermind.” Harry practically shouted. Harry never knew fire could be this loud.</p>
<p>“He’s coming!” Ron warned.</p>
<p>Without discussion, they all three side-stepped out of the way and hunched. Voldemort whooshed past them, his robes smoking around him. The entire scene looked theatrical and ready for Broadway. The door opened and then slammed shut behind him, clicking with a finality that was unsettling.</p>
<p>“I have a bad feeling about this.” Ron said, and Harry agreed.</p>
<p>Voldemort gone, they threw caution to the wind and tore their way to the door, the cloak only covering one arm of Ron’s and Hermione’s head. Ron made it to the door first pulling and pushing on the unmoving door, until his efforts were more of a pounding and pleading. “Open.”</p>
<p>Hermione pulled her wand and cast several opening spells, but the door didn’t budge.</p>
<p>“We are going to be burned alive!” Ron said, with his own touch of dramatics. “I’ve not even had sex yet.” </p>
<p>“Mate, none of us have.” Harry turned to Hermione. “Er, I’m assuming.”</p>
<p>She shrugged, Harry wasn’t sure if that meant he was correct or not, but Harry could feel the hair on his arms starting to singe and who’s had sex was the least of his worries.</p>
<p>Harry pulled his own wand and was more just wishful thinking at the door with it then actually casting anything, he had never been so thankful to feel V’s hand grasp his wrist and force his arm into a motion. He was unfamiliar with the spell movements, but he pushed magic at it anyway and the door didn’t so much open, as fly off the hinges.</p>
<p>“What were the three of you doing? Praying to Merlin!?” Near death experiences didn’t exactly put V in a good mood. “Useless, the lot of you.”</p>
<p>All three of them rushed into the hall. Ron fell to his knees and kissed the marble ground. “Thank Merlin!”</p>
<p>“Merlin? I didn’t realize he descended time and swooped in to save you.” V said, glaring at Ron.</p>
<p>Harry fought back a smile and pulled Ron to his feet. “We still need to be careful.”</p>
<p>“Let me see the map, please.” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>Lord Voldemort’s dot was already to the third floor and moving downward with swift purpose.</p>
<p>“Somebody already destroyed the diadem, but who?” Hermione asked, still clenching the map and watching Voldemort’s dot as if it was a safety blanket. Her hair looked burnt on the ends and she had a black smudge on the tip of her nose.</p>
<p>“Who else knows about them?” Ron asked. “Oooh, maybe it was Dumbledore.”</p>
<p>“He would have told us though, wouldn’t he? Or at the very least Neville.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we risked our lives. It would be a git move to let us do that and already know it's destroyed.”</p>
<p>Harry who was about to add his own thoughts, shut his mouth.</p>
<p>“Maybe it was RAB.” Harry said, his voice quiet and restricted, from his throat feeling tight.</p>
<p>“But he didn’t know how to destroy the locket. It seems unlikely.”</p>
<p>“I suppose it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that it was destroyed and if we have another ally, that’s not a bad thing.” Ron was also looking sooted, only his face was the opposite of Hermione’s, his nose had a small clean spot and the rest was black.</p>
<p>“We can talk about it later, with Neville and Ginny. Let’s get out of here.” Harry bundled his cloak over his shoulder in case they needed it, but they forwent it for now, for speed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They met back up with Ginny and Neville and then apparated to a place to camp for the night. They had been jumping around, never staying in one place two nights in a row. They all had their set jobs and they fell into an easy, proficient routine.</p>
<p>“This was easier with Luna’s help.” Ginny complained, trying to get the tent poles at each of the four corners, straight and taut all by herself. One of the poles wobbled and Harry reached out and stabilized it.</p>
<p>“Need a hand?”</p>
<p>Ginny flashed him a thankful smile as if on reflex and then looked away and shrugged. “I suppose it would go faster.”</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes, but ignored her. He was used to her mood swings by now and they were all on edge by the never ending stress of being on the run, lack of sleep, and nagging hunger.</p>
<p>“I hope Luna is okay.” Harry commented. She had left a couple weeks ago to check on her dad. They had offered to go with her, but she had refused.</p>
<p>“She had better be.” Ginny said, a threatening gleam in her eye as if Harry was personally going to go and murder her.</p>
<p>“I don’t like the idea of her being alone and the school.” Harry made a pained expression. “It felt wrong.”</p>
<p>Ginny’s expression softened. “You really worry about her?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Harry said, jerking his hand and hitting himself in the head with the pole in his hand. “Ow.”</p>
<p>Ginny laughed, and the pole pushed down into the ground. “I’m sorry,” She said, covering her hand with her mouth.</p>
<p>“I know you do, Harry, that was a stupid question. Forget I asked it.” This time when she smiled at him it was the genuine smile that Harry was used to seeing her give everyone else, but him. “I will ask Neville to message her with the DA coin later.”</p>
<p>With a final flick of her wrist, the canvas raised up and peaked at the center. It still amazed Harry every time he crawled inside and saw how spacious it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m telling you, the Horcrux was already destroyed and You Know Who was not happy about it.” Ron was saying as he climbed into the tent with Neville and Hermione directly behind him.</p>
<p>“But that doesn’t make any sense.” Ginny said once more for the fifth time, crossing her arms over her chest as if annoyed that no one else was agreeing with her. Harry got the impression she was trying to prove something, but he didn’t know what it was and the others weren’t seeing it.</p>
<p>They had already gone over all of this before, but apparently they were going to go over it again.</p>
<p>“Another Horcrux destroyed, that’s a good thing. Right?” Neville looked around to see if everyone else agreed.</p>
<p>“That’s what I said.” Ron agreed.</p>
<p>Ginny nodded, but she was chewing her lip like she wanted to say more.</p>
<p>“Here Harry.” Hermione handed over a vial. “Put this on your burn. A drop should do it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Hermione.” Harry said, looking at the bottle, instead of at Hermione. “I’m sorry I dragged you and Ron into that. It was dangerous and stupid.” He finally looked up into her eyes, only to see concern for him. “I won’t ever do it again.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t make us. We decided to and we aren’t going to let you run off and do dangerous, stupid things alone. That would be even more so.” Hermione threw her hands up into the air and looked to Ron for help.</p>
<p>“She’s right. I mean it was dangerous, but it wasn’t stupid. If we hadn't gone, we wouldn’t have known that the Horcrux was destroyed and would have wasted time and countless other dangerous risks for no reason.”</p>
<p>A loud noise made Hermione jump. They turned to see Neville’s face pinched and his fist balled up where it was sitting on the table he had just slammed it down on. “None of you should be taking risks like that. I’m supposed to be the one to stop him. It’s my responsibility and mine alone.”</p>
<p>“No one should have to do it alone.” Ginny argued. “This war started before any of us were even born. Nothing is up to you and for anyone to say that or think that is a coward that doesn’t want to accept responsibility. Things should have never gotten this far, but everyone let it happen because it didn’t affect them at the time or because they were too scared to stand up for what was right.”</p>
<p>“We’re here because we want to be, because we believe in the cause.” Harry said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t think we're doing this just for you.” Ron’s words were finally enough to ease Neville’s pinched expression and get an attempt at a smile. “Besides, Harry needs an excuse to use his invisibility cloak and sneak around. At least this way, we have a good cause to risk our necks for.”</p>
<p>“What spell did you use to get the door open?” Hermione asked, Harry.</p>
<p>“No clue.”</p>
<p>“I heard him, he was just saying ‘please open, please open’ and waved his wand at it.” Ron flopped down into a chair. “Merlin, I’m tired and hungry.” His stomach growled loudly to prove the point.</p>
<p>“You should have got the house elves to get you some food, while you were there.” Ginny complained, rubbing her thinning stomach. They were all losing a few pounds.</p>
<p>“We did come across some salt and a box of biscuits.” Harry stood up. “They’re on my bed, I’ll go get them.”</p>
<p>“I was able to find some edible plants today. I was going to cook up a stew with them.” Neville volunteered and Harry could imagine the matching expressions of joy on Ron and Ginny’s faces. It brought a smile to his face while he dug into his bag for the snack.</p>
<p>“Cooking is the only thing Neville is good at. You’d think he would be better at potions.” V commented from the entryway, where he stood watching Harry’s friends talking in the other room of the tent.</p>
<p>“He would probably be better if Snape wasn’t the teacher. He gets so nervous around him.”</p>
<p>“I thought Griffindors were supposed to be brave.”</p>
<p>Harry didn’t think V was being fair to Neville.</p>
<p>“He is. Remember when he jumped on a possessed Professor Quill’s back, well I guess it was sort of his front…”</p>
<p>V scoffed, “What you call brave, I call idiotic.”</p>
<p>“He was trying to save me, but then the Professor just sort of melted.” It had been revolting. The memory would be one he would never forget. He could still recall the wet, slick sound Voldemort’s parasitic form made hitting the ground when he realized his host was dissolving into jelly.</p>
<p>“They’re talking about you.” V said.</p>
<p>Harry strained his ears to hear what his friends were saying. He could just make out Ginny’s hushed voice. “...you’ve noticed that he talks to himself.”</p>
<p>“Hermione does too. My best friends are a couple of loonies.” </p>
<p>Ron laughed and Harry could hear him rustle as if trying to get away from Hermione, who was probably hitting him.</p>
<p>“It’s different. It’s…” She sucked in a sharp breath and stopped talking.</p>
<p>V was missing and Harry knew he was in the other room. Harry rushed to join him before he did anything.</p>
<p>“Tonight we feast.” He said, holding up the box of biscuits.</p>
<p>“That Gossiping Trollop doesn’t deserve any.” V said, shooting daggers at Ginny.</p>
<p>Harry ignored him, but when he got to her and went to hand her a stack of chocolate goodness, he looked her in the eye and without whispering said, “I may talk to myself, but at least I don’t talk behind people’s backs.” </p>
<p>Ginny had the decency to look dejected. The rest of Harry’s friends looked uncomfortable and were paying more attention to their biscuits all of a sudden.</p>
<p>Ginny’s downcast look only lasted for a second, she shot her head back up. “Can I talk to you for a moment? In private.” She added.</p>
<p>“Tell her you’re busy. She isn’t worth our time.” V was standing over her as if he could intimidate her by his closeness alone. It didn’t have any effect. She had her shoulders set and she looked like she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.</p>
<p>“Maybe you can finally tell me what your problem is, instead of keeping me guessing.” V actually looked stung that Harry had ignored him and his advice.</p>
<p>The room had grown more awkward and Harry could hear the crunch of his friends eating as the silence grew to greater uncomfortable heights.</p>
<p>“Good.” Ginny said, striding towards the tent flap.</p>
<p>“Great.” Harry snapped, following.</p>
<p>“Don’t hex my sister.” Ron warned, then frowned and yelled after Ginny. “Don’t hex my best mate!”</p>
<p>“We aren’t going to hex each other.” Ginny said, flinging a curtain of lovely red hair back. Part of Harry wanted to reach out and stroke it. He shoved his traitorous hand into his pocket instead.</p>
<p>“We are friends too, you know.” She told Ron.</p>
<p>“Could have fooled me.” Harry muttered.</p>
<p>Ginny rolled her eyes as if Harry was being silly. And then pulled him the rest of the way out of the tent by the sleeve of his jacket.</p>
<p>V was following behind, seething. He looked like he was going to gnaw Ginny’s hand off if it lingered on his sleeve for one second longer, but she thankfully dropped it. Harry had mixed feelings about that.</p>
<p>After going several meters out, Ginny came to a stop and spun around to face Harry.</p>
<p>“Are you mad because I told you that I was gay?”</p>
<p>Ginny’s eyes narrowed. “Is that a lie too?”</p>
<p>Harry stepped back in surprise. “Er…”</p>
<p>“I bet that’s not even true. Name one bloke that you find attractive Harry. One!”</p>
<p>Harry’s brain ran through a list of names trying to pull one out. Anyone. Harry looked to V for help, because his brain was failing him horribly.</p>
<p>“Say Malfoy, that will really get under her skin.” V suggested, an evil grin on his face.</p>
<p>Harry would admit to lying before he let anyone think he was attracted to Malfoy.</p>
<p>“Don’t hurt yourself Harry.” Ginny said, her hip jutted to the side with one hand on it. “I know.” She whispered, leaning forward.</p>
<p>“Know what?” Harry whispered back. Starting to get nervous.</p>
<p>“I know about...L...Lor...about hi--</p>
<p>Ginny cut herself off with a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes widened with every failed breath she tried to take, until they looked like shiny discs of panic and she was clawing at her throat and moving her lips as if trying to scream for help.</p>
<p>Harry stepped forward and steadied her, pulling his wand out with his other hand, but it had never felt so useless there. He didn’t even know where to start.</p>
<p>“V help.”</p>
<p>V was standing with his arms crossed and scrutinizing a nail as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening at all.</p>
<p>He looked up at Harry’s plea, but he still looked like he could care less.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing I can do about it.”</p>
<p>“It? What is it? What’s happening to her?” Harry was circling her and trying to think of something to do. He wished Hermione was here or that V would act like he cared enough to help.</p>
<p>“It will pass. She tried to break an Unbreakable Vow and now she is suffering the consequences.” </p>
<p>“A Vow…” Harry stopped and narrowed his eyes. “How do you know that?”</p>
<p>“Because I’ve seen it happen before.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have anything to do with this, did you?”</p>
<p>V’s jaw twitched and Harry’s heart dropped into his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>“It depends on what she was trying to whisper to you.” He was watching Ginny with cold, dispassionate disdain.</p>
<p>Harry covered his face with his hands, running them both up onto the top of his head in frustration. </p>
<p>“Release her from the vow.”</p>
<p>“That will never happen.”</p>
<p>Harry was trying to stare V down, but V still had that calm, carefree expression that was starting to piss Harry off. “Arrg.” He broke the stare and paced back and forth, his hands pulling at his hair.  </p>
<p>“Why? Nevermind, I know why, but for how long? Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry’s feet faltered as realization struck him. “Ever since the end of the school year. We were fine and then we weren’t and you let me think it was because...You’re such a...jerkface.”</p>
<p>V raised a brow and Harry knew that he wasn’t offended in the least.</p>
<p>“You're a right-bastard and full of crap.”</p>
<p>Now he was looking more offended.</p>
<p>“She knew about me. I couldn't just let her walk around with that sort of information freely. And you said you didn’t want me to obliviate your friends anymore. I didn’t.” </p>
<p>“You could have told me! How did you even do it without me knowi…” Harry stopped cold. “You possessed me and didn’t tell me. And I didn’t even know. You’ve gotten so good at it I can’t even tell.” Harry’s voice had taken on a flat tone, with a chill to it so cold that he could swear the temperature around them was dropping.</p>
<p>“How many times?” He ground the question out.</p>
<p>“Harry, you are making this bigger than it actually is.” V’s voice was calm, but Harry could tell only because he thought it would help calm Harry. He was dead wrong.</p>
<p>“Answer the question.”</p>
<p>“I was only…”</p>
<p>“Answer the question! Stop lying to me or I won’t help you with the next step.”</p>
<p>V narrowed his eyes at the threat. Threatening V never went over well.</p>
<p>“You will, Harry.” He said, his tone brooking no argument on the subject.</p>
<p>“Or else?” Harry finished for him.</p>
<p>V’s calm facade was gone, his eyes were red and he had a half snarl on his face. His hair was almost to his shoulders by the time he took a deep breath and Harry realized he was holding his own breath in anticipation of the impending fight. They hadn’t fought in a long time and his heart was racing, readying his body for it. He wasn’t going to be pushed around anymore. V kept reminding him he was an adult. It was time he started treating him like one.</p>
<p>“I was only trying to protect you from knowing something that would hurt you. It was better you think she was upset about your rejection then the truth.”</p>
<p>“How? I thought she hated me because I rejected her.”</p>
<p>Harry looked at Ginny, she was sprawled on her stomach on the ground, passed out, but breathing once more. Her back rising and falling in steady, raspy breaths.</p>
<p>“Because I know you and I know that hurting your friends hurts you more.”</p>
<p>Pieces of that rang true, but that was how V lied, with partial truths and omitting any condemning evidence.</p>
<p>“That's Bollocks.” </p>
<p>Harry’s jaw was beginning to hurt from clenching it.</p>
<p>“She had her uses.” V said, looking down at Ginny. And a tool was all he saw her as, not a person with feelings or a friend whose friendship got cut off before it got a chance to blossom into anything real.</p>
<p>“Have you been telling her things to say?”</p>
<p>“Of course, you don’t think she came up with those ideas on her own do you?”</p>
<p>It hit Harry hard that he could have had someone to confide in for months now. V should’ve told him and Harry could have asked her to help. Who knew what V did and said, what he threatened her with, under the guise of Harry. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you include me?” Harry's heart ached as he said the next part, knowing it was the truth and wishing he could continue to ignore it. "My whole life, you've divided me from my family and then my friends. One rift at a time, making you the only constant in my life."</p>
<p>Angry tears sprang to his eyes, but he blinked them back. He needed to get this out.</p>
<p>"Are insecure or just controlling?"</p>
<p>"I didn't know saving your friend's life was considered sowing rifts and don't blame your messed up muggle relatives' behavior on me."</p>
<p>"Stop lying!"</p>
<p>Harry's harsh voice echoed across the yard and V's face contorted to one he'd never seen before--pain.</p>
<p>He stumbled forward and Harry thought he would collapse to his knees but he managed to stay on his feet from what looked like pure stubbornness.</p>
<p>"Stop that Harry." He ordered, but it was the weakest order Harry had ever heard him give. It sounded faded and Harry noticed he looked faded around the edges as if he were a mirage and would disappear if Harry blinked or looked away.</p>
<p>"I don't know what I'm doing." Harry said, his anger giving way to fear. "How do I stop?"</p>
<p>Harry felt an energy flow through him, similar to when he cast spells with V, only it felt like all his. V's hand became transparent.</p>
<p>"You are…" V's voice flickered out, sounding like a wireless with bad service. "Pushing me…the connection.”</p>
<p>Harry rushed forward as if to grasp V before he disappeared completely, but his hand went through his arm, he had never been able to touch V, he didn’t know why he thought now would be any different. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, don’t go.” He pleaded, but V was still fading and only a fuzzy outline was left. “I...AHHH!”</p>
<p>Harry’s hand flew to his head, where his scar was white hot and painful. His head felt like it was going to crack open and his brains were going to ooze out. He thought he might have blacked out for a moment, because he found himself lying on the ground.</p>
<p>V’s shadow of an outline was still there and Harry wanted to laugh, because he could tell that it was hovering. He thought the shadow became more solid looking, but his eyes were swimming and he couldn’t tell if it was just a trick.</p>
<p>“Harry, what’s going on?” Ginny was grasping Harry’s arm and talking to him, her voice sounding like it was in a tunnel.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head and was trying to say he didn’t know, but it came out as babbling.</p>
<p>“My scar.” He managed to say, still pressing his fingers against it.</p>
<p>“Is...he doing this?” Ginny asked, her voice coming out as a cough, but managing to get the generic question out.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. This wasn’t V, he could tell a difference. He looked at V, hoping he was still there and this time, he knew it wasn’t a trick of the eyes. This shadowy version looked darker, the edges crisper and his eyes were glowing a bright red once more, looking creepy without a face to go with it.</p>
<p>“Should I do something? Go get someone?” Ginny asked, her voice thick with worry. “I can try casting something for pain.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded his head. Something for the pain, that’s what he wanted.</p>
<p>He never did find out if it helped, because he lost consciousness. When he woke up, he was in the tent under the covers and he could hear the voices of his friends talking in quiet, worried tones in the other tent compartment.</p>
<p>“What the Hell, Ginny? I told you not to hex him.” Ron’s light tone not completely covering up the worry in his voice.</p>
<p>“I didn’t hex him. I don’t know what happened. We were talking and then he fell over in pain and was screaming.” He heard Ginny pause. He could imagine she was trying to figure out what to say. “but once he went unconscious…” here, her words stuttered and Harry wondered how he never noticed that she was lying. “It just kind of went away and then when he woke up, he seemed…” She paused again and it almost came out as a squeak. “Fine. He seemed fine.”</p>
<p>“You’re awake.” To Harry’s relief, V looked back to normal. Only a little skeletal, which happened sometimes.</p>
<p>“Why does your appearance change?” Harry asked, his question looking like it caught V by surprise. </p>
<p>He hmmed and came and sat on the edge of the bed, pressing his hand to Harry’s forehead, avoiding touching Harry’s tender feeling scar.</p>
<p>“It still hurts a little, but more like a dull reminder of pain, not like active pain.”</p>
<p>“I associate certain feelings with certain periods in my life, so when that feeling gets strong enough, my appearance changes to look like that.”</p>
<p>“You’ve looked like this before, when you were alive?” Harry looked over V’s appearance once more, he looked a little like death worn over.</p>
<p>V nodded, and brushed the hair that fell back into Harry’s eyes back once more.</p>
<p>“After I made the cup, I pushed myself too far. I couldn’t eat and my magic grew unstable for a while after that. Anyone else would have died and I consoled myself thinking that meant that death could no longer threaten me.”  </p>
<p>Harry watched the movement of his hand out of the corner of his eye curiously, but didn’t say anything. He was afraid that if he did, he would stop and it felt nice.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to help reassert our connection through physical touch.” V explained. The scientific explanation taking some of the enjoyment out of it.</p>
<p>“So you pushed yourself too hard, or...was it...what I did?” Harry chewed his lip, feeling a fresh wave of guilt.</p>
<p>“Both.” V said, he didn’t sound mad about it, so there was that.</p>
<p>“What you did wouldn’t have done this if I had just waited and let things recover naturally, but I forced it to happen faster and forced a possession when you were still awake.”</p>
<p>V paused as if anticipating Harry to get upset. Harry stiffened, but he was too tired himself to get angry. It could wait until later.</p>
<p>“Lord Voldemort found out that another one of his Horcruxes is missing. He’s in a rage. I built a wall up so that you don’t feel your connection with him, but when you repressed me, the wall came down. You chose a very bad time to do it.”</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t disagree with that. </p>
<p>“I don’t know how I even did it. It was an accident.”</p>
<p>“I know it was.”</p>
<p>Silence fell over the room and Harry could hear his friends hushed voices once more and the sound of a fuzzy wireless. </p>
<p>“We need to do it tonight.” V said, drawing Harry’s attention back to him.</p>
<p>Harry looked V’s ragged appearance up and down. </p>
<p>“It’s not magically difficult and I don’t want to wait. Lord Voldemort is getting more unstable and with fewer Horcruxes, it is affecting us more. We need to cut ties, anything could happen and we don’t want to have to hold back because we aren’t prepared.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded distractedly, because V had stopped touching Harry and the ache was starting to come back. V must have noticed Harry following his hand with his eyes, or he might have made a pathetic noise. He didn’t care, he felt awful and V looked awful, so when V returned his hand, Harry didn’t feel bad about leaning into it.</p>
<p>“We should get some more rest and then late tonight, I will sneak away.” Harry said through a yawn.</p>
<p>Harry rolled away from V and his touch, some of the unease returning from earlier. He trusted V despite not trusting him, which didn’t make any sense. He was ready for all this to be over. Would the day ever come when he wouldn’t have to be on all the time? When he wouldn’t be eaten up with guilt and secrets? He wasn’t made for this. He was Harry. Just Harry. V had told him he could be, but maybe that was a half truth too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the night involving the Philosopher's Stone and coming face to face with Voldemort, V and Harry fell into a stilted routine that involved a lot of avoiding certain topics and brooding from both sides, mostly V’s.</p>
<p>So many questions were running through Harry’s head, they were threatening to spill out in a rush of rambling. It had been a week and it was killing him not to know, but V was still being distant and Harry knew if he asked, V wouldn’t answer him out of spite. It had been a long time since V had been mad for more than a day or two. </p>
<p>Harry almost asked again, “What was he supposed to do?” </p>
<p>The Headmaster had asked for the stone. Was Harry supposed to lie and tell him what? That he lost it in the measly ten minutes he had it in?</p>
<p>V had talked to him earlier, so there was a chance he was getting over it and his hood was down, showing his eyes had hints of brown in them, so instead, he tentatively asked, “V, Is Neville really the Chosen One?” </p>
<p>Harry had been having his doubts all year. Not that he wasn’t happy to avoid all the attention and eyes that were always following Neville, but if Neville was The Chosen One, did that make them predestined enemies. He didn’t want to be the bad guy in his own story.</p>
<p>Harry’s troubled thoughts and feelings bubbled to the surface and he hoped V would say something that would ease them.</p>
<p>“No Harry, you are The Chosen One.” Wasn’t it.</p>
<p>Harry bolted up, almost knocking the blankets piled in disarray to the floor. “Me?!”</p>
<p>“What answer were you expecting me to tell you?”</p>
<p>Harry gripped the edge of the blanket, the feel of the satin edge was calming, even though he didn’t know why. He ran the edges through his fingers. “I don’t want to be.” He finally said in a small voice.</p>
<p>“Then don’t.”</p>
<p>“I can do that? Just choose like that?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t destined to be Lord Voldemort. I made myself him. Everyone thinks Neville is The Chosen One, himself included, so now he has made himself so and you are Harry.”</p>
<p>“Just Harry.” </p>
<p>V nodded and a weak smile managed to form. “I like that.”</p>
<p>He fell back onto his soft pillow, feeling better.</p>
<p>And V was talking to him and answered his question. He decided to push it, only a little.</p>
<p>“Why does everyone think Neville is the Chosen One? Even Lord Voldemort had called Neville The Chosen One and had ignored me almost completely. He should know, shouldn’t he?”</p>
<p>V frowned. “I’m not sure.” He admitted and Harry knew it must pain him. He hated not knowing things. Harry laughed, a giddy, tired giggle. </p>
<p>“You look so upset.” Harry patted at V’s hand, for reassurance, but managed to only pat the bedding under it. “You’re still the smartest.” </p>
<p>“I’m not upset.” V pulled his hand back. He might be talking to him, but V clearly wasn’t going to indulge him with anything more. “It’s a complex puzzle that I will know the answer to eventually.”</p>
<p>“Like a mystery, that only we know about and can solve.” Harry said, enjoying the light flutter of energy he could feel coming off V. It felt like being surrounded by thousands of butterflies, while sitting in the warmth of the sun through the window on a winter day.</p>
<p>V gave Harry a tight lipped attempt of an indulgent smile, “Something like that.”</p>
<p>Harry rolled over onto his side, his eyes half shut, but sleep didn’t want to come. Sometimes, it was hard to sleep. He was tired, but V never slept and his constant energy made it hard to doze off.</p>
<p>“I can’t sleep.” He said, opening his eyes and rolling back onto his back.</p>
<p>“You need to rest.” V said, as if Harry could just will it and it would be done.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say I didn’t want to sleep.” Harry whined.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to read to you?”</p>
<p>Harry smiled big at the offer, usually V reading from whatever boring textbook he had did the trick. That was until Harry read the title Transfiguring Yourself and Your Life and grimaced. The offer was the sort of sneaky punishment V liked to dish out. </p>
<p>“No, tell me what you do know about our new mystery.”</p>
<p>The book snapped shut and fell to the bed. “Fine, that book is useless. It’s all new-age hippie ideologies. If he references a cocoon one more time, I’m going to hunt him down and transfigure him into a caterpillar. We’ll see if he can use positive energy to turn himself back.”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes widened at V’s rant and V cut himself off and smiled sweetly. “Just a joke.” </p>
<p>Harry wasn’t buying it.</p>
<p>“Sure.” He drawled, pulling the book away. “I’ll return this one and check out a better one.”</p>
<p>For a moment, Harry thought V would argue. He hated starting a book and not finishing it no matter how much he gripped while he was reading it.</p>
<p>“Think about the thousands of books in the library that you haven’t read yet. Many of them weren’t even here when you went to school.” </p>
<p>“You haven’t read that one yet.” He added, pointing at a thick book sitting on top of the stack of Harry’s most recent library visit.</p>
<p>“I remember that I didn’t trust all my followers and so when I was told about the prophecy I put out misguided information. Both you and Neville were candidates based on the section of the prophecy I was told. I took Bella Lestrange and her husband with me. I thought it only logical not to take chances and kill both of you before you were able to grow into a threat.”</p>
<p>Harry knew all this, but he still didn’t like hearing V talk about it. It was easier to attach all his anger to Lord Voldemort and keep V separate. </p>
<p>“That was before.” V reminded Harry.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t kill a baby now.”</p>
<p>“I know.” At least Harry thought he knew.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t like I got joy from doing it then either. It was a necessary evil. At least I saw it as one at the time. I told a small number of my followers: Severus, Lucius, the Lestranges, Crabbe and Nott, that I would be striking an attack. Piecing out contradicting information.”</p>
<p>“So that if anything leaked, you would know who was a traitor.” Harry said, more excitedly then he should, considering this was a story about how he almost died.</p>
<p>V hummed, pleased and continued. “Yes. I told them that I would go after the Longbottom’s myself and that I would send Bella and her husband after the Potters, once I had the whereabouts of their safe house, which I already had, but kept to myself. At the last minute I told the Lestranges I would be going to the Potters and they were to go after the Longbottoms. So the only people that knew I was at the Potters instead, were Bella and Rodolphus, myself and your parents when I showed up.”</p>
<p>“But then at the very least, Lord Voldemort should know.”</p>
<p>“If he remembers. I remember very little and it took me years to make heads and tales of it.”</p>
<p>“So you think he doesn’t and is going off of what he’s heard.” </p>
<p>“Perhaps. Or perhaps there’s more to it.”</p>
<p>“I wonder if my dad remembers anything?” Harry asked. “Some days he’s more coherent than others.”</p>
<p>“That’s not a bad idea. I’m missing something, I can feel it.” V was deep in thought and Harry’s eyes were closing once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James’s glasses were askew on his face and his socks were mismatched, but he seemed to be listening to Harry and asked him how he was liking Quidditch, which was a good sign.</p>
<p>“Dad, I have a question.” Harry fidgeted nervously at the seam of his sleeve. “About the night we were attacked by...Voldemort.” </p>
<p>Harry’s dad looked like he was closing up, his wide eyes moving out of focus and his crooked grin slipping and was showing too much teeth to look like a happy expression anymore. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I brought it up. Forget I said anything.” Harry rushed, his words tripping over one another.</p>
<p>“No, we need to know.” V pushed.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. He wanted his happy dad back. He wanted to talk about Quidditch. </p>
<p>“If I use Legilimency, I may be able to see what happened.” </p>
<p>Ignoring him, Harry took Jame’s hands. “I caught the snitch at the last Quidditch match and won the game.” </p>
<p>It was no use though. His dad’s mind was off to places Harry couldn’t reach him anymore. </p>
<p>“Get out your wand.” V growled, directly in his ear so that Harry couldn’t pretend he didn’t hear or wasn’t listening. </p>
<p>“Can’t we just let him be?”</p>
<p>“No, we need to know.”</p>
<p>“No we don’t. We really don’t. You just want to know, because you don’t like not knowing anything.”</p>
<p>V gritted his teeth. “This is important. Not merely curiosity.” </p>
<p>V grabbed Harry’s wrist and was forcing it towards his wand. His dad seemed to become more distressed. He didn’t care for V, so usually he kept his distance. Being this close and physically interacting with Harry was upsetting him.</p>
<p>“It won’t hurt him and then we can drop this and never bring it back up again. Otherwise you will have to ask again on another day.” </p>
<p>His hand brushed his wand and Harry didn’t know what to do. He wrapped his fingers around the wood, drawing some comfort from the feel of it. Then he pulled it out and looked at it.</p>
<p>“Good.” V said, "relax your arm, I am going to cast through the wand. Don’t fight me. You don’t want me messing up a spell being cast on your dad’s mind, it's already in shambles enough as it is.”</p>
<p>“It won’t hurt him?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m just going to look around. I’m not going to force anything.”</p>
<p>The spell only seemed to last for a couple seconds, before V broke it. “I have what I need to know.”</p>
<p>Harry blinked in surprise, but put his wand away and went to his dad. “Dad, how are you feeling?”</p>
<p>But his dad was closed off and didn’t give a response.</p>
<p>The healer came and gave James a potion. Afterwards, she told him it would be best to leave for the day. Harry didn’t argue, which made him feel worse.</p>
<p>“I was able to get enough from his broken mind to solve our little mystery.”  Harry didn’t know if he wanted to know anymore. The mystery had lost its fun.</p>
<p>“Quit slumping your shoulders. We didn’t hurt your father today. Bellatrix Lestrange made him like this, not us.”</p>
<p>Harry had heard that name before, he had been told before that she had cast a painful spell on his dad and it had done permanent damage to his body and brain.</p>
<p>“We didn’t help.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you want to know what your father did? His last spell. His last act of sanity.”</p>
<p>Harry perked up instantly, turning his curiosity on V, who smirked now that he had Harry’s full attention.</p>
<p>“Your father had been stunned, he came to, in time to see the killing curse rebound, destroying Lord Voldemort’s body and most of the house. He dug through the rubble to find you and cast a pureblood family special, A Remember Me Not.”</p>
<p>“He cast a spell to forget me?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t make a person be forgotten, it makes a specific, usually undesirable detail vanish. It’s to cover up a scandal. In this case, he used it to make your involvement forgotten.”</p>
<p>“But why?”</p>
<p>“So Death Eaters like Bellatrix wouldn’t seek you out for revenge or maybe Dumbledore had warned him that Lord Voldemort was immortal and he didn’t want you to be a target your entire life. Your involvement was forgotten, you were never known as the defeater of Lord Voldemort, but he was gone. The minds filled in the blanks with the wrong conclusions.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t he apparate away?”</p>
<p>“Your mother. He wouldn’t leave without her.”</p>
<p>“Was she...already...I mean…” Harry took a deep breath and forced the question he didn’t want to know the answer to. “How did she die?”</p>
<p>“She was also stunned and when the house fell apart, she got injured. Your father was so focused on getting to her, he didn’t notice that Bellatrix had arrived in a rage. She tortured your father to try to find out what happened and killed your mother.” Harry knew most of this, he didn’t know why hearing it again still hurt just as much. He hung his head to hide how upset he was.</p>
<p>“At least it was fast and painless.”</p>
<p>“Unlike my dad.” Harry said.</p>
<p>“And Bellatrix is in Azkaban Prison. I hear it’s a worse fate than death.” </p>
<p>“And Lord Voldemort is a worm. Being with me doesn’t sound so bad after all.” Harry flashed a forced grin to try to lighten the mood, it faltered when V didn’t look amused and his eyes turned a deeper shade of red.  </p>
<p>“Don’t remind me of my continued predicament.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you forgot.” Harry laughed nervously and pressed his lips down hard to keep from saying anything else stupid.</p>
<p>“This may be a fun adventure for you. Running around solving mysteries and sneaking out past curfew. But for me to be stuck like this.... Do you know what it’s like to be forced to rely on and follow a child around all day?”</p>
<p>“No.” Harry wasn’t even sure V heard his soft reply.</p>
<p>“The stone would have made me whole again. A chance to be me once more and you handed it over, like a borrowed quill.”</p>
<p>Not forgotten.</p>
<p>“What was I supposed to do?” Harry asked over V’s rant.</p>
<p>V didn’t answer. Harry didn’t know if that meant that he didn’t have one or he thought it was obvious and he shouldn’t have to.</p>
<p>“There has to be another way besides the Philosopher’s Stone. Isn’t there?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” V’s eyes shined as they bore into Harry and he wanted to hide from them. He hated that they reminded him that V was Lord Voldemort and for the first time, he doubted V. What would he do once he was himself again and what would that mean for Harry?</p>
<p>“There are other ways.” V said, quiet and mostly to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the comments and kudos last chapter. It was the biggest response I've received after posting a chapter!!!</p>
<p>I wrote this chapter really fast and then it got too big and messy and I had to cut it back then kept revising it and trying to make it better. This was the best I could do. So hope you enjoyed. A big thanks to my Beta Crystallocks for taking the time out of their busy life to help me make this more readable.</p>
<p>We are starting to wrap things up for part one of this fiction, which is always a challenge for me, but I already have a big chunk of the next chapter written out and I'm pretty excited about it. We will get to see some soul magic, Harry dueling, and some Harry, Snape interaction. I will try to post it early, but no promises, because I will probably go back and agonize over it. Also I'm working on a side Drarry project that I'm trying to post for Christmas, but I promise I won't let it interfere with this;)</p>
<p>Happy Holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Cutting Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to apologize in advance for this chapter. There are a lot of things I like about it and just as many that I don't. It's a bit of a mess, but we are coming to an end soon and everything will fall into place. I hope.</p><p>I want to thank my Beta Crystallocks, thank Merlin for Betas. </p><p>And thanks to everyone that has commented and left kudos on this. I appreciate it greatly!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sneaking away from the tent without notice was harder than Harry and V had thought it would be. Harry’s friends were ‘keeping an eye’ on him. Harry knew it was out of concern, but it was cramping his style. V looked like he was getting ready to murder them all and save Voldemort the trouble. After the third time of getting interrupted while trying to leave, V announced, “This is why I never had friends.”</p><p>Harry doubted that it was really a choice he made and more of a side effect of his winning personality. Merlin, they were both getting cranky. Soon it would make them unbearable to even each other. Then maybe Harry wouldn’t have to worry about having friends either. </p><p>Harry and V weren’t the only ones. They were all getting snipey at each other. Moving from one place to another everyday, living on mushrooms and salads that Neville was able to scavenge in the woods, and the one bag of crisps that Ginny managed  by spelling it to last continually. At this point, they tasted like fried air and probably had less nutritional value.</p><p>Being in close quarters with four others left very little room for privacy, add the extra attention he was getting to that and talking to V was becoming impossible. </p><p>It had been a week since the episode with Ginny and then V and then Voldemort. V wasn’t looking as refreshed as Harry would hope, so Harry couldn’t even say the rest was a bonus. If anything, he looked worse. </p><p>That morning he woke up feeling...itchy and irritated, the feeling growing worse by the day. He didn’t know if it was his own feelings or V’s or Lord Voldemort’s affecting them both. But he was starting to physically scratch. He was sure that if he pulled up his sleeves, he would have long marks up and down his arms. V watched, but said nothing. </p><p>He was growing quieter, today he had only said a few words all day.</p><p>“Tonight, one way or another.” </p><p>Harry nodded. He could feel V’s urgency and could feel his own building, it made him itch more.</p><p>If his friends got in the way this time, he was sure V would stun them all if he had too. </p><p>He didn’t have to. Harry managed to sneak away for bed before anyone else and then V hit the door flap with a V special, a layered repellent charm.</p><p>“If they try to come in, they will suddenly decide they want to talk about home.”</p><p>For lacking many of his own sentiments and normal feelings, he seemed to be able to grasp other people’s, at least enough to use it against them.</p><p>Harry transformed his sheet into a body pillow and then molded it into a shape that he hoped would pass for him sleeping curled on his side. V cast another spell on his bed that would deter anyone from doing anything more than glancing over at him.</p><p>While V cut an exit into the back of the tent, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and stuffed it into his pocket, in case. </p><p>Harry wasn’t as confident when V began cutting a hole in the wards around their camp site.</p><p>“Think of it as leaving a hidden backdoor in the wards, that only we know about.” V explained, as he gripped Harry’s wand over the top of his hand and cast advanced spells that he didn’t even try to teach to Harry.</p><p>“I don’t want to compromise their security.”</p><p>“That’s the point of the hidden part.” </p><p>Harry didn’t argue, if V thought they should do it tonight, there was probably a good reason for that.</p><p>“I need you to let me take control so that I can apparate us. It’s a long jump and you don’t know where we are going.”</p><p>Harry nodded, and didn’t fight when he felt V’s presence overwhelm his system. It was an uncomfortable feeling, the only comparison Harry could make was to the time he had Legilimency used on him. It was an itchy feeling, like something foreign was tickling your brain. Only V was so good that it felt more like you already had the itch and he was there to help you scratch it. Either way, his brain still tickled and he was happy when they made it to their destination and V pulled back to his normal boundaries.</p><p>“Here we are.” V said. Harry cringed at how strained he sounded.</p><p>“Is there a specific reason you chose this place?” Harry looked around, it was dank and felt like he was in an old dungeon. He might be. The floors, walls, and ceilings were all concrete and he could tell they were underground. Harry spotted a set of chains on the wall and picked up his pace so that he was closer to V.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He apparently didn’t feel like going into a descriptive explanation, there was a first time for everything. It made Harry worry more about V. What if he was too weak to do this?</p><p>V led the way down a concrete tunnel that had water trickling through, fast enough that a steady stream was running down the south side wall.</p><p>He made two more turns until they came upon a hole broken through at the end, creating a round entryway that wasn’t part of the structure. Harry ducked through to a small rounded cavern that was concrete free, with thick sparkling stone, like they were inside of a giant Geo.</p><p>Different color crystals were growing from the floor and ceiling, some of them meeting in the middle to create one giant column of rainbow crystals. There was a glow to the room, but Harry didn’t know where it was coming from. It was completely cut off from any outside night sky so it should have been pitch black.</p><p>“Wow.” Harry spun around to see the entire room.</p><p>“This is what magic used to be, before the ministry began choking it back with their laws and forcing their morality on it.”</p><p>“It doesn’t feel dangerous or dark.”</p><p>“It isn’t. But it's powerful and leaders never want those they are ruling to have access to equal or more power than they do.”</p><p>“Are there more places like this?” Harry asked, poking a finger at an exceptionally purple crystal.</p><p>“More so in other countries and none are exactly the same.” V’s own eyes were gleaming. “The type of crystals in this cave used to be harvested and sold for cheap charms, ranging from luck to protection uses. This is the only cave left in Britain that hasn’t been completely stripped and that is because it was covered and forgotten a long time ago.”</p><p>Harry could feel a gentle hum, flowing through his fingers. When his hand passed over an emerald colored one the hum grew stronger.</p><p>“The true purpose of the crystals was lost.”</p><p>“And that would be?”</p><p>“Soul magic.”</p><p>Harry furrowed his brow at the crystals and then at V. “Can’t they have more than one purpose?”</p><p>“No Harry, they can’t. Many spells bypass the soul and are cast using one’s life force.” </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened and V chuckled.</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt you. You would become exhausted and be unable to cast before your body allowed you to kill yourself. There are many other ways to cast and using your soul as a source is one of them. These stones act as a conduit for your soul.”</p><p>“Like our wand?”</p><p>V rolled his eyes. “It is a shame how little they teach about the fundamentals of magic.” </p><p>“You’ve done soul magic before.” V said.</p><p>“I have? When?”</p><p>“When you were a child. All children do soul magic before they are taught otherwise.”</p><p>“What’s the benefit of life force vs soul magic?” V’s eyes lit up and Harry almost regretted asking. “The short answer.”</p><p>“It would take an entire lecture to give you the long answer and you most likely wouldn’t be able to wrap your mind around it.”</p><p>Harry gave him a rude hand gesture.</p><p>V only smirked and began giving Harry the short version. “Your life force recovers faster. Some sleep and food and you are as good as new. Your soul, not so much.”</p><p>“We are going to do soul magic tonight?”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question.” Harry bent over and picked up a broken piece of crystal. “You only have a piece of a soul, does that make you weaker?”</p><p>“I can use yours.”</p><p>Harry blinked a few times. “You use my soul? I don’t want you to use my soul, what if you do something to…” Harry waved a hand up and down V as proof of what he had done to his. “Mess it up.”</p><p>“I’m not going to corrupt your soul. Now get the supplies out so we can begin.” V pointed at the bag Harry had slung over his shoulder.</p><p>Harry nodded and began digging the odd-ended ingredients out of his bag.</p><p>“This spell, it's going to cut you away from Voldemort completely?” Harry knew all this, but he was nervous and talking outloud was helping calm him.</p><p>“A Horcrux is a sliced off piece of a soul, but there is still a thread that attaches it to the original. Otherwise it wouldn’t work. We are going to cut the thread.”</p><p>“And that won’t hurt you?”</p><p>“It would normally, but it won’t because first, I’m going to attach a string to you. So my soul will be tethered to you instead.”</p><p>“So you will be my Horcrux?”</p><p>V sighed. “No.”</p><p>And Harry felt confused once more.</p><p>“I’m not a piece of your soul. Your soul is going to be whole still, I’ll just be tied to it. I’m still a piece of Voldemort’s soul, not yours.”</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>“But aren’t you already tied to me?”</p><p>“No, I’m merely being stored inside you.”</p><p>Harry scrunched up his face. “That sounds gross.”</p><p>The flat look on V’s face made Harry laugh.</p><p>“Crush the Poppies up with the Lavender and then add a couple drops of the Phoenix tears.”</p><p>Harry did as told. “We didn’t bring a cauldron.” He said, the Phoenix tears in hand, but not yet added.</p><p>“We aren’t making a potion. We are going to make an aroma. It’s not needed for the spell, but I read that it helps one be more self aware.”</p><p>Harry added two large drops of tears onto the crushed flowers and gently mixed them up. The mixture did smell nice.</p><p>“We will place small piles at three points in the room, forming a triangle and then heat them with the stones in the bag until they are smoking, but not flaming.”</p><p> </p><p>The small area filled with smoke and Harry waved his hand in front of his face to try to see V through the haze and to get some fresh air. He felt like it was getting hard to breathe through the smoke and he was starting to feel light headed.</p><p>“I think we are ready to begin.” V said, startling Harry from behind, he jumped and then started giggling. “I thought you were over there.” He explained, still laughing, but he didn’t know why that was so funny. “But you weren’t.”</p><p>V raised a brow, but he seemed humored, instead of annoyed. He even reached out and Harry felt a light pat on his cheek.</p><p>“If you don’t completely accept my soul then this won’t work. You can’t resist.”</p><p>“I won’t. I accept you completely, I promise.” Harry was feeling a little giddy as he grinned up at V. He wished he would pat his cheek again.</p><p>“I will read the incantation and then you repeat after me.”</p><p> </p><p>After they were finished, Harry couldn’t tell you what he had said, in his mind it sounded like nonsensical drivel every time he tried to recall it.</p><p>But he felt good. He felt really good. The aroma induced fog in his brain cleared away as he stepped outside into the fresh air. He breathed deeply, happy to fill his lungs up with something other than the overly sweet floral aroma that was in the cavern. </p><p>Harry apparated back to the forest in three separate jumps as V suggested.</p><p>As they walked back to the tent where he had left his friends, he could feel a content feeling rolling off of V that Harry could only describe as a purr, if purring was a feeling instead of a sound that cats made.</p><p>“You feel different.” Harry said, talking outloud more than actually to V.</p><p>“It’s like I cut a nasty parasite away.”</p><p>A scream pierced the night and just like that, the peaceful moment was shattered. Harry took off at a sprint.</p><p>He didn’t have to find the back door they had left in the wards, because all the wards were down and the tent stood out against the forest backdrop, like a wizard in robes standing in a muggle department store.</p><p>Yelling and fighting seemed to be coming from the front of the tent so Harry entered in through the flap they had cut away to sneak out of the room he had been in. Neville was in the room clutching his wand and looking torn about what he should do.</p><p>“Grab the dagger and then apparate out of here.” V ordered.</p><p>Harry could feel the repressed feeling of anti-apparation around him. V must have noticed as well.</p><p>“We can easily break through those. Do as I say and hurry.”</p><p>Neville turned at the sound of Harry rustling through the crap on his bed. “Harry, where were you? They found us. I don’t know how, but they did. They don’t seem to be able to get in here yet.”</p><p>“I placed extra wards on this section of the tent just in case we were ever discovered and needed extra time to escape, but it won’t hold for long.” V said.</p><p>“Neville, I don’t want to leave them either, but you need to get out of here. If they find you they will take you to Vo--”</p><p>“Don’t say it!” Neville pressed a sweaty palm across Harry’s mouth. “On the wireless tonight, they announced that a taboo curse has been attached to his name. Order members are getting caught left and right.”</p><p>Pulling back Neville’s hand, Harry peered around it to try to talk sense to him. “That doesn’t change the fact that you need to leave.”</p><p>Harry’s hands moved on instinct before his brain registered what his body was doing. He shoved the dagger into Neville’s unsteady hands and was already pulling the cup out of the pouch around his neck.</p><p>“Don’t you dare give him the cup!” V ordered, stalking forward to stop Harry with physical restraint if need be, but he was too late. Harry had already pulled the gentled piece of V’s soul out and was placing it in Neville’s hands as well. Looking at Neville to see what he would say.</p><p>“How...when did you get this?” Neville didn’t have to ask what it was.</p><p>“The silver doe.” Harry blurted, as if that made any sense. “I expected it to be a trap, but it doesn’t matter. Just take it and go.” Harry felt a pang go through him at handing over the cup, but he knew this was the best way. He couldn’t abandon Hermione and Ron and he couldn’t let the cup fall into Death Eater’s hands. He should have destroyed it, but instead he had pathetically petted it every night, while V gave him looks that were a mix of humored and condescending.</p><p>“I’m going to rip the anti-apparation barrier down. Destroy the cup and then get as many order members and supporters together you can.” </p><p>Neville, stiffened his shoulders and was looking more strong and determined now that he had a purpose and didn’t feel like he was running.</p><p>“We will figure something out. We always do.” Harry patted Neville on the arm and gripped his wand.</p><p>“You are going to rip the barriers down? Go for it.” V said, his hood was up and his eyes glowed from beneath it. Harry was on his own. No matter.</p><p>Harry threw everything he had into it and all wards from both sides were torn to shreds. V only looked angrier, he pulled the hood up farther and even his eyes were shadowed from Harry’s view.</p><p>Neville flashed from view and Harry turned to meet the new arrivals head on.</p><p>“Put the wand down and no one needs to get hurt.” The fangs overhanging his curled lip, didn’t seem reassuring. “I promise I won’t bite.”</p><p>Harry gripped his wand tighter and he could feel his own magic, electrifying the air around him. It was both exhilarating and also reminded him how tired he was.</p><p>“Strike hard or not at all.” V said, from beneath his hood. If Harry’s new threats could only see him, they wouldn’t look so sure of themselves. They preyed on the weak and Harry looked like young, easy prey.</p><p>“I was going to say leave and no one needs to get hurt.” Harry said, giving what he was sure had to look like a maniacal smile. His week had been filled with so many highs and lows, he didn’t know what level he was on. </p><p>“Werewolves are magic resistant.” </p><p>Now that V pointed it out, he could see the signs that both these men were infected. </p><p>“Don’t use any spells that affect them directly, only use ones that affect the environment and items around them.”</p><p>The one that Harry hadn’t pegged as a werewolf grinned, making him look more predatory. “This one’s got teeth, doesn’t he Greyback.”</p><p>His skin was scar free and he didn’t have fangs, just normal, white, even teeth, but he had dark rings under his eyes and a gauntness that spoke of the coming full moon that was only a week away.</p><p>Greyback had lots of scars, but they looked more like battle scars, than Lupin’s self mutilation. Harry narrowed his eyes at him. “You bit my friend’s ear off.”</p><p>“Did I? Sounds about right.” He licked his lips, he looked like he was salivating and Harry found himself finally a little scared and took a step back, closer to V.</p><p>“I won’t let him bite you.” V assured, “But I’m still weak and I won’t be able to fight them off. That will be up to you. I will help where I can.”</p><p>The step back was a mistake. It signaled that he was prey and the two pounced like he was a mouse on the run, but they forgot one thing...that he had teeth.  And more importantly a wand.</p><p>Harry began flinging furniture and bedding at them first. A cot knocked the less werewolf-ish one over and a group of blankets tangled around Greyback, slowing him down. He let out a frustrated growl and tore the blankets to shreds.</p><p>“I think that only pissed him off.” Harry said and sent a chest flying at him instead. Greyback flicked it away with his own wand. His magic wasn’t very good, but it was good enough that it was going to give Harry an extra problem.</p><p>“It’s going to take more than flying furniture.” V’s tone sounding like that should be obvious. “Stop wasting your strength.”</p><p>The other werewolf regained his footing and was flanking Harry from the right. Harry cast again and this time the ground softened and both werewolves, began sinking knee deep into the bottom of the tent.</p><p>Harry wasn’t happy about casting the second part, but it was the only thing that came to mind. He cast a ring of fire. It wasn’t fiendfyre, but it glowed and burned the torn pieces of bedding on the ground and broken furniture. Greyback’s eyes reflected the flame of the fire, making him look excited instead of scared. He used his wand and a jet of water put Harry’s pathetic attempt at a fire out. The flames smoldered and steam and smoke filled the tent making it hard to see.</p><p>Harry didn’t see the jet of light until the last second and dodged out of its way, the curse hitting the canvas wall behind him and leaving a giant hole with burnt edges around it.</p><p>Harry scrambled to his feet and was able to throw up a shield for the next curse, it shattered his shield, but not V’s. The magic ricocheted hitting Greyback’s partner. Red blisters spread across every inch of the werewolf's skin.</p><p>“And he’s resistant. You would be in agony if that curse had hit you.”</p><p>“Thanks for the pep talk.” Harry grunted and transformed a stack of cards into a dagger and sent it flying. Greyback blocked it with a bent arm and the dagger instead only managed to make a bloody gash in his forearm.</p><p>“More daggers at one time.” V ordered.</p><p>Harry searched the room for more items and dodged Greyback retaliation. The other one had managed to free himself and was trying to pull Greyback out as well.</p><p>To slow them down Harry sprayed ink at them. It only hit Greyback’s shield, but it still made it harder to see Harry at the moment.</p><p>V transformed a pile of dirty socks into a pile of sharp knives for Harry and he sent all of them at once. Greyback, finally free from the ground, pulled his partner in front of him and the knives pierced his back, not a single one hitting their mark. Harry cringed at the whimpering sound made as Greyback flung him to the side like a broken toy he didn’t want anymore.</p><p>“He’ll live, werewolves heal incredibly fast. Stay focused.” Another hex hit V’s shield and V gritted his teeth. “I hate being in this condition.” </p><p>Harry agreed, he could feel V’s exhaustion through their connection and feel the pull of his own already waning energy.</p><p>Harry blamed the smoke for the fact that he didn’t see what happened next, coming. He was hit with Incarcerous and thick ropes wrapped around his legs and upper torso, trapping his arms down at his sides. He gripped his wand tighter so he wouldn’t drop it. But then even that was torn out of his grip, right before he was shoved hard enough to cause him to topple over onto his face. Harry wiggled and rolled over enough to see a third member of Greyback’s group. Harry thought he looked like a pirate that had escaped from the 1800’s to come cause Harry grief.</p><p>V’s eyes were a deep red as he huffed his chest and looked ready to exact revenge.</p><p>“I guess this one put up a fight?”</p><p>“Sure did, Scabior.” Greyback confirmed, “Only makes them taste all the more sweet.”</p><p>“Perhaps you should wait, until after we turn him in. I recognize him as undesirable number 2.”</p><p>“They don’t care what condition they’re turned in under.”</p><p>V flipped his glare away from Scabior and back to Greyback, who was now kneeling down beside Harry. Harry struggled against his ropes and tried to cast the counter spell wandless.</p><p>Greyback laughed at his attempt, his hot rank breath puffed into Harry’s face as his grip tightened on the ropes and he was hoisted closer. Greyback licked his lips one last time and then his mouth disappeared from his face. His eyes widened in surprise and Harry found himself dropped roughly to the ground once more. Greyback was staring daggers at Scabior as if he suspected him cursing his mouth away. The skin grown over where his mouth should be making him look creepier.</p><p>V knelt down beside Harry and the ropes began loosening. Harry yanked his arms free and began wiggling free of his bonds, while at the same time trying to put more distance between himself and Greyback.</p><p>“It wasn’t me.” Scabior said. “Give me a second and I’ll try to reverse it.”</p><p>Harry made a dash to the tent flap and wrenched it open, struggling to reach the outside. He managed a breath of fresh air and one sneaker on the grass before arms wrapped around him and hauled him back. Holding him against his captor’s broad chest. </p><p>Harry struggled and he heard Hermione’s voice high above the sound of Greyback’s labored nose breathing and his own pounding heartbeat. </p><p>“Harry!” She fought momentarily against her own captor. “Don’t hurt him.”</p><p>Harry’s struggles came to a stop, along with his lack of air and bruised ribs. Greyback squeezed harder and spots swam in front of his eyes, momentarily.</p><p>“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Scabior had joined them, his wand pointed in Harry’s face. “Reverse the spell.”</p><p>Harry shook his head and found an ounce of struggle he didn’t know he had left. </p><p>Crucio! Harry heard screaming and at first he thought it was Hermione again, but then realized it was his own.</p><p>“I don’t know how. It was an accident. I don’t even know how I did it.” Harry said. Scabior, the vicious pirate, gripped his chin and forced Harry’s sagging head up to look him in the eye. His touch felt like needles stabbing into the still overly sensitive skin of his face. Greyback squeezed tight again and Harry heard himself whimper. He pressed his mouth closed and refused to let anything else out. </p><p>“Looks like you will have to stay like that a little longer.” Scabior said. A rumble vibrated out of Greyback’s chest as if he were growling, but no sound was coming out.</p><p>Stupify. Was the last thing Harry heard, before he went unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry awoke, it was to a feeling similar to what he imagined getting run over would feel like and instead of the healers helping you, they decided to take a few of your organs to donate.</p><p>He let out a deep groan and even that hurt.</p><p>“Harry, you're awake again.” Hermione whispered. “They brought us to Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Quiet, I don’t want to hear a peep from any of you.” Scabior sounded salty and he looked like he got punched in the face, his nose had signs of blood still underneath it and the bridge was red and swollen.</p><p>Harry tried to sit up, his shoulder was aching and his hands were asleep, but he couldn’t even wiggle his ankle. He was bound tightly from head to toe, with a gag digging into his mouth and face.</p><p>“This is humiliating.” Harry couldn’t see V, but he imagined he was looking extra broody if going by his tone. “Brought down by a minion and a werewolf. And forced to resort to muggle violence.”</p><p>Harry could only groan again.</p><p>“Professor, please, he needs a healer.” Harry heard Hermione plead. He tried to roll his eyes around the room to see who she was pleading to.</p><p>Professor Snape’s sallow face came into view and Harry thought it was a lost cause. </p><p>He looked down on the group of them huddled and beaten with such little interest, Harry found it more offensive than all the sneers and comments he received in class. Snape drew his attention back to Grayback and the snatchers working under him in the werewolf’s ragtag team. “This is a school. I don’t see why you have brought captives here.”</p><p>Captives, it sounded so distant. Harry wanted to scream. We were once your students! Look at us! Act like you recognize us at least.</p><p>Greyback’s mouth was still closed over, which gave Harry some satisfaction.</p><p>“Two reasons.” Scabior answered, taking charge for his silent leader. “You know the counterspell for Greyback’s...situation.”</p><p>Greyback growled deep in his chest and his nostrils flared.</p><p>“It seems like an improvement to me and not my problem.”</p><p>Snape’s snarky remark earned him another growl and Greyback’s claws digging into the front of his robes.</p><p>“Fine, I will reverse it.” Snape sighed, sounding put out. “Which incompetent child was able to get the best of you?”</p><p>“Guess.” Scabior’s carefree attitude was gone and his voice was cold and his eyes were even colder as he stared daggers down at Harry’s bound form on the ground. Harry had been trying to wiggle his hands free, but he stopped so that he could stare fiercely back.</p><p>“What was the second reason?” Snape asked.</p><p>Of course he wouldn’t give Harry any credit for this as well. He had seemed impressed, but now that he found out it was Harry, the curse was common practice at the very least.</p><p>Snape pointed his wand at Greyback and the skin covering his mouth receded, showing sharp teeth and then pale lips and finally some stubble growing on the cleft of his lip.</p><p>Greyback rubbed at his face, exploring his mouth with his hand first and then opening and closing it, like a baby mimicking the adults around him.</p><p>“I want you to use your mark to call the Dark Lord.” Greyback paused, letting his feral eyes linger on him and his friends. “These are the top five undesirables. I think he’d be interested in knowing we’ve got them.”</p><p>Snape finally turned more attention onto them, scanning them over one by one. He stopped for a few extra seconds when his eyes landed on Harry.</p><p>“I don’t see undesirable number one.” Snape pointed out, to Greyback’s look of annoyance, who snarled, flashing his sharp teeth.</p><p>“But I bet they know where he is. And we have undesirable number two.” He nudged Harry with the toe of his boot, hard enough that it was more of a kick in his side. “He put up a fight.” Greyback looked at him in a way he really wished he would stop. And Harry felt V’s magic tingle around him. Greyback only smiled broader and Harry wished he wasn’t gagged so he could tell him to bugger off.</p><p>“We don’t and even if we did, we would never tell.” Ginny said, turning Greyback’s attention towards her. Harry wanted to block his view of her, but he was too weak and unable to move more than his eyes at the moment and besides, Ron beat him to it.</p><p>Greyback took two threatening steps forward and Ron took two uncertain ones back, but then he stood firm and taller.</p><p>“Oh my dear.” Madam Pomphrey bristled into the group as if Death Eaters weren’t there and threatening looks weren’t being thrown about. “This is unacceptable. Poor Mr. Potter.” She knelt down at Harry’s side and began looking him over immediately and removed the gag in his mouth. Harry gave his aching jaw a few test movements.</p><p>“Aye, he’s a wanted fugitive by the ministry!” Scabior said. “Leave him be.”</p><p>“Puppis Scabior, you should be ashamed of yourself.” She reprimanded, bringing a flush to his face.</p><p>“Listen here.” He bristled, “I have a job to do. We are turning him in and you need to get your nose out of it and hobble your arse back to the hospital wing.”</p><p>“No.” She said, not even looking back at Scabior. She cast a spell over Harry and tsked several times.</p><p>Harry could see Scabior’s mouth drop open and then snap closed. He looked unsure of what he should do next.</p><p>“No?” He repeated.</p><p>“I’ve taken an oath to heal all those that are under this roof. The school notified me that a student was in critical condition and I will not leave him until he is stable.”</p><p>“That means you’ll heal my nose then?”</p><p>Madam Pomphrey didn’t even look away from Harry. “It’s not serious.” Then to Harry, she asked, “Can you sit up?”</p><p>She was much more gentle than V, who were both trying to help him sit up. V’s bony hand was digging into Harry’s back, but he didn’t protest, he did want to sit up and he knew he couldn’t do it by himself.</p><p>“Good.” Pomphrey gave Harry’s shoulder a light pat. “Now take a deep breath in and out for me.”</p><p>Harry took a slow deep breath in, but his exhale came out as a violent cough, that made his insides hurt all over. V’s helpful hands gripped tighter when a splatter of blood was coughed up over the front of his shirt.</p><p>“Easy, that’s enough.” She turned her attention back to Professor Snape. “I really need to get him into a bed and administer potions right away.”</p><p>Scabior looked ready to protest and Greyback let out his own form of protest in the sound of a raged animal. Snape was the one to actually speak. “Heal him here.”</p><p>Pomphrey looked down right disgusted at Snape. It made Harry chuckle, but only for a split second, because another cough racked his body, causing him to fall forward and spit up more blood than the first time.</p><p>“Please Professor, I will go get anything she needs and I promise I will come right back. He needs more than healing spells.” Hermione had fallen to Harry's other side and he guessed she was looking up at Snape with large pleading eyes that had always managed to make Harry and Ron cave in the past. He doubted they would work on Snape. He was a cold, heartless bastard.</p><p>Harry could see his old professor’s face through the fringe of his hair, which curtained his own at the moment.</p><p>“If he doesn’t agree, I will burn his ugly eyes out of his head.” V threatened. Harry appreciated the thought, but knew it was an empty threat. Harry felt V’s magic surge around him, but it was nothing more than a weak pulse at the moment. They were both drained.</p><p>“He won’t be worth anything to Voldemort if he’s dead.” Hermione switched from pleading to trying logic.</p><p>“How about you tell us where Longbottom is or you can watch your friend die in front of your eyes.” Greyback stepped forward, the toe of his boot smashing Harry’s fingers. He yelped and pulled his hand back. He would have fallen on his face if all three of his concerned hoverers didn’t catch him at the same time.</p><p>“We don’t know.” Hermione’s voice was close to becoming a sob, but she was tougher than anyone ever gave her credit for. “If we did, I would tell you, but we don’t.”</p><p>Harry thought that was a lie, but it didn’t matter, because they really didn’t know where Neville had gone and V had always said that a half truth was more effective. The conviction in Hermione’s voice was proving him right, not that Harry doubted it to begin with. V was normally right about things, annoyingly so.</p><p>“We’ll see.” Greyback said, placing a sharp nail under Hermione’s chin. Harry heard Ron sputter from behind them and knew he was torn between staying by his little sister’s side or rushing to Hermione’s.</p><p>“I will have a house elf retrieve the Head Boy and he can fetch whatever supplies you need.” Snape’s generosity had everyone’s head jerking in his direction.</p><p>“These are my prisoners and I will decide what care they will be getting.”</p><p>“You should have taken them to Malfoy Manor instead of a school. Madam Pomphrey will administer the minimal care and then you will take them and get out of my sight.” Snape’s voice was more commanding than usual and brooked no argument.</p><p>Pomphrey didn’t look fully pleased, but she gave a short sound of agreement.</p><p>A house elf popped in front of Snape, without him actually having to call for one.</p><p>“Retrieve the Head Boy from Slytherin.” He barely finished his order, when the little elf was gone as fast as it appeared.</p><p>A sheet of paper and quill appeared in front of Pomphrey. “Write a list of what you think you will need.” Snape was sounding annoyed now, which was more familiar to Harry.</p><p>“Thank you Professor.” Hermione’s voice was sounding more teary now that Harry was going to get medical attention.</p><p>“Shut up.” Snape snapped at her and she did, turning her attention back to Harry.</p><p>The Head Boy turned out to be Malfoy, looking less than pristine at this hour of the night. His tie was crooked and his hair was sticking up in a few places.</p><p>“You requested my presence, Headmaster?”</p><p>“Yes, take this list and retrieve the items on it from the Hospital Wing.” Snape handed Malfoy the list, Harry could see him looking around the edges at Harry and his friends, trying to be discreet, but too curious to manage it.</p><p>“I wish I had a Revive potion, but a nutrition potion and a Pepper up will have to do.” Pomphrey fretted.</p><p>Greyback followed Malfoy with a quiet watchfulness, throughout the interaction, his attention never straying away. Sensing it, he looked up and a flush appeared high on his cheeks upon noticing the attention. Harry thought it would probably be better if he didn’t do that. Greyback’s pupils dilated and V made a sound that matched Harry’s feelings. “Ugh.”</p><p>The fact that the werewolf didn’t smirk or lick his lips made him look more of a threat.</p><p>“Go straight there and straight back. Hurry now.” Snape ordered, ushering Malfoy away and turning to glare daggers at Greyback. Harry had never seen a protective side to Snape before.</p><p>Greyback didn’t notice, he was too busy still watching Malfoy until he was completely out of sight. </p><p>“He is Greyback’s next target.” V said, knowingly. “He better watch his back.”</p><p>Malfoy would be safe as long he didn’t find himself alone with him, but if he ever did...</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy was backed up against the wall, his face turned away as if he didn’t want to see, but the effect only made him look like he was baring his neck for the taking and Greyback looked like he was planning on taking and taking, until Malfoy was a ruined shell.</p><p>The sound of fighting was all around the castle. Death Eaters and Voldemort’s followers vs Aurors, Order members, and staff. Even students were here and there making a stand. The castle was a full on war zone.</p><p>“Do that mouth spell.” Harry told V.</p><p>“Would you like a side of pie with that?” V watched on as if he didn’t give two knuts if Malfoy’s throat was ripped out on the spot. “I’m not a waiter that you can order about.” He complained.</p><p>“Fine.” Harry rushed forward, he would take care of Greyback himself.</p><p>“We don’t have time to stop and save every student we pass by.”</p><p>“Malfoy took a great risk earlier, getting a message to Luna that we were captured. I’m not going to leave him for Greyback.”</p><p>The werewolf didn’t even notice Harry coming up behind him or the dagger he pulled out that he had gotten back from Neville earlier. He sliced along the back of his hairy neck, where the skin was visible above his shirt line.</p><p>That got his attention. He whirled around and Harry found his wrist gripped in his hand hard enough that he thought the bones would crack.</p><p>“You again.” He growled. “I was hoping I would get another go at you.”</p><p>“I’m rested up and as much fun as that sounds, you aren’t going to live long enough.”</p><p>Greyback looked at the dagger still gripped in Harry’s hand and laughed. “It’s going to take more than a scratch to kill me.”</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p>Greyback’s grin slowly faded into a frown and his attention drew back to the dagger. </p><p>“How about I cut you with it and we’ll see who dies first?” The grin returned, looking crazed this time and Harry felt his arm being forced so the blade started coming back at him.</p><p>Maybe he didn’t think this through all the way.</p><p>He shuffled his feet back and sucked his gut in as if that would keep him from getting stabbed by his own hand. At the same time, he dropped the dagger and instead he punched himself in the stomach. It hurt, but it wasn’t deadly.</p><p>“You never think. You just jump in and hope for the best, which includes me coming to the rescue.”</p><p>“All I see you doing is talking. No rescuing.”</p><p>Anymore he had to say was cut off by a pained grunt as Greyback twisted his arm behind his back.</p><p>Greyback’s boots caught on fire, V’s doing. The flame spread faster than Harry had expected, climbing higher up his pant leg. Greyback stomped his feet, yanking Harry’s arm with him as he moved around. When that didn’t work, he dropped his grip altogether so that he could start patting at the flames, which caused his loose draping sleeves to catch fire.</p><p>Harry rubbed his sore shoulder as he watched the spectacle. </p><p>Malfoy looked like he might be slipping under the pressures of being one of Lord Voldemort’s minions, now turned traitor. Harry wasn’t sure what he was exactly.</p><p>He was laughing, with his head pressed against the wall and his arms slack at his sides, he looked like he was going to slide down the rest of the way any second. “Burn stupid mutt.” </p><p>Greyback danced around, the flames starting to die down, until his movements began to sway and his hands began missing the part he was aiming for. The venom was starting to take effect. It had taken longer than Harry had expected, but werewolves were hardy so he shouldn’t be surprised. He managed to teeter on his feet for another ten seconds, before he collapsed and didn’t move again.</p><p>The flames flickered out, much like his remaining life.</p><p>Harry bent down and picked up the dagger. “That’s one way to kill a werewolf.”</p><p>“Next time go for the throat not the back of the neck.” V advised.</p><p>If Harry thought being grabbed by Greyback was uncomfortable, being grabbed and clung to by Malfoy was even more so. Harry wasn’t for sure if it was supposed to be a hug or he thought being close to Harry would be safer and so he was trying to climb in his robes with him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew that he wouldn’t be able to be gone for long. In fact Val probably somehow saw him sneak in here despite the fact that he was in the other room schmoozing. He made it seem so natural. Harry found it unnatural and overwhelming. There for the need of the closet.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Malfoy asked, from behind a tall stack of extra chairs.</p><p>“I’m...er looking for something...what are you doing?” Harry threw back.</p><p>“This is my hiding spot Potter, find a new one.” </p><p>Harry looked to the door, he could still hear several voices talking right outside the door. He shook his head. “I’m not going back out there. There’s plenty of space for both of us, so you will just have to put up with me.”</p><p>Malfoy sighed and leaned against the wall in a successful attempt to be dramatic. “Fine. I suppose I do owe you for that one time.”</p><p>“And you think that letting me hide in a closet with you at a social event is equal to saving your life?”</p><p>“I’ll let you talk to me if you want.”</p><p>Harry scoffed. “You’re unbelievable.”</p><p>Malfoy laughed and the rich sound echoed through the small space they were sharing.</p><p>“So why is the embodiment of everything Gryffindor hiding?”</p><p>“I’m not really hiding, but I needed a few minutes to catch my breath. I feel like an entrée on the menu that everyone’s heard good things about and wants to try.”</p><p>“The delectable Harry Potter.” Malfoy purred, teasingly.</p><p>“Why are you hiding?” </p><p>“Mr. Greengrass.” His tone was clipped and Harry knew he wasn’t going to say anymore on the matter. “On second thought, let’s not talk.”</p><p>Harry leaned his back against the wall beside Malfoy and asked, “What should we do instead?”</p><p>He hadn’t meant it the way that Malfoy had taken it. He replayed the words and still didn’t think they were a "come on"</p><p>“Why not.” He breathed and before Harry knew it, Malfoy was pressed against him, trapping him between lean muscle over protruding bones and the solid feel of the wall, that was feeling more like a cage to his back now that it was keeping him from being able to escape the onslaught of Malfoy’s mouth.</p><p>Harry tried to voice a muffled protest, but it went unheard and Malfoy seemed to be flinging his entire being into this kiss, his hands gripping tight onto wherever they happened to land. It wasn’t altogether unpleasant. Malfoy made a small noise that made Harry’s breath hitch.</p><p>He’d never been kissed like this. Val’s kisses were practical things that varied depending on their purpose, but they were never out of control or wildly passionate.</p><p>The thought of V had Harry pulling away from Malfoy’s mouth in a hurry. He ducked under his arm and twisted out of reach, retreating to the opposite side of the closet. It hadn’t felt this tiny when he entered it, now it felt nearly claustrophobic.</p><p>Harry made a stream of protesting noises that weren’t quite hitting their mark of becoming human language. “Val.” He pointed with both hands frantically at the door and then at himself.</p><p>“I’m not going to cheat.” Harry said, pushing more firmness and coherency into his words.</p><p>Malfoy’s red, swollen lips turned down into a frown. “I must have misread the situation.”</p><p>Harry had a feeling that he looked as ravished as Malfoy and tried in earnest to pat his hair and right his clothing.</p><p>“Allow me.” Harry tensed as Malfoy took a step closer, noticing he put his hands up, gesturing his intentions were innocent. Malfoy’s hands made quick work of correcting anything out of place, followed up by a surprise flash of magic directly at Harry’s face.</p><p>Harry blinked, blinded for a moment and Malfoy laughed, “Sorry, should’ve warned you.”</p><p>“What was that?” His face and mouth was still tingling.</p><p>“This isn’t my first rendezvous in a closet.” Malfoy backed up and winked before exiting. Harry let out a breath of relief at being alone. This will teach him from hiding in a closet. It never goes over well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry slammed the door closed behind him, his labored breathing echoing off the close quarters around him and his own hot breath bouncing back off the door only inches away from his face. It was too dark to see anything of his surroundings, but he could feel it was crowded and tight. If he moved, he knew he would knock into something.</p><p>“Congratulations Harry. You found the smallest place in Hogwarts to hide.”</p><p>Harry ignored him and instead worked on catching his breath. In, out, in, out.</p><p>“This was not the plan.” V continued, not giving Harry a minute to rest and think.</p><p>“You think I don’t know.” Harry snapped back.</p><p>“Shhh, they will hear you.” </p><p>Harry thought that was fucking hypocritical of him. </p><p>His fifth year wasn’t turning out as amazing as he’d hoped when he boarded the Hogwarts train. A warm happy feeling in his stomach as he watched Padfoot run beside the train, his tail wagging. Now all he had was the feeling of a stitch in his side from trying to out run Malfoy of all people.  </p><p>He could feel V twist to look around, not upsetting anything around him, except Harry. “Hmm, I didn’t know Hogwarts had closets. I thought they were more of an Armoire type castle.”</p><p>“Maybe this used to be a house elves bedroom.” Harry whispered, receiving a humored snort from V.</p><p>“Shhh.” He hissed, directly into Harry’s ear, he was so close now that Harry thought he could wear his magic like a cloak. “I think I heard someone. I’m going to go cheak.”</p><p>As soon as V disappeared through the door, Harry pressed his ear against it in an attempt to listen. He didn’t hear anything.</p><p>V popped his head through the door, “The coast is clear.” He said, startling Harry back into a stack of old textbooks. They tumbled over, making a large enough racket that if anyone was around they would’ve heard.</p><p>“Shhh.”</p><p>“Stop shushing me. I thought you said the coast was clear.”</p><p>“Sort of. That toad woman has Malfoy and the other inquisitorials cornered in the hallway, but I think we can sneak by.” He said inquisitorials like it was a dirty word. V loathed Umbridge and had no respect for the inquisitorial squad.</p><p>Harry shook the bucket off his foot and pressed against the door. It didn’t budge.</p><p>“Why won’t it open?” Harry asked. Leaning all his weight into it.</p><p>A rustling noise came from somewhere towards the back end of the closet.</p><p>“Er V, what was that?”</p><p>“Probably just a rat.”</p><p>A damp feeling seemed to fill the air around him and a tingling sensation fingered up his spin. He didn’t think it was a rat. Lumos.</p><p>He turned and held his wand up to look into the far, dark corners of the closet only the closet didn’t have any back corners. It seemed to continue on like a long dark corridor with no windows and no doors. The darkness sucked up the light from Harry’s wand.</p><p>“This is interesting.” V said, and he did sound interested. Too interested.</p><p>Harry was still concerned about the sound he heard a second ago.</p><p>“It’s a shame we have no time to explore.” V had a look of longing in his eyes as he looked down the long creepy corridor.</p><p>“Yeah, those pesky teachers, always ruining our fun.”</p><p>Harry heard another noise, whatever it was, it sounded small.</p><p>“I know what this is.” </p><p>“A house elf passageway?” Harry asked hopefully.</p><p>V shook his head. “It’s a shadow web. I’ve only ever read about them. They are almost unheard of in the northern hemisphere. I can’t believe one exists at Hogwarts.” V’s words flowed faster than normal in his excitement. “An Umbre Aranea or Shadow Spider weaves its web out of antilight matter and is believed to affect time itself. Their webs are large and intricate. I wouldn’t be surprised if it went throughout most of the school.”</p><p>“So...they’re harmless?”</p><p>“Oh no, they are very dangerous.” </p><p>“Ugh, you’re as bad as Hagrid.”</p><p>That snapped V out of his enraptured state of the powerful and deadly. He probably would have protested, but he didn’t get the chance, because the shadow spider was making an appearance. Long distorted legs, stretched along all the walls. Harry counted more than just eight legs, casting shadows. They seemed to be everywhere and the tiny closet became darker, he could hardly see his own hand even with the lumos still glowing.</p><p>Harry turned and pushed at the door once more and began pounding on it when it didn’t budge.</p><p>“Harry.”</p><p>“Harry!” V said, louder. “Turn around.”</p><p>Harry slowly turned to face the giant monster, come to eat them alive. Only it was gone. The shadows had disappeared and Harry’s lumos seemed bright again.</p><p>“Where’d it go?” </p><p>V pointed down and Harry jumped back. A tiny thing the size of a tennis ball was standing only a few inches away from the toe of his shoe. It was Grey and fuzzy looking. It reminded Harry of a pygmy puff only softer looking and it had little pointy ears that stuck up. They were twitching back and forth, making it look excited and expressive.</p><p>Harry let out a relieved breath of air and chuckled. “It's kind of cute actually.”</p><p>Harry bent over and held a finger out to it. “Hello, little…OWE!” He jerked back his finger, a drop of blood rolling off the tip. “It bit me.”</p><p>The cute ball turned into a fuzzy mouth where sharp teeth outnumbered hair.</p><p>“What part of very dangerous did you not understand earlier? Let me see.” V pulled Harry’s hand and was looking at his injured finger. “I didn’t read anything about them being venomous.”</p><p>Harry looked back at the shadow spider and flinched into V. The thing had doubled in size. Harry could now see that it had eight eyes hiding under all that fluff. It’s ears were twitching once more and it made a tiny peeping noise that sounded like a curious Pikachu, but Harry wasn’t fooled this time. It was evil.</p><p>“I think it’s time to be on our way.” V said, pulling on Harry’s sleeve.</p><p>“I tried to leave. Multiple times!”</p><p>The fluff moved closer and let out another happy peep. It was looking like Harry was going to give it some candy. He got the mental image of himself wrapped in a MilkyWay foil.</p><p>“I don’t like how it’s looking at me.”</p><p>“Try casting your Patronus and I will work on opening the door.”</p><p>Expecto Patronum.</p><p>Harry’s stag appeared trotting around the small space with gusto, as if this were the room of requirements and he wanted to show off to all the students in the DA. </p><p>The fluff ball made another peep. It didn’t seem upset by the bright glow of the stag at all. It seemed drawn to it. At least it wasn’t paying Harry so much attention anymore. It had all eight eyes on his patronus.</p><p>The damp feeling returned from earlier and Harry thought his patronus seemed less bright all of a sudden, then in the blink of an eye the unthinkable happened. Once more, long shadowed legs stretched out along the walls they seemed to be closer like the bars of a cage, closing in. They ensnared Harry’s stag, it put up a fight, but it was useless. The shadowy legs had it and was pulling the stag down to the floor. It looked like the geographic channel. Then the fight was over and the stag was gone, the shadowy legs were gone. Harry recast his lumos to see the fluff ball once more. It was the size of a large house cat and seemed to be full and content. Harry expected to hear purring at any moment.</p><p>He was speechless. It ate his stag. Would that mean he couldn’t cast another one? He turned his anger on V. “Why did you tell me to cast my patronus? It...ate it!”</p><p>V only laughed, making Harry angrier.</p><p>“Would you rather it ate you?”</p><p>“No, but it was awful and...what if I can’t recast it now?”</p><p>“It's a magical spell. You will be able to recast another one.” V shook his head, like Harry was being stupid and childish. “I almost have it open.”</p><p>Harry looked at the shadow spider once more and then walked to the door and opened it on the first try. V looked as if Harry had just eaten his patronus. </p><p>“I’m sorry did you want to do it magically?” Harry asked sarcastically.</p><p>“Shhh.” Was V’s response.</p><p>“We’ll just sneak past and back to Gryffindor’s Tower.”</p><p>“No, we still need to get the Moonseed so we can finish our pois...our potion.”</p><p>Harry lowered his voice and hissed, “You almost said poison. We are not going to poison her.”</p><p>“It probably won’t kill her.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“She has it coming Harry.” He growled, his eyes falling down to the fresh scars across Harry’s hand.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“We’re still getting the moonseed.”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>V’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“What are you doing in here?”</p><p>Harry and V both turned slowly to face Professor Flitwick.</p><p>“Er…”</p><p>“You better be hurrying back, curfew is in ten minutes.”</p><p>“Ten minutes?” Harry asked, sounding dumb, but...that didn’t make any sense. It was hours past student curfew.</p><p>“Yes.” Professor Flitwick was starting to look irritated. He flipped out an old pocket watch that looked too big for his hand. “It’s fifty after eight. You know that the inquisitor has moved curfew up an hour, so hurry along. I don’t want to have to take points.”</p><p>Harry was still dumbfounded, but he moved along like asked. </p><p>Once he made it around the corner he stopped. V looked deep in thought and then extremely pleased.</p><p>“What in Merlin’s beard is going on?”</p><p>“The shadow web.” Harry hadn’t seen V look this excited since he found out there was a new spell invented to heat tea to the perfect temperature, which was stupid because V couldn’t even drink tea, but he said he would again one day and he wouldn’t have to worry about scalding his mouth.</p><p>“Do you realize that we have just discovered something that has been theorized, but never actually proven? We have experienced first hand the effects of time manipulation that a spider web can have. We will have to go back to do more research.”</p><p>“All very interesting, but I’m not going back so that you can research a spider.”</p><p>“You have no imagination and drive for the possibilities of untapped magical knowledge that we could learn from a spider.”</p><p>“I guess I can’t really go back to the dormitory.”</p><p>“No, we will hide out and then while Malfoy is chasing future us, we will be getting the moonseed without a hitch. They will be all conveniently distracted.”</p><p>“We aren’t poisoning her.”</p><p>“No, we won’t be.”</p><p>Harry sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Later, he watched himself and V run past with Malfoy and his goons not far behind. Malfoy’s pale face was red and he kept looking behind him with an annoyed, pinched look on his face, at his two friends who’s large clodhoppers couldn’t keep up. Malfoy wasn’t about to out stretch them though, because he was a chicken.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Malfoy brought the requested potions back, looking flushed and glistened with sweat as if he had run there and back. He looked over his shoulder several times, his face held purposefully blank.</p><p>“Look who we found sneaking around.” The Carrow Brother said, coming around the corner followed by his sister.</p><p>“Looks like he was telling the truth.” She said, sounding disappointed. Even a Malfoy wasn’t safe from their vicious streak.</p><p>Malfoy stepped forward, distancing himself from the siblings into the safety of Snape’s proximity.</p><p>“I got everything asked for, can I be dismissed now?” He asked.</p><p>“You don’t wish to see Your Lord?” Greyback spoke with a light tone and a smile teasing at the corners of his mouth. Harry didn’t miss that he said your lord and not our.</p><p>The flush from earlier disappeared alarmingly fast.</p><p>“The Dark Lord is coming here?” Alecto Carrow asked.</p><p>“Greyback is mistaken. He’s going to take these captives to Malfoy manor.”</p><p>Harry was trying to watch and listen, but Madam Pomphrey was already forcing potions down him and it was getting hard to concentrate through the awful taste, dizziness, and then pain that came with rapid healing.</p><p>Harry fought back a groan and dug his nails into the stone floor.</p><p>“You will feel better shortly, dear.” Pomphrey soothed in a warm motherly voice. </p><p>V was standing behind Harry, watching everything at high alert.</p><p>“Amycus just called Lord Voldemort here using his mark.” Harry’s blurry attention snapped into focus and he looked up at V, with a question in his eyes. This wasn’t good. They were in no shape for that step yet. There was no way they could hope to win against him now, not like this. And they didn’t have the dagger. Neville did. They were screwed.</p><p>“We need to postpone.”</p><p>“How?” Harry asked, feeling feverish now and hoping that any strange behavior like talking to himself would be overlooked as a side effect.</p><p>“That’s a good question.” </p><p>They were doubly screwed if the king of planning didn’t have one.</p><p> </p><p>“I know where Longbottom is!” Harry blurted out, staggering to his feet. It seemed like no one was expecting him to contribute or be even coherent by the surprised expressions from everyone now staring at him. Except Scabior, he just looked suspicious and irritated that Harry was still alive and able to talk at all. </p><p>“I was the last one to talk to him, before you broke through the final wards. I’ll tell you if you let us go.”</p><p>“This should be interesting.” V said, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“You weren’t coming up with anything.” Harry said, swaying and almost falling.</p><p>“He’s out of his mind on potions.” Snape said, dismissing him and it looked like the others were getting ready to dismiss him as well.</p><p>“You’re outta your minddd...Snapple.” </p><p>Harry shook his head and chuckled, “Snapple, that's juice. I mean Sn...Sir.” Maybe those potions were hitting him harder than he had thought. It didn’t matter, he plowed forward just talking out loud as words came to his mind.</p><p>“He’s here.” Harry said, smugly. “Oh, wait, I wasn’t supposed to say until you let us go.” Harry frowned.</p><p>“Harry just stop.” V said, “And sit down so I don’t have to hold you up anymore.” V’s hands gripped under Harry’s armpits.</p><p>“You expect us to believe that Neville Longbottom is here at the school, hiding under our noses.” Amycus Carrow had his wand out and was marching over, he stabbed it under Harry’s chin. “I think you're lying.” He breathed into Harry’s face.</p><p>Harry scrunched his nose, “Your breath smells like cat food.”</p><p>Harry took a step back, that consisted more of V dragging him back then his own feet actually carrying him.</p><p>“But yes, I expect you to believe me, because I don’t want me and my friends to be tortured and murdered.”</p><p>“Do you have any Veritaserum, Snape?”</p><p>“Headmaster.” Snape snapped at Carrow, not answering his question. He directed his blackhole of eyes on Harry and Harry almost fell, because V dropped one hand he was using to prop him up so that he could yank Harry’s head down.</p><p>“Don’t make eye contact.” V ordered.</p><p>“How exactly did Longbottom get into the school, Mr. Potter?” Snape asked.</p><p>“So you do recognize me. You acted like you didn’t. Earlier, when I was on the floor dying, you know.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Snape drawled. He looked disgusted with the entire thing.</p><p>“Just answer the question or sit back down and shut up or I’ll make you.” Scabior threatened. Harry didn’t miss the way his face lit up at the idea.</p><p>“A secret passage.”</p><p>“We blocked off all the passages.” Alecto pipped in.</p><p>“Not all of them.” Harry said, starting to feel more confident and less drunk. “Did you ever get that teacher’s outline to the Headmaster he was asking for?” </p><p>Amycus didn’t seem to understand what Harry was talking about, but Snape did, his eyes looked darker when they were narrowed.</p><p>“Harry, how can you tell them? Neville’s our friend and you shouldn’t say anymore.” Ginny pushed forward, her brows pinched together. The anger didn’t quite make it to her eyes, but he didn’t think anyone else would notice. They hadn’t been on the receiving end just a few nights ago.</p><p>“Yeah mate, they aren’t going to let us go anyway.” Ron didn’t look mad, but unsure to an uncomfortable level.</p><p>Hermione looked anxious and confused, she opened her mouth and then shut it, and began her new habit of chewing on her nails.</p><p>“Quiet all of you.” Snape ordered.</p><p>“I want you to take me to the secret passage.” Greyback said.</p><p>Snape threw his hands up. “We would know if the Chosen, Dimwitted One was in Hogwarts.”</p><p>Greyback ignored Snape as if he wasn’t talking at all. He looked around him to Malfoy. “You, do you know of this secret passage?”</p><p>Malfoy’s eyes grew big and fearful at being dragged into this and was going to be punished either way it turned out.</p><p>“Malfoy isn’t going to know about this.” Harry flourished a hand in his friends' directions. “Neither will they. I will show you the passageway, but let them go. I think undesirable number one and two is a fair trade for them.”</p><p>Harry straightened his spine and held eye contact with Greyback.</p><p>“Show us the passageway and then we will make a deal.”</p><p>“I’ve already called The Dark Lord here. We should wait for him to arrive before doing anything else.” Amycus said, but Greyback wasn’t listening, Harry had his full attention. He couldn’t help the smile that pulled at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“It’s in the old potions lab.” Harry told him.</p><p>“There’s a secret passage in the dungeons?” Snape asked, not believing a word Harry was saying. He threw his hands up and gripped Malfoy’s arm. “Do what you want! I’ve got a school to run, so leave me out of it. I will report to The Dark Lord when he gets here.” </p><p>Snape spun around and pulled Malfoy away. He was getting out while the getting out was good. He knew this was going to be a mess and was getting himself and Malfoy as far as possible. Harry couldn’t blame him.</p><p>“The shadow web. Clever boy.” For a moment V’s content purr returned, as he walked beside Harry. </p><p>Everyone else except himself and Greyback were following with unhappy frowns on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>Harry found the closet door in the old potions lab. It still looked the exact same. Covered in dust and hardly visible. Harry wondered how he had found it the first time, in fifth year.</p><p>Greyback held his wand up and pulled the door open. His excited face faltered and was soon a scrunched up look of confusion. “It’s nothing but a closet.”</p><p>“The boy’s just trying to stall.” Scabior spit, his swollen nose not helping him look anything else but salty.</p><p>“It isn’t.” Harry said and then snatched Greyback's wand out of his hand and pulled the closet door closed behind him. Hopefully this worked. He looked around at the cauldrons and old potions textbooks, with growing anxiety. </p><p>“Come on.” V said, grabbing Harry’s hand and tugging him towards the back wall. Harry flinched as he hit the wall expecting to feel hard stone smack his face, but it didn't. The wall had moved farther back and then farther back, stepping back like blinks of the eye until like before, there was a long tunnel of blackness before him. Harry didn’t wait and stand at the door this time. He ran. </p><p>From behind him, he heard angry voices and could see hints of light from where the closet door reopened, letting outside light in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The True Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry about the wait on getting this chapter out. Unfortunately I've been ill and its hard to write when you have your head in a toilet and then the medicine turns you into a brain dead zombie that can barely put two sentences together. But I am feeling so much better and I hope to get back to my regular update schedule. A big thank you as usual to my beta crystallocks for responding and editing this so fast after not messaging her for several months.</p><p>I'm going to give a quick summary of the last chapter because of the time gap.</p><p>Harry and V were in hiding with Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They manage to sneak away and complete the magic needed to cut the connection between V's soul and Lord Voldemorts only to return to find the camp under attack and his friends being captured by snatchers. Neville gets away but the others get captured, but not without putting up a fight first. The snatchers take the four of them to Hogwarts, so that Snape can reverse the spell that Greyback was hit with and so that he can use his mark to call the Dark Lord. Harry comes up with a plan that includes the cuddly, but deadly shadow spider. Last chapter ended with Harry and V rushing into the spider's web once more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry ran until his lungs burned and he could no longer see the outline of the door he entered through. Hints of light brought a slight dusk to the tunnel, even after all the turns he had taken. Pulling himself tight against the wall, he came to a stop and tried to listen for the sounds of anyone following him or the shadow spider itself.</p><p>He thought he could make out the sound of shoes clapping against the floor, but they weren’t nearing.</p><p>“If we end up behind in time, we will be able to come to our own rescue.” V said.</p><p>Harry pushed away from the wall and turned to face V, “Or alert someone, maybe Professor McGonagall.”</p><p>“Of course, if we had come to our own aid then it would have already happened. So it seems for some reason we didn’t, unfortunately we don’t know what the reason is.”</p><p>“I hate time travel, it hurts my head.”</p><p> “We should focus on getting ready for when Lord Voldemort comes.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “We might not get another chance.”</p><p>“If he brings Nagini with him or if we had the dagger still.” V’s eyes flashed red with the remembrance of Harry handing it off. </p><p>“Neville is supposed to be gathering order members and coming here.”</p><p>“That makes me feel more assured. He’s supposed to.” </p><p>“It’s safer with him. The snatchers would have taken it.”</p><p>“Not if you had apparated out of there instead of being stupid.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to just leave my friends.”</p><p>“You were a great help to them.”</p><p>That stung and Harry thought V could see in his eyes that he had gone too far.</p><p>He sighed, “It doesn’t matter now. We won’t go back so far as to be able to do anything about that, but it could give us extra time to prepare. We don’t have the ability to beat Lord Voldemort in our current situation and state.”</p><p>“What do we need to change that?”</p><p>“What we really need is rest, but we don’t have the time. We will have to simulate it.”</p><p>“How do you simulate rest?” </p><p>It was too dark to see the expression on V’s face, but he fell silent and Harry could picture the blank, contemplating look in his eyes. Which meant Harry wasn’t going to like it and he was trying to decide if he should tell Harry or not.</p><p>“Now’s not the time to keep secrets.”</p><p>“We need a potion and a spell. It should be in Snapes’s private stocks and I already know the spell.”</p><p>“So we need to go to the potion’s lab?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And the spell?”</p><p>“We only need the right person.”</p><p>“Being?”</p><p>“Someone not on our side.”</p><p>“It’s going to kill them, isn’t it?”</p><p>“No, worse.”</p><p>“What’s worse than…? Oh.”</p><p>“Preferably someone strong and fresh.”</p><p>Peep.</p><p>Harry didn’t know if he actually wanted to see, but he used Greyback’s wand and cast a lumos anyway. The dog sized shadow spider looked just as Harry remembered. It’s eight eyes looked glossy in the glow of Harry’s spell, it reminded him of four sets of cartoon eyes that were pitiful and begging.</p><p>Peep.</p><p>It’s ears twitched, the left one rotated towards the direction Harry had come from.</p><p>“Someone’s after me. You’d be doing me a favor if you’d go after them instead.”</p><p>Peep.</p><p>It shuffled closer.</p><p>“I’ll come back and feed you something that isn’t me.”</p><p>“You do realize you are trying to rationalize with an arachnid, pretty much an eight legged insect?”</p><p>“Do you have a better idea?”</p><p>“I have several.” V said, sounding oh so smug.</p><p>“Then give me one!”</p><p>The spider had moved closer. Harry twitched the toe of his shoe and it brushed against grey fluff.</p><p>“Cast your patronus again, only send it to the werewolf. I know he followed you.”</p><p>Harry hesitated, looking at his borrowed wand. What if the spider got his patronus before it made it to Greyback or before he was able to end the spell? </p><p>“It’s a spell, Harry.” V said, as if he knew Harry’s thoughts. He probably did.</p><p>Purr.</p><p>The thing was nuzzling his shoe now. Harry would think it was cute if he wasn’t terrified he was going to lose toes at any moment.</p><p>“I recommend casting right away.”</p><p>“Er...yeah, yeah.” Expecto Patronum!</p><p>Harry’s stag came out bright and bold, until it recognized where it was, then it seemed to dim a little. </p><p>Harry spoke fast. “Find Greyback and whoever else followed me in here. As soon as the spider catches up to you, disappear.” </p><p>His stag darted away down the tunnel. It’s bright light bouncing off the walls. The spider stopped nuzzling Harry’s shoe and scurried away. It disappeared into the shadows, but he could still hear the creepy echoes of tiny feet and caught a glimpse of a long shadowy leg, before it was gone around the corner.</p><p>“Come on, Harry.” V grabbed up Harry’s hand and began pulling him farther down the tunnel. “We need to find an exit.”</p><p>“I want my wand back.” Harry complained, moving Greyback’s back and forth. “I don’t like this one. It feels icky.”</p><p>“We will get it.” V said, firmly. “I’m not sending you up against Lord Voldemort with the stolen wand of a half-breed mongrel.”</p><p> </p><p>The exit came as a disoriented surprise, in the form of a damp tunnel and then he had a face full of material that was clinging and tangling around him. He fought himself free, flinging himself forward and into a collision with no other than Neville Longbottom.</p><p>They fell to the ground in a tangle of awkward limbs that sent his glasses flying. A blurred image of Neville tried to clammer to his feet, while pulling Harry up with him.</p><p>“That couldn’t have worked out any more conveniently then if we had planned it.” V said. “Get the dagger from him.”</p><p>“Neville, am I glad to see you.” Harry said. “Voldemort is coming here. How many order members did you get together? Maybe we can get some of the teachers on board, but this could be our chance. Do you still have the dagger?”</p><p>Neville opened his mouth, but Harry continued on in a rush of questions and worries. </p><p>“They have Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. My wand.” </p><p>“Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are fine.” Neville said. </p><p>“They are?”</p><p>“The dagger!” V ground out.</p><p>Harry ignored him.</p><p>“Yeah, after you ran into the passageway, the professors took out the Carrows and the remaining snatchers. I wasn’t there, but Ron said, "Professor McGonagall was scary.” Neville laughed, “Ginny said she was in love and she doesn’t even like girls.”</p><p>Harry nodded, feeling uneasy. He was hoping to go back in time, but for some reason that didn’t happen. That gave him and V less time.</p><p>“We need to be prepared for when Voldemort gets here.”</p><p>“He’s already here.” Neville announced, causing V and Harry to both sputter.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I hate him.” V took a menacing step forward and Harry stepped over to block his way. His eyes glowed and he had a manic smile on his face that was a mix between charming and crazy. “We could do the spell on him.”</p><p>Neville did look more energized then Harry and V put together, but that didn’t mean Harry was going to let V turn him into a squib.</p><p>“A whole lot has happened while you were...I suppose I don’t know really where you were, but you’ve been missing for eight hours.”</p><p>“What?!” Harry and V both said at the same time, Harry could feel V’s fingers digging painfully into his shoulder.</p><p>Neville nodded, and Harry had to swat V’s hand away from Greyback’s wand he was still gripping.</p><p>“The web stole time from us.” V sounded like he had been wronged by the universe itself. “That spider has peeped its last.”</p><p>Harry was at a loss of words and instead just shook his head feeling sick and then ran his hands through his hair several times.</p><p>“The school made a stand. It was amazing. The professors went outside and placed wards around the school so thick that it looked like Hogwarts was in a giant bubble. The armor came alive and is patrolling the halls. The younger students were evacuated, but most of the older class stayed to fight. You won’t believe it, but some of the Slytherin’s stayed. Draco Malfoy even! He’s the reason we knew that you, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were here. When he was sent to get potions he ran to Ravenclaw’s rooms and got a message to Luna, who was able to get a message to me.”</p><p>Neville’s excitement seemed to fall away. “The fighting has been brutal. It could be worse, but there have been injuries and some deaths.”</p><p>“Do you still have the dagger? Did you see if Nagini was with him?”</p><p>“Nagini’s dead.” Neville said, his excitement returning. “Ron beheaded it!”</p><p>“Move, he’s not worth saving.” V commanded. Harry swatted his hand away once more.</p><p>“Er...don’t you think you should have started with that?” Harry asked.</p><p>Neville looked guilty. “I’m sorry, it's just so much has happened since then I almost forgot about it.”</p><p>Neville patted his pocket and V stopped reaching for the wand when the dagger in its holster caught his eye. </p><p>“Here, you can have this back.”</p><p>“Well then...that’s all of them. All that’s left is…” Harry swallowed, he thought he’d have more time, but now that the idea of going against him was the only thing left it seemed more real. He wished he had those eight hours back.</p><p>Neville paled and looked to be having similar feelings about going up against Voldemort.</p><p>“He said we had one hour for me to be turned over or surrender or there would be more dead than living and the only thing left of the castle would be bricks and dust.”</p><p>“How long ago was that?”</p><p>“Thirty minutes ago.” Neville’s voice was soft and unsure. “I’m going to face him.”</p><p>“No, don’t.” Harry said, “Not yet. I just need to get something. I have a plan.”</p><p>Neville looked not quite hopeful, but like he wanted to be, but couldn’t make it.</p><p>“Please, wait for me. I won’t take long and I will meet you and the others. Where is everyone?”</p><p>“The Great Hall.”</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>“I will meet you there in twenty minutes, I promise. And I would be on alert and not walking the halls alone. I don’t know where all of the exits come out for…” Harry pointed at the tapestry he popped out from. “That. And I’m pretty sure Greyback followed me. He could be anywhere, anytime.”</p><p>“I just needed a minute alone.” Neville said. Harry could understand that. “I’ll head back and tell the others. They’ve been worried. Hermione has been talking herself out of going to look for you.”</p><p>“Twenty minutes!” Harry said, already running towards the dungeons.</p><p>“We need the potion first and then...the other part.” </p><p>Harry jumped the gap as the stairs moved, he didn’t have time to wait for them to shift back around.</p><p>As he approached the potions lab, he could hear voices.</p><p>“See, I knew you were going to come back this way. You did the first time. It took a few tries to get the timing right, but…” He didn’t finish and Harry heard the sound of vials falling and shattering to the floor.</p><p>“Get away from me.” Malfoy ordered, but it didn’t sound very formidable.</p><p>Harry peaked around the corner to see Malfoy retreating several steps back as he tried to get his wand free, a variety of healing potions scattered around the ground. Greyback’s heel crushed a blue vial under it, a shiny liquid sticking to the black leather sole.</p><p>“You’re a traitor now.” Greyback purred. “Free for me to do what...ever I want. And no one will care. Not the Dark Lord, nor the Aurors.” He ran a sharp nail down the side of Malfoy’s quivering cheek. “No one is even around to hear your screams. I so want to hear you scream.”</p><p>Malfoy lifted his wand in a weak attempt to cast some sort of defense, but it was batted away and like the potions, it rattled to the floor uselessly.</p><p>Malfoy turned his head away, his eyes pressed closed so that he wouldn’t see the horrible gleam that Harry was sure was present in his attacker’s eyes. But that only bared his neck, pale skin stretched as if he was offering it up for the taking.</p><p>“Do that mouth spell.” Harry ordered.</p><p>“Would you like a side of pie with that?” V watched on as if he didn’t give two knuts if Malfoy’s throat was ripped out on the spot. “I’m not a waiter that you can order about.” He complained.</p><p>“Fine.” Harry rushed forward, he would take care of Greyback himself.</p><p>“We don’t have time to stop and save every student we pass by.”</p><p>“Malfoy took a great risk earlier, to pass a message to Luna that we were captured. I’m not going to leave him at Greyback's mercy.”</p><p>The werewolf didn’t even notice Harry coming up behind him or the dagger he pulled out that he had gotten back from Neville. He sliced along the back of his hairy neck, where the skin was visible above his shirt line.</p><p>The basilisk venom would take care of the rest.</p><p>Too bad it wasn’t faster. </p><p>Greyback turned around with a growl on his lips, when his eyes took in Harry, more sharp teeth showed as his mouth turned up into a grin. “I was hoping I would get to take care of you.”</p><p>“You won’t get the chance.”</p><p>Harry was half right. </p><p>Greyback died but not before attempting to take Harry with him.</p><p>Greyback’s body sprawled lifelessly at his feet, smoking from V’s spell, his pants and shoes black. </p><p>“Next time go for the throat, not the back of the neck.”</p><p>V spared a single glance at the body and then looked away with little care. Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from Greyback. He’d never taken a life before and he felt a little sick, but less horrified then he thought he would be, which then made him feel guilty. He most likely would have stayed glued to the spot if not for Malfoy rushing at him and throwing himself at Harry. Gripping and clinging frantically at his robes and limbs.</p><p>“Er…” Harry didn’t know what was happening. He had the urge to shove Malfoy off of him, but he seemed distraught so instead he went with an awkward shoulder pat. It was hard to believe this was the same sour-faced boy that Harry had thrown mud at for being mean to his friends. They had all changed so much this year.</p><p>“Get him off of you, we’ve wasted enough time.” V tapped his foot, looking annoyed. </p><p>Harry tried to pry Malfoy’s hands off of him, but it didn’t work. Malfoy seemed to be in shock. </p><p>“I’m going to leave now, you should head back to the Great Hall.”</p><p>“You have ten seconds to handle this or I will.” V threatened and Harry didn’t think this would be one of those times when he wouldn’t follow through. </p><p>Harry gripped Malfoy by both shoulders and forced some distance between them. When he tried to recover it, Harry cringed and slapped him hard in the face.</p><p>“Pull yourself together, mate.” </p><p>Malfoy blinked and then repeated. “Mate?”</p><p>“Sure, that’s the part you should be confused about.” Harry still had Malfoy’s shoulders gripped tightly and gave them a light shake. “I have to go now. Get your wand, salvage what potions you can and then go to the Great Hall.” Harry congratulated himself on how firm and commanding he sounded. It seemed to work too. Malfoy gave a determined nod and straightened his shoulders. Harry noticed he was a couple inches taller than him. </p><p>“That reminds me. Accio my wand.”</p><p>Harry’s wand came soaring from where it was being stashed on Greyback’s dead person. He gave a triumphant ha as he gripped it, the familiar warmth and power bristling up his fingers and hand.</p><p>“Keep the wolf’s. We might need a backup or we can use it for double wand dueling.”</p><p>Harry pictured himself fighting in such an intense duel where a wand in each hand was needed, curses flying everywhere, it was a frightening image. He tucked Greyback’s wand into his back pocket. </p><p>Malfoy was bending over to grab his own wand, his hands were still shaky, but he looked to be pulling it together. Harry felt he should say more, but he couldn’t think of anything.</p><p>“Thanks for staying and helping. We are going to win, so you chose the right side.”</p><p>V was tugging Harry away, while muttering, “Shut up, we don’t have time for idle chit-chat with Malfoy of all people.”</p><p>It seemed to have the same annoying effect on Malfoy as well. Maybe Slytherins were allergic to niceness.</p><p>For the first time since Harry came upon him, Malfoy looked like himself. His light colored eyes narrowed and his face pinched. “I didn’t do it for you or because I thought it was the winning side, leave off Potter.”  </p><p>Harry spun around and did just that. He really didn’t have time for this.</p><p> </p><p>The potion vials looked picked through, but there were still plenty to search through, he pushed the ones he knew weren’t what he needed out of the way, and dug deeper into Snape’s private stores. </p><p>“I don’t see it.” V said, his face the perfect picture of frustration. “What kind of potion’s master doesn’t have a healing elixir or two.”</p><p>“Perhaps he already used it.”</p><p>“No. It’s not something you give to others, you keep it for yourself. He has one, it must be in his sleeping quarters.”</p><p>Harry didn't feel comfortable snooping in Snape’s bedroom. “Do you think we should check there?”</p><p>“We don’t have time, he probably has his rooms warded to the teeth.”</p><p>“Do you have a plan B?”</p><p>“Yes, go to the ingredients cabinet. There are a few raw ingredients that if eaten can have a similar effect. A weaker one, but it will have to do, the spell is the more important part.”</p><p>The root was so bitter, it left his mouth and throat void of all moisture. The last bite stuck in his throat and he started coughing until V cast some water down it to force the root out of the way.</p><p>The flower petals were not good either, he expected them to be sweet, but they tasted like someone sprayed perfume in his mouth.</p><p>Just looking at the Griffin’s toes made his stomach turn. “I’m not eating those.”</p><p>“Maybe just the toe nails.”</p><p>“No!” </p><p>“Fine, then.”</p><p>The phoenix tears were the last ingredient. “Dilute three tears in 8oz of water and drink it all.”</p><p>V sounded like a parent trying to get Harry to eat his vegetables.</p><p>At first, the glass of tear water tasted no different than a normal glass of water, it felt nice after eating the other two ingredients, but then the heat began creeping up. His eyes widened, his insides felt like they were on fire.</p><p>“Drink it all.” V ordered.</p><p>Harry downed the rest as fast as he could and then hunched over, his stomach feeling like the tears were burning a hole through it. </p><p>“Why does that hurt so bad?” He asked, through gritted teeth.</p><p>“They aren’t meant to be digested.”</p><p>“Then why did you have me drink them?”</p><p>“Because they have powerful healing properties. Once your stomach liner absorbs them, they will hit your bloodstream and the effects will be worth the pain. I promise.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say.”</p><p>“We will be facing Lord Voldemort.” V said without elaborating.</p><p>He didn’t need to. Harry sucked in a few breaths and the pain began alleviating.</p><p>“Where are we going to find someone for the spell? Can we use Greyback?”</p><p>V looked at Harry like he was an idiot.</p><p>“Greyback is dead.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“But nothing.” V cut him off. “The person has to be alive. Besides Greyback was weak magically and wouldn’t be an ideal candidate.”</p><p>“And what if we don’t come across anyone?”</p><p>“There will be Death Eaters with Lord Voldemort when he comes to kill Neville. We will use the cloak if we need to.”</p><p>“We won’t let him actually kill Neville, though, right?”</p><p>V didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Right?”</p><p>“No.” He finally responded, sounding put out and annoyed. “Can you walk?”</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>They headed down the hall towards the Great Hall at a steady pace. The fire in his gut was starting to ease and instead Harry was filled with a warmth that seemed to spread down, reminding him of a different sort of feeling that was inappropriate at the time. </p><p>He heard the sound of someone approaching and paused, so that he could see who it was before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>Scabior had seen better days. He looked like he was having a rough go of things and it was about to get worse for him.</p><p>“He’ll do perfectly.” Harry heard V murmur to himself. He turned to look at V and his eyes were lit up with an intense glow.</p><p>Things were about to get very bad for Antioch Scabior.</p><p>He hadn’t spotted Harry yet. He was using the wall to walk, pressing a hand against it to keep him on his feet. Each step unsteady and slow. His pirate shirt was torn in places and Harry could see that he had red puncture marks all over his body. The hand that was trailing the wall was leaving a blood smear. His eyes were bruised and his nose was broken, but that was the least of his facial injuries. It looked like someone had used his neck as a smorgasbord and the side of his face had a bite taken out of it.</p><p>Harry almost felt sorry for him.</p><p>V must have sensed Harry’s resolve slipping, because in a crisp voice he ordered. “It’s either him or one of your school mates and he so happens to be here all alone. And he’s a horrible person, so I think the choice should be obvious.”</p><p>Harry gripped his wand tighter. “What do I have to do?”</p><p>“Start by tying him up. We will pull him into one of the classrooms.”</p><p>Scabior looked startled and then resolved with the fact that he was getting captured, until he saw who was doing the capturing. His eyes narrowed at Harry and the grimace on his face was of pure hatred. V was looming over Harry’s shoulder, “Quick, into this classroom.”</p><p>Scabior’s eyes darted up and Harry was sure that he had heard V speak.</p><p>“Are you going to turn me in? I need medical care.” He was saying as if it was his right. “We gave you medical care.”</p><p>“You didn’t give me anything.” Harry replied. </p><p>Scabior’s eyes were still watching over Harry’s shoulder.</p><p>“Can you see him?” He knew he shouldn’t ask, but he was too curious.</p><p>“Who?” Scabior asked, finally looking away, his jaw jutted out and tense.</p><p>“I’ll do some healing charms on you, but first, we’re, I mean I’m going to do a spell.”</p><p>Scabior pulled at his ropes, getting a sense of urgency about him for the first time.</p><p>“No, I’ll scream.” And then he did, until his voice was cut off. He continued to scream, silence leaving his throat.</p><p>Harry was getting ready to ask how to do the spell, but V came up behind him and gripped Harry’s wand, their fingers interlocking around the handle. He moved them through the wand movements, saying the spell in Harry’s ear. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>The energy began flowing through him instantly, a foreign force that didn’t belong, but empowering and welcoming all the same.</p><p>Scabior was still silent, but he mouthed pleas, his eyes beginning to tear up. Harry really did feel sorry for him. </p><p>“He has never done anything good with his magic, he doesn’t deserve it.” </p><p>“Should we wipe his memory?”</p><p>“That would be a mercy he doesn’t deserve either.”</p><p>The light that seemed to be coming from Scabior to them, began to dim.</p><p>“Maybe we could leave him with a little bit.”</p><p>Harry really didn’t feel right about taking someone’s magic from them. Even someone like Scabior.</p><p>“That should be enough.” V relented, breaking the spell, before it dulled and blinked out on it’s own. V patted at Harry’s head and he knew that he only stopped the spell for Harry’s sake.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>V rolled his eyes. “ His magic should recover eventually. Now we need to get to the Great Hall. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Nervous.”</p><p>“I meant physically.”</p><p>“It feels physical.” Harry’s stomach felt tight, causing restriction on his chest as well.</p><p>“Feel excited. Soon this will be behind us.”</p><p>“Does that actually work for you?” Harry paused with his hand on the classroom door handle.</p><p>“Of course, I have complete control over my emotions.”</p><p>“Even anger?”</p><p>V hesitated, before saying. “It takes more work, but eventually I can control it.”</p><p>“I think you’re delusional.”</p><p>Harry yanked the door open and ran for the Great Hall, telling himself he was excited to face Voldemort, by the time he reached the large doors marking the entrance, he almost believed it. Maybe there was something to V’s methods.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was the first to see Harry arrive. </p><p>“Harry!” She rushed over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and forcing Harry to bend down closer to her height so she could squeeze the air out of him in a tight hug. “We were worried about you. When you disappeared and then never came back out of the closet I wanted to go in after you, but…” She blushed and looked over her shoulder. “I was told you could take care of yourself and the last thing we needed was to become more separated.”</p><p>She pulled back, giving Harry some room to breath. “I know they were right. You’ve always been able to handle yourself, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.”</p><p>The small marks on her face from earlier were gone and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun that rested at the nape of her neck. The tangles being kept out of her face and at bay for now. Being caught by snatchers and living in a tent for a month weren’t doing her hair any favors. But her genuine smile of relief lit up her face and she looked better than she did earlier. They all did. They must’ve received some medical care after they were rescued.</p><p>Ron practically pushed Hermione out of the way. She made an umph noise, but she wasn’t upset; she gave Harry a conspiring smile from over Ron’s shoulder, which Harry’s face was being forced into the bony width of at the moment.</p><p>“Ron, be careful, he was really injured earlier.”</p><p>“He’s fine. Besides, you were being rougher than I am. About pulling his neck from his shoulders.”</p><p>“I was not!” </p><p>“I’m fine, really.” Harry cut in. </p><p>Ron pulled back, giving Harry some room to breathe.</p><p>V looked away, turning his nose up at the entire scene. Only turning his attention back to Harry when Ron mentioned Nagini.</p><p>“Did Nevile tell you about Nagini?” A light blush dusted his cheeks, but Harry could tell he was pleased with himself.</p><p>“Only as an afterthought.” V said, while Harry flashed an encouraging smile at his friend and nodded.</p><p>“Oh, you should have seen him Harry.” Hermione gushed. “We were fighting and then...V-voldemort appeared with his snake draped over him like, well like some sort of dramatic super villain, demanding that we stop resisting and turn over Neville at once if we wanted to make it out alive.”</p><p>“He called it Mercy.” Ron interrupted, his face pinched up into an unflattering scowl. “All we had to do was bow before him.”</p><p>Harry arched a brow at V, who had nothing to say on his counterpart's behavior at the moment.</p><p>“I don’t know how I ended up behind enemy lines exactly, but I mean he was right in front of me and the next thing I know, he’s calling me out.”</p><p>“His red hair is like a blood traitor flag waving in the breeze. Add his pathetic, weak demeanor and he’s the ideal candidate to make an example out of.” Harry was thankful his friends couldn’t hear V. He would have to work on controlling his tongue if he was going to have to rejoin the visible and heard once more, because no one was going to like him if he was, well himself.</p><p>“He cast an Imperious on him!” Hermione said. “And told him to swear his allegiance and attack anyone that didn’t.”</p><p>“I remember this content, warm feeling coming over me and I thought it would be nice to just give up and continue to live. I fell down to my knees and under the dirt, my hands felt a cold metal touch my skin. It was jarring enough to pull my mind out of the haze of the curse, because instead of wanting to swear an oath, I wanted to know what was hidden under the dirt.”</p><p>“Stupidity saves the day.” V grumbled, but Harry was intrigued by the story.</p><p>“What was it?” He asked.</p><p>“It was the handle of a wand! But not just any wand.”</p><p>Hermione let out a small squeak and bounced up onto her toes as if she wanted to interrupt, but she didn’t, she let Ron tell his story.</p><p>“It’s Slytherin’s wand.”</p><p>“What? That’s preposterous.” V said.</p><p>As if to prove it, Ron lifted a wand unlike any Harry had seen before. It was made up of thin twisted wood, that looked delicate, until you made it to the handle, which was pure silver, etched with serpents and detailed with colors blended into the silver.</p><p>V leaned in as if unable to help himself. A finger following a pattern of the snakes, but unable to actually touch them. Harry half expected him to jump into a lecture about how the wand was made by Salzar himself and what year and for what monumental occasion, but he didn’t. He pulled his hand back and frowned at the wand.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s any more powerful exactly, but I felt strength from it as soon as my hand gripped the hilt.”</p><p>V snorted, “That isn’t Slytherin’s wand. It’s just a wand someone dropped, probably during all the fighting. It’s so suited for the dark arts, it’s a wonder it worked for him at all.”</p><p>“I think Nagini noticed the wand first. It swung around and I thought she was going to strike him.” Hermione said.</p><p>“It tried to.” Ron confirmed. “But I cast the first spell I could think of. It was one of the hexes in that potion’s book I had last year. I always wanted to try it, but was always too scared. It said for thy enemies.” Ron shrugged. “It did the trick. It sliced the snake into potion ingredients.”</p><p>“What did Voldemort do?” Because Harry remembered the fire and his rage and couldn’t imagine him just letting Ron walk away from that.</p><p>“Well, he didn’t really get a chance to see.”</p><p>Harry’s confusion must have shown.</p><p>“It was the house elves!” Hermione interjected, too excited to help herself. “When the fighting started, Ron was the first person to think about evacuating them.” </p><p>A deep blush spread across Ron’s face and Harry tried to bite back a smirk.</p><p>V let out a sigh and complained loudly. “Getting a story out of your friends is like pulling teeth.”</p><p>“Did you know that Hogwarts has a number of free house elves and some of them decided to stay and help?”</p><p>“Tell me more.” V said dryly.</p><p>Harry snorted, causing Hermione to look embarrassed. He quickly said, “That’s good, but what does that have to do with Nagini and Voldemort?”</p><p>“House elves have their own form of travel that isn’t hindered by Hogwart’s anti-apparation wards. One of them came to my rescue at the same time Nagini lunged and well, all three of us ended up in the kitchens, only one of us ended up in pieces. So You-Know-Who didn’t see his last Horcrux get destroyed.”</p><p>“Do you think he knows?” Harry was asking V, but his friends assumed he was asking them.</p><p>“He didn’t know about the others, so we are assuming he can’t feel when they are destroyed.” Neville answered, joining in the conversation.</p><p>“He knows someone destroyed his other Horcruxes. He’s not a half-wit.” V said, watching Neville with the same disdain he always did. “Did they use the dagger, because a Horcrux isn’t going to be destroyed simply by beheading Nagini?”</p><p>“Did you use the dagger after the spell? To make sure?” Harry asked, already feeling worried that it wasn’t really gone.</p><p>Bobbing her head, Hermione said, “Oh yes. She was still sort of twitching.” She gave a slight shudder. “Neville took care of it.”</p><p>“At least they aren’t completely useless.” V said, already losing interest in the entire conversation and zoning out into deep thought.</p><p>Harry let his eyes wander the Great Hall. For the first time, he took in the entirety of the situation. Some of the students were huddled along the walls of the Hall, most looked frightened and young. There were rows of bodies lined along the back wall. Harry didn’t need to get closer to know they were the casualties that Neville had mentioned. He looked away. This had started as a plan to make V whole, but it was important and something worth fighting for. Voldemort needed to be stopped so that there wouldn’t be more dead bodies to line up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry felt nervous as he walked into the Great Hall. He hadn’t been here since the night Voldemort was defeated, one year ago exact. He had been sad not to return to finish his classes, but now after a year of being gone, he wished he didn’t have to return.</p><p>The Hall looked different than it did on that night, but it also looked different from his school years. The only thing that was the same was the ceiling swirling with puffy clouds and sunshine sparkling and lighting up the large domed room. The long tables were gone and in their place were round tables scattered around the room, with black tablecloths and a glowing orb whose flame glowed a rainbow of color, representing each of the house’s colors.</p><p>Along the back wall, instead of a row of bodies, a row of white flames lined the wall. One for each person that sacrificed their life that day, a year ago. That was what they were all here for today. To commiserate the fallen and celebrate the defeat of Voldemort. It was a strange mixture of a party and a funeral vibe. Harry didn’t care for it. He didn’t want to be here. V sensing his feelings, put a hand on Harry’s back and ushered him in the rest of the way. He would never let Harry flee. This was his first appearance back into wizarding England. Another reason for Harry to be nervous. Harry turned his head and looked up at V. His eyes were taking in the atmosphere, absorbing everything he saw and recalculating. He looked energized and thrilled to be here. At least one of them was.</p><p>“Be happy.” V said, lowering his voice. “You are going to see all your friends and win an award of bravery. Isn’t that every Gryffindor’s dream?”</p><p>“I guess. I’m just nervous.”</p><p>“No, you’re just antisocial. Perhaps staying away for so long was a mistake.” He cast Harry a sideways glance, before flashing a smile at someone Harry didn’t recognize but who apparently knew who Harry was. They turned to the person beside them and chatted energetically, pointing at Harry.</p><p>Harry groaned. “I thought all that would fade and go away by now.”</p><p>“Let's hope not.” And with that V snatched up Harry’s hand and wrapped Harry’s hand in his own.</p><p>Great, something else to be nervous about. None of his friends had met Val yet. He’d written about him, hinting that perhaps it was becoming more, but this was the grand coming out. He had already told his friends he was gay, years ago. Harry halted. </p><p>“You had all this planned out from the beginning.” Harry accused.</p><p>V tilted his head as if he didn’t have a clue what Harry was on about. He probably didn’t.</p><p>“That’s why you had me tell my friends I was gay. It didn’t have anything to do with Ginny. It had to do with this. Now.”</p><p>“I had several plans, this was just one option and it’s best to keep all options open.”</p><p>He didn’t even deny it.</p><p>“I don’t like being orchestrated.” Harry muttered.</p><p>“You're frowning, darling.” </p><p>“Oh no.”</p><p>Harry tried to pull his hand back, but V gripped it tighter, until Harry thought it was going to break. “Harry, I told you of my plan as soon as I was sure it was the plan. Now, stop overreacting. You agreed to do this and we don’t want our first public appearance to look like we are fighting.”</p><p>“You don’t. I, on the other hand--” Harry cut off with a whimper. “Awe, you’re crushing my fingers.”</p><p>“Sorry, I got a little over-excited.” V smiled at Harry and lightened his grip, rubbing the pad of his thumb softly over the top.</p><p>“You are a crazy person.” Harry hissed.</p><p>V ignored him. “Look, it’s Ron.”</p><p>Harry turned his head and sure enough, Ron was standing in the corner looking as uncomfortable with the affair as Harry was. Harry waved with his free hand and Ron’s face lit up.</p><p>Some of Harry’s nervousness fell away. He supposed this wasn’t that bad. It would be more like a reunion of sorts. With so many of his friends going to be in attendance, who he hadn't gotten a chance to see in a long time. Neville and his new girlfriend Hannah would be here and of course, Ron and Hermione. Harry could see Ginny, Luna, Dean, and Seamus talking at the far end of the room. Even Draco Malfoy had shown up, although he wasn’t really a friend, Harry was still excited to see him even if it was just so he could pick a fight with someone that he stood a chance of actually winning against. </p><p>V was too mean to pick fights with and he had the tendency to not let them go until he felt he had won. Once an argument went on for an entire month, it slowly escalated until finally it ended with V sitting on top of Harry’s paralyzed body, lecturing him until Harry was bored to literal tears. When he started crying, V took that as a win and released him. The subject had since been dropped and avoided at all costs. The other day, V had skirted the trigger word and had actually asked Harry if he would like breakfast foods for lunch instead of mentioning the word brunch. Harry was still feeling raw from his lecture and wasn’t ready for pancakes just yet. He shook his head, until V said the magic word "Bacon", and then he agreed with vigorous head nods and only a little drool. At least, V was as good at making it up to you as he was at pummeling you into submission.</p><p>“I’m so glad you were able to make it, mate.” Ron gave Harry a pat on the shoulder for the fifth time. “It’s been so long.”</p><p>It was clear Ron had missed having some male companionship in his life. He had admitted he had taken to hanging out with Seamus, but Harry didn’t think that constituted as very masculine since Seamus was the biggest gossip he knew. That and he brought up manscaping way too often.</p><p>“I should have skipped returning to school and come traveling with you. I probably would have learned more and have an adventure.”</p><p>Harry smiled at his friend. “Yeah, but your mum’s scary and she would have flayed me alive for tempting you out of the country.”</p><p>Ron laughed as if Harry skinless and roasted was a funny image.</p><p>“She would’ve gotten over it. But really, I want to come visit you and do some traveling before I settle down with a career.”</p><p>Energy bubbled up from Harry’s stomach and Harry realized it was excitement he hadn’t felt since he was at Hogwarts with his friends.</p><p>“You should. You can stay with me. Ve...Val won’t mind, he’s always complaining about how we don’t have any friends. I think you two would really get along. You both can play chess!” Harry thought he might have spit a little on Ron in his excitement, but Ron was immune to it by his own excitement and didn’t notice.</p><p>Ron tried to reign his in. “Are you sure?” </p><p> “We would love to have you. We were actually planning on going to the underground city of Rome in a few days, you should join us.” Val offered.</p><p>Harry didn’t even have to force the grin he gave to V. It was nice being able to have him be a part of the interactions, instead of being the secret that only Harry could hear and know about.</p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to be like a third wheel or anything.” Ron was holding back as if expecting them to take back their invite at any moment.</p><p>“You won’t be. Please come.” Harry’s voice had a small amount of pleading in it.</p><p>“Ok.” </p><p>Ron had just agreed and they were talking about arrangements when Ginny marched over. Harry had gotten the distinct impression that she was avoiding him and now was deciding to stop and face the situation head on. The only thing was...Harry had no idea what the situation was.</p><p>She gave Harry a forced smile and then turned to Val and scrutinized him from head to toe.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you.” Ginny held out a stiff hand. </p><p>Val gave his practiced heart melting smile. “The pleasure is mine.”</p><p>“I admit I was worried about Harry being away all on his own. It's nice to know that he has someone to watch out for him.”</p><p>“I don’t think you have to worry about Harry, he’s very capable.”</p><p>Harry felt that much like Rome, this conversation had an underground and Harry wasn’t privy to it. He looked to Ron, but Ron looked as confused as Harry.</p><p>“Even so.”</p><p>“Even so.” Val squeezed Harry on the shoulder, letting his fingers trace along his shoulder blade. “He has me now and I’m not letting him go anytime soon.”</p><p>It was supposed to sound sweet and it did, Harry knew because Hermione and Hannah awed, but to Harry it sounded like a threat. </p><p>He chuckled, trying to force it to sound natural instead of uneasy like he actually felt. “Is that my sign to run away?”</p><p>“You definitely don’t want to let this one go.” Neville said joining the group and placing a relaxed arm around Harry’s shoulder. “He’s one of a kind.” He grinned up at Val with his wide, easy smile. “Harry, it's so good to see you.” </p><p>His relaxed arm turning into a squeeze and a pat.</p><p>“You too. Neville this is Val, Val this is Neville Longbottom.” </p><p>Harry waited to see if Val could keep his extreme dislike of Neville from showing. Harry almost hoped he couldn’t and would show some sort of flash of a frown, but of course he didn’t. What had Harry expected?</p><p>“Hello.” He greeted, leaning forward to offer his hand. Neville released Harry in a rush to meet it. “Longbottom? The Chosen One?” Val asked, as if he were impressed to be meeting someone of such fame.</p><p>“Er, you can just call me Neville.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“Besides you’re dating a hero yourself. There’s a good chance I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for this guy.” Neville returned to throwing his arm over Harry’s shoulder and squeezing him.</p><p>Humor passed fleetingly across Val’s face. He was enjoying Harry’s discomfort. He said he would be here to help. The liar.</p><p>“He’s told me a little about his heroic adventures, but I’m sure, knowing Harry, they were down played.”</p><p>“Why would I down play them?” Harry asked, finally freeing himself from Neville. “I was trying to impress you.”</p><p>Every single one of Harry’s friends seemed to roll their eyes at once.</p><p>“He single handedly took on You-Know-Who in a duel.” Ron said, in case Harry forgot to mention that main detail or Val had been living under a rock and was unaware of a single article written on Harry.</p><p>Hermione nodded along. “And he was holding his own.” She added. His two best friends, always his biggest supporters.</p><p>Well behind Neville apparently.</p><p>“It was epic! He had two wands! One in each hand.”</p><p>Harry felt his cheeks beginning to heat up. He hated getting all this credit when he had help from V. Even if V wanted him to get all this credit and his entire plan was hinged on it. It didn’t stop him from wishing his friends would drop it and talk about something else. Anything else.</p><p>“He’s the only reason I was able to get close enough.”</p><p>That wasn’t going to happen. His friends were going to retail the entire bloody story. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry forced the dagger into Neville’s hands, the sheath providing a barrier from the sharp, poisoned edge. “I’m going to distract him. Take these and when you get the chance…”</p><p>“Stab him?”</p><p>Harry nodded, handing off his invisibility cloak as well. “You can hide under this. He’ll never see you coming.”</p><p>Neville caught Harry’s sleeve, before he could roll away from the stone crumbled wall they were taking protection behind. “Don’t Harry. It’s a death sentence.”</p><p>Harry shrugged, his heart pitter-pattering in his chest. It wouldn’t be, at least he didn’t think so. “Then, I’m going out with a bang.”</p><p>He pulled away from the wall, without its protection, he was out in the open and vulnerable. He could feel curious eyes from both sides land on him with worry and disdain, depending on which side they were on.</p><p>Lord Voldemort looked tall, Harry had never realized how tall V really was, until his counterpart was a solid, dark reality in front of him. His red eyes followed Harry’s movements as he approached with a coldness that V had only ever been able to touch upon. It probably should have worried him or froze him on the spot, instead the thought that his V was full of so much more life brought a smile to his face.</p><p>Let Lord Voldemort think of it as what he wanted to.</p><p>“You strike the perfect image of a fierce leader, the only thing missing is a crown or a...Diadem.”</p><p>Harry was ready for the curse that was sent his way, Lord Voldemort was fast, but he was predictable. Harry sidestepped the green curse that would have made this fight a short one.</p><p>V was whispering into his ear.</p><p>“That was rude. No declaration, no bowing.”</p><p>“It’s rude to destroy someone else's things.” Voldemort said coldly, his wand still gripped in his fingers as if ready to strike again at any second.</p><p>“Finders, keepers and such.” Harry had his own wand grasped in his own hand. “I challenge you to a duel.”</p><p>One of the Death Eaters let out a shrewd laugh. “How dare you think you have the right! I will take care of this nuisance for you.” She stepped forward, dark unkempt curls framing a crazed, unkempt face. At the sight of Sirius’s killer, Harry clenched his wand.</p><p>“Bellatrix Lestrange.” V said. </p><p>Her name made Harry see red. He knew he should save his energy for Lord Voldemort, but he wasn’t actually planning on winning against him, just distracting him until Neville could kill him.</p><p>“You killed my mom and Sirius.”</p><p>Harry didn’t even say a spell, he pointed his wand and his intent was clear. Make her pay. V grasped Harry’s wand and with the combined force of their magic, Bellatrix was forced off her feet and sent flying several meters away, taking a group of her comrades with her. </p><p>When they landed, they lay unmoving. The ground began swallowing their unconscious bodies, burying them in shallow graves. Harry blinked several times in surprise and then turned his attention back to Voldemort, who didn’t look surprised, but only because Harry was certain he had lost the ability to show emotion when he lost his soul.</p><p>“Do I have your attention now?”</p><p>“Most people try to avoid my attention.”</p><p>“Most people should.”</p><p>V still had one hand gripping his wand with him and the other held tightly to his hip as if he was going to whisk him into a waltz instead of a duel.</p><p>“He’s curious.” He said, V must’ve seen something in his placid expression to get that idea, but Harry didn’t know what it could be.</p><p>“What is your name?” Lord Voldemort asked, giving proof to V’s statement.</p><p>“We’ve met before, when I was eleven and you were...well I won’t embarrass you by saying what you were at the time, Tom.”</p><p>Lord Voldemort’s eyes narrowed and V’s grip tightened. It was the only warning Harry got that the conversation was over, before spells began firing. To any watchers it would appear that Harry had very fast reflexes, but the truth was the spells firing were currently all V. He forced Harry a half step to the side and a chunk of ground lifted up to divert the killing curse sent his way. Harry had the sense of mind to pull out Greyback’s wand and fire a few of his own curses towards Voldemort, who looked a mix between furious and thrilled. It wasn’t as endearing as when V did it. He blocked them easily, but it did seem to be making him more curious.</p><p>“You have another’s magic.” Voldemort said, casting something besides an unforgivable, for once.</p><p>“I didn’t know you knew more then the three curses.” Harry said out loud, it won him a snort from V, but Voldemort was not so humored.</p><p>“It’s like I’m dueling two separate wizards. One powerful and the other mediocre.” </p><p>“Or this wand is a poor fit.”</p><p>Expelemarius! Harry cast through his own wand, feeling V add his strength to it, the spell seemed to crash into the curse Voldemort sent his way and the two spells stopped each other midway, lighting up in a blinding colorful flash. The two spells left a trace from where they dueled to overtake the other all the way back to the wand where they originated. Harry’s wand started vibrating so hard he thought it would either vibrate out of his hand or crack the wand. </p><p>“Don’t let go.” V warned.</p><p>Screams screeched across the grass, the sound emitting from the wands. It sounded like hundreds of people being tortured and dying. His own wand was making a buzzing that grew louder until it sounded more like a mesmerizing song.</p><p>The screams grew louder and then things started getting weirder, if that was possible.</p><p>A person climbed out of the end of Voldemort’s wand and then another. They weren’t anyone that Harry recognized and then fiendfyre began pouring over the area, only it wasn’t real fire, just a silvery shadow of it.</p><p>Harry’s own wand started doing something similar only instead of people and fire, several knives scattered at his feet, disappearing as they hit the grass. </p><p>“The wands are regurgitating the last spells we cast.” V said. “I don’t know why.”</p><p>“I don’t know how much longer I can hold it.” Harry gritted, through clenched, vibrating teeth.</p><p>Harry felt another surge of V’s power and their Expellimerus seemed to creep closer to Voldemort’s wand.</p><p>Then suddenly the song, the screams, the vibrating stopped. The spell broke and Harry’s struck, sending Voldemort’s wand sorrying up into the air Harry had long ago dropped Greyback’s, he held out his empty hand and the wand landed in it. He expected it to feel as hot and overheated as his, but it felt the opposite, the wood instead felt like dry ice, that began sucking heat out of Harry’s hand and as soon as it made contact. Harry let out a yelp and wanted to drop it, but instead he hurriedly pocketed it. V might want it in the future.</p><p>Lord Voldemort looked wide eyed for a moment and Harry thought he was shocked that he had lost, but then a splash of red began spreading and pouring out of his side and Harry realized that Neville had taken the opportunity to use the dagger. </p><p>“I can’t be killed!” Voldemort bellowed, not even moving to stifle the bleeding wound as if it was beneath him.</p><p>“Not easily, but you can and are being killed.” </p><p>Neville finally pulled the cloak off, revealing a serious expression. “You have nothing left tethering you to a world that doesn’t want you.”</p><p>Voldemort looked like he was going to rage, but he was on death's door and couldn’t. It was a wonder he was still on his feet. Pure will-power was the only reason.</p><p>“You.” He accused and tried to take a threatening step forward, but instead he broke his stance and fell forward. He didn’t glare, or move anymore. He was finally dead.</p><p>Harry didn’t feel any loss like he had with the Horcruxes, instead he felt nothing. He wondered if V did. He felt such a strong relief at it finally being over, it was overwhelming any feelings that V might have or perhaps he also felt the same relief, because this meant that now, they could begin the next step. Making V whole again.</p><p>Any Death Eaters still standing around scattered fast. </p><p>The Order gave chase, trying to capture as many as they could, but Harry could see that just as many escaped as were caught. He didn’t care. His part was done as far as Death Eaters and the war went. He could finally take a breather.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry felt relaxed, lounging in the Black family library with a cup of tea in hand that spread warmth throughout him like V casting a gentle charm. Deep down he knew it wouldn’t last. V was standing in front of the window, staring out, all the while deep in thought. It wouldn’t last long at all. Harry could sense V’s mind turning over plans about the next move already, while Harry just wanted to bask in the afterglow of finally finishing the last one.</p><p>As if sensing Harry watching him, V turned and returned Harry’s stare. It only lasted a moment before V broke the stare and cast Harry a smile. </p><p>“That lasted shorter than I expected.” Harry commented.</p><p>V only smiled, wider. “What did?”</p><p>“Peace and relaxing.”</p><p>“We don’t have time to relax.” V was still smiling, but his eyes sharpened, making him look irritated instead of happy and he just forgot to change his expression into one that matched. “We need to move onto the next phase.”</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted by the door swinging open and Hermione waving a piece of parchment around, her hair bouncing in sync with each excited step she took into the room. “They are opening Hogwarts backup and are inviting all the students back to redo last year, including the seventh years so that they can get their NEWTS!”</p><p>“Already?” Harry asked, trying to lean over and read the flailing letter.</p><p>“I expected them to have a delayed start, but it says with the number of volunteers and the donated money from prominent families, they should have no trouble being up and running by usual time.”</p><p>“That’s great!” </p><p>Harry’s excitement was slowly pulled out of him with each word that left V’s mouth. “We aren’t returning to Hogwarts.”</p><p>Harry turned big, questioning eyes on V, but he couldn’t say anything until Hermione left. Harry loved Hogwarts. V loved Hogwarts! Why wouldn’t they return?</p><p>“Have you told Ron yet?” Harry asked, trying not to show his complete deflation.</p><p>“No, I was hoping he was in here with you. I thought I heard you talking.”</p><p>“I was just singing.” The old lie, rolled off his lips. “I think he’s in his room.”</p><p>They had been staying at Grimmauld Place for the sake of privacy and Ron needed a haven from his family so that he could go through the loss of Fred at his own pace. It didn’t help that every Weasley was staying at the Burrow and sleeping on the floor didn’t provide the comfort and space Ron needed. Harry couldn’t stay there either because he needed his own room so that he could talk to V.</p><p>“I’ll go tell him.”</p><p>“I’ll be up in a moment. I’m going to put my things away.”</p><p>As soon as the door clicked closed, Harry whirled around to face V. “Why…”  Harry’s question cut off into a startled squeak. V was standing so close as if he was waiting for Harry’s reaction. He reached out and ran the pad of his thumb back and forth along Harry’s cheek. “Dearest, I think you would really enjoy some time travelling abroad.”</p><p>Harry blinked and took a startled step back. “What? Why did you do...that?” Harry waved his arm to where V’s was still up as if waiting for Harry to step back into his touch. Harry took another step back for safe measures. “And why did you just call me dearest?”</p><p>“Do you prefer just Dear or perhaps Darling?”</p><p>“I don’t want you to call me anything.”</p><p>“Sweetie?” V continued as if he didn’t hear. “We will come up with something, but we should start practicing. Showing affection doesn’t come natural to me and apparently receiving it doesn't for you. We can’t have you cringing every time I touch you.” </p><p>Harry rubbed his face, but he had to put his hands down eventually and face V’s awful plan. He could see V standing rod straight and somehow making it look relaxed and patient at the same time through the cracks of his fingers. Harry let out a sigh and lowered them. “Why do we need to practice that? Is just not doing any of that an option?”</p><p>“Unfortunately not.” V’s shoulders slumped into good posture instead of impeccable, the only sign that he wasn’t thrilled about the plan either. “I’ve thought about it from every angle and the best way to gain the trust of a wizarding population that is paranoid and distrustful of everything and everyone is by having the complete trust of the one person that everyone sees as the most trustworthy.”</p><p>“Me.” </p><p>“You.” V nodded and reached out once again to brush a strand of hair back. Harry dodged back and forth out of it’s way. “We will have to pretend to be a couple.” As if to seal Harry’s fate, V managed to snag a strand of hair only at this point, it turned into a painful tug instead of the loving brush it started as. V ignored the grimace Harry made, and twisted the hair tighter around his finger, making escape impossible unless Harry wanted to lose the chunk of hair. </p><p>“Couldn’t we just be friends and I could say you saved my life or something.” On instinct, Harry moved towards V to alleviate the pain. “Stop it, that hurts. We will make a horrible couple and no one will believe it. You have the emotional equivalence of a robot and I have the acting skills of Nicolas Cage.”</p><p>“That is why we have to start practicing now.” V released the hold he had on Harry’s poor hair and twirled it around his finger. “You will meet me while travelling abroad. We will connect, travel, and fall in love. Eventually, coming back to Britain to announce our engagement.”</p><p>Harry was speechless.</p><p>“I will get a job at the ministry and begin making a name for myself. It will depend on what is open, but I will want something in either Muggle Liaisons, Department of Education, or even something working with magical creatures and integrating the newly infected back into society would be a good place to start.”</p><p>“A humble beginning.”</p><p>“Exactly.” V’s face lit up with a real smile, pleased that Harry was following his train of thought. Just because Harry could follow, didn’t mean he agreed.</p><p>“Why can’t you do that without me?”</p><p>“I can, but for the next part we need to have an established relationship. After I’ve worked a couple years at a humble job, devoted to the wizarding community, then I can begin moving up without looking like a power grabber, but an activist for the people.”</p><p>“But I still don’t see why we have to be in a fake romantic relationship for you to do any of this. You’re fake and charismatic enough to do it without me.”</p><p>“There are going to be dozens of fake, charismatic opportunists doing the exact same thing.” V spat as if the thought was down right disgraceful. “I need something to set me apart and far above.”</p><p>Harry frowned, was that uncertainty that he felt coming from V? “I’m sure you will be much better than the rest, no one will even be able to tell you aren’t genuine.”</p><p>V gave a smug smile in response to Harry’s reassurance. “Well of course, but with the market flooded with so much incompetence, the people will be on guard. And that is where you will come in. Together,” V’s eyes were as alight as a Christmas tree and the pat he gave Harry was as real and happy as it got with V. “We will be in a different league from the others. The change that the wizarding community needs and wants to stitch it back together. It will be united and strong once more, but with a modern, open fist.”</p><p>V lowered his hand and began pacing. “I realize now that I grasped too tightly. I can get more unicorns by feeding them, rather than caging them.”</p><p>“It sounds exhausting.” Harry would rather go to the pub with his friends and get a boring job that he couldn’t wait to leave and get home and someday a family to come home to. He pictured instead coming home to V everyday and discussing the next steps to world domination. “I’ll have to wear proper robes all the time and smile when I don’t feel like it.”</p><p>“No, you won’t.”</p><p>“I won’t?”</p><p>“No, people will relate to you better the more they think you are just like them. Just be yourself. People seem to like it for some reason.”</p><p>“Er...thanks, I think.”</p><p>“I mean, we are a team, right?” V waited expectantly for Harry to respond. Harry hated when V manipulated him, but couldn’t really do anything about it. Harry himself had said that they were a team numerous times, so he couldn’t take it back now even if it was being used against him.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Then I will make sure you get to do the things you want to as well. It will be fun.”</p><p>Harry caste V a doubtful look. “I think we have different definitions of what fun means.”</p><p>“No, we just have different ideas of what is fun.”</p><p>“I said I’d be up behind Hermione, they’re probably wondering what’s taking so long.”</p><p>“We will talk more later, but now wouldn’t be a bad time to start subtly hinting at the idea of travelling and getting away from Britain for a while.”</p><p>Harry wanted to point out that he hadn’t agreed to anything yet, but he knew he couldn’t go back to Hogwarts with V. It wouldn’t work once he was whole again. Maybe travelling wouldn’t be so bad and V could be good company sometimes. Maybe it would be fun to not have to sneak around, they could do whatever they wanted for a bit. </p><p>“Yeah, ok.” Harry smiled, feeling some excitement for this crazy plan for the first time. V must have felt it too, because he looked confused for a moment at Harry’s changing emotion. He never could follow how quickly Harry could change from one feeling to another, but he fell into a content silence as he followed Harry up to Ron’s room.</p><p>“What if Ron wants to travel with me?” Harry whispered, before entering Ron’s room.</p><p>“He won’t. His family needs him and he still thinks himself in love with Hermione.”</p><p>“I suppose he would choose her over me.”</p><p>“For now, but it won’t last.” V pointed out as if Harry was hoping it wouldn’t.</p><p>“I...nevermind.” </p><p>Harry squawked when V placed an intimate hand on his lower back, while going through the door. And then squawked again louder when he walked in to see Ron with his tongue down Hermione’s throat and his hand up her blouse. </p><p>That unfortunately wasn’t the last time he walked in on them. It seemed to have started a trend or maybe the trend was already there and everyone but Harry had joined it. Because despite Blaise Zabini’s mother, no one was offering to stick their hand’s anywhere exciting. Like most of his life, it was unfair. </p><p>Ron and Hermione were always sneaking off together.</p><p>There had been that night at Neville’s house party, when he had caught Ginny and Neville sucking each other's face.</p><p>Luna and Dean weren’t perverse, but they were sickening sweet to each other and always holding hands and nuzzling.</p><p>Heck! Even Draco Malfoy, that had been both the worst and most interesting one. He was getting his knob shined by Colin Creevey of all people. Harry had to wonder if he took a picture to add to his scrapbook. First blow job! </p><p>And did Malfoy reciprocate? Probably not, the selfish, gitty bastard wouldn’t want to get the knees of his pants soiled.</p><p>“Honey, don’t worry. Soon I will be whole and you can spend the night talking to me and won’t have to sit here looking like a pathetic loser that talks to himself.”</p><p>“I wasn’t worried about that.” Harry looked around the room, everyone was at least talking to someone, except Harry. “Well now I am. I thought I was going to have to avoid everyone because of the hero thing, but...everyone is leaving me alone really well.”</p><p>“Do you want to practice holding hands?”</p><p>“No.” Harry muttered, and downed one of the drinks that had been given to him. Everyone wanted to bring him a drink but no one wanted to stay and drink it with him. As soon as he put it down, V covered his hand with his own, lacing their fingers together. Harry scowled down at the pale, skeletal fingers, but he didn’t pull away. Somehow this image summed up his entire life. “Fine.”</p><p>V smirked, looking like he won.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for sticking with me through out this story. We only have a couple more chapters until the end!<br/>Comments and Kudos are always welcome and appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>